Pinnacle
by kuramagal
Summary: Like all good things, our world, the one we had together built around ourselves, had to end. We were at the top, the pinnacle, and from there we had nowhere to go but down. Perfect and Golden
1. Five Years in Wait

**Pinnacle  
Kuramagal**

**Genre: Drama**

**Rating: T **

**Summary : Like all good things, our world, the one we had together built around ourselves, had to end. We were at the top, the pinnacle, and from there we had nowhere to go but down.**

**(A/N): Okay so, this is a new chapter (no pun intended) in my fanfiction career. I found this anime, fell in love, began devising plots, and then decided to type them out. This is the product. I would like to thank my Prince of Tennis beta, Vierblith, for going over this for me and correcting my grammar. It was generous of her to take her time doing so, round of applause please. Also, I am undecided on pairings for this story, or even if I'll attempt pairing. As the story progresses, I hope you readers will be willing to tell me which, if any, pairings you would like to read. I can't guarantee that I'll do all of your suggestions (that would be rather impossible). However, the ones with the most votes I will try to incorporate. So, ****I think that covers everything, thank you for reading and enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I claim no rights to this anime, though I am thinking about asking for them for my birthday.**

**Chapter One: Five Years in Wait**

We were perfect, and we had triumphed.

"_We're the champions!"_

"_We won! Oh my god, we've won!"_

We were gods, built up to the highest peak. We stood at the top of everything. Like a crystal chandelier hung high for all to see, to shed light on that which was beneath us.

"_Remember when I said, 'Let's play together, always?' Well, I meant it."_

We had risen to the top together, carried forward by our leaders. We stood on their shoulders, and watched as the world beneath us passed. We were invincible. So long as we remained together, we would triumph. But as with everything that has been raised to the pinnacle, all have but one option. Clouds can only rise to a certain point before they precipitate and disappear, and mountains can only grow so tall until they crumble. They all have only one fate, to fall.

"_What are you trying do, kill yourself? Because if you keep this up, that's what will happen to you."_

Like all good things, our world, the one we had together built around ourselves, had to end. We were at the top, the pinnacle, and from there we had nowhere to go but down.

"_I can't do this anymore. We can't do this anymore … I'm sorry, but it's time to end this."_

We fell hard, all of us did. The fall was abrupt and jolting. Unable to hold onto each other, we were thrown downward. The darkness consumed us as we each plunged into it, one after the other, until none of us were left to stand at the pinnacle. Not even the one we had all expected to soar.

"_What do you mean Ryoma is missing?"_

"_Did you hear what happened?"_

"_I don't believe that! They would never!"_

"_Momo-sempai … what have you done?"_

"_I heard that Inui-sempai just upped and left. Is that true?"_

With each sequence of events we all fell. Individually, from our podiums in the sky, we collapsed to the earth and hit everything on the way down. Without one another to hold onto, we toppled and fell to the bottom where we all laid apart in crumbled heaps.

"_Eiji-sempai, why are you doing this?"_

"_What is wrong with you?! How dare you hit her!"_

"…_They say the only reason he survived was because he was so drunk…"_

"_It's not Tezuka's fault!"_

"_But I heard he can never play tennis again!"_

"_Tezuka?"_

"_Oishi?"_

"_Fuji?"_

"_Eiji?"_

"_Inui?"_

"_Taka?"_

"_Kaidoh?"_

"_Momo?"_

"…_Ryoma?"_

Inui stared at his computer intently. Many things were running through the data collector's mind. Among them was the thought that if he slanted his glasses 3.5 millimeters to the left, then the effect of his ever shiny glasses would be a hundred and ten percent more effective. This thought brought a small quirk of a smile to Inui's face, and then with one hand he quickly tilted his spectacles. If there was one thing he knew, it was that your appearance could never be too intimidating.

Thinking of glasses glinting sadistically reminded Inui of the task ahead of him, and the smile slid cleanly off his face. He raised his long fingers over the keypad once more, but then he curled them back, defeated. The data collector sighed. Who knew writing a letter to one's old friends could be so hard? He did not. However, what he did know was this: there was a hundred percent chance that composing this simple email would take him longer than anything else he had ever undertaken. Even the extensive dissertation he had written a few years ago blanched in comparison.

Inui glanced at what he had written so far. It wasn't Nobel Prize worthy by any means, but Inui thought it did the job.

From:iJuice

To: sfuji; ktezuka; tmomoshiro; hoihoi; soishi; kkaidoh; madamadadane; sushichef; sryuzaki

Greetings!

I hope you are all well or as well as you can hope to be. While I'm uncertain if I have your correct and current emails, (there is an 88.8 chance one of you won't receive this) I do hope that if you see a discrepancy in the email system, you will send it to the missing correspondent.

Perhaps now I should get to the reason why I am contacting you.

I personally feel it has been too long since we have seen each other. Therefore, I am planning a reunion for all of us to hopefully mend any rifts and to gather the team. Also, I believe that it would be beneficial to collect some newer data. Oh, and I would also like to see you all.

At any rate, I am planning on having this gathering in approximately a month, which would be June 12 or so. I will send further instructions as for the exact time and place once I receive the general consensus from you. (And yes, Tezuka, one word answers will suffice.) I expect you all to reply and be there, unless of course you would care to sample some of my _original _Inui Juice creations. Please note, I am not joking and I will go to great lengths to track you down.

Until we meet again,

Inui

Sadaharu Inui  
CEO of Inui Health Products

It wouldn't have been half bad, had he not been writing it for the past five years. Perhaps that more than anything else explained how far they had fallen away from each other. Inui felt his heart drop at the thought. If someone had told him ten years ago that he would be this hesitant to send an email to all of his old teammates, he would have not believed them (and maybe force-fed them Inui juice for even making such a suggestion).

Looking back over the emails, Inui realized that perhaps some of them were rather outdated. Both Kikumaru's and Ryoma's were from middle school and high school, and Inui wasn't even sure if they used them anymore. As for the rest of them, Inui was fairly sure that he got them right. Fuji had been helpful in this regard. The tensai had some how managed to gather all the emails Inui had requested, save one.

"_I'm sorry, Inui." Fuji's calm voice said over the phone. "But I honestly don't know where he is or even how to contact him. It's the same for everyone I've spoken with. No one seems to know where he is." _But Inui had expected as much. It was a ninety-nine point nine percent chance, especially after what had happened, and it made Inui wonder. Ryoma had been gifted beyond anything he had ever witnessed in one player, and that was saying something when he was compared to Seigaku legends such as Tezuka and Fuji. Inui wanted to know just what had happened to their freshman ace.

"Inui-san, do you need help?" Inui leapt at her voice. _There was a seventy-two percent chance she would startle me today,_ he thought as he adjusted his glasses, which were no longer in proper 'intimidation placement' from his fright. Then, he turned to face his young and rather attractive secretary.

When he had first hired Naoko, Inui had been the constant object of the buxom girl's attention. He had found it amusing at first, as she obviously had not heard or realized his preference was towards an asexual life. As time passed, however, so did the girl's attention lavished on him. Eventually, the girl cut her act completely, and settled for chasing after some of the vice-presidents' of Inui's company. Inui had to admit he rather enjoyed the data he got from this. As things stood now, several years later, Naoko was among his most trusted employees. Despite her flirtatious mindset, Inui had found her to be logical and honest, two things he highly prized.

He gave the pretty girl a half smile before saying. "Thank you, Naoko-kun, but I'm afraid I must be the one to write this email."

It wasn't that Inui didn't want the girl's help. If he was going to be perfectly frank, he would have loved to accept such offer. The problem was that he could not. Not only would the girl not understand the implications of the letter, but all of the subtle jokes and fleeting hints of the past that had transposed themselves in the letter would also be lost.

Even though he wanted to cling to the past, Inui knew it was futile. He was a different person now at the age of twenty-five. For starters, Inui had made his fortune early on, around the age of twenty or so, with the invention of his 'Inui Revitalizing Drinks.' They were much like the concoctions he had created as a teenager, only these were actually palatable. With a team of wealthy investors behind him, Inui had become the leading business tycoon in health foods at the age of twenty-one. Since then, he had furthered his global market and was now sitting on a not too small fortune.

He was proud of his accomplishments as anyone would be. Inui had achieved in a few years what most people never achieved in a life time. Yet, despite all of the money, fame and glamour he was surrounded with, Inui still felt a sense of loss. It had been five years since he had even seen his friends. Although he held the occasional correspondence with Fuji and sometimes Kaido, he never actually saw his them.

From what Fuji told him, Seigaku's tensai was a famous photographer who went under the alias, Émile. Inui had been shocked when he heard this, and had glanced carefully over at the large photograph behind his desk. Sure enough in the corner of the elegant photograph picturing a crane rising from the water there was the name Émile scrawled delicately in the oddly familiar handwriting.

Inui continued the conversation with Fuji, now more curious than ever. He inquired as to how Fuji was doing with selling photographs. The tensai told him that he was doing quite well, and his count was now well into the thousands as far as the prints he had sold. Through his mental calculations, Inui took the sum he had paid for photograph he had purchased, a hefty sum, and multiplied it. The number he came up with was well past anything a normal photographer would ever dream of making and Inui thought of recalculating. However, then he remembered who he was dealing with. After all, Inui reasoned, when had Fuji ever been associated with normality?

"Inui-san?"

Inui snapped out of trance and glanced up at his secretary. "Hai, Naoko?"

"Inui-san, may I ask what are you writing that has you so stumped?" The woman asked as she leaned causally against the door frame her arms crossed across her large chest. It caused her breast to appear twice as large as normal.

Inui quirked an eyebrow and made a mental note to write down this discovery he had made. (It would be interesting to see how that young vice-president would react if Naoko did this in front of him.) "It's an invitation to my old friends, to come and spend some time together. We all haven't seen each other in five years." Inui told her in response to her previous question.

Naoko's eyebrow's knitted together. "Your tennis friends, Inui-san?" Naoko had seen the pictures, the really old ones.

It was about four weeks ago. Inui had been dictating a letter to her when, Naoko, constant plagued with wandering-mind syndrome, had seen the old picture in its silver frame behind the stack of recipes he kept on his desk. It was a picture of all of them during his third year of middle school. Naoko had first commented on Tezuka (Inui had predicted this at eighty-four percent, the remaining sixteen percent directed towards Fuji). She raved about how handsome he was, and had asked several times, in various roundabout ways, whether or not he was single. Inui hadn't responded. It wasn't that he hadn't wanted to answer, but the truth was he hadn't known, and that embarrassed him.

He had always been the data master of Seigaku. He knew everything about everyone. Even people like Tezuka and Fuji were not totally out of his grasp (though collecting data on them did prove to be a challenge.) There was no one Inui did not know something about. But now he did not even know the most basic information about them. The thought sickened him, and it had been this that really prompted him to finish the email he had been putting off for five years. Now that he had the motivation, the only problem Inui kept facing was a way to keep his friends from declining it.

"Yes, they are my tennis friends," Inui responded absently remembering Naoko's question. His mind was still wrapped around the current problem.

Naoko shook her pretty brown-haired head. "I don't understand, Inui-san. Why wouldn't your friends want to come and see you? I can arrange the jet if that is the problem." Inui smiled. Naoko was like many of the people he had now surrounded himself with. She thought that money could fix problems, and, if that didn't work, then it wasn't meant to be. She would not understand something as delicate as what had happened to them. Inui sighed.

Inui adjusted his glasses. "It's not that, Naoko. Originally, my friends would have sold their souls for the price of being together. But I know that isn't the case anymore. I don't think any of them would have a problem seeing me, but I can't say that they all would want to see each other. There were … issues when we last parted." He wasn't going to elaborate. Even though five years had past, Inui had never come to accept everything he now knew to be true. To accept what had happened, he felt was like giving up, and he would die before he let that happen.

Naoko nodded. "You know this situation sounds a lot like my family." The woman's voice was thoughtful as she entered his office and came to stand beside him. "You see my in my family my two brothers hate each other. It was over something stupid that happened years ago." Naoko waved her hand flippantly. "But even so, they've never forgotten it. Anyway, it was my mother's birthday a year ago, and she told us that all she really wanted was for all of us to be there at once." Naoko leaned back against Inui's desk. "Well, I guess you can say I made an executive decision." Inui noted to the pun. "I told each of my brothers to come and visit mother and me, but didn't tell them that the other was coming. Since they never talked, it worked out, and my mother got her wish." Naoko reached for something behind her. When she brought it forward, Inui realized it was the old picture. "Maybe my story will give you an idea, Inui-san?" Naoko was smile at him now as she pushed the photograph into his hands.

Inui nodded, his mind mulling over her words. "Indeed, Naoko. You've given me a great deal to think about."

Naoko nodded. "Well, I should get back to work then." The woman pulled her lean frame up from the desk and crossed the plush carpet toward the door. She had almost pulled the door shut behind her, when she paused.

"Inui-san, may I ask a question?" The hesitation in Naoko's voice was what really caught Inui's attention, and, before he knew what he was doing, he had already nodded his consent. "What happened between your friends and you?" Naoko asked tentatively, her hand resting on the doorknob.

Inui looked down at the silver framed photograph in his hand. Then in a soft voice he said, "Life, Naoko." He knew this was not the answer she wanted, but the truth was not something he ever want reveal.

"Hai, Inui-san. Life can be a killer sometimes."

Inui shook his head. "Life doesn't kill, Naoko." He glanced up at the attractive girl from behind his glasses. "That would make things too easy."

Naoko blinked once or twice, apparently at a loss for words. Inui smiled inside. That was a first. Then he rescued the tongue-tied girl. "Thank you for your help, Naoko. You can go back to what you were doing."

Naoko nodded, though she seemed less chipper than before. "Hai, Inui-san." Her response was softer and tamer than it normally was, and she left the room without the customary sashaying of her hips. Inui would have been fascinated by this discovery, had he been paying attention to his secretary. However, Inui's attention was far from the attractive girl, and instead his whole mind was focused on the computer screen in front of him.

Inui looked down at the mouse which sat innocently beside his laptop. Then he laid his hand over it and rolled the pointer to the words, Send to All. He was about to click, when Naoko's words assaulted his brain. _"I told each of my brothers to come and visit mother and me, but didn't tell them that the other was coming…" _Inui moved the mouse away from the Send to All button.

"A white lie," he murmured as he re-typed and rephrase his message, personalizing it for each of his friends. He worked methodically, manually sending the individual messages to all of the persons. Inui clicked on the last email, Ryoma's, and his computer gave a cheerful ding, signifying it was sending the message. Inui sat back and sighed while rubbing his exhausted eyes. All the while, percentages raced through his mind, but no matter how he shifted and manipulated them he couldn't get a concrete answer.

Probability of his friends answering this email … Inui didn't know. Even he couldn't calculate something like that.

**So how was that? I hope you all enjoyed this chapter of the story, the next will be out shortly, most likely by Thursday. Thanks and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Oh! Please review and tell me what you think!**

**kuramagal**


	2. Things Best Left Alone

**Pinnacle  
Kuramagal**

**Genre: Drama**

**Rating: T **

**Summary : Like all good things, our world, the one we had together built around ourselves, had to end. We were at the top, the pinnacle, and from there we had nowhere to go but down.**

**(A/N): Here is the second chapter (on time!), just as I promised. :) Okay, so first I must say thank you to Tressa and syusuke01 for their nice reviews. Thank you very much you two, I appreciate each and everyone of your kind words. A new note, you will now notice that rather than a large slew of quotes at the beginning of each chapter, a single quote will appear. This is a quote from the previous narrator. So, since Inui was the narrator last chapter, this chapter's quote is from him. Hopefully that made sense. Again, I would like also to thank my Prince of Tennis beta, Vierblith, for going over this for me and correcting my grammar. I am fortunate to have such a wondeful beta. As with the last chapter, I am still undecided on pairings for this story, or even if I'll attempt pairing. If you have a suggestion please review and let me know. I can't guarantee that I'll do all of your suggestions, but I will the ones with the most votes. So ... vote now and on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I claim no rights to this anime, though I am thinking about asking for them for my birthday.**

**Chapter Two: Things Best Left Alone  
**

"_It's not that I don't want to handle this, it's that I don't think I can."_

As with every morning Tezuka awoke to the sounds of his own breathing, alone in his darkened bedroom. As he rubbed his sleep-covered eyes, he realized perhaps the reason he awoke to silence was that he was content with things being that way. When he reached for his glasses, perched exactly where he had left them the night before, he remembered he liked the order his life held now. And, after correcting his vision with the spectacles, Tezuka decided that he liked the certainty he woke up to every morning. Tezuka was a creature of habit, something he knew all too well. It was just the way he wanted things.

The once captain pulled the sheets off his lean body as he glanced at the clock on his bedside table. The red letters glared five-thirty back at him, but Tezuka was unaffected by the early morning hour.

Since high school, Tezuka had always risen at five-thirty. He found that now, after so many years of practice, it was impossible for him to rise at any other time, and it was not for lack of trying. He had attempted this thing his colleagues called 'sleeping in' several times. But, for the life of him, he could not enjoy it. Instead, he found himself thinking of all the things he could be doing rather than lazing in bed. His best 'sleeping in' had been few years ago, but that had been for other reasons. Reasons Tezuka did not want to think about now.

Tezuka stretched lightly, allowing the knots that had accumulated in his spine during the night to straighten out. Once he heard the final pop, he dangled his feet over the edge of his bed and stood up from the warmth. His feet touched cool floorboards, but Tezuka didn't hurry his pace. Instead, he moved slowly and easily towards his closet, where he reached for a well worn t-shirt and a pair of loose shorts.

After dressing himself with the attire that would permit him freedom of motion, Tezuka snatched up his running shoes and headed out of his bedroom. A few doors down, he entered another room where a treadmill awaited him. Quickly stepping into his shoes and slipping the band on his wrist, he set the machine for his custom program and began his daily routine.

About an hour or so later, a sweaty and limping Tezuka exited the room and headed for his kitchen. There, he snatched a bottle of water from the fridge and an ice pack from the freezer and shuffled back down the hall to another room, this time a contemporary office. The ex-captain of Seigaku sat heavily in the desk chair and put his right leg up on a foot stool that was placed so perfectly that it could not be a coincidence. Tezuka gingerly put the ice pack on his knee, attempting to ease the already obvious signs of inflammation. Tezuka sighed wearily, knowing that he had overdone it today and would probably regret it for the rest of the week.

Trying to evict that thought from his mind, Tezuka turned his attention to his laptop. After awakening the computer with a casual flick of the mouse, he logged in and proceeded to check his email. Like always, the vast majority of it was work related, and Tezuka dutifully answered it in his customary dull, monotone fashion. It was all the same to him. Ideas to be reviewed, interviews and meetings to attend, people to meet, places to be – it was a never ending drawl of the same old same. That was why he was very surprised when he found an email in his inbox that was not work related. At first, Tezuka considered deleting it. No one emailed him unless it was to talk about work, and, even then, they only did it when they had to.

Tezuka's reputation for being collected, intimidating and over all a hard-ass had preceded him even in the corporate world. There he found that his hard working do-or-die attitude, along with his ability to intimidate people with a mere glance, was very useful. It was simple; Tezuka was just used to commanding people. He had not been captain of Seigaku's team for no reason. Therefore, it took him relatively no time at all to rise through his company's ranks. It was that and the fact he somehow ended up working for Atobe's company.

Ever the opportunist, Atobe had realized early on that Tezuka would be better alongside him at the top, rather than waiting out for another company to snatch up with the mere prospect of a pay raise. Tezuka knew this because Atobe himself had told him so when he had promoted Tezuka from a lowly junior executive to one of the presidents of the company, a jump many had whispered about for weeks. But Tezuka had, as Atobe expected, held up to the Hyotei captain's expectations and had silenced the opposition. In just three weeks' time, the members of the company learned to regard Tezuka as being nearly equal to Atobe.

As such, people from the company did not email him without a good reason. Tezuka had, in the beginning, his fair share of young, attractive secretaries who would send him an email inviting him out for a drink. However, unlike Atobe, Tezuka refused to capitalize on this and thus the emails went unanswered and soon ceased altogether.

That was why this email surprised him. There, just above an email Atobe had sent him about some sort of conference, was the familiar name Sadaharu Inui. Tezuka stared at the name for a few seconds, all the while thinking that this had been some mistake or well-planned joke. Tezuka adjusted his silver framed glasses as he looked back over the name to see if he had been mistaken. It had been five years since he had heard anything from any one of his old teammates. To receive something now not only surprised him, but it downright unnerved him.

Tezuka had long since tried to put that part of his past behind him. Ever since that night … Tezuka shuddered. Thinking about the team brought back a slew of memories. Some good, some bad and others so horrible he would rather not remember them. For Tezuka, remembering his old team made him feel like he fell short of his team's expectations. He had been the captain of that team. The person who was supposed to hold everything together and he had failed at that. In fact, save the occasional correspondences he held with Oishi via email or, on a few rare occasions, the phone, he had not kept in touch with anyone. To receive this email now was like a strange trip back to the past, a trip he could do without.

Tezuka was very, very tempted to delete the email, to not even bother looking at it. He was so close to doing so that he actually had already hit the delete message button. However, now the annoying computer was asking him if he was really sure. Of course he had been sure, Tezuka reasoned as he grew steadily more and more irritated with the piece of machinery. He had already asked for it to be deleted, why would he be questioning his actions now?

That was not true. Tezuka _was_ questioning his actions. He was wondering if maybe, just maybe, he should read the email from Inui. (Tezuka was sure now it was from his old teammate. He had run a mental tally through his mind and, as far as he knew, none of the people at work had the name Inui as a surname.)

The message still glared back at the captain, demanding him to make a choice. Making up his mind, Tezuka decided not to the delete the message. Instead, he opened the email and began reading it. It was brief but it caught the once-captain's attention.

From: iJuice

To: KTezuka

Greetings Tezuka,

I hope this message finds you well and in good health. While I'm uncertain if I have your correct and current email, I do hope that you receive this. (I got your email from Oishi, very generous of him.) Perhaps, now I should get to the reason why I am contacting you, as I don't think Oishi or I are in good enough shape to do laps, should you order them.

I personally feel it has been too long since we have seen each other. Therefore, I was wondering if you would be interested in spending a weekend with me at my vacation home in Aruba? I am also contacting Oishi to see if he is interested. I thought it would be a nice time for us to catch up. I also believe that it would be beneficial to collect some newer data. Oh, I would also like to see you.

At any rate, I am planning on having this gathering in approximately a month, which would be June 12 or so. As far a travel is concerned, if you agree I will send one of my corporate jets to collect you. It would be nice to see you and would save Oishi from being the only one under my scrutiny if you came. (I assume you two remained friends despite your separation as my data says you would and because he had your current email and appeared to be in contact with you.) I expect your reply within a few days (1.6 to be exact) and hope that you can come. (Oh, my data says there is a 78 percent chance of you coming if you are married, 94 percent if you are not). If not, I'm sure I can find a suitable punishment. (I still have a few of my old Inui concoctions.)

Hope to hear from you soon,

Inui

Sadaharu Inui  
CEO of Inui Health Products

Tezuka stared at the message. It was so very … Inui. Everything about the message reeked of what the data player had been before everything had happened, before life had become confusing. For Tezuka it was refreshingly frightening. For if there was one thing the former captain knew, it was that he was not the same optimistically-idealistic boy had been during junior high or high school. No, a series of occurrences had changed Tezuka both in good and, at the same time, bad ways. The ever mature captain had found that even he had to grow up and face facts.

The first of those had been that he would never be the tennis superstar he had always dreamt of. His junior high shoulder injury combined with a slew of other things had seen to that. At the age of twenty-one, Tezuka realized his tennis dreams were over. Ever thankful that he had not shirked his studies, Tezuka gave up athletics completely and pursued his studies fastidiously. Graduating at the top of his class from college, Tezuka was granted what was considered a 'prestigious job,' working for Atobe's company.

Tezuka stuck to his work and eventually Hyotei's ex-captain noticed. The rest, they said, was history. Tezuka sighed. Despite everything that happened to him, despite everything that had gone wrong, Tezuka had still managed to come out on top. All he knew was that was more than he could say for some people.

Tezuka looked at the clock, it was nearing eight, and he still had to shower before work at nine. Making his mind up in almost a split second, Tezuka sent back a reply:

From: KTezuka

To: iJuice

I will come. Please send more information. Not married.

Tezuka

It was short and perfectly like his previous self, while still being true to his present. Tezuka nodded and sent the message, after all what would it hurt to meet up with Inui and Oishi? It was not as if the whole team would be there.

With that thought in mind, Tezuka removed his leg from its rest on the stool and pulled the melting icepack off his knee. The joint was now comfortably numb, but Tezuka was still careful when he eased himself out of the chair. After getting to his feet without too much trouble, save some stiffness, Tezuka moved to leave the room.

However, something, a dusting of black at the bottom of his computer screen caught his attention. He scrolled the message down a little farther and saw a p.s. almost missed by his eyes. Tezuka looked at the little addition which read "Bring your racket" with trepidation.

The thought of bringing his racket startled the captain. It had been years since he had last played. He tried to remember when he had last seen his racket. Flashes of the back of his closet, where his racket sat hidden and unused, came to mind. He wondered vaguely if he could even get the thick layer of dust off the strings of his racket. That led him to thoughts of whether those same strings would even hold the weight of a ball. Tezuka shook his head. Perhaps he should just buy a new racket.

But that would be futile, Tezuka thought as he subconsciously shifted his weight from his weaker knee. He would not be able to play. Tezuka sighed as the ultimate truth descended on him. All of a sudden, the captain's mind was dragged from the illusion he had been living. Once more, he found himself in the present, real life. The place where he had given up on his tennis dreams years ago.

Perhaps to say that he had given up was a little false. Tezuka had not given up anything. He had fought with every ounce of endurance and blood he possessed. He had undergone endless and ongoing nights of agonizing pain. Tezuka had not given up. Rather, his body has just given out. After all the years, Tezuka's body had finally been pushed to its limits, and it refused to go any further, despite Tezuka's determination and pleas. Tezuka still had dreams that he had wanted to carry through. Among them were to find his kohai who had unknowingly pushed his, Tezuka's, game to new levels. He wanted to teach the boy a few more things and maybe learn something from Ryoma once more. Unfortunately, he was unable to continue his pursuit. Ever since that night, Tezuka was quite sure he would never be able to play at that level again.

It had been jarring at first, but gradually realization meddled with everyday life. Suddenly, Tezuka had accepted it as a fact unquestioned. Now, nearly five years later, he was successful, though not in tennis, and living a life he was proud to have.

_But is it enough?_

The thought plagued Tezuka's mind constantly. What ifs and maybes, these were his constant thoughts despite numerous attempts to shove them back. They surrounded his mind and, late at night, they kept him awake with alternate possibilities. Tezuka found them irksome, but despite his attempts to rid himself of them, they unrelentingly beleaguered him.

Tezuka knew better than anyone else that he was not the person he had been. He had changed, some said for the better, others for the worst. Atobe's most frequent comment to him was that he was not himself. But when Tezuka inquired as to what was so different, the diva would change the subject to something he was more comfortable talking about, namely himself.

Regardless, it had happened just like he should have known it would. No one was the same person they were in high school after college. Everyone had to grow up and change. Tezuka would have liked to amend that fact by exhibiting Kikumaru into evidence. But as he had not seen the other in five years, he really could not be quite sure of that fact. He had tried to ask Oishi about Kikumaru as well as various other members, but the once vice-captain had only kept up with him, and Inui apparently.

It had been Oishi then, who had inquired about Echizen. Tezuka had to respond that he had no idea. The boy could have been dead for the past five years, Tezuka would not have known, and that scared him. If Tezuka was one to wager, which he was not, then he would have said the boy would have stayed as close as possible to the tennis circuit. But, whether he was player, coach, trainer, or just some schmuck in the stands, Tezuka did not know.

Seigaku's once captain had scanned the singles open matches for several years, but he had never seen a player who exhibited Echizen's talent or prowess. He had looked at all the projected upstart singles players, analyzing them till he was blue in the face, but none of them had that same spark his old kohai had. After that, Tezuka had looked at the coaches, but none of them were young enough to be Echizen. After that point in time, Tezuka had stopped bothering. As far as he knew, Echizen had fallen off the face of the earth, never to return again.

Tezuka always told himself this as one thought opened after another ended, and said he would never bother with it again. Yet, time and time again, he found himself glancing at the singles matches and wondering and waiting for when Ryoma would show his face once more. He was always disappointed.

Tezuka sighed. This vacation and get together would do him good. It had been ages since he had seen Oishi and even longer since he had seen Inui. Making up his mind, Tezuka decided to go into this positively. After all, he had managed to fool the data collector for all these years. What harm could come from visiting Inui now?

**So how was that? Is everyone even more confused than they were before? I promise things will start making sense very soon. You'll find out why Tezuka doesn't/can't play tennis anymore and we'll see what happened Seigaku's prodigy, Ryoma. Thanks for reading and see you all very soon!**

**Kuramagal**


	3. We Remain

****

**Pinnacle  
Kuramagal**

**Genre: Drama**

**Rating: T **

**Summary : Like all good things, our world, the one we had together built around ourselves, had to end. We were at the top, the pinnacle, and from there we had nowhere to go but down.**

**(A/N): New chapter! And it's on time. Very nice! (If you can't tell, I'm pleased with myself.) Anyway, thank you to those of you who reviewed last chapter Tressa and tezuKunimitsu. Thanks for your great reviews. I appreciated them! Anyway, I must give a thank you to my Prince of Tennis beta, Vierblith, for going over this for me and correcting my grammar. It was generous of her to take her time doing so. _NOTE:_ I'M HAVING A PAIRING VOTE-OFF. IF YOU HAVE A SPECIFIC PAIRING YOU WANT TO SEE IN THIS FANFICTION IN TELL ME VIA REVIEW AND I WILL TRY TO INCORPORATE IT. THE PAIRINGS WITH THE MOST VOTES WILL BE THE THOSE USED IN THE STORY PAIRINGS. ****I think that covers everything, thank you for reading and enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I claim no rights to this anime, though I am thinking about asking for them for my birthday.**

**Chapter Three: We Remain**

"_I refuse to let him lose himself. Not until he faces me."_

"Drink this. You'll feel better."

Eiji Kikumaru felt something warm and smooth pressed into his right hand. However, he did not look at it. Eiji knew what it was, coffee. It was the same every morning. He would sit in the kitchen, head nestled in his arms as he tried not to let the light anywhere near his eyes. It was routine for him. Even so, he felt bad for not greeting his flat mate in the morning. Perhaps because she did this every morning or maybe because Eiji was just starting to realize how rude it actually was. But today he decided he would greet her, no matter how much he did not want to see the sunlight. So, daringly, he lifted his head.

Almost instantly, his blue eyes, after leaving the protective darkness of his left hand, were assaulted by the soft morning sunlight that streamed through the kitchen window. He was blinded by the brightness and headache it was giving him. But gradually his eyes grew used to the penetrating light, and then he was able to make out the gentle smile on his flat mate's face.

Sakuno glanced at Eiji from across the table with a look he had seen many times before. "Were you out late last night?" She asked the red-haired man softly as she ran a long finger along the rim of her coffee cup. Her question was asked in an innocent and unassuming way even though she already knew the truth.

"Yeah." The word was said evenly. There was no use lying, he thought calmly as he took a sip of his coffee. His red eyes and the dark circles plastered under them along with his dislike of light and loud sounds told her everything she needed to know. He was hung-over, just like always.

"So long as you had a good time," she offered unworriedly as she got up and walked over toward the cabinets. "I'm hungry. Do you want anything to eat?"

Eiji stomach protested violently at the thought of food, and his head pounded harder. He shook his head. "I'm good." Trying to get a hold of his churning stomach, he looked around for something to occupy his mind. His eyes rested first on the clock on the windowsill behind her. He glanced at the digits, which read six forty, and sighed. It had only been a few hours since he had gotten home and he knew already his stomach would not tolerate anything of substance. That was a lesson he had learned early on.

Sakuno shrugged as she carried a bowl, spoon and some cereal that looked like corn flakes over to the table. "If you are sure." She set the bowl and spoon down and then left the table again - to hunt the fridge for some milk, Eiji realized as he drank more of his coffee.

Eiji glanced at the mug. The strong brew Sakuno made every morning was usually enough to wake the dead. However, this morning he could not seem to shake the sleepiness that took over his body. Sighing once more, he buried his head in his arms.

"Hey now!" Sakuno's voice rose in the silent kitchen. "None of that, you have to stay awake. We have work today." He raised his head to see her sit across him and give him a meaningful look.

Sighing once more, Eiji pulled his sleep-deprived body up from the tabletop. "Ah Sakuno-chan," he whined half-heartedly. "This isn't fair! I got in really late last night."

Sakuno smiled. "I know. But we still have work today."

The young woman continued with her breakfast, but her words triggered something in Eiji's mind. The acrobatic player filtered them through his mind a few more times and finally realized what had caught his attention. "Sakuno, did I wake you up last night?" Eiji asked cautiously.

Sakuno glanced up. Brown eyes regarded him evenly for a second before she said, "It wasn't a big deal, Eiji. I just heard you when you came home."

Her reply was meant to make him not feel guilty, but in reality it made Eiji even more so. "Gomen nasai, Sakuno," he said with his eyes downcast. "I…" he paused. What could he say to her as an amend? He wouldn't do it again? No, Eiji knew that he would break that promise again and again. So what? What could he say?

Sakuno noticed Eiji pensive appearance. Sighing, she said, "Eiji, if the worst thing you do is wake me up in the middle of the night, then I think I can forgive you." Still noticing the ongoing brooding expression on her roommate's face, Sakuno continued. "This is the first time it has ever happened. Don't worry about it. I fell right asleep after that."

Eiji did worry, however. This was not the first time he had disturbed her peaceful world. He remembered a few weeks after they had moved in together. That night Eiji had gone out and had come home so drunk. It had been pretty bad that night. Eiji had not been able to walk himself through the door and, once Sakuno had helped him inside, he had tripped his way to the bathroom and thrown up until his throat was dry. But Sakuno had been there for him. She had rubbed his back to soothe him, held his head as he puked his guts out, and then finally put him to bed when he passed out. After that night, two things occurred. The first was that Eiji made it his mantra to never scare Sakuno like that again and, second, Eiji's respect for her grew immensely.

Sakuno, he realized, was not the shy and innocent little girl he remembered from junior high. The hands of time had caught up with even her. It saddened Eiji when he had realized that even she had had to grow up. Perhaps, what hurt him more was the fact that Sakuno had shouldered burdens that were not her own. Himself, for example, Eiji realized. It was not Sakuno's fault that he compulsively drank. Whose fault it actually was remained up in the air, but it was not hers. It was never Sakuno's.

That was why it was a big deal for him to disturb her. Sakuno worked hard every day, she deserved her sleep. Even when she got home, she took care of the two of them. The chores they split evenly, but Eiji always felt he did less than her. Cooking, cleaning, everything – Sakuno did it all, with a little of his help. She never complained or told him off for how he was. She understood, and he loved her for that.

"Sakuno?" Eiji's voice was uncharacteristically hesitant. "I'm sorry." It was all he could say. And despite the apologies shortness, Sakuno knew Eiji was baring his soul to her.

"There's nothing to forgive, Eiji-kun." A soft smile graced her pretty face. "I'll never hold that against you." The smile faltered. "Not when I know why."

Eiji felt his heart clench unpleasantly. However, Sakuno noticed as well. Eiji realized that probably had something to do with her next comment. "I got an email recently." Eiji nodded half-heartedly not really paying attention. "It was from Inui."

Eiji paused and sat up a bit straighter. "Inui?" he asked softly.

"Yes. He apparently wants to see me. He sent an email inviting me to spend a week with him at his villa Aruba." Sakuno paused when she saw Eiji's confused expression. "It's in the Carribean." Sakuno laughed. "Honestly, Eiji how can you be a teacher and not know where Aruba is?"

Eiji pouted slightly. "That's not fair, Sakuno-chan! I'm a physical education teacher not a history teacher like you!"

Sakuno's smile broadened. "True, true. Though, I'll expect you'll like Aruba when we get there." Then she pulled something out of her robe pocket. "I checked your email as well. He sent you one too." Sakuno said as she handed Eiji a print out of his email.

From: iJuice

To: hoihoi

Greetings Eiji!

I hope this email reaches you in good health. I also hope you actually receive it, as I know you first have a tendency not to check your email and, second, this might not even be your email at all. Anyway, perhaps now I should get to the reason why I am contacting you.

I personally feel it has been too long since we have seen each other. Therefore, I am planning a get together for us. Those who I have sent invitations to are of course you, Sakuno (who I am 99.9 sure is your flat mate), Kaidoh, Momo, Kawamura and of course Fuji. The rest I still require help reaching, if you are able to, please let me know.

At any rate, I am planning on having this gathering in approximately a month, which would be June 12 or so. I will send further instructions as for the exact time and place once I receive the general consensus from everyone. I expect you to reply and be there, unless of course you would care to sample some of my _original_ Inui Juice creations. Please note, I am not joking and will go to great lengths to track you down.

Until we meet again,

Inui

Sadaharu Inui  
CEO of Inui Health Products

Eiji looked up. "It sound like it might be nice. And our break starts the week before that. We actually could go."

Sakuno nodded. "I know. I've already told him we would." Sakuno smiled at her roommate's face. "You could use a vacation, Eiji. I could too. I figured it was what we needed."

Eiji smiled at her. It was his first true smile in a long time. "You know you are a lot like he used to be Sakuno. You're the like the part of him I liked best." Eiji's face suddenly grew stormy. "Sakuno." Eiji's face was a few shades paler. "Do you think he will be there?"

Sakuno shook her head lightly and shrugged. "It doesn't sound like it, does it?"

Eiji nodded numbly. "Good." Some of the color returned to pallid cheeks and then Eiji stood up. "I'm going to get dressed." Without another word or an ounce of real food, Eiji left the kitchen for his bedroom.

Sakuno watched him leave silently, all the while the words of her own email raced through her mind. For Sakuno knew she could not tell Eiji what her email had said. Not unless she wanted to ruin everything.

_Sakuno-chan, I am also inviting Oishi. It is imperative for you to get Eiji to come, but not inform him that Oishi will be there as well. I know you have some influence over Eiji; thus, I am hoping you can convince him to join us. I think you agree that our golden pair has been apart far too long._

Inui's words have been so deliberate, that Sakuno wondered if he had individualized each of the emails he sent in order to ensure everyone would come. Regardless, Sakuno could not have agreed more with the final statement. It was time for the golden pair to get back together, and Sakuno would be damned if she let a chance like this slip through her fingers.

"Sakuno-chan!" Eiji's voice shrieked from the one of the backroom's. "I can't find my socks!"

Sakuno smiled. "I'll come help, Eiji." _Let me help you…_

**I admit that was rather short, however I promise the next chapter will be longer. I'm not quite sure when said chapter will be out. It depends on my beta and her schedule. Anyway, I hope you liked it and remember:**

**_NOTE:_ I'M HAVING A PAIRING VOTE-OFF. IF YOU HAVE A SPECIFIC PAIRING YOU WANT TO SEE IN THIS FANFICTION IN TELL ME VIA REVIEW AND I WILL TRY TO INCORPORATE IT. THE PAIRINGS WITH THE MOST VOTES WILL BE THE THOSE USED IN THE STORY PAIRINGS.**

**So yeah please review and let me know. See you all next time.**

**Kuramagal**


	4. Time to Reflect

****

**Pinnacle  
Kuramagal**

**Genre: Drama**

**Rating: T **

**Summary : Like all good things, our world, the one we had together built around ourselves, had to end. We were at the top, the pinnacle, and from there we had nowhere to go but down.**

**(A/N): My beta is amazing! She heard my plea for a chapter and provided. Kudos to her!! First, I would like to thank Tressa, blood red tensai, Sinnatious, vierblith, masi, shadowhawk, hey134, and tezuKunimitsu for their reviews. Thank you all so much, I cannot even express how happy they make me. Okay, so I cannot promise my two day posting cycle will continue for chapter five. As amends, it is going to be a _VERY_ long chapter. Though, I'm still working on it, it's already over three thousand words, and I'm only half finished with it. So, yeah it's going to be long. Thanks again to Vierblith for going over this for me, correcting my grammar and getting it back so efficiently. As far as _PAIRINGS_ are concerned, I am only set on one so far, which will be the Golden Pair. (That will become rather obvious after this chapter.) However, the others (read: those involving Tezuka) are still up in the air. So keep letting me know what you think. I can't guarantee that I'll do all of your suggestions (that would be rather impossible). However, the ones with the most votes I will try to incorporate. So, ****I think that covers everything, thank you for reading and enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I claim no rights to this anime, though I am thinking about asking for them for my birthday.**

Chapter 4: Time to Reflect

"_We're nothing anymore! Not friends! Nothing!"_

"_My leaving him is condemning him to death. He is one of a pair, he can't survive alone."_

"That's it for today. Man, am I glad it's the weekend!" There was a pause, and, then, "Oishi? Are you all right?"

Shuichiro Oishi started when he heard his name and then he looked around for the speaker. He soon found her right at his elbow. "Oishi, are you feeling okay?" Katherine Marvin asked him as she glanced up at him worriedly. "You look absolutely exhausted."

Oishi could not have agreed more. He was very, very tired, but that was nothing new. After five years, four of which were spent sleeplessly in medical school, Oishi was very used to being tired. "Yes." Oishi gave the pretty brunette a smile. "I'm fine. Just tired, I guess."

"Yeah, well pulling two all-nighters in a row can do that to you." Katherine folded her arms across her chest. "You know they taught us in med school that sleeping was good for us."

A smile spread across Oishi's face. "I remember, and then Professor Watkins told us that we would not get any." Oishi sighed. "He was right."

"That's not necessarily true." Katherine shook her head. "Watkins said we would not get much sleep. However, like everything else, you have taken this to the extreme and aren't getting any." Katherine gave him a soft smile. "You know, though I wished for it throughout college, this is one time I don't envy your overachieving personality."

This time Oishi laughed though Katherine did have a point. Throughout college, Oishi had been all about good grades and studying, taking every test and exam like his life depended on it. Although Katherine had not been as enthusiastic as he was, the girl had managed to get an internship into the prestigious Cornell University Medical Center, just like he had. Perhaps it had something to do with the fact that English was not Oishi's first language, but he had worked twice as hard and received the same honors and awards as Katherine. Then again, it may have something to do with the fact that Katherine was just naturally brilliant.

He had met Katherine almost five years ago, when he had moved to New York. When he first met her, she greeted him in Japanese and then proceeded to tell him that she had taught herself to speak and write the language at the age of ten, and learned six other languages in subsequent years. Oishi had admired the girl's intelligence from the moment he met her, and because during his first couple of years, she was the only person he could really communicate with, she became his best friend.

"So, tonight's your last day in town before you head on your trip. I bet you're so excited. I wish I could go with you," Katherine chatted animatedly.

"It would be fun if you come. But the invitation said just for us to come." Even so, Oishi had thought several times about inviting Katherine to come with him. She was nice, and he would have liked his old friends to met her. However, he knew he could not. Besides the fact that Oishi did not know if Katherine could handle meeting Inui, he was also afraid that old problems might resurface. Try as he might, Oishi had never been able to tell Katherine the real reason why he, at the age of twenty-one, had come all the way to a country where he barely spoke the language. It was not that Katherine had not asked. The very day she met him, that question was among her first. It was that Oishi had never had the guts to tell her the truth - he ran away.

"I know, but the hospital would have never let us both off at the same time." Katherine wrinkled her nose in distaste. "So what have you packed for your escapade?"

Oishi stared at her blankly for a second, and then realization dawned on both of them. "Oh no."

"Oishi! Why haven't you packed yet? You can't wear scrubs on a tropical vacation!"

Oishi sighed as he mentally added packing to his to-do list. "I know that. But I've been so busy that it slipped my mind."

"Well you'd better get home then. Oh, Oishi." Katherine was laughing now. "Only you would forget to pack."

Oishi nodded. That was very true, only he would forget something as important, yet trivial, as that. In all honesty, Oishi had been very diligent in planning his trip. He had arranged for another doctor to take all of his shifts and be on call for all his patients. He found a resident of his apartment complex to get his mail and had spent two hours instructing Katherine on the proper care of his fish and tank. Oishi had carefully planned every angle of his leaving. But he forgot to plan for when he would actually _be_ out of town.

"Come on," Katherine said as she grabbed his hand to drag him out of the doctors' lounge. "You need to get home." Then, together they both left the hospital. As a pair, they walked together all the way to Katherine's apartment complex where she waved and gave him a cheery goodbye before climbing the four front steps and disappearing into the building. Then, alone, Oishi proceeded two blocks down the street to his own apartment.

Originally, they had planned to get apartments in the same building. However, when none could be found in busy New York, they had settled for apartments a few blocks from one another, Oishi taking the one further from the hospital. It was how they lived their lives, surrounded by each other. Although, numerous people at the hospital thought they were dating, Oishi and Katherine always confirmed the same fact, that they were just friends. Not that anyone believed them.

Oishi entered his apartment complex and climbed the five flights. He really wished his apartment complex had an elevator, but complexes with elevators cost more money and Oishi was still trying to pay off medical school. He decided that when he finally had it all paid off, that would be his present to himself. As for now, however, he would have to climb the stairs, tired or not.

Unlocking the door, Oishi let himself into his apartment and switched on the lights. The first thing that greeted him was his fish that swam cheerfully in their large tank that took up much of the living room. His fish and their quality of life had been the sole thing Oishi had splurged on since he had come to the United States. He remembered Katherine's incredulous reaction when she had first seen them and their tank.

"Good god, Oishi!" she had cried. "You have a big aquarium in your apartment!"

"I've always had fish," he had shrugged. "They're just important to me."

Katherine nodded. "I can tell." Then she bent over and pressed her face to the glass.

"Wow there's a lot of them! Do they have names?"

From then on, they played name the fish. Katherine would point out a fish, and Oishi would tell her its name. The game was fun; Oishi told her each fish's name, many of which were named either after famous tennis players or people he had played with or against during junior high and high school, and the history with that person. However, when Katherine pointed to a little fish red fish that was zipping around happily, Oishi froze.

"Eiji." He finally answered. "His name is Eiji."

Katherine paused from the game and looked at her friend. "Who was Eiji? Did something happen to him?"

Oishi shook his head. "He was my doubles partner and my best friend. I don't really know what happened to him."

The game had ended then, and a few minutes later, Katherine had left for some work she had to finish. They never played the game again. However, about two days later Katherine brought him another fish. It was a little yellow fish that had a blue stripe down its back. "It's a Katherine fish," she proclaimed, pressing it into his hands. Oishi had smiled then and looked at his tank. She was his friend, she did deserve a fish.

Now as Oishi entered the house, he saw Katherine swimming around in the tank, surprisingly hanging out the Tezuka and Inui fish.

The thought of his friends, reminded Oishi of the reason why Katherine had dragged him out of the hospital: he needed to pack. Oishi entered his bedroom and, after pulling a suitcase from the closet, began to throw aimless clothing articles into it. Sometime during the packing, Oishi realized that it was taking far longer than it should. It was then that he realized he kept taking clothing out of the suitcase and repacking something else in its place. All the while thinking, 'they would not like this,' or 'this is not me.'

Oishi gave a loud, frustrated sigh and sat down on the edge of his bed. Burying his face in his hands, Oishi tried to collect himself. For him to be this nervous and stressed-out about seeing a couple of old friends was ridiculous, and he knew it. So why, as he was shoving aimless articles of clothing into a black leather suitcase, did he feel more sleep-deprived and tensed tonight than he had in the past years?

Perhaps, it had something to do with the fact he had worked a hundred and twenty hours this week, in order to get ready for his trip? Maybe it was that he had not had his usual nightly fix of caffeine? Or maybe, just maybe, he was finally starting to feel his twenty-five years of age? While all of these were probable and likely explanations, Oishi knew none of them were correct.

No. The real reason for his exhaustion was due to his upcoming trip of 'relaxation,' as his co-workers had kindly referred to it as. Relaxing was not quite the word Oishi would have used to describe it. Words like hectic and nerve-wracking were far more appropriate.

But why then wasn't he looking forward to this trip? These people had been his best friends, the people whom he could always count on. Yet, he had only kept in contact with one of them. One! Just one, a single person, and that person happened to be the team brick. It was wrong in so many ways.

Oishi glanced up from his hands at his suitcase and wondered for the millionth time if he should even bother going. Though he had already told his workmates that he would be gone, perhaps he could tell the others he was sick and then spend the week sleeping. It was what he really needed after all. Not gallivanting around to summer homes and opening old wounds that he spent years painfully sewing closed.

For Oishi knew old wounds would be opened on this vacation, and the greatest of them all was one he was very heavily involved in. For Oishi, thinking back on the old years brought back one single memory, and it was not a good memory. He did have millions of great memories, those of his team winning nationals his final year of middle school, of the team continuing in high school. But these happy memories were not what Oishi remembered first when he thought of tennis. No, his memory involved only one person, the person he had disappointed more than he had disappointed any other.

Kikumaru Eiji had been his best friend, his partner and so much more. They were Seigaku's indestructible Golden Pair, he and Eiji were. Between them, they had more shared wins than any other doubles team in all of Japan, they had been that amazing. Eiji had been the crowd pleaser, the acrobatic genius who could attack any ball, and he, Oishi, had been the strategic and devious playmaker. They were the perfect pair.

So what had happened between them? A difference in opinions, a misunderstanding, being young, naïve and thinking they were infallible. All the above had pulled the pair apart in many ways. Yet even with all of this, they would have survived if they had a strong base. Oishi would have been a fool to think that Tezuka, or even Fuji for that matter, would have let them fall apart like this. However, Tezuka and Fuji both had had their own slew of problems that they were attempting to correct, problems that had terrible consequences to both of them.

Oishi remembered how their problems began to invade the team, he also remembered how that day also happened to be Kawamura's wedding day. Oishi shook his head lightly. It had been such a beautiful day, the weather was perfect for a wedding. Kawamura's bride, Kikoko, had opted for a spring wedding like any sensible woman would. Spring, as with everywhere else, was beautiful in Japan. Oishi remember how lovely everything had been. How beautiful the bride was, how handsome the groom, how happy everyone had been. Until…

"_I hate you, Oishi!"_

Of anything else that happened that day, he remembered those words best. Like they had been seared into his brain, Oishi could remember everything that went with those words, perhaps, because after them everything became a blur.

Oishi normally did not consider himself a weak person or someone who would give in to his emotions easily. However, on that day, the only thing Oishi remembered after that point was a caring voice and the hangover of the century he had the next day. According to what Kaidoh told him, when he woke up in his younger teammate's apartment, Oishi had called the snake player the previous night, drunk as a skunk, and asked Kaidoh to come pick him up. The younger player had of course done so, and, judging from the dark circles under his eyes, spent the majority of the night taking care of Oishi.

Mortified, Oishi had inquired after his behavior at the party and at Kaidoh's home, when Oishi's cell phone rang. Seeing it was from Tezuka, Oishi answered it, fully expecting a reprimand for his behavior the night before for he distinctly remembered the other man being involved in someway. Instead he received the most terrible news. Echizen's father, Nanjirou, had a heart attack the night before and had died.

Oishi shook himself, that was enough reminiscing for one night, or so he thought. Just then he heard the distinct sound of his cell phone vibrating on the nightstand. Oishi glanced back and then frowned at the buzzing phone. He had specifically asked not to be put on call for the night, and, since it was nearing eleven-thirty, he could not think of anyone who would call him at this hour.

Oishi scooted over and snatched the phone up from the nightstand, then he looked at the caller's identity. He was shocked to find that Tezuka was calling him. Tezuka did not call Oishi without a reason. In fact, Oishi could count on one hand the number of times that Tezuka had taken the initiative to call him, and every single one of them had a purpose behind it. Tezuka Kunimitsu did not call without a purpose, and Oishi was determined to find out what that purpose was.

Fumbling with the phone, which he realized was on its last ring, Oishi quickly answered. "Hello?"

"Oishi."

"Tezuka, what's going on? Is everything alright?" Had they not already talked about attending Inui's, Oishi would have thought that that was what this phone call was about. But, they already had. The conversation had been brief and mainly consisted of Tezuka convincing Oishi to attend, something Oishi found to be rather bizarre. Throughout high school it had been the exact opposite. If Oishi remembered clearly, he had to beg Tezuka to attend their final school dance. Tezuka had not been a person to take the initiative to attend functions with large amounts of people, unless of course they were tennis matches.

"I have a favor to ask."

This struck Oishi as being very odd. Tezuka first of all did not call people, second he did not ask for favors. What was going on?

"Name it."

"There are two. The first is actually a request from Inui, and it is to bring your racket." Oishi blinked.

"My what?" Oishi asked deadpanned.

"Racket," Tezuka confirmed. "I think he wants to play some light tennis with us."

"Light tennis?" he repeated incredulously. "We don't know the meaning of that. Besides, who does he think he's going to play? I haven't had the time or energy to play in years and you…" Oishi trailed off.

He heard a sigh on the other end of the phone. "That's where my other favor comes from."

Oishi paused for second. "What do you…Absolutely not." Oishi felt his doctor persona coming on. "That's lateral motion and you know what they said about that. I don't care if you run your body into oblivion, that doesn't concern me, but tennis is out of the question."

The other line was quiet and then. "I remember very clearly what I was told. However, I would still like you to look at my knee."

"I'll look, but don't mistake that as my approval of you playing a match against Inui, because I most certainly do not approve of that."

"Very well." The words were not said with any form of anger or resentment. Rather, they were just said, as though Tezuka realized it was useless to fight about this. However, even though Tezuka seemed contained on the phone, Oishi knew this was not over yet. "I will see you tomorrow, Oishi."

"Yes," Oishi said, rubbing his eyes with exhaustion. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Just before he hung up, Oishi distinction thought he heard Tezuka say, "Get some rest." But perhaps, he was just hearing things.

Oishi looked at his half-filled suitcase, and wearily folded another polo to put inside. He added a few more random articles of clothing, and then he shut the lid. He was done, finally. Oishi pulled the luggage off his bed and set it on the floor. Then, without bothering to change his clothes or to brush his teeth, Oishi set the alarm, and curled up in his bed. As he was drifting off into to sleep, Oishi wondered vaguely how the meeting between him and his two friends would go. However, before he could come up with a definite answer, he had already fallen asleep.

**I really do love Oishi! He is such a sweet character. Anywho, now that my Oishi love is out there, what did you all think? Anyone still confused? The next chapter is going to explain quite a bit more, especially more about the Golden Pair. And you will also hear about it from someone you will not expect. Hope I've made it sound a little interesting and I'll see you all next time.**

**Kuramagal**


	5. A Long Awaited Meeting

**Pinnacle  
Kuramagal**

**Genre: Drama**

**Rating: T **

**Summary : Like all good things, our world, the one we had together built around ourselves, had to end. We were at the top, the pinnacle, and from there we had nowhere to go but down.**

**(A/N): Okay so, how wonderful is my beta? Even though this is a longer chapter and I gave it to her like yesterday, she still managed to get it back to me extra fast. She deserves a round of applause! So wow, you all are very ... set about your pairings. Thank you all for voting, especially Tressa, vierblith, kaerieM, syusuke01, SkySurf, amynaoko, blueorbs, squishy the jellyfish, nhowy (who wins the award for voting for her pairing the most), A1y-puff, Tora Macaw, Thin-K, Xx The Grey Lady xX and DeceptiveInnocenceXIII I appreciate all your input and interest. Just so you all know, AFTER THIS CHAPTER, VOTING IS OFFICIALLY CLOSED. SO CAST YOUR FINAL VOTES _NOW_. Once more, I would like to thank my Prince of Tennis beta, vierblith, for going over this for me, correcting my grammar and being incredibly efficient about it. So, I think that covers everything, thank you for reading and enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I claim no rights to this anime, though I am thinking about asking for them for my birthday.**

**Chapter 5: A Long Awaited Meeting**

"_You're being selfish. Not everything is about our relationship!"_

"Now, you two, be good to your mother," Kawamura told his two daughters firmly. "Don't make too much noise and help her with the baby." He glanced down to see two pairs of large brown eyes staring innocently back at him. The sushi chef sighed in defeat. Did his daughters always have to be so adorable?

"Give otousan a hug." He bent down, defeated, and opened his arms to them. As soon as he was at their level, Keiko and Akemi jumped up and launched themselves at him, rubbing their soft baby cheeks against his bearded one. In a safe and warm place in his arms, Kawamura spoke to them. "Now you'll be good for your okaasan, right?" He received a nod first from his eldest, Keiko, who was a very mature four-year old. After Keiko had nodded, the two and a half year old Akemi, who copied everything her elder sister did, repeated the action. Kawamura smiled at his daughters. God how he loved them!

"Have you both said goodbye to otousan?" Kawamura looked up to see his wife and his mother standing in the doorway. The latter of the two held his six-week old son, Ichirou.

He gave his wife a peck on the cheek. "I made them promise to be good." He told her proudly.

Kikoko smiled. "I'm glad. Have a nice time with your friends, anata. Tell them I said hello."

Kawamura smiled. "I will." He then moved towards his mother and his son. "Thank you for coming and helping Kikoko out, okaasan. I cannot tell you how much I appreciate it."

Kawamura's mother gave him a constant gentle smile. "It's no trouble at all, Taka. They are my grandchildren," his mother waved his thanks away with her left hand, while juggling the infant in the other. "Don't worry about a thing. Enjoy your vacation."

Taka nodded to his mother and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. Then, without any additional fuss, Kawamura lifted the two suitcases he had carried down almost an hour before, and headed out to the street, where his father and the car were idling. After he put his suitcases in the back, he came around and slid into the passenger seat. "Thanks for driving me, otousan." He greeted his father, who shifted the car into action as soon as his son slid into the seat beside him.

"No trouble," Taka's father said absently as he merged the car into the traffic. "I was happy when I found out why you were traveling. It has been a long time since I've seen those boys. Now which of them is having this gathering?"

"Inui," Kawamura said, and then added for his father's benefit, "The one with glasses."

"What? Your captain? The one that looked old enough to be your teacher?"

Taka laughed aloud. "No, Dad. That's Tezuka. Inui was the one that colle – used to collect data." Kawamura frowned. _Did Inui still collect data?_His email had been full of calculation, but had Inui just put those in there as a joke? Taka sighed. He would find the answer to that question today.

Thinking about Inui led Kawamura to think about the rest of the team. In those thoughts, he found himself remembering their memories, especially the final memories. His last real memoirs of them as a team had been those at his wedding. Kawamura gave a soft sigh. Even those had not been good memories. Unbeknownst to him, while he had happily been awaiting his nuptials, the feud of the century had been brewing. But his team, due to some very well-concealed feelings and pure magic, had managed to hide this from him all the way up to the very day of the ceremony. Even then, as they were married, the two responsible parties had stood by one another, not even the slightest hint of the hatred they felt for one another was visible on their faces. It was only afterwards, at the reception, when the wine glasses and tempers overflowed, that Taka had any idea of what was going on.

"_You're leeaving me! And I ha-ate you!"_

"_You're causing a scene. Stop it!"_

"_I doo-n't caare!" The words were slurred together, causing the other to gaze at the speaker with disbelief. _

"_Are you drunk?"_

"_What if I am? You doo-n't care! Yoou never cared!"_

"_That's enough! This is Taka's wedding!"_

"_Fiine! Then let's end thiis now and geett baack to the we-edding!"_

"_What?" Hurt and betrayal colored his words._

"_You hear-eard me! I said wee're o-over!" The whole room was dead silent. And then…_

"_F-fine!"_

_Seconds later, "Aniki, were they together?"_

"_Yes." A pause. "Does that bother you?"_

"_Yes! They're gay!"_

_A sad sigh. "I see."_

Kawamura would never forget those conversations. A few minutes later, both Eiji and Oishi were nowhere to be found. From what he heard from Inui's hasty conversations on the phone, Tezuka had taking a sober Oishi home while Fuji did the same for a very drunk Eiji.

At least that's what Kawamura _thought _happened. He could not be too sure, for every time he tried to inquire about his two friends, Inui or one of the others would put on a fake smile and say, _Enjoy your wedding, Taka-san. Don't worry about them. I'm sure it will all work out. _Taka did worry though and more phone calls passed between his teammates.

Ryoma got called at about nine and, after thanking Kawamura, his parents and bowing to his bride, he quickly left. About fifteen minutes later, Fuji and Tezuka returned. At first Kawamura was worried, however Fuji told him Ryoma was with Eiji and that the latter had calmed down in the presence of his cynical and snarky kouhai. Meanwhile, Tezuka told him that Oishi would be happiest if left alone.

The night continued from there and, eventually, what was supposed to be the happiest night of his life, had ended. At that time, Kawamura was more distraught than he had ever been in his life. His two friends, who had always adored each other, now hated one another. His old network of friends was falling apart around him and he had not even noticed. Kawamura smiled and thanked each of his guests as he saw them out. However, he was not happy.

Fuji, one of the last guests to leave, shook Kawamura's hand and in a low voice said, "Don't worry, Taka-san. This will all eventually work out. I'll make sure of it." And Kawamura, because Fuji was a tensai, believed him.

The next day, as he woke up in the arms of his new bride, Kawamura answered his phone to receive some of the worst news he had ever heard. During the night, while he had been taking care of Eiji, Ryoma's father had had a heart attack and died. Kawamura had sat stunned on the edge of his bed as Tezuka told him the news. He could not believe the tragedy that Ryoma had faced in the past months. For, just three months earlier, Ryoma's mother, Rinko, had died of breast cancer.

Kawamura shook his head. Nanjirou, though not the best of parents, was closer to his Ryoma than either son or father would admit. After all, it had been Nanjirou who taught Ryoma everything he knew about tennis, especially where singles was concerned. The two had grown especially close after Rinko had passed away. At that time, Kawamura did not know how the tragedy would affect Ryoma, however, in the months that came and passed, he would see.

So much had happened to Ryoma so quickly, yet even Kawamura could not understand or reason out Ryoma's reaction and what he had resorted to. Had Tezuka and Fuji not stopped him … Kawamura did not want to follow that train of thought. He did not want to remember anymore.

His father helped him in that endeavor. "Do you have your ticket ready? I don't want you to misplace them in the shuffle."

Kawamura hastily reached back into his well-worn wallet and pulled from it an envelope with two tickets inside. As he looked them over, Kawamura could not help but note the price on both. When he had first heard Inui offer to pay for his plane Ticket, Kawamura had balked at the idea. However, after looking at ticket prices and Inui's sending them to him in the mail, Kawamura could no longer deny him and had reluctantly given in.

"_Isn't there some way I can repay you?" he had asked over one of their long distance phone conversations that, for some reason, never appeared on his bill. "I feel like I'm stealing from you."_

"_According to my calculations, the money you would spend on the ticket, if wisely put in the bank, will, by the time your children are ready for it, be enough for a year's tuition at college." Kawamura had noted this and informed his wife afterwards. "Since I do not have children of my own, consider it a gift towards your own child's education." Kawamura had just sighed. It was very, very hard to argue with Inui's logic. "However," Kawamura's ears had perked up at the word. "I do have a favor to ask of you."_

"_By all means, tell me."_

"_I was wondering if you might prepare sushi for us one night. You know, for old time's sake?" _

Kawamura had puzzled over the data man's request. Of course he would be happy to show off his skill at sushi-making, Inui did not even have to ask! After he had taken over ownership of his father's sushi restaurant, Kawamura had always been hopeful that his friends might stop by and visit him. They never did. Besides the phone conversation and emails he sent to Fuji, he had not heard from any of them in years.

"We're here." Kawamura jumped at his father's scratchy voice and glanced around. Sometime during his musings they had driven all the way to the airport and were now idling at the drop-off point. Slipping the ticket back into his pocket, Kawamura got out of the car and, after divulging it of his luggage, he turned back to his father.

"Thanks for driving me here, otousan," he said as he shook his father's hand.

"No trouble at all." The old sushi chef smiled fondly at his son. "Have a nice time with your friends. And tell them to stop by some time."

Kawamura's smile faltered a little. "I will, 'tousan." Then, after waving to his father, Kawamura checked his bags in and entered the airport.

The inside of the Tokyo International Airport was packed and, not for the first time in his life, Kawamura had been very happy he was on the taller side. Though he was unusual by Japanese standards, Taka had never regretted his abnormal height and strength. For him, it had come in handy several times. In tennis, it had given him an advantage over other players and it had allowed him to interfere when things got out of hand among his friends.

Taka remembered very clearly one altercation between two of his teammates. It had happened a few months after his wedding. Everyone had been over at the sushi shop to celebrate Kikoko's pregnancy. Everything had been fine, albeit everyone getting a little drunk. That was until Eiji had turned and attacked Oishi for no reason. While several members of the team scrambled to their feet to avoid the fray, Kawamura had jumped up and seized both Oishi and Eiji by the scruffs of their necks and pulled the feuding young men apart.

Kawamura shook his head. He had never seen anything like that, and he hoped he never would again. Kawamura's train of thought was interrupted when someone suddenly bumped into him.

"Excuse me sir – Taka-san?" Kawamura jolted at his name and looked down to see who had run into him.

Five or so inches below him, he saw the red hair and face of Kikumaru Eiji. Almost instantly, he pulled the smaller man into a bear hug. "Eiji, it's great to see you!"

When Kawamura released him, Eiji exclaimed, "I was so happy when I heard you were going to Aruba too! Sakuno-chan told me that you had been invited, but I did not know if you would go or not. I'm so happy, now all my friends will be there!"

Kawamura's happy mode began to dissipate. Did Eiji not know that Oishi was going to be there? He was going to ask the redhead when they were interrupted by a female voice. "Kawamura-san?"

Taka looked up to see that Sakuno had joined them. "Hello, Sakuno." In the five years since he had seen her, Sakuno had grown up. She was no longer the shy awkward girl he had known throughout junior high and high school. The girl before him was confident, pretty and poised. However, as Kawamura looked at her more, he began to realize how mature she looked.

Sakuno's eyes were the same color but the age he saw in them was far more than her twenty-three years. To Kawamura, her eyes looked like those of a forty-year old woman's who had lived a hard life. "Eiji tells me you're coming to Aruba too. I'm very happy. It's been a while since I've last seen you."

Sakuno smiled. "You're too kind, Kawamura-san. Yes, I'm coming too. However, I think Inui invited me just because Eiji-kun and I are flat mates and he knew Eiji would never get the message otherwise." Sakuno gave Eiji a smile and playfully poked him.

So that was it, Kawamura realized. Sakuno had been taking care of Eiji all these years. Taka shot a glance at Eiji. The redhead appeared to be happy. However, the dark circles under Eiji's eyes and the thin waxen look of his skin did not look healthy in Kawamura's opinion. _So this is what he has come to_, Taka thought sadly.

"You know," Sakuno's voice poked through his subconscious mind. "We should probably get to our gate. Inui-san would kill us if we missed our flight."

At her suggestion, the trio proceeded to their gate. On the way, Eiji declared hunger and walked off in search of food after telling the Kawamura and Sakuno he would meet them at the gate.

Sakuno and Kawamura's walk towards their gate was a short and silent one. Kawamura had never been particularly close to the girl during his tennis years. Though she was his coach's granddaughter, he realized now that he never knew much about her. She was just the girl who had an obvious crush on Ryoma and always showed up during games. Now, she was girl who was taking care of her senpai.

Had Eiji really been that upset about Oishi? Kawamura did not know. He knew the first had resorted to pretty drastic measures after the breakup, but he never thought Eiji would end up like this. Oishi! Kawamura looked at Sakuno who walked beside him. Eiji had no idea about Oishi attending the gathering. Kawamura wondered why Sakuno would keep Oishi's attendance secret, but he stayed silent.

At their gate, Kawamura and Sakuno found three adjacent seats and sat down to wait for Eiji, who had still not returned from his snack hunt. For a while, both were silent. However, Kawamura eventually could stand it no more and broke the silence. "He has no idea, does he? About Oishi, I mean." Kawamura asked quietly as he turned to look at Sakuno.

She shook her head. "No. Inui told me not to tell him. He knew Eiji would not come if he knew Oishi was coming."

Kawamura nodded. Although he thought it was wrong to lie to Eiji, he could not completely disapprove of Inui's method. It was trickery, but it would accomplish the ultimate goal. "How's he been doing?"

Sakuno did not look at his eyes as she responded, "The same as always."

Kawamura glanced at his folded hands. "He's still drinking then?"

"Yes."

Kawamura's hands clenched tighter.

"I see." They sat in silence for a few more minutes until a voice jolted both out of their private thoughts.

"Chocolate anyone?" Eiji asked cheerily while looking at both expectantly. Then, he frowned slightly, "Everything all right?"

"Yeah."

"Sure." Kawamura sighed. "Actually, Eiji, I would love a chocolate."

When they boarded the plane, Kawamura was not surprised to find that their seats were together. Inui's planning had been flawless so far. Kawamura knew him better than to think he would miss that little detail. Eiji, on the other hand, found it amazing.

"Wow! Who would have thought we would even be in the same section, much less have seats next to each other?" He turned to Sakuno and, giving her a thumbs up, said, "Good job, Sakuno-chan."

Sakuno just smiled. "We got lucky I guess."

Kawamura just sighed again and sat in his seat. From there, everything was a blank because sometime after the plane took off, Kawamura fell into a deep sleep and did not wake up until he felt Sakuno's gentle hand on his shoulder. "Taka-san, we are here." She then moved over to shake Eiji, who was also asleep.

Kawamura roused himself and then turned to her. "Is this our stop in Los Angeles?"

Sakuno shook her head. "No, you slept through that and the stop in Miami. Eiji went and got a drink during the time we refueled in Los Angeles. He slept after that."

"You mean I slept for twenty-three hours straight?" Kawamura deadpanned.

Sakuno nodded as she kept attempting to rouse a very exhausted Eiji. "Yes, I believe so."

Kawamura stared at her aghast. He would not sleep for days. "Well, what time is it here?"

"About nine at night or so." She then looked down at Eiji. "I mean it, Eiji. You have to get up." When there was no response, she added, "I swear, if you don't get up, I _will_ dump a glass of water on you right here and now."

Eventually, Eiji did awaken and the trio made their way out of the plane and into the terminal. After collecting their luggage, they found a man with a sign bearing their names. He introduced himself as Mitsui Takahara and told them he worked for Inui. After he stuffed all their bags and them into a waiting car, he merged into traffic and drove off down moonlit beach-lined roads.

Kawamura watched as the beautiful scenery gradually became less and less condo-filled and suddenly he found the car turning to a private street, ahead of which he could see large gates. As the car approached the gates, they swung open, permitting entrance. The car then drove up a paved driveway. As they reached the top of it, Sakuno gasped. Kawamura glanced at her direction to see the most beautiful house he had ever seen.

The house was an enormous Mediterranean style home with tiled roof and stucco walls. However, just in front of the house stood a sight that, to Kawamura at least, was more amazing than the house. At the front door, Kawamura saw Inui standing and waiting to greet them.

The data man had not changed much, if Kawamura was to judge by appearance. He was still tall and, though over time had become slightly more on the stockier side, he looked roughly the same size. Inui still had his trademark dark tinted glasses and, much to Kawamura's delight, he held a notebook in his left hand. Kawamura could not suppress a grin when he got out of the car. Inui was still Inui.

"Inui!" Eiji raced out of the car. Kawamura laughed. Apparently, Eiji was fully awake now.

"Eiji!" Inui said, greeting the other with a smile and a handshake. "There was a ninety-seven percent chance you would get out of the car first."

Eiji just laughed. "Same old Inui!" he said, smiling broadly.

Kawamura walked over next and greeted Inui with a handshake. "Good to see you." Both said with mutual congeniality.

Sakuno trailed behind them, as though unsure. However, Inui pulled her into a hug. "Welcome," he said simply as he let go of a blushing Sakuno.

"Thank you." Her response was humble.

Eiji rescued her. "So Inui, who has arrived so far?"

Inui whipped open his notebook (much to the delight of Kawamura.) "Let me see. Fuji and Kaidoh will arrive early tomorrow morning. However, Momo arrived just about an hour ago. He's in the living room as we speak." At his words Eiji took off into the house.

Inui looked at the two remaining people and then added, "Tezuka and Oishi arrived earlier in the night. Both decided to turn in for an early night, however."

Sakuno nodded at Inui's words. "So, he'll have one night then before he has to confront that." Inui nodded. Sakuno sighed and entered the house.

Kawamura smiled at Inui. "It's great to see you, Inui."

Inui nodded and gave Kawamura a rare smile. "Indeed. The same to you, Taka."

When both Inui and Kawamura entered the house and headed into the living room, they found Eiji chatting animatedly with Momo while Sakuno laughed lightly at their antics. As soon as he saw Kawamura, Momo's eyes grew wide and a smile spread across his face. Sidestepping Eiji, who protested angrily that a 'good' kouhai would not do that, Momo came over to greet Kawamura. "Taka-san!" He shook his hand, "It's great to see you!"

The first thing that Kawamura noticed was how strong Momo's grip was. As he looked down, he saw the well-defined muscles in Momo's arms. From there, his eyes traveled up to Momo's chest and shoulders, both broad and strong. Kawamura was impressed. Momo had definitely changed for the better. "Hey Momo! You look great!"

Momo smiled the same smile he always had. "Yeah, well working for the police can do that to you. I'll tell you I never gave them enough credit. I thought it was going to be all about donuts and burgers." Momo shook his head with disbelieving eyes. "Boy was I wrong!"

From there, the group laughed at Momo's stories about the police force and what he had undergone to get into it. Before they knew it, time had flown and it was well past twelve. Deciding that they would have to continue the conversation the next day, the group proceeded upstairs where Inui showed them to their rooms where their luggage sat waiting.

Though he was not tired, Kawamura got dressed in his pajamas and laid down in his bed. Due to the bed's softness and other factors he could not conceive, Kawamura was asleep almost instantly and he did not wake until the next morning.

When Kawamura woke, the sun was already up and a bird was trilling merrily away outside his window. Shoving the covers off, Kawamura got out of bed and dressed himself for the day. When he went downstairs he followed the familiar sounds of people to the kitchen where he found that everyone minus Eiji had converged.

Sometime during the early morning, both Kaidoh and Fuji had arrived. When they saw him, both smiled. Kaidoh came over to greet him with a handshake and a congenial hello, while Fuji beckoned him over to the table where the tensai sat smiling serenely.

"Taka-san," Fuji said with a kind smile as he folded the newpaper in his hand and set it on the kitchen table. Kawamura glanced briefly at it. It showed a picture of two blond haired men, the caption overhead read: _American's Smith and Jackson win French Open Men's Doubles for the Third Time_. Kawamura smiled inspite of himself, leave it to Fuji to still keep up with the tennis world. Fuji followed his glance. "Americans, and here I thought the Japanese might finally make it to the top." The tensai gave a dejected sigh. "Ah well! How are Taka-san? And your lovely wife and children?" The tensai paused and then added, "How old are they again?"

"Wonderful! I'm wonderful. So are Kikoko and the kids. Keiko and Akemi are four and two respectively and Ichirou is just now six weeks old."

Fuji laughed in delight. "They are beautiful children, Kawamura. The pictures you sent me were wonderful. Maybe someday I'll get to see them for myself." The tensai sounded hopeful.

Kawamura nodded. "I'm sure the children would love that. They already know your phone number by heart. And Keiko has been eager to meet 'otousan's friend.'"

Fuji laughed. "Well, if I can find away to get away from work, I'll definitely try. Perhaps, you would let me take some pictures of your children?"

Kawamura nodded eagerly. "Kikoko would think she had died and gone to heaven if you did. She's always been a fan of your works."

"Really? I'll have to send her something then. I have some new prints she might like. I'll show them to you later."

"That would be wonderful!" Kawamura paused and then on a more serious note asked, "So, how have you been?"

Fuji shrugged from his seated position. "As well as can be expected." The tensai's answer was cryptic. However, before Kawamura could have him elaborate on it, someone set down a plate of food in front of Fuji. Kawamura looked up to see Tezuka, his own plate of food in hand, standing beside Fuji. He watched the tensai smile at the one beside him. "Thank you, Tezuka."

Tezuka nodded, and after setting his own plate in the spot beside Fuji, he came around Fuji's chair to greet Kawamura. "Taka." Tezuka extended his hand. "How have you been?"

"I've been well, thank you," Kawamura said as he shook his former captain's hand. "And you? How are you?"

"Fine, thank you." Curt and crisp, Kawamura smiled to himself, same Tezuka.

Kawamura was about to say something else to the former captain of Seigaku when someone else came in the kitchen. "Good morning everyone!" Eiji yawned for effect and smiled at the assembled group. Upon seeing Fuji, he did a double take and came bounding over to see the tensai.

"Fuji? When did you get here?" Eiji asked his best friend excitedly.

However, before Fuji could answer, Eiji saw Tezuka standing beside the seated Fuji. Eiji did another double take. "Tezuka?" Eiji inclined his head slightly at the captain. "Why are you here?"

The words hadn't completely left Eiji's mouth when another voice joined the rest. "Hey, Tezuka, is the seat beside you taken?"

Kawamura turned with Eiji and felt his heart drop. Standing there, in the flesh was Shuichiro Oishi, who looked at the two people standing before him in shock. Milliseconds later, the plate in his hand clattered to the floor, food spilling everywhere. All heads in the room turned, and when they saw what was occurring, silence descended on the room. For a long, soundless minute, Oishi and Eiji stared at each other. Each of their faces mirrored the other's look of astonishment.

Finally, Eiji spoke up. "W-what is he doing here?" Eiji's face no longer looked surprised; now he just looked upset.

Oishi just stared at Eiji as though the latter was a figment of his imagination.

When no one could answer him, Eiji took a steadying breath and said in a quivering voice, "Excuse me." With that, he fled from the kitchen. Almost instantly, another person jumped up and followed him. Kawamura just registered her to be Sakuno, before she completely disappeared from the room.

As soon as both had left, Oishi seemed to awake from a trance and ducked to pick up the pieces of his broken plate with an, "I'm so sorry!" Seeing how upset he was, Kawamura bent down to aid a frantic Oishi, who was handling sharp pieces of broken ceramic like they weren't dangerous.

The two eventually cleaned up the mess with Kawamura doing most of the work, while Oishi mainly spreading the mess around. As they were throwing the pieces of ceramic and sodden napkins away, the kitchen door opened to reveal Inui. If everything that had happen had not just occurred, Kawamura might have noticed the slightly bewildered look on the data man's face. As things were, he did not notice anything until Inui spoke.

"I have some interesting news." Every head in the room glanced up at the host who, surprisingly, looked stunned. "I just received an email from our missing member." The silence was deafening. "Ryoma says he just received the email yesterday. He's on his way now."

**So who knows who gets to narrate the next chapter? If you guessed Ryoma, you'd be right. Next chapter is the, I guess I would call it the first climax, and it has been, pardon my language, a bitch to write. I have already written a copy of it that I loved. However, when I read it over when it was not four in the morning, my love dissipated and I found it to be stunningly disappointing. So I trashed it and am starting over. Unfortunately, that means that it might take a few more days for it to show up. I promise it will be out as soon as I can write something decent. So until then, thank you, review for your pairings one final time, and I'll see you all next time!**

**Kuramagal**


	6. Divided We Fall

**Pinnacle  
Kuramagal**

**Genre: Drama**

**Rating: T **

**Summary : Like all good things, our world, the one we had together built around ourselves, had to end. We were at the top, the pinnacle, and from there we had nowhere to go but down.**

**(A/N): So, the votes are in and there are winners. Now, I have another question. Would you like me to tell you who the pairings (Sorry Tressa, pairings did end up happening.) are in the next update/or by fanfiction PM or would you rather just find them out as the story progresses? If you choose the latter, I can guarantee that you'll know with in a chapter or two. So yeah, please let me know. Thanks to all of you reviewed, Tressa, vierblith, lollyflop, syusuke01, squishy the jellyfish, Tora Macaw, Thin-K, Xx The Grey Lady xX, Elysis, Masi, Aelendis, Yaril, and eli. I appreciate all your input and interest. I would like to thank my Prince of Tennis beta, vierblith, for going over this for me, correcting my grammar and being incredibly efficient about it. So, I think that covers everything, thank you for reading and enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I claim no rights to this anime, though I am thinking about asking for them for my birthday.**

**Chapter Six: Divided We Fall**

"_I'll wait here for them. They have to come back some time … I hope."_

_Ryoma was sitting somewhere familiar. His mind felt comfortably numb and he himself felt happy and light. However, no matter how much he wished it were real, Ryoma knew that sooner or later this warm, happy, light feeling would dissipate. He just did not realize it would be so soon. Seconds later, when he looked up and saw them reflected in the mirror, the feeling began to vanish. They had found him again. Both, in their collegiate clothing, looked out of place here but they did not seem to care. They both just gave him a disappointed look and walked over taking seats on either side of him. "This isn't you, you know that, right?" The one on the right said after both had sat down._

"_I don't think you are the ones who can tell me who I am." He felt himself twitch after the words left his mouth. He really did not mean to say that. The alcohol was starting to take over again._

"_I think we are the ones who know best because we're the ones who care about you." Soft hands where placed over his own._

"_I don't want you to care about me!" He ripped his hands away from the comforting warmth._

_A sad voice. "Well that's too bad, because whether you like it or not, we do. And we're not going to let you destroy yourself like this."_

"_I'm fine."_

"_No. I'm very sorry, but you are far from fine, Ryoma." The voices began to fade away._

"_Ryoma?"_

"Ryoma!" Ryoma twitched at the voice and almost fell off the couch. As he righted himself and calmed his racing heart, Ryoma tried to remember the dream he had. It was bizarre. Parts of the dream were from real life; however, others appeared to be additions. Why was he having that dream again? He had not dreamed about that in years.

"What!?" The now adrenaline-filled Ryoma shouted, looking over at his blond friend, who threw his hand up in front of himself in defense.

"Easy man! I just asked you why don't you ever check your email anymore?"

Ryoma twitched. "Was it mandatory for you ask me that while I was sleeping?"

Kevin shrugged. "I don't know. I was bored."

Ryoma sighed in defeat. Trust Kevin to be bored while they were sitting in one of the French Open players' lounges, awaiting their next match. Only Kevin could be bored here. Ryoma sighed softly as his hand moved to cover his heart, which still felt like it was trying to pound its way out of his chest. That dream had been strange. When Ryoma looked up at his friend, he realized that Kevin was looking at him expectantly. Sighing, Ryoma asked, "What brought that idea up?"

Kevin shook his head and shrugged. "I don't know. I was just thinking, you know, when we started this whole thing, you would always check your email. It was like you were possessed or something." The American announced calmly, as he spun his own racket between his knees. "I thought it was a Japanese thing at first. But now since you never check it, and I don't think you've stopped being Japanese, I guess that wasn't right."

Ryoma stared at his doubles partner. "What the hell are you muttering about?"

Kevin sighed and caught his racket, stopping the spin. "I don't know! You came to me out of the blue when we were 18 and demanded that I play doubles with you. You told me that because your father had died, you could not play singles anymore. Then, on top of that, you were completely drunk when you told me all of this." Kevin glanced disbelievingly at Ryoma from under the lid of his Nike baseball cap. "No offense, but that was one of the fucking weirdest days of my life."

Ryoma could not have agreed more although he would have liked to amend the day. "I told you about this. I just wanted to get away from Japan." Ryoma stood up and snatched his racket off the couch.

He heard Kevin stand beside him. "Okay, but was there more to it than just your dad dying?" At Kevin's words, Ryoma felt the familiar prick of guilt that shot through his heart. "You do know that his death was not your fault, right?"

"Yeah, I do." _Now, _his mind added unhelpfully.

Kevin placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Good because you that's why we're doing this, for your dad."

Ryoma gave his friend a wry look. "I thought you agreed to play doubles with me just to spite _your_ father."

Kevin shrugged. "That too. Although your need sounds more noble when we tell the ladies." Kevin gave his friend a wicked grin. "Now shake yourself off and get ready. Those French idiots who were playing before us have almost completed warming up."

Ryoma smiled and nodded to his friend. Then he ran a hand through his now blond hair. Despite playing without it for almost three years, Ryoma still had not gotten used to not having his hat. He sighed. The hat was part of the past; playing with Kevin was the present and future. "Ready, Kevin?"

"Sure, Ry- I mean Brendan. Damn, sorry but no matter what you say, that name Brendan Jackson is never going to fit you." Kevin shook his head and frowned as he slung his racket over his shoulder. As they were walking out, he said, "Time to win."

"For the third time," Ryoma added. Then, smiling, the two walked out of the players' lounge and on to the clay courts of the French Open. There they were greeted by the sites and sounds of thousands of cheering fans, and two competitive looking players who watched them like hawks from across the green and white net.

A few days later, after they had attended several parties commemorating their win at the French Open, Ryoma remembered his conversation with Kevin. Deciding that it would not hurt to check, Ryoma opened his high school email. There, amid the spam of four years, he found a single email from a very familiar person.

To: madamadadane

From: iJuice

Greeting Ryoma

I hope you are well or as well as you hope to be. Of all the people I have tried to contact, you are the one I am most uncertain to get in touch with. Since I know of no one who has your recent email and my own data does not provide one, I have opted to use this one. Perhaps now I should get to the reason why I am contacting you.

I personally feel it has been too long since we have seen each other. Therefore, I am planning a reunion for all of us to hopefully mend any rifts and to gather the team. Also, I believe that it would be beneficial to collect some newer data. Oh, and I would also like to see you all.

At any rate, I am planning to have this gathering in approximately a month, which would be June 12 or so. I will send further instructions as for the exact time and place once I receive the general consensus from you. I expect you all to reply and be there, unless of course you would care to sample some of my _original_Inui Juice creations. Please note: I am not joking and I will go to great lengths to track you down.

Until we meet again,

Inui

Sadaharu Inui  
CEO of Inui Health Products

Ryoma had felt his spirits soar when he read the email. Inui had contacted, Inui was having a _team _get-together. Ryoma felt more elated by this single email than by his and Kevin's first Grand Slam. The team actually wanted to see him. He would get to see his friends again. Seconds later, he had whipped out his palm pilot to check the dates. It was then that his heart dropped.

Today was June eleventh, and, as Ryoma watched the hands of the clock in his hotel room tick towards midnight, he felt the elated feeling disappear fast. After all these years of waiting, he would miss out on his chance to see his friends again. Ryoma sighed and sat back on his chair and rubbed his eyes. Then he glanced back at the message and its sender.

"I wonder?" he asked aloud, as he raised his fingers over the keys once more and began to type. From what Ryoma remembered about Inui, the data man had been meticulous about checking his email. Ryoma remembered that if Tezuka had wanted the team to know about something he would send it to both Oishi and Inui. As he glanced over his reply to the data collector, Ryoma whispered, "I sure as hell hope you haven't changed that much Inui." Then the prodigy of Seigaku sent the message.

Sure enough, the next day Ryoma received a reply that told him where to go. Ryoma had booked a redeye flight a few minutes later, and then, after telling a half awake Kevin that he was leaving to see his old teammates, Ryoma headed to the airport and boarded his flight to Aruba.

Now, as he was on the final leg of his journey, Ryoma could only wonder what awaited him. How different would his friends be from what he remembered? Ryoma felt a pang of guilt for not keeping up with them. He knew in his heart that he had wanted to; however, the memories he had left them with were not happy ones.

"_Don't tell me what to do!"_

"_You're not my father, stop trying to be!"_

Ryoma's fingers clenched the armrest tightly. He had done and said such terrible things to them, to the ones who had tried to help him. Ryoma heaved a sigh. On this trip, he would make it up to them. He would try to attain their forgiveness. That was all he could do.

Ryoma's plane landed in Aruba just a little before five. When he stepped out of the terminal and into the baggage claim, he saw a man bearing a sign that said his name. After snatching his luggage, he went over to meet the man.

"Are you Ryoma Echizen?" the man asked in fluent Japanese as he eyed Ryoma closely.

Ryoma nodded and, getting the impression the man did not believe him, he said, "Yes. Are you with Inui-san."

The man nodded and lowered the sign. "Yes, I work for Inui-san. My name is Mitsui Takahara. Here, let me get your things."

About fifteen minutes later, Ryoma and Mitsui were on the road, heading for Inui's house. On the way, the man spoke to Ryoma. "I'm sorry about seeming suspicious of you. Inui-san told me that you had dark hair. I just did not expect that to have changed. However, once you got up close, you look a lot like your picture."

"Aa, I dyed my hair a few years ago at a friend's request." That was a lie, but Ryoma knew the other man would not be any-the-wiser of it. The real reason Ryoma had dyed his hair was so he would not be recognized as Ryoma Echizen. Ryoma had done everything to ensure a new persona. He even went to the extent of changing his name.

"Yeah, well. There was that and I was also a little confused as to how tall you were. Inui said you used to be pretty short."

Ryoma smiled at the comment. Inui had been right in a sense, until his eighteenth birthday, Ryoma had been a veritable shrimp, barely getting as tall as Fuji. However, as soon as he left Japan Ryoma had his true growth spurt. Now, at the age of twenty-three, Ryoma was a tall six foot three and most definitely the among the tallest of his teammates.

Just as the sun was setting, the driver turned them onto a private street. Soon the car creaked to a stop as they approached an iron gate, which swung open to allow them entry. The driver wound them up the path to an enormous Mediterranean style house which overlooked the ocean. Ryoma gaped at the beautiful residence, all the while thinking of how well Inui must have done for himself.

While he had been gaping at the house, Mitsui had taken the liberty of getting Ryoma's bags. Now he stood by the front door, waiting. "Let me take you to your room, sir. I believe the guests are down in the living room right now. You can join them after you're settled."

The man led Ryoma inside the magnificent house and up a flight of stairs. Once upstairs, he showed Ryoma to a spacious bedroom with a view of the ocean. "When you're ready, sir, the living room is just down the stairs and to the right." With that, Mitsui left Ryoma to freshen up and unpack.

After the man was gone, Ryoma glanced at himself in the mirror. The day of travel had not been kind to him. Deciding that a fresh shirt was in order, Ryoma unzipped his suitcase and hurriedly pulled out one the polos he had hastily packed the previous night. As he was pulling it over his head, Ryoma heard a knock on the door. Thinking it was Mitsui, he said, "Come in."

Ryoma heard the door swing open and he turned to greet Inui's assistant, however the words died on his lips when he saw who it was.

Fuji.

Ryoma's body grew still and his toned and tanned arms fell to his sides. Mouth agape, he stared at the person before him. After all these years, the same smiling face of Seigaku's tensai was before him. Ryoma felt his body go numb as joy rushed over his senses. He could not believe that the man he had once admired almost to the same level as Tezuka was standing before him. "Fuji-senpai." Ryoma's voice was a hoarse whisper, barely audible, but Fuji heard him.

"Ryoma-kun." The soft smile meant only for him graced the tensai's lips. "Look at you. You have gotten so tall." The tensai took a step towards Tezuka's protégé, leaning heavily on a carved wooden cane as he did so.

Something about that registered as horribly wrong in Ryoma's mind. The happiness that had just moments before filled his entire being rushed out of him like water from an upturned glass. "Fuji-senpai, what happened?" Ryoma's eyes were wide with horror, but Fuji didn't seem perturbed.

"Shh. Let's not talk about this now. Come on, the others are waiting." Fuji came to stand beside him and placed a hand on his arm. "They all want to see you, you know?"

Ryoma looked down at his senpai. Fuji had been limping and badly at that, supporting himself with a wooden cane. Ryoma's mind was whirling with possibilities. What happened? Was the tensai hurt? Was this permanent? Fuji took another step towards Ryoma, so they were just a foot apart. When he did, Ryoma caught slight of the outline of a steel brace that showed through Fuji right pant's leg. Staring at it, Ryoma realized that something had happened during the five years he was gone, something terrible. "Fuji-senpai-" Ryoma tried to say. However, Fuji had reached up and put his left hand over Ryoma's mouth. It was a stretch, as Ryoma had far outgrown Fuji, but the tensai managed to accomplish it with little fuss.

"Everything will be explained later, I promise. But now you need to go and greet those who you once called your friends. Can you do that for me, Ryoma?" Blue eyes revealed themselves, and, like a hypnotized man, Ryoma found himself agreeing. No matter how long they had been apart, Ryoma could never forget those eyes or their power. They were the eyes that had won matches and terrified even the most skilled of players. They were familiar, known, something Ryoma could cling to as Fuji's hypnotic voice led him down to the living room.

"You will tell me." He heard himself mumble just as they stood outside the door. "You did promise."

The soft response, "Of course," was heard just before the doors were flung open and Fuji's voice was drowned out by the sound of people talking. Suddenly, Ryoma found himself the center of a lot of people's attention.

"Ryoma!"

"Echizen!"

Ryoma felt his senses on overload. All around him were people he had known and adored, and unlike Fuji, they all appeared healthy. Ryoma's attention was first drawn to Inui who came up and greeted him with a warm handshake. Suddenly, he felt a pat on his shoulder, and saw Kawamura standing beside him, smiling shyly at him. To his right were Kaidoh and Momo who were also smiling at him, and, for once, not fighting with each other.

"Echizen." Ryoma turned to see Oishi and Tezuka both with happy expressions on their faces. "Welcome!" Oishi reached forward and clasped Ryoma's hand. Ryoma smiled at the Vice-Captain. However, as he looked closer at Oishi, he felt the smile start to disappear. Oishi looked slightly more haggard than Ryoma remembered. His face, though youthful, already had deep worry lines and the horrible dark circles under his eyes foretold years of sleep deprivation. Nevertheless, Oishi seemed very happy to see him. "How have you been?"

"Well. And you?" Ryoma replied as he looked over his senpai's face. It was then that Ryoma noticed a missing presence. Where was Eiji? Ryoma was surprised it took him so long to notice his senpai's absence. After all, Eiji was not a quiet person.

"I'm doing all right," Oishi replied vaguely as his eyes shifted around the room as though looking for something. It did not take Ryoma much time to guess who the vice-captain was looking for. However, surprisingly, Ryoma did not see any signs of the acrobatic player.

"That's good then." Ryoma knew his response was too casual and light. However, he was not going to have a discussion about Oishi's personal life right here and now, especially when Oishi was trying so desperately to avoid it.

Oishi smiled and turned to the rest of the group. "He looks so different."

There were murmurs of agreement. "He's a lot taller." Ryoma heard Fuji say. "He might be as tall as you, Taka-san."

Kawamura laughed at Fuji's response. "True. I was more surprised by his hair though." The power player smiled. "Echizen, what happened to your hair?"

"I dyed it at a friend's request." Ryoma squirmed under their questions and reached up to pull down his hat, only to find it was not there. This sent a chorus of laughter around the room. Ryoma scowled. He had not done that in years.

"Ii data, Echizen what happened to your hat?"

Ryoma shrugged uncomfortably. "I don't wear it anymore."

Ryoma was very thankful when suddenly and boisterous voice could be heard from behind him. "Whaatss go-going on here?" Ryoma turned around to see Eiji, a large happy smile on his face, enter the living room with, most surprisingly, Sakuno trailing behind. Ryoma almost did a double take. Why on earth was she here?

Ryoma's attention could not stay on Sakuno for long because he soon found himself at the sole attention of his old senpai. "Ochibiii?" Eiji's voice was rather loud and his walk was not steady. Ryoma peered at his senpai closely as Eiji approached him. Ryoma stared at him all the while wondering if Eiji was drunk.

The answer hit him in the form of Eiji's alcohol-reeking breath. Yes, Ryoma had confirmed it. His senpai was very, very intoxicated. But before he could say a word to Eiji about his state, his senpai beat him to it. "You've goo-tten so ta-all!" Eiji raised a hand to measure himself against Ryoma, but, due to his unsteady state, he ended up falling against Ryoma. Ryoma glanced over to see if Oishi or Tezuka might be able to help him as they both had been closest. However, he found that both had disappeared. While a perplexed Ryoma held him up, Eiji laughed drunkenly and said, "Guess yoou're not O-ochibi anymoore!"

Ryoma stared down uncertainly at his senpai. This was not the first time he had seen Eiji drunk like this. The last time had been after Kawamura's wedding. If Ryoma's memory served him, Eiji had been drunk when he and Oishi had started their verbal war in the middle of Kawamura reception. Eiji, after his and Oishi's break up, had proceeded to drink himself into oblivion and passed out at his apartment. Ryoma knew this well; he had been the one to take care of Eiji that night.

Like a ton of bricks had hit him, suddenly, everything started to make sense to Ryoma. Why Eiji was drunk, why Oishi had disappeared when Eiji had entered the room. However, the more Ryoma began to piece things together, the more he started to feel sick. It had been five years since they had broken up. Did they still hate each other that much? Or had something else happened? Ryoma did not know, but he was going to find out.

Ryoma was just about to say something to his senpai, who was now hanging on Ryoma like he was a pole of some sort. However, someone else beat him to it. "Now Eiji." Ryoma glanced up at the voice of Seigaku's tensai. Fuji was smiling at Eiji; his face was serene and composed. "You need to let go of Ryoma. You can't hang on to him like that."

Eiji gave a sigh. "Ookay! But Fujiko I-" Whatever Eiji was about to say died on his lips as he looked at Ryoma. "Oochibi! What did yoou doo to your hair?"

Had the situation not been so serious, Ryoma might have laughed at the large, almost frightened look in his senpai's eyes. However, as things were now, Ryoma could not find any of this amusing. "I dyed it." He finally answered.

Eiji gave him a bizarre look, one that Ryoma had longed to give him senpai since the latter had walked through the door. It was a look that said, what the hell are you thinking? "Why?" Eiji however, appeared to be as scatterbrained as usual and progressed to a new topic. "Nevermind! Haave yoou seeen Oiishii?" Eiji raised his finger up to Ryoma's nose. "I ne-need to ta-alk to hiim."

It was like the room had been electrocuted. Suddenly, everyone seemed to want to talk or do something with Eiji.

"Eiji, I hear you're a teacher, how is that?"

"Eiji, why don't you come sit and talk with me, it's been ages."

"Eiji, why don't you come outside with the mamushi and I? The view is really good!"

"Kikumaru, did you know that out of all us you smiled the second most, sixty-eight percent of the time, and you were only second to Fuji, who smiles eight-four percent of the time?"

However, it was Sakuno's comment that Eiji listened to. "Come on Eiji-kun," her voice was sweet and alluring. "We need to get you some water." Sakuno had already draped Eiji's arm over her shoulder and was leading him out of the living room.

"Aw! Sa-akuno, I want to say hello to Ochibi!" Eiji protested loudly.

Sakuno's voice was soothing as she said. "I know, but first you need to get a glass of water with me."

Just as they were leaving the room, Ryoma heard Eiji give a happy. "Ookay!" And then they were gone.

During the time that he had been watching them, all of the eyes in the room had turned to look at Ryoma. So, when he looked back at those around him, he found every pair of eyes on him. Ryoma, feeling uncomfortable knowing they wanted him to give his opinion on the matter, said the first thing that came to his mind. "Kikumaru-senpai seemed really happy tonight."

The smiles that came to everyone's faces were very forced.

After Eiji's interruption, the general mood for the night changed. Although people (namely Fuji and Inui), attempted to start up conversations that did not involve alcohol or the Golden Pair, it was very obvious that those to subjects were foremost in everyone's minds. So for the rest of the night (actually until about ten-thirty when most of the group feigned tiredness and went to bed), Ryoma mingled among his former teammates. For the most part, he found them to be the same as he remembered them from high school.

That was a lie, and Ryoma felt like an idiot saying it. No one was the same, not when Ryoma dissected the truth from their lies. Even though, they thought he did not notice, Ryoma did. He saw the looks they gave him and the well hidden agony in their eyes that they tried desperately to hide from him.

Something had happened. Ryoma was very sure that in the five years since he had left them behind in Japan, something big had occurred. Their very eyes told him so. However, what was it? Why was Fuji limping? Why was Eiji a drunkard? Why was everyone so damn secretive? Ryoma did not know. However, he did know who to ask.

Tezuka had been sitting in the corner for most of the night with a very drawn-looking Oishi, who had appeared some time after Sakuno had led Eiji away. Finally, at ten-thirty, with the rest of the falsely exhausted group, Oishi had gotten up to go to bed, and Ryoma approached his former captain.

From what he could see, Tezuka looked good. His buchou still had the same lean-muscled build and Ryoma was fairly certain that his glasses were the exact same brand of silver spectacles that he wore in junior high. To Ryoma, Tezuka looked unchanged, like he had the last time Ryoma had spoken with him. And that unnerved him. Tezuka had been the one who had pushed Ryoma to go pro, saying that he wanted to meet Ryoma in front of a true stadium teeming with fans one day. So why, Ryoma wondered, why was this apparently healthy and sane Tezuka Kunimitsu sitting before him now, not a pro?

"Tezuka-buchou."

The tall captain nodded towards his former prodigy and stood up from his chair. "Echizen. How have you been?"

"Well. And yourself?" Why were they having _this _conversation? Ryoma hated the pleasantries that Tezuka was insisting upon. Nevertheless, he allowed them.

"I'm fine, thank you." Tezuka response was curt, like it always had been.

"That's good." _Just ask him, damn it!_ Ryoma's mind was seething. _You have come all this way, now find out what the fuck happened! Buchou never lied to you in the past. For fuck's sake grow some balls! He won't be cryptic like Fuji, so just ASK HIM! _"Tezuka-buchou, I wanted to ask you something." Ryoma had finally had enough of his mind.

The captain peered at him from behind his glasses. "Yes?" Suddenly, Ryoma had a familiar feeling of déjà vu. He had seen the look his former captain was giving him before. Ryoma felt his heart drop when he realized it was the same look in all of his old teammates' eyes. _Not you too, buchou._Ryoma tried to control his facial expressions, to keep them in check. However, they must have shown on his face because a second later, Tezuka asked, "Is something the matter?" Ryoma was interrupted from answering the question by another person he had been looking for.

"Echizen!" Ryoma turned to see Momo standing there. The power player looked, in Ryoma's mind, fit. After their years apart, Ryoma had expected Momo, who ate like he had five stomachs, to be on the rounder side. However, Momo had not allowed himself to go to waste. In fact, it appeared as though Momo had done the opposite. The once power player's body was trim, and just by looking at Momo's well-defined arms, Ryoma could tell that Momo spent a great deal of time in the gym.

"Momo," Ryoma said as he shook the power player's hand. "You look good."

Momo smiled. "I work for the police force now, so that has kept me in shape. Say, Ryoma we should talk sometime. You know, catch up? It's been years now. What do you say?"

Ryoma felt his ease disappearing. There was something strange about Momo's request. They could talk and catch up with the rest of them team, couldn't they? Nevertheless, Ryoma nodded. "Okay, that sounds fine to me." Momo had been his best friend. Perhaps, he just felt they should have some time alone?

Momo gave him a huge grin. "Great. How about tonight?"

Ryoma nodded and shrugged. "Sure." It had been years after all since they had seen each other, and they had not parted on good terms. Ryoma nodded to himself, yes, this was Momo's way of forgiving him and Ryoma wanted that forgiveness more than anything.

"Great, why don't we meet down by the pool? Say about, one or so?" When Ryoma nodded, Momo smiled. "Sounds good, I'll see you then. Sorry we can't talk now. I've got to go help Sakuno with something!" With that last comment and a wave, Momo disappeared from the living room.

Ryoma, remembering that he was going to talk to Tezuka, turned around only to find that the captain was gone. _Strange, _Ryoma thought. Then again, everything about this was strange, Ryoma reasoned. Everything was flying by him too fast, what he needed right now was time to think. What he really needed was tennis. Seeing Inui in the corner talking with Kaidoh, Ryoma approached him.

At his approach, Inui acknowledged his presence. "Ryoma."

Ryoma sighed. "Inui-senpai, do you have tennis courts?"

Inui nodded. "Yes. If you exit through the front door, you'll find them just past the pool on right. I'll have one of my servants bring some balls down to you."

"Thanks." Ryoma then headed upstairs to get his racket. He still had yet to figure out what had happened to his teammates. However, he was sure that something had happened. Ryoma sighed to himself. Perhaps, Momo could shed some insight into that tonight? Ryoma was not sure. All he knew now was that he needed to think and tennis proved useful in that regard. After snatching his racket out of its carrier in his luggage, Ryoma headed downstairs and then out the front door. He followed Inui's instructions, which led him to a set of well-maintained courts (not that Ryoma expected anything less).

Seigaku's once prodigy picked up the carrier of balls waiting for him and moved towards the baseline. There, he reached in and fished out a single fuzzy, yellow ball. He bounced it thrice consecutively, all the while telling himself he would have to be honest with them if he wanted them to be so towards him. Though he had never really gotten the chance, Ryoma knew that he was lying to them by not saying who he was and that he would have to tell them about his new tennis and new name. Ryoma caught the ball. _But not yet. _Gripping it tightly, Ryoma tossed the ball high in the air and swung with near-perfect precision, making faultless contact.

**So yeah, everyone is lying, and in the next chapter you start to find out what happened and why they are so desperate to lie. This time, I won't tell you who is the narrator of the next chapter, though will remind you that at this point in time their are only three narrators left until I have to start over. Guesses anyone? Oh and don't forget to tell me when or how you would like to learn about the pairing vote. Thanks and I hope to see you all next time!**

**Kuramagal**


	7. Things Remembered

**Pinnacle  
Kuramagal**

**Genre: Drama**

**Rating: T **

**Summary : Like all good things, our world, the one we had together built around ourselves, had to end. We were at the top, the pinnacle, and from there we had nowhere to go but down.**

**(A/N): (Waves) Hi everyone. (Hands chapter to readers meekly) So, this did not take forever. (sheepish smile) I know! I'm very bad and this update was NOT speedy. But, I'm very sorry and will try to be better in the future. Okay so, here's a little problem I have, actually it is a GREAT thing for me, but not so good for you. ****I recently got invited to go on vacation with some family and friends ... I'm really exicited, however I know for a fact there is no computer down there. Now there is some good news. I also recently got a new Ipod which has internet capabilities, this is good news as then I can post chapters while I'm on vacation. Problem is, I can not type chapters on it. So, the only chapters I will be able to give you are the ones that I've already completed. I'm really, really sorry about this, but my vacation is only a week long, and after that I will have chapters galore for you! So yeah, SORRY!**

**I would like to thank all of those who reviewed. Xx The Grey Lady xX, Tora Macaw, Tressa, squishy the jellyfish, Jose'ma, nhowy, Elysis, jv, Aelendis, masi, vierblith, and amynaoko. I would also like to thank my Prince of Tennis beta, Vierblith, for going over this for me and correcting my grammar. Also, about the long awaited pairings, they will be at the end of the chapter with a note. Since some people do not want to know them, I've made it possible for you to just skim over them and still read the end note. So, ****I think that covers everything, thank you for reading and enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I claim no rights to this anime, though I am thinking about asking for them for my birthday.**

**Chapter 7: Things Remembered **

"_He's gone Tezuka-buchou, and it's my fault!"_

What he remembered was more than what he sometimes wanted. He hated nights, especially ones when he went without sleep and sat on the balcony of his apartment in downtown Tokyo and waited. He barely felt the cool wind whipping around him, as memories horrific and frightening filtered through his exhausted mind. Then, some time after that, he would go to the top of the apartment building where he would work his body into oblivion until he was so exhausted that he could no longer remember.

So this was his new life, the one he had chosen. Caused by a single accident that changed him and everything he knew.

His comrades in the police force had never understood him after that night. They only knew the man they met when he was eighteen. He was the carefree, happy man who loved his friends and girlfriend. The man who treasured each time a person did something well, and celebrated even the most trivial things. He was the man who loved to laugh and worked hard to make others laugh too. They knew that during his first couple of years on the force, he was dealing with problems with his friends, especially with his best friend but they had never expected him to end up the way he did.

When he returned to the force, almost a month after the chief had kicked him out of the office, he was different. Just from what they could see of him as he walked through the sliding glass doors, he had drastically changed. His body was more toned then than it had been after training. To their eyes, it appeared as though he had spent his month of mourning time training his body. They would later realize it was not just his body that was trained.

When he came back, there was a hardened and fierce look in his eyes that made the younger recruits subconsciously step out of his way. Previously, he had been the one to welcome them with a smile, a few kind words and, after work was over, a drink. Now, he watched with dead eyes as they scurried out of his way.

Even his partner, whom he had grown close with over the two years they had worked alongside each other, did not understand his change. His partner, like the rest of the force, only felt sorry for him - for this man who, in one night, lost almost everything dear to him.

Momo sat on the comfortable mattress of his bed alone in his room. His fingers delicately held a well-worn photograph. His digits, rough and calloused, traced the face of the person in the photograph, and he remembered.

"_Why do you try so hard to protect him, Momo?" He glanced at the red-haired girl who lay beside him, her auburn locks spread out over the emerald green grass like a fan of fire. It was late, and they had spent the night eating dinner, dancing to the music and now watching the stars._

_Momo, who could not help himself, grabbed a lock of her hair and twisted it around his fingers. As he did so he answered, "I'm not really sure actually. He's always been my friend, my best friend. I guess if I don't protect him, who will? I just wish he would not do such stupid things."_

"_Like what happened between them?" An said knowingly._

"_Exactly! I hate this new him. I just want to shake him and tell him to stop it." Momo shook his head, and then added in a quiet voice, "I guess I want things to go back to the way they were, when we were in junior high."_

"_You're such a sap!" She shoved him away from her playfully. But then, a few seconds later, she snuggled back in. "I think that's why I love you so much."_

_Momo stared down at his girlfriend. "Well that's good then, I guess. Cause if you did not love me, I couldn't ask you."_

_An propped up on her elbows and looked at him. "What do you mean?"_

_Momo gave her a big, sheepish smile. "Well, I was kinda wondering … you know if you might want to make our relationship … permanent"_

_An fully sat up. "What are you saying?"_

_Momo took a deep breath. "An, will you marry me?"_

_An did not answer at first, instead she took that time to give Momo the most passionate kiss he had ever encountered. "Yes!" she finally cried when they surfaced for air. "Yes! I will! Thank god you finally asked!" _

_Momo, who was still a state of dazed bliss, almost missed that last part. Almost. "What do you mean by that?" _

_An shrugged and smiled knowingly. "My brother said you asked him ages ago. It was taking you so long that I thought you changed your mind or something."_

"_He WHAT!"_

"_Relax." An gave him another kiss, this time on the cheek. "He knew I would like to know something like that." Here, An paused. "Well, that and I asked him. You have to admit, you did a suspicious thing when you pulled him aside at the family dinner."_

_Momo shrugged awkwardly. "Well, I thought it was a good time to ask. After all, he had a little bit too much to drink that night. I figured he would be more inclined to say yes."_

_An stared at him incredulously. "You are an idiot! He loves you! He would have said yes any day, even when he wasn't drunk!"_

_Momo raised his hands. "Excuse me for covering my bases!"_

_An just laughed and moved on to another subject. "So, have you told your friends?"_

_Here Momo felt his happiness begin to fade away. "Not yet. Everything's been a little … hectic between them. Fuji and Tezuka haven't had luck with Ryoma and neither have I. I don't know if it's grief or if he still blames himself, but he refuses to …" Momo paused, refusing to continue with that train of thought. Instead, he moved on to another one. "We still haven't gotten so much as a telephone call from Inui, and Eiji and Oishi aren't any better. You saw what happened at Kawamura's last weekend."_

_An sighed sadly. "Yeah, I didn't even hear them say anything to each other. They just attacked."_

_Momo nodded. "That's why I want to wait before we tell them. I want them to really be happy for us, like we would be for any of them. I hope that's all right." Momo looked away from An._

_An gently took his face in her hands. "I love you. And if you want to wait before we tell people, then that's what we are going to do."_

_Momo smiled a true, genuine smile. "Thank you so much." He leaned in, his face inches from hers. Suddenly, a badly recorded version of Cupid Shuffle could be heard. _

_Momo pulled away from An with a bitten off curse. Shaking his head, he reached into his pocket and withdrew his cell phone which was buzzing, ringing and lighting up like some kind of crazy firework. Momo glanced at the front screen, Eiji's name was there._

_Shaking his head, Momo answered the phone. "Eiji-senpai, you have the worst timing of anyone I know."_

"_Momo." Momo stopped. Was Eiji-senpai crying? "Momo, I …they …Momo, something really bad … happened." Eiji finally managed to choke out._

_Momo sat up straighter. "Eiji-senpai, are you all right? Are you hurt? Just tell me where you are! I'll come help you!" Momo's heart was racing. Why was his senpai crying? What happened?_

"_I'm…they…hurt." That was all Eiji could get out before he started to sob again. _

"_Eiji! Are you all right?" Momo was shouting now, as adrenaline coursed through his body. He needed to get an answer of his senpai. "Where are you?"_

"_The…hospital. Please!" Eiji dissolved into more tears, but before Momo could get another answer out of him, the line went dead._

"_Eiji-senpai! Hello? Can you hear me?" Momo looked at his phone. The call was lost. _

"_What happened?" Momo glanced back at An. He had forgotten she was there. An's face was blanched white and her lips were pursed in worry. She had not heard the conversation, but she had seen the terrified look on Momo's face and she knew something awful had happened._

_Momo shook his head. "I don't know. Eiji-senpai was crying. I don't even know what happened." Momo could feel his body shaking. Then he looked at his girlfriend. "I'm taking you home!"_

"_No way! I'm coming with you!" An was glaring at him now, her hands on her tiny waist._

_Momo shook his head. "No! I don't know what's going on! I won't let you get hurt because of my friends! I'm taking you home!" Then he grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her down the hill towards the car._

Momo took a shaky breath. He had heard of people wanting to go back into the past to redo a mistake they had made. Originally, anything he had done that he would have wanted to change was related to tennis. Like during his match in the Kanto Finals with Kaidoh against Marui and Jackal, if he could have changed one thing, then he would have hit that final shot in rather than out. Momo had millions of little things he would have changed. However, now if Momo could go back and fix one thing, he would have never taken An home. He would have never left her side that night.

Momo took a steadying breath, folded the picture of his beloved and put it back into his wallet. A sharp glance towards the clock on the bedside table told him it was twelve fifty in the morning, time to go have a talk with Ryoma.

Momo's fist clenched tightly at the thought. It was time Ryoma understood what he had done. It was time that his so called 'best friend' realized he was at fault, for everything.

Momo took the steps slowly down to the entrance hall. He was just walking towards the front door when a voice stopped him.

"Where are you going, Momo?"

Tezuka's voice, even after five years, still sent a jolt of fear through Momo. However, Momo was better at hiding it now.

Momo turned, already knowing who he would see. "Ah, Tezuka-buchou, Fuji-senpai," he said with respect that bordered on mockery. "I see you are still awake."

"The same could be said for you, Momo." Fuji's tone was light, like he was discussing the weather. However, Momo quickly noticed the tensai's wide open blue eyes. Fuji gave him a smile when their eyes met. "If I remember correctly, you were always one who liked sleep. Have you changed that much, Momo?"

"Nah, I just couldn't sleep," Momo answered flippantly, opting to be his teenaged light-hearted self. He took a few steps into the living room where Tezuka and Fuji were seated in the two wingback chairs, facing him. "I guess I thought a walk would help."

"I don't believe you."

Mono felt his warm persona ebb away. "Is that so? Well I'm sorry, but, honestly, it's the truth." Momo gave them a boyish grin.

Fuji's eyes pinned Momo with their glare, but before the tensai could speak, Tezuka had beaten him to it. "From what I understood, you and Ryoma were going to have a little conversation tonight." Tezuka's voice was straight to the point.

"What about it?" Momo could feel his temper flare. However, unlike his younger self, he knew how to control it.

"We wanted to tell you to stay away from him." The tensai's smile was completely gone now and was replaced by a wry look.

Momo shook his head. "Why would you want that? I won't hurt him." He gave them a grin that was identical to his teenaged one, except for the hatred that shone in his purple eyes.

And it was his eyes that Fuji saw. "Stop it, Momo." The tensai's voice was commanding. "I don't know who or what taught you to control your emotions," Fuji began, his blue eyes watching the younger player cautiously. "But you've gained a great deal of control over yourself, so much in fact that you had me wondering if I was losing my touch in judging people." Fuji paused, evidently uneasy about this. "I don't know what qualms you have with Ryoma, Momo. But I'm not going to allow you to hurt him."

"Why do you think I'm going to hurt him?" Momo asked smoothly.

Blue eyes fixed themselves on Momo. "Your eyes tell me you want to."

Momo laughed darkly, his warm façade finally melting away. "Don't tell me you both are still trying to protect him?"

"What if we are?"

Momo shook his head in amazement. "You two still believe you can protect him, don't you?" Momo glanced from one to the other. "You still want to protect perfect, infallible Ryoma." Momo shook his head at them and laughed. "And look where that has gotten you! Unable to play tennis and crippled! But then again, that is what Ryoma does, right? He messes around with people and then leaves them when they need him most." Momo's kindness from before was completely gone now. In its place was a hatred that shocked Tezuka and Fuji. Momo gave a dark laugh. "He's no better now than he was when he left his father to die."

"Momo, you know nothing about that." Fuji did not shout or scream in anyway, but that made him even more formidable.

Momo just glared. "But I do know about that night."

The effect his simple words had on his senpais was shocking: Tezuka's stoic mask faltered as he tried to collect himself, and Fuji's calm indifference began to melt away. "So that's what this is about." Fuji's voice was resigned. However, a faint note of sympathy filtered through it. He glanced at the younger man and asked softly, "Do you really blame him for that?"

Momo's eyes showed only hatred. "Yes."

Tezuka and Fuji exchanged a glance. "Momo," Fuji began slowly, his voice uncharacteristically hesitant. "I understand how hard that was, believe me I do. But you cannot blame it on Ryoma. He doesn't even know it happened."

"It's retribution, Fuji, it is justice. And I would know. I work in the justice system." Momo's voice was unnaturally calm, almost like the wind before a storm. "It is my _job_ to enforce that system." Momo gave Fuji an uncharacteristically cruel smile. "And I am very good at my job, Fuji-senpai."

Fuji stared back, intently. "I understand that, Momo. But we are not going to let you hurt Ryoma."

Momo shot Fuji a cold look. "What can you do to stop me? He crippled you, Fuji-senpai!"

The look of shock that came across his senpai's face was something Momo had not expected. This blanched and aghast look was something neither Tezuka nor Momo had ever seen before. Even with his blue eyes opened, Fuji's face had lost the intensity it normally had. It was almost as though Momo had finally beaten Fuji using only words.

Tezuka was about to intervene, to say something to protect the tensai, but Fuji beat him to it. "Just because I can't walk unaided doesn't mean I'm not capable of protecting Ryoma." The tensai's voice was dangerously quiet. "Nor does it mean that I can't hunt you down and make you wish you had never crossed me." Fuji's eyes were fully open and had a look in them that Momo could only call feral. All the time that Momo had known Fuji, never before had he dreamed he would hear the tensai threaten one of their teammates. Nor did he ever conceive that the threat would be said with so much maliciousness and anger. With a sense of trepidation, Momo realized that he had no idea just what the tensai was capable of.

But surprisingly, Momo found that he did not care. "You can't protect him forever."

Fuji gave Momo a cold laugh. "Maybe not. But I'm going to try."

Momo smiled. "Is that a challenge, Fuji-senpai?"

Fuji's smile was tart. "You don't want to tangle with me, Momo."

Momo returned the smile. "No. Not tonight at least." The words trailed off, leaving a faint warning hanging in the frosty air.

A warning Fuji ignored. "Go up to bed, you ignorant child. And don't you dare bother Ryoma."

Momo gave the tensai a dark smile. "No. Not tonight." Then, quite suddenly, the conversation was over.

**The Pairings will be the next thing you see. If you don't want to know them, then scroll all the way down to the bottom.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pairings:

Tezuka/Fuji

Oishi/Eiji

An/Momo

As for Momo/Ryoma and Inui/Kaidoh: I'm afraid I decided not to do either of these pairings in the story. First of all, I've already mentioned that Inui is asexual so that kills the Inui/Kaidoh pairings. As for Momo/Ryoma, in order for the story to go the way I originally planned it, these two cannot be paired together. Besides, as you saw in this chapter, Momo is very straight. Sorry, to those of you who were hoping for these two, I'm sorry. I hope you'll still continue to read, but if not then I hope you find a story you are interested in reading. Thank you again to all who voted!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End of pairings note.**

**So yeah, that was kind of a big waste of space, but now if you wanted to know you know, and if you don't you still don't. What do you all think? I'm sure many of you have guessed what happened between An and Momo, but more is still to come. I'll try to post again before I leave, no promises though. Thank you for your understanding and I'll see you all next time.**

**NEW NOTE(POSTED JUNE 8TH) I'm sorry but I lied. There is a computer down here! I'm so happy and I have chapters for you that are coming as soon as my beta can get to them. Moral of the story, new chapters coming soon!**

**Kuramagal**


	8. In the Eyes of the Beholder

****

**Pinnacle  
Kuramagal**

**Genre: Drama**

**Rating: T **

**Summary : Like all good things, our world, the one we had together built around ourselves, had to end. We were at the top, the pinnacle, and from there we had nowhere to go but down.**

**(A/N): I'm BACK! (WAVES) How are you all? I hope you all had a lovely week without my torturing the cast of Prince of Tennis, but now I'm excited to be back and hope your ready for the new installment. (smiles benignly) Anyway, thank you all for reviewing last chapter, vierblith, amynaoko, Tora Macaw, Elysis and Xx The Grey Lady xX. I appreciate all your input and interest. Once more, I would like to thank my Prince of Tennis beta, vierblith, for going over this for me and correcting my (horrendous) grammar. So, I think that covers everything, thank you for reading and enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I claim no rights to this anime, though I am thinking about asking for them for my birthday.**

Chapter 8: In the Eyes of the Beholder

"_Don't give me that bullshit! You said you loved her, but we all know you love that more!"_

A long few minutes had passed by after Momo's departure, yet neither Tezuka nor Fuji broke the silence that had invaded the previously heated room. They felt like time had frozen. They had many things to say, but time and space would not let them. Not yet.

Suddenly, as though time had freed its grasp on him, Fuji spoke up. "I'm afraid even I was not prepared for that." The tensai's voice was indifferent; however, his companion noticed the remorse in his eyes.

Tezuka shook his head, though it was in agreement with the other. "No. Though I'm not sure how we could have been prepared. He's not remotely like the person I used to be captain over." Tezuka's voice was as forlorn as Fuji's.

"Indeed, the Momo I remember would have never said half of those things," Fuji said, remembering a certain phrase spoken by the power player.

Tezuka glanced up at the tensai. "I think you should be careful with him, Fuji. Maybe we should talk to him again. Perhaps, when it's not so late?" Tezuka sounded worried.

Fuji shook his head. "Momo is not someone I'm concerned with at the moment," Fuji stated plainly as though brushing the matter aside.

"You are aware he challenged you, aren't you?" Tezuka gave Fuji a searching look. But the tensai only smiled.

"Of course I am. I would do the same thing if someone told me I was as full of crap as I said he was." Fuji's answer was simple and understandable. Yet even so, Tezuka still looked worriedly at his friend.

"So what are we going to do then?" Tezuka asked as he shifted in his chair. "Ryoma needs to know what's going on."

Fuji shook his head. "I disagree. I think he needs to know what happened before he can hear that Momo hates him. It would be rather hard to understand how someone can go from being your best friend to being your enemy if you don't know why."

Tezuka frowned. "Yes, but who will tell him?"

Fuji glanced at Tezuka. "Eventually, you are going to have to."

Tezuka appeared taken aback by Fuji's words. "Why me? Why not both of us?"

Fuji gave him a sad smile. "Because you remember everything and you're patient."

"Why would my patience be important?"

"Because you can wait for him to come to you. Before he can talk to you, there is someone else he needs to speak to, someone who was not involved." Fuji said his words with thick implication.

Tezuka's face grew pale and he nodded his understanding. "I see."

"At any rate, someone needs to go see Ryoma now. After all, he's waiting for someone who _should_ not show up." Fuji stressed the word 'should' more than necessary.

Tezuka stared at him questioningly. "Are you offering?"

"Yes." Fuji smiled and stood up.

"Perhaps we should both go?" Tezuka offered as he glanced towards the other.

"No." The tensai's eyes, still open from his encounter with Momo, stared at Tezuka. "He knows about me. My injury is not easily concealable." Tezuka shifted slightly under the tensai's all-seeing stare. "I'll go talk to him now. You'll get your chance later."

The tensai started towards the door, leaning heavily on his cane. Just as he was about to walk out of the entrance hall, Tezuka's voice stopped him. "You are sure you want to do it this way."

Fuji paused and turned back to Tezuka with a brilliant smile. "Of course." Then, after removing his blue eyes from the captain, Fuji left the living room and exited the front door.

Fuji made his way slowly down towards the pool - Momo and Echizen's agreed meeting place. The tiled walkway felt cool under his bare feet, and Fuji gave a soft sigh. Since coming to the island, Fuji had noticed an improvement in his overall health. It was not anything extraordinary and he doubted that any of his friends would notice the change in him; however, any lessening of pain was welcome to Fuji.

Fuji cast his eyes down towards his right leg. Despite numerous surgeries, treatments, rehabilitation and Kaidoh's encouragements, Fuji had not regained much motion of his knee or hip. What little motion he did have was combined with moderate pain and an equal amount of stiffness. Despite this, Fuji was thankful for what he did have. From what he remembered of his conversations with his doctors, Fuji distinctly recalled being told he could never walk again.

The thought brought a smile to his lips. He did love besting odds … and data for that matter. Fuji's smile decreased a bit as he glanced up and noticed a flight of stairs he had to walk down in order to reach the pool. Fuji gave them a mild glare. He had not realized the pool would be this far from the house, nor had he realized stairs would be involved.

Fuji sighed, _so be it, _he thought as he switched his cane to his left hand and used his right to grip the railing. Then with patience, he began to slowly limp down the stairs. He probably looked pathetic, he thought, but after five years, he was very used to it. His apparent pathetic state was one of the reasons why he had stayed in France for so many years. Unlike in America or Japan, the people of France did not try and baby those who appeared injured. They tended to leave them alone to do things in their own way and time. For Fuji it was refreshing, especially after having Kaidoh as a caretaker.

Fuji had learned over five years to enjoy the other man's quiet presence and gentle nature. Kaidoh had been the perfect person to care for a recovering Fuji. However, being a mother hen and being considerate of an injured person's dignity were vastly different things. After nearly nine months' worth of convalesce, Fuji no longer wanted to be mothered and taken care of. Kaidoh, however, still felt the need to do so. The issue was frequently brought up as Kaidoh felt the need to be present whenever Fuji was not lounging in bed (sometimes he was even there then). Finally, when he could no longer smile and pretend like he was all right with it, Fuji rectified the situation with a very informative and eye-opening (the majority of the eye-opening done by him) talk. After that, the situation was never a problem.

_Perhaps, that was why I reacted so violently to Momo's little phrase tonight_, the tensai mused. Try as he might, he had not been able to control himself when Momo had called him a cripple. But then again Tezuka had been just as shocked when Momo had said the word. _Perhaps because he feels the same way? _Fuji felt himself grow agitated.

_Crippled_. The word sounded vaguely like a curse in Fuji's mind, and he paused for a second on the staircase. The word was strange to hear when used in reference to himself. _Was he crippled?_Fuji did not think so, but who was he to judge? By mere standards of society, he would be considered handicapped. However, crippled? Fuji did not like the word. To him it carried a connotation of inability and powerlessness, and Fuji neither felt that way nor was in actuality. Fuji had made the most out of a bad situation. Even with his disability, the tensai had managed to become a photographer, and a good one at that.

While some of his photography had taken more skill and patience than it did for others, he also received better results. Thus, at the still youthful age of twenty-six, Fuji was considered to be among the world's youngest elite photographer. Fuji shook his head; he was not crippled. A cripple would never be able to do what he had done.

Fuji glanced up the flight of stairs he had just painstakingly climbed down. _A cripple can't climb down stairs either, _he thought contently. Then he proceeded into the pool area.

As with everything else in the house, the pool area carried the decorative Mediterranean feel. It was lovely, peaceful, and far enough from the house to be out of hearing distance. Fuji frowned a bit at the last thought. _A good choice, Momo, _he thought darkly. _With it being far from the house and abandoned at this time of night, you could have said or done anything you wanted to him. _Fuji shook his head in disgust. When Tezuka had told Fuji what he had overheard, the tensai had been suspicious. Although Momo had been friendly and kind to everyone during the whole stay, something about that had unsettled Fuji. Everyone else had changed, the fact that Momo appeared to be the same had been Fuji's first clue that something was not right with the other player. It had just been a gut feeling when he had talked with the other. However, Fuji had always listened to those feelings, as they often tended to be right. However, as the day progressed, Fuji decided he had to be making things up. Momo was just a happy person, and he was trying to find fault in him when he had none.

By the time Echizen arrived, Fuji was sure of this fact. Momo was the same old, happy-go-lucky, person he was when they had been younger. Yes, he was more buff and physically more menacing, but he was the same. Fuji had almost completely erased all previous thoughts of this from his mind until he saw something that made his heart plummet. As he brought Ryoma into the room, amid the crowd of his happy teammates, Fuji had by happenstance glanced towards Momo. The other's eyes were expressively cold, almost to the point of hatred, just for the briefest second. Even though it was short, Fuji saw and realized something was off. Then when Tezuka came to him later with news of Momo wanting to meet privately with Ryoma, Fuji knew something was very wrong. After his meeting with Momo, Fuji was very happy he had not allowed his instinct to go unheeded.

When it came to the others, Fuji's instinct was nearly faultless. Where he seemed to fail however -if it could be called failure- was in using his instinct on himself. Fuji always had a problem with poorly judging himself and his capacity. There were numerous examples of it over his life, some that had greatly affected him, and others that were minuscule. Regardless, Fuji did not care terribly much. As long as those he cared about were all right, then he was fine with taking the consequences.

Pulling himself from his thoughts, Fuji glanced around the pool area in search of his kohai. It was exactly one o'clock, yet the boy was no where in sight. Fuji waited for a few more minutes, believing Ryoma would show. When no one appeared, Fuji began to worry. _Perhaps, Ryoma fell asleep upstairs, _he queried. He was about to turn and head back to the house, thinking he had either missed Ryoma or that Ryoma had gotten sick of waiting for Momo, when a distinct sound caught his attention.

Fuji's head turned to the left as he heard the unmistakable sound of tennis balls hitting concrete. _Strange, _he thought as he limped towards the sound. It was rather late for someone to be playing tennis; he wondered whom it could be. _Kaidoh, perhaps? _Fuji thought, remembering his kohai's weird habits when it came to working out. _But Kaidoh's more of a morning person so that…_his thoughts were cut off as he finally saw who the mystery tennis player was.

Fuji's breath caught in his throat and his eyes flew wide open. Then, like a drunken man, he found himself limping towards the metal fence. There, with his fingers intertwined in the metal links, Fuji gazed out to the tennis courts, a look of pure awe on his beautiful face.

Ryoma was playing tennis. Fuji shook his head, _No, that was not right even tennis players did not look this beautiful, _Ryoma was creating art. Fuji could only watch the other play and marvel at the beauty of it all. Ryoma had not lost any of his ability. If anything, Ryoma's tennis had blossomed. His body seemed so in sync with his tennis racket, as though it were one with him. His movements were fluid, as though he were moving through water rather then in open air, and his pace was polished and controlled, as though he already knew where the ball would end up. Fuji could only stare at the other in amazement. Ryoma had become the dream he and the others had hoped for. Tezuka's protégé had finally shown himself.

As Fuji's stunned mind started to work normally again, he began understand the absurdity of the situation. Even if he and Tezuka still played tennis, there was no way that their abilities would have remained at the same level it had been in high school. Like everything else, once a person halted doing something, their abilities would begin to diminish. Fuji shook his head with confusion. If that were true, as he knew it to be, then why had Ryoma's abilities not only stayed up to par, but flourished? _What haven't you told us, Ryoma, _Fuji wondered as he watched Ryoma execute a near perfect backhanded swing while parrying with the wall. _Where have you been?_

As though he heard his senpai's thoughts, Ryoma suddenly caught the ball in his hand and turned to look behind him, appearing nervous. When he saw his senpai, both the ball and racket dropped from Ryoma's fingertips and clattered the ground. "Fuji-senpai!" The look on the younger man's face seemed upset for some reason, one Fuji could not fathom.

Fuji stared at his kohai. _What have you been doing for the past five years, Ryoma?_He thought to himself. Aloud he said, "That was beautiful, Ryoma. Your tennis has not diminished at all. In fact, I would say it has improved." Fuji opened the door.

Ryoma, however, did not respond, he seemed confused by his senpai's sudden appearance. Then, as though looking for something else to do besides looking into his senpai's probing eyes, Ryoma glanced at his wristwatch. His eyes widened when he saw the time and he hurriedly snatched up his racket and ball. "Excuse me, senpai. I just realized I'm late to meet someone."

Fuji watched him hurriedly race around the courts, divulging them of errant balls. In a matter of a few seconds (there were very few errant balls), Ryoma had cleaned the courts and was heading for the door, where Fuji now stood waiting. When Ryoma approached him, ball basket and tennis racket in hand, Fuji did not move. Instead he merely said, "Momo's not going to meeting you tonight, Ryoma."

Ryoma halted. "How do you know about that?" The question sounded half curious and half apprehensive.

Fuji merely smiled. "I met Momo on the way down the steps. He told me to tell you he was sorry, but he's just too tired to talk tonight." Fuji lied simply. "He said perhaps another night."

The look on Ryoma's face said that he was confused and unsure of what to believe; however, he just shrugged. "All right. Another night." Suddenly, Ryoma's expression changed. "Actually, Fuji-senpai, I'm glad you came down here instead."

Fuji felt his heart begin to pound a little harder in his chest. _So, it comes to this, _he thought sadly. However, he smiled and said lightly, "Really? Why is that, Ryoma?"

Ryoma seemed to grow a little more uncomfortable. "I actually wanted to ask you…" Here Ryoma paused. Fuji understood Ryoma's sentiments. It was an uncomfortable question for everyone to ask. It was a question that most people wanted to ask but feared to hear the answer. Fuji waited patiently for Ryoma to ask. "I wanted to know," Ryoma began again, "If your leg injury is permanent."

Fuji felt his eyebrows quirk. _Well, that was an interesting way of asking it,_he thought with a sardonic smile. He had not been asked that way before. "Yes, Ryoma," he answered calmly. "My injury is permanent."

The look on Ryoma's face could only be described as crestfallen. Even though Fuji knew he was the one who should be felt sorry for, he could not help but feel that way towards his young kohai. Even though he would never classify himself as being an idol of the young man, he knew Ryoma had looked up to him. After all, he was the only person in Junior High who had actually beaten Ryoma and kept it that way. He knew that for Ryoma, knowing that a senpai could not play tennis was deeply disturbing. That thought sent another wave of sympathy through the tensai's heart. _I'm afraid you are in for another disappointment, Ryoma,_ the prodigy thought sadly.

Ryoma faced mirrored Fuji's thoughts. "Fuji-senpai," he whispered, "What happened?"

Fuji sighed. _Here come the questions. _"Ryoma," he began slowly, "I'm not the person you should ask."

Ryoma looked confused and slightly upset. "Why not? Fuji-senpai, these are questions about you."

Fuji nodded. "I know that, Ryoma. But unfortunately I'm afraid I cannot answer all of them – not by choice, anyway." Fuji gave his kohai a meaningful stare. "I'm afraid there are large gaps in my mind where I hardly remember anything."

Ryoma's exercise-reddened face was white now. "Fuji-senpai." His voice was breathless, as he thought about what Fuji's words implied. He seemed to want to say something else, something to express his sympathy, concern, regret, or anguish. Fuji, however, stopped him.

"Please don't pity me, Ryoma." Fuji held up his hand. "I can handle many things, but that is not one of them." The tensai looked at his former kohai fondly. "Especially from you. To know that you, Ryoma Echizen, feel sorry for me would be like a knife through my heart. Your pity would be worse than anything else."

Ryoma seemed to swallow whatever he was going to say. Then he bowed his head. "Forgive me for a moment, Fuji-senpai," he whispered. Fuji watched with unreadable eyes, as Ryoma battled for control of his emotions. It took a while, longer than Fuji had ever thought it would. Apparently, Ryoma, who had handled many things in his life with indifference and scorn, could not handle this. Fuji knew why. Ryoma loved tennis, more than anything else except for maybe those whom, he befriended while playing tennis. Ryoma's social skills, Fuji knew, were not excellent and tennis had been the only way he had been able to have friends. For Ryoma, hearing that Fuji could no longer do the thing that brought them together in the first place was like hearing that they could no longer be friends. It was sickening to Ryoma. Fuji felt his heart plummet. _I'm glad I can't tell you this Ryoma, _he thought with sorrow, _I would never be able to look at you again, knowing the anguish I caused you._

When Ryoma finally gained some control over his emotions, he looked up at his senpai. "I'm sorry, Fuji-senpai." A mask had taken over his features. It was one he had worn throughout most of high school and junior high. It was his indifferent mask; although it was not yet properly in place, Fuji could see that Ryoma's emotions were now finally somewhat held back – at least enough where he could speak to his senpai without giving Fuji the sympathetic or anguished look Fuji knew was hiding behind that loosely placed mask.

Fuji offered a gentle smile, one reserved only for Ryoma. "It's all right, Ryoma. I'm quite used to it. At any rate, I think we should both head back to the house. It's late, and I'm sure Inui will want us to do something early tomorrow morning. If that is the case, I'll need my rest." Fuji gave Ryoma a cheery smile. He turned, expecting Ryoma to follow him. After he had taken a few steps, and realized his steps were the only sounds made, he looked back. "Ryoma?" Fuji asked softly.

The prodigy looked up. "Fuji-senpai, you said before that you were not the person to ask." Ryoma paused. "That means that there is someone whom I can ask."

Fuji heaved a soft sigh. _I'm sorry you two, _he thought sadly. _I never wanted you to have to deal with this, but he has left me no choice. _"Yes, Ryoma. There is someone."

"Who?" Ryoma asked his senpai eagerly.

"Kaidoh, Ryoma." Fuji's eyes were unreadable. "Kaidoh will be able to tell you what happened far better than I can."

"Kaidoh?" Ryoma looked at the tensai in confusion. "Why him?"

Fuji looked away. "Because he was there for the whole thing," Fuji paused. "And because he was the one who took care of me when no one else could."

**So, who thinks they know whose chapter is next? Hmm? Anyway, in the next chapter you'll hear from the final member of the team and learn some 'surprising' reasoning and explanations. Anyway, hope to see you all next time.**

**Kuramagal**


	9. Falling Back to Earth

******Pinnacle  
Kuramagal**

**Genre: Drama**

**Rating: T **

**Summary : Like all good things, our world, the one we had together built around ourselves, had to end. We were at the top, the pinnacle, and from there we had nowhere to go but down.**

**(A/N): Hello everyone! Here is chapter nine which should be rather interesting, good or bad I'm not quite sure. :) I would write a longer note but I'm in a hurry (work has kept me there till one in the morning most nights and I NEED to sleep), so I'll make this brief. To vierblith, Tressa, LtCol. S3, hogwartboyzrhot, Muteki, amynaoko, Tora Macaw, Elysis, Thin-K, and A1y-puff thank you all for your lovely reviews. They make me so happy when I get them, and I appreciate all your input and interest. I makes me want to write more chapters. :) Also, I would like to thank my Prince of Tennis beta, vierblith, for going over this for me and correcting my grammar. So, I think that covers everything, thank you for reading and enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I claim no rights to this anime, though I am thinking about asking for them for my birthday.**

**Chapter Nine: Falling Back to Earth**

_"Sempai, how did we let this happen?"_

"_He might never walk again."_

"_He is no brother of mine. He gave that up when he started dating him!"_

"_Take him away. I don't want him to get hurt anymore."_

"_Kaidoh, please!"_

"Kaidoh-senpai." Kaidoh almost jumped. He was standing on the veranda of Inui's veritable mansion, gazing out towards the sea. Having just completed his daily ten-mile run, he was catching his breath, lost in thought, when Ryoma sneaked up on him.

Kaidoh, after calming his racing heart, turned and glanced at the person before him. "Ryoma." He could pretend all he wanted that he did not know why his once-freshman was here standing before him, but that would be a lie. Kaidoh, after all, knew too well.

Ryoma stared brazenly at his senpai. "Fuji-sempai said I could ask you." Ryoma's eyes stared into Kaidoh's. "I want to know what happened."

Kaidoh took a deep breath and then exhaled, s_o it begins_. "Why don't we go take a walk on the beach?"

They walked in silence for a while, neither wanted to break it. The day was beautiful and the light breeze that blew by only added to the day's perfection. For all of this, Kaidoh felt sorry because he was going to be the one who was ultimately responsible for ruining a nearly perfect day. Kaidoh sighed heavily and started the conversation, "What do you remember, Ryoma?"

Ryoma glanced at him, a look of confusion etched into his features. "A lot of things I said to them." Here Ryoma paused. "…And some things I did."

"That's not what I mean, Echizen." Kaidoh said quietly. That wasn't what he meant at all, far from it actually. "I mean, what were your final memories of them? Those you had the day you left Japan?"

Ryoma frowned at Kaidoh's words. Kaidoh frowned back. Ryoma had seen Tezuka and Fuji that night, Kaidoh was very sure of that fact.

"_Kaidoh …where is …Ryoma?" _Kaidoh's could see the speaker and hear his words very clearly. Even now, after five years, he still had not forgotten the horrified look in his buchou's eyes when he told Tezuka he did not know.

"I did not see them that day. I spent the entire day at..." Here Ryoma paused, but Kaidoh already knew what he was trying to say. Still, he waited until Ryoma finally said, "I spent that day at the bar."

"I know." Ryoma stared incredulously at Kaidoh, as though asking _how _the other knew that. Kaidoh just sighed, _I know more about this and you than you ever wanted me too,_ he thought sadly. "Everyone knew about you, Ryoma. It was just … they all had their own problems to deal with." There was a pause. "Except Tezuka and Fuji."

"What do you mean by that?"

Kaidoh bent to collect a shell on the sand, a pair of angel wings. He smoothed them with his fingers, and after getting the gritty sand and dirt off, he said, "Let me ask you another question instead." Kaidoh's gripped the freshly cleaned shell tightly in his hand, and then began flipping it nervously in and out of his fingers. "Can you tell me who led our team?"

Kaidoh saw Ryoma balk at the question. "Tezuka-buchou, of course, and Oishi-fukubuchou, they were our captain and vice-captain. Who else would lead the team?"

Kaidoh gave a soft sigh. "You're right about Tezuka. However, Oishi was never a team leader. The second leadership position should have been filled by the vice-captain, you're right. That's how it was on almost every other team we played against. However, it wasn't for ours." Kaidoh glanced down at the shell. "On our team, that position was filled by Fuji-senpai."

"Fuji?"

Kaidoh nodded. "Who did we always depend on for a win? Who always took the dangerous matches, like the one against Kirihara? Fuji always took the hardest matches, and we always expected a win from him regardless. Don't you remember how shocked everyone was when he lost to Shiraishi in the quarter-finals?" Kaidoh sighed. "However, our team was special in that we had another leader." Kaidoh looked at Ryoma. "You."

"Me?"

Kaidoh nodded. "As soon as you came into the picture, with your skills and potential, we started depending on you. For us, your loss in a game would be like Tezuka or Fuji losing; it did not happen. You three were our leaders, we depended on you."

"Why are you telling me this?" Ryoma asked, he sounded slightly defensive. Kaidoh knew why, the answers Ryoma was getting were not about the team, they were about him. And thinking that he had something to do with his friends' descent into what they were now was nothing short of terrifying.

Yet for Kaidoh to explain things, he would have to say everything. Even the things Ryoma did not want to hear. Even things he knew would wound the young man so deeply that Kaidoh shuddered to think about them. It was just his role, Kaidoh decided, so he played his part and continued. "Because when you fell, Ryoma, when you started drinking, you pulled the whole team down with you. That was why Fuji and Tezuka were so desperate to get you back, to make you sane again. Because they knew that if they failed, the whole team would come crashing down." Kaidoh's turned his eyes towards Ryoma, freezing the younger man where he stood. "They could not help anyone else, until they helped you."

"Why?" Ryoma's voice was breathless. To Kaidoh, it sounded as though a portion of Ryoma's souls was being torn out. Kaidoh watched as Ryoma's horrified eyes glanced downward, unable to look into his, Kaidoh's, truthful eyes.

Kaidoh watched all of this closely, but knew that he had to continue. So with a voice filled with terrible truth and sorrow, he said, "Because you were more important. If a team is missing a leader, a pillar," Ryoma's head shot up at the word. _You would remember that, wouldn't you,_ Kaidoh mused as he glanced at the perturbed look in Ryoma's eyes. One that asked Kaidoh how he knew about that, about him being a pillar. Kaidoh stared back sadly, _you would not believe what I know, _he thought sadly. Aloud he said, "Losing a pillar has a chain reaction. It puts pressure on the other pillars and makes the surface shaky for those who stand atop them." Kaidoh paused in his explanation. He had told Ryoma the easy part; now it was time for the truth. "You had no idea, but the team was already crumbling long before you started drinking."

"How?" Ryoma asked staring at Kaidoh with horrified rupture.

It was Kaidoh now who could not look at him. Kaidoh did not want to be the one to tell Ryoma this. Unfortunately, without going to the other pillars, Kaidoh was the only one who knew enough. Gritting and baring his teeth, Kaidoh continued, his eyes downcast. "When you started leaving to play in tournaments around the world, the team began to suffer. Especially, the Golden Pair. It was them who got the full blow of your absence."

"What do you mean?"

Kaidoh heard the hushed fear and trepidation in the prodigy's words. _It should have never been like this, Ryoma, _he thought, _it should have never happened. It is our fault, not yours, if only we had not depended on you so. _Kaidoh sighed. "When you left, we were short one of our leaders; a person whom we were sure would take the win. I'm sure you're well aware of this, Ryoma, but you must have at least three people, or groups of people, who win to earn a trophy for the game. After you left, the Golden Pair were the ones who had to take the responsibility for that win, your win." Kaidoh paused and glanced at the shell in his hand.

During the time he had played with them, Kaidoh had managed to snap the tiny fiber between, separating the wings. _Two halves of a whole, _Kaidoh thought, and then, in a sudden fit of anger, he tossed the ruined angel wings into the ocean. The two halves hit the surface with a soft plop, and then sank into the dark waters. His eyes still on the area where the shells had landed, Kaidoh continued, "The golden pair was good in junior high, Ryoma. However, in high school the other teams began to learn their weaknesses and playing styles, finding players who were physically stronger than Oishi and Eiji to rip the Golden Pair to shreds."

Though he was not looking at the younger man, Kaidoh was certain he knew what Ryoma's face looked like. It would be a mixture of horror, disbelief and sadness. Kaidoh knew, because his own face mirrored the same look as he watched this all occur in his junior year of high school. Perhaps the Golden Pair were more apt at hiding things than he previously thought, or maybe the team's leaders had hidden from them; however, Kaidoh had not noticed the pair's deterioration until their fateful match against Hyotei.

"_Mamushi, did you see that?" For once, Kaidoh did not notice the horrendous little nickname that Momoshiro had dubbed him. He was too busy staring in horror at the players who quietly shook hands on the tennis court before him. _

_Kaidoh could not believe it. Even as he checked the score again and again to see if there was some mistake, he knew in his heart that the numbers that glared back at him were accurate. However, in Kaidoh's mind they were still wrong. As wrong as the silence that reigned over the packed stadium that had just watched this horrific match. His mind whirled with possibilities and questions. However, none could explain this. This being that Seigaku's Golden Pair, Eiji and Oishi-senpai, had just lost their match against Hyotei six to zero._

Kaidoh heaved a sigh. "I can remember in one match versus Hyotei, the Golden Pair did not even win a single game. Atobe himself wanted to stop the match, because it made even 'Oresama' sick."

"_Oresama does not understand, Tezuka." Kaidoh heard behind him. A quick glance over his shoulder revealed Atobe. The diva's face looked confused and mildly disturbed as he stood in front of a stoic Tezuka. "What happened to Seigaku's Golden Pair?"_

_Kaidoh glanced at his buchou. Tezuka's face did not falter or change. However, when Tezuka spoke, his voice had the same sadness that Kaidoh felt. "They aren't anymore." His reply was simple and blunt._

"_I see." The diva looked like he had just been told that someone had died. With those words, Atobe began to walk away. However, he had only taken a few steps before he turned back. After he took a deep breath, Kaidoh heard the diva's final words to his buchou. "Oresama did not want to see that match, Tezuka." The captain of Hyotei paused and then added softly, "Indeed, I wish that I had stopped it."_

For Kaidoh, those words had torn his soul out. That other schools felt sorry for his team and their doubles one pair, made Kaidoh feel sick. He could only imagine how the Golden Pair felt. Kaidoh glanced back at Ryoma. "I don't even have to tell you how painful that was for them and for us. It was like everything was falling apart, like our world was crashing down around us. So we all turned to our leaders, the people whom we thought would know what to do." Kaidoh sighed. "Fuji and Tezuka didn't know what to do." The athletic man stopped walking and turned towards Ryoma. The younger man's face was daunted and Kaidoh felt remorse. Ryoma had not known any of this. To hear it now, years in the future when he could do nothing about it, was probably sickening.

Yet, Ryoma had asked and Kaidoh refused to lie to him. "Tezuka and Fuji decided that it would be best if they left the Golden Pair alone. They hoped that Eiji and Oishi would eventually grow back together and become stronger because of this." Kaidoh stopped and looked at Ryoma. "Tezuka and Fuji were wrong." Kaidoh could see the shock on Ryoma's face. Indeed, even for Kaidoh the words had felt unusual, even erroneous, to say. He was sure that for Ryoma, hearing the words 'wrong' and 'Tezuka' and 'Fuji' used together in a sentence was strange simply because Tezuka and Fuji were _never _wrong.

"By leaving them alone, Eiji and Oishi grew even further apart. The only reason they even played together when you came home for the nationals was because they did not want you to worry." Kaidoh reached for another shell. This time, instead of bothering to rub the sand off of it, he just hurled it into the ocean. "By the time Tezuka and Fuji tried to do something, the Golden Pair's relationship was already over. Their relationship as friends, boyfriends, whatever you want to call it began to deteriorate as well. The old fights and arguments began seeping even into that. And by the time they were twenty years old, Oishi and Eiji could hardly bear being in the same room." Kaidoh gave a strangled sort of laugh. "I guess that was the result of what we saw at Kawamura's wedding and at the party when we found out about Kikoko's pregnancy." Kaidoh dusted his sandy hands off. Both those nights had been horribly strange.

After Kawamura's wedding, Kaidoh had received the strangest phone call from Oishi-senpai. After he had followed the garbled mix of directions, he found himself standing outside a shabby bar. The bouncer at the door glanced over Kaidoh once and nodded him in without asking for an ID, something Kaidoh was eternally grateful for as he entered the tavern.

_The air was thick with smoke and smelled of must and cheap liquor. Kaidoh squeezed his way past few very drunken patrons and headed over to the bar. The bartender, spotting him, came over. "What will you be having?" the man asked. His voice was rough, matching his large boorish body perfectly. _

_Kaidoh shook his head. "I'm not here to drink. I'm looking for a friend. He should be new, someone you haven't seen before," Kaidoh described, using far more words than he normally did. He wanted to get himself and Oishi-senpai out of here, now, before something bad happened._

_The bartender frowned slightly, and then pointed behind him. "You mean that guy?" Kaidoh glanced around the man's large body to see a man who was sitting at the corner of the bar. Although he was disheveled, he looked very out of place in the shabby bar in his tuxedo. "I stopped serving him a while ago." The man scratched his chin thoughtfully. "I was wondering what the hell he was doing here?" Kaidoh noticed the bartender glancing at his own tuxedo. "Did his fiancée get cold feet at the wedding?" The man gave a sharp laugh._

_Kaidoh felt his lips grow tight. "Not exactly." Then he gave the man a half-bow, "Thank you for your help." Without waiting for the bartender's response, Kaidoh headed over towards Oishi. As he got closer, he noticed stacks upon stacks of bottles and shots that surrounded his friend. However, what was more disturbing was that Oishi's head was lying on the filthy bar, something the other would never normally do._

_Kaidoh glanced worriedly over the body and then placed his hands on Oishi's shoulders. "Oishi-senpai?"_

_At first, Oishi did not move, he just lay on the filthy bar, his face against the chipped wood. However, after a few more shakes, Oishi weakly raised his head and glanced around. "Ww-haats going onn?" To say that Oishi was drunk would be an understatement. Oishi was not drunk, he was completely plastered. _

"_You called me to take you home, Oishi-senpai," Kaidoh told his senpai as he draped the man's arm over his shoulder._

"_Ka-i-doh?" Oishi asked drunkenly as he squinted at his kohai, "Isss that yooou?"_

"_Yes, come on, senpai," Kaidoh said, as he half pulled, half helped Oishi from his seat. Just from the slurred words, it was very apparent that Oishi had had way too much to drink. However, when Kaidoh finally got him to his feet and Oishi collapsed to the floor, Kaidoh realized that Oishi probably was not even going to remember this conversation tomorrow._

_Kaidoh stared down at his senpai, who was now sitting on the floor, which in Kaidoh's mind, probably had the sanitary equivalence of a trunk stop restroom toilet. He sighed, and lifted his senpai up once more, this time taking a firmer grip around his waist. "Come on, Oishi-senpai. Let's get you out of here." As they wound their way through the bar's regulars, Kaidoh had to wonder what had possessed his senpai to do this? Oishi was the mother hen of their team, the responsible one. Kaidoh had ranked him just under Tezuka when it came to being dependable. Now, to see Oishi lying in the back of Kaidoh's car, too drunk to even sit up as Kaidoh drove carefully through the midnight streets, unnerved Kaidoh. _

_Kaidoh had to be thankful though. After all, Oishi did have the sense hold off puking his guts out until they were safely in Kaidoh's apartment. After the tenth or so time Oishi had thrown up the lovely banquet that had been Kawamura's wedding feast, the vice-captain began to come around and profusely apologize._

"_Ka-i-doh," he said as he leaned his head against the toilet. "Ii am sooo soo-ryry. I never wanteed any oof th-iis to haapp-een." Sometime after Oishi had said those words, (and apologized twenty or so more times) the vice-captain had drifted off into a drunken sleep. When he was sure his senpai was completely out, Kaidoh carried Oishi to the couch. Although Oishi was heavier than expected, Kaidoh had grown during his high school years, as such he was both taller and stronger than his senpai. After tucking Oishi in, Kaidoh sat down to wait for morning._

Kaidoh sighed heavily after relaying that part of the story. "It was just one big, disgusting mess that no one could fix - not even those we expected to. Because despite their efforts, despite the fact they put their very souls into it, Tezuka and Fuji failed to help the Golden Pair. And when that happened, the world came crashing down."

_When Oishi did wake up, it was just a little past one. The vice-captain looked around in confusion for a few moments and then spoke up. "Kaidoh, why am I here?" he asked, glancing around the room and then down at himself and at the blanket that covered his dirty and rumpled tuxedo._

"_Do you remember anything from last night, senpai?" Kaidoh asked softly._

_Oishi's face went from pale to blanched. "Some things, though not all." Oishi placed a hand on his head. "I don't know why I have this horrible headache." Oishi paused, "Though, I can venture a guess." Oishi looked back at his kohai. "I am so sorry for any trouble I've caused you, Kaidoh. I-" Oishi paused for a second and then pulled his vibrating phone from his pants' pocket. Shooting Kaidoh a worried glance, he answered it._

"_Hello."_

"_Oishi." Kaidoh could just barely hear the voice on the other end. Even so, he knew instantly whose voice it was._

"_Tezuka." Oishi sighed. "I am so sorry about last night. I hope-"_

_Oishi was cut off by the captain. "Where are you?"_

"_I'm at Kaidoh's. Tezuka, is something wrong?"_

_Kaidoh heard a sigh on the other end. "Yes." Oishi sat up at little straighter. "Echizen's father had a heart attack last night." There was a pause. "He's dead."_

Kaidoh could sense Ryoma's incredulousness and disbelief, and Kaidoh understood why. When he had been told all of this, he had not been able to comprehend it all either. Kaidoh just sighed again. "I know it's hard to believe, but it's what happened. Then everything just went downhill from there."

Kaidoh glanced at the other, waiting for a response. When he did respond, Kaidoh could practically feel the pain in Ryoma's words. "I still don't understand one thing. How do you know all of this? You said you did not know in high school, how did you find it all out? And what happened to Fuji-senpai?"

Kaidoh opened his mouth, but never got the chance to say anything because, suddenly, a shout could be heard from the house. Kaidoh and Ryoma whipped around to see a figure sprinting at top speed down the hill and towards the beach. Kaidoh looked at Ryoma, and then both dashed towards the figure. As they approached, they saw Kawamura. His face, even after his sprint, was blanched white and he looked terrified.

"What happened?" Ryoma and Kaidoh shouted in unison, their breathing coming in soft pants.

Kawamura took a deep breath, and said through gasps, "It's Fuji! He just fell down the steps!"

**Yes, that was a cliff hanger. No, you may not kill me ... please! Anyway, how will that fit in with everything, and what about Fuji? Why did he fall down the steps, or even did he 'fall'? I guess you are going to have to read more to find out. :) Hope to hear from you all again!**

**Kuramagal**


	10. Pain and Consent

**Pinnacle  
Kuramagal**

**Genre: Drama**

**Rating: T **

**Summary : Like all good things, our world, the one we had together built around ourselves, had to end. We were at the top, the pinnacle, and from there we had nowhere to go but down.**

**(A/N): Hey guys thank you so much for being patient. I know that this chapter took way, way too long and I personally take all the blame for that. It was just that I could not decide who should narrate this chapter. Then once I decided that, I could not figure out how much I should tell. Well, I finally did, and this is the result, so I hope it is satistfactory. Anyway, thank you to Elyon, Aelendis, hypertapper, twilley, LifeLaughLove5, imjustnobody, Tora Macaw, jv, Thin-K, a1y-puff, amynaoko, Muteki., Elysis, Tressa, and Yanagi-sen for all your lovely reviews. I always appreciate your input and interest. I would like to thank my Prince of Tennis beta, vierblith for beta'ing this for me. I can't even express how much I appreciate it! So, I think that covers everything, thank you for reading and enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I claim no rights to this anime, though I am thinking about asking for them for my birthday**

**Chapter Ten: Pain and Consent**

Oishi looked around at the crowd that had assembled. Everyone, from his friends to Inui's staff, came to view the sight, for a sight it was. They had flung the doors wide open and now, as Oishi knelt beside the fallen form, he could only stare.

Clutched tightly in his hands was a medical kit, still there from when a frantic Inui had shoved it into his chest when the latter had come to get him, saying there had been an accident. Now Oishi, feeling the color draining from his face, forced a calm look to his features and bent over a small, lifeless-looking body on the floor. He turned the body over. Seeing the face of his long-time friend, Oishi felt his heart constrict.

_Fuji …_

Fuji lay at the base of the stairs in a crumpled heap, his limbs splayed haphazardly on the cool, tiled floor and his eyes shut tightly. A small puddle of deep red blood could be seen on the floor. With his eyes, Oishi followed that to the tensai's forehead.

"He's bleeding!" someone shouted from the crowd, echoing Oishi's thoughts. "Oh my god, he is bleeding!" The voice was hysterical now. Oishi glanced sharply at the sound.

Eiji's face blanched and he stared at Fuji like the tensai was dead. Oishi felt sorrow, anger and pity swirling around in his heart, but he paid them little heed. In a stern and authoritative voice, he said, "Someone get him out of here!" Then, he bent back over the lifeless form, trying to block out the sounds around him.

Even so, out of the corner of his eyes Oishi could still see that Kawamura had gently taken Eiji by the shoulders. "Come on, Eiji," the power player said in a gentle voice as he half walked, half dragged the acrobat away. He also saw Sakuno following behind them, shooting one last worried look at Fuji's fallen form before she left the room.

Meanwhile, Inui had started clearing away his staff. "There is nothing to see here. Get back to work, please." At their employer's words, the staff, though slightly unwilling, departed from the foyer. Soon, only the members of the team, minus the distressed Eiji, Kawamura and Sakuno, were left in the hall.

Oishi felt all eyes focused on him as the team watched breathlessly while he carefully checked Fuji's body. Oishi meticulously patted down the tensai, checking for any broken bones. When he found none, Oishi continued by looking under the tensai's eyelids for a concussion. When he was finally finished, he composed himself and stood to address the group. "He did not break anything. Minus a few bumps and bruises as well as the headache of a lifetime, he should be fine. We should probably move him somewhere more comfortable though. Can someone help me carry him upstairs?" Oishi's voice was calm.

Before he had even finished speaking, Tezuka stepped forward. Oishi had not noticed his captain's presence before. However, now that he saw him, Oishi had to wonder if Tezuka was the right person to carry an unconscious Fuji upstairs. Tezuka's face was pale and his hands, from what Oishi could see, appeared to be shaking. Nonetheless, the captain moved over to stand beside him. The vice-captain looked at his friend warily. "Tezuka, I-"

Before he finished talking, someone else had stepped forward. "Tezuka-buchou, I can carry him." Kaidoh's voice was calm and, unlike the captain, his hands were steady.

Upon seeing the other, Tezuka nodded. "Fine." Then, he added very softly, "It's probably for the best." With his guidance, Kaidoh gently lifted Fuji's lifeless form off the floor, and, after shifting Fuji's body slightly in his arms on Oishi's orders, the trio began their slow ascent. With the rest of the group watching, Oishi led them up the stairs and out of sight.

Once upstairs, they made a quick turn to the right and entered Fuji's bedroom. Oishi hurried forward.

"Lay him here," Oishi said, directing Kaidoh, who carried an unconscious Fuji tenderly in his arms, to the tensai's bed. Quickly pulling back the freshly made sheets, they laid the fragile-looking photographer down. As soon as he was settled, Oishi knelt beside the injured tensai. After sifting through the medical kit, its contents spilling to the floor, Oishi withdrew a bandage for the tensai's bleeding forehead. As he did so, the doctor took the bottle of antiseptic and sprayed some on the injury and quickly covered it with the bandage. Once he had taken care of the visible wound, he began to check Fuji more thoroughly. While they had been downstairs, the vice-captain had checked for injures that would have been sustained in the fall. Now, as he put a hand on the tensai's face and neck, checking for fever, he was looking for injures that might have _caused _the fall.

Try as he might, Oishi could not think of a reason why the tensai would fall down the steps. Even with his injuries, Fuji was one of the most graceful people the doctor had ever met. It was unsettling to think of the tensai tripping and falling down the stairs. In fact, if that was not the most probable answer to this situation, Oishi might have laughed. Fuji did not fall down steps, or at least the Fuji he remembered did not. Oishi glanced apprehensively at the unconscious tensai, and then looked away to occupy his mind with something else.

He first saw Tezuka. The other's face was bloodless and, even behind his steel-rimmed glasses, Oishi could see fear in the captain's hazel eyes. Realizing that Tezuka saw him staring, Oishi blurted out the first thing that came to his mind. "Close the curtains." Then, thinking he should give a reason, he added, "The light will only aggravate his headache when he wakes up."

The captain nodded and moved to the windows to close the drapes. While he did, Oishi glanced at him, noticing a faint trembling in Tezuka's hands as he fumbled with the knots on the curtains. Once he undid them, Tezuka pulled the fabric together effectively minimizing the light in the room. Now, in the semi-dark room, Oishi let go of a shaky breath.

_This week was not supposed to be like this_, he thought as he glanced at the unconscious form on the bed and the other forms of Kaidoh and Tezuka who now both stood beside him, watching. Even from the beginning, when he had arrived he knew something was wrong. Then there was that morning … Oishi shuddered.

It had been the day after he arrived. He had helped himself to breakfast and was just entering the breakfast room. Oishi had called something out to Tezuka, perhaps to hold him a seat, he did not remember. It was then that he heard a familiar voice that made his stomach start to flip. Suddenly, he saw Kikumaru Eiji standing before him. His plate dropped from his numb fingers and crashed to the ground, sending its contents splattering against the tiles.

Oishi saw Kawamura's face for the latter stood beside Eiji. The power player's face mirrored his own shock. For a long while, silence deafened the room. Finally, an equally stunned Eiji said five words that cut through Oishi's heart.

"_W-what is he doing here?"_

Oishi felt his heart break at the contempt and anger in those words. Eiji's voice held so much hatred and anger, as though he, Oishi, were responsible for all the world's evils. He wanted to say something, apologize even. Anything. But nothing went past his lips. Instead, the silence reigned again. Finally, a visibly angry and upset Eiji said some parting words. Oishi was still too stunned from what he said before to really listen, and hurried away from the kitchen.

That was how the past few days had been, the two of them avoiding each other. It was actually pretty impressive, for even as large as Inui's mansion was, Oishi and Eiji still managed to see one another everywhere. They ran into each other everywhere, they both came down to breakfast at the same time; they both even decided to go swimming and met one another with towels hanging over their shoulders at the entrance. It was almost unnerving now that Oishi began to contemplate it.

"Senpai." Oishi glanced at Kaidoh, who was still standing exactly where he had been after he laid Fuji on the bed.

Realizing that he had probably blanked out for the past few minutes, Oishi began speaking. "Yes, I'm sorry." He stood up from his kneeling position, pausing only to cover the tensai with blankets. When he had finished, he addressed both. "I can't seem to find any previous ailment that could have caused Fuji to fall down the steps. But then again, there are things I can't account for." Oishi gave a helpless shrug.

"Like what?" Tezuka asked, his voice rested somewhere between forced calm and quelled nervousness.

Oishi began ticking things on and off his fingers. "Stress, clumsiness, perhaps even having too much on his mind-" Oishi paused when he noticed a look of surprise cross both Kaidoh's and Tezuka's faces. "I take it that rings a bell?"

Tezuka nodded. "Fuji did speak with Ryoma recently about… some things," Tezuka trailed off vaguely.

"Yes, and then he asked me to speak with Echizen about what happened." Kaidoh's eyes were looking anywhere but at Oishi's face.

Oishi froze when he heard those words. "You spoke with Echizen? What did you tell him?" He asked Kaidoh quietly.

"Yes, senpai," Kaidoh replied softly. Then he glanced towards the bed. "Fuji-senpai told me Ryoma would come to talk with me." Here, Kaidoh paused for a second, and then with hesitation, he added, "He seemed to think it would be best for me to tell him … some things."

"What?"

Kaidoh looked up at the sharp tone in Oishi's voice. Swallowing nervously, he said, "About what happened during high school. About what happened between you and Eiji-senpai." Kaidoh glanced at the other man warily.

Oishi kept his head low and his eyes adverted. Even so, he was sure the blanched look on his face was still very visible. "What did you tell him?" Oishi's voice was calm, however horribly forced.

Kaidoh gave a soft sigh. "What Fuji-senpai told me ages ago, about why you and Eiji-senpai …" Kaidoh trailed off.

"…Why we broke up?" Oishi supplied softly. "What else did you tell him?"

The snake player shook his head. "I did not get to tell him anything else. Kawamura came down the steps and told us about Fuji …" Kaidoh glanced at the bed once more.

Tezuka frowned. "So Ryoma only knows about what happened before?"

Kaidoh nodded. "Yes, buchou. I did not get to tell him about what happened after that." He looked at the bed for a few minutes and then he looked back at Oishi. "Will Fuji-senpai be all right?"

Oishi noticed the change in direction. Nevertheless, he nodded. "Yes, as I said before, he should be fine after he gets some rest."

Kaidoh gave a curt nod. "Then I'm going to go tell everyone that. They're probably worried." Kaidoh gave one final look in Fuji's direction, and then he exited the tensai's bedroom, closing the door behind him.

"His behavior there was strange," Oishi stated turning to Tezuka as soon as their kohai's footsteps had faded.

Tezuka nodded. "He realized that we need to talk about something that does not involve him." Tezuka glanced towards the door through which his kohai just exited. "Kaidoh was always very perceptive like that."

Oishi nodded his agreement. Then, he glanced at Tezuka. "How much does Fuji know?"

Tezuka looked at the still form on the bed. It was a strange question for Oishi to ask, really. It would have been better to ask how much the tensai _did not _know. Tezuka sighed to himself. Fuji knew everything, the buchou was fairly certain of this fact. However, how much he deemed to tell Kaidoh, that was another question. Tezuka weighed his answer. "Almost everything, and he would already have come to his own conclusions on his own."

Oishi nodded impatiently. "I know. But does he _know_about my family?" Oishi trailed off.

Tezuka stared at his friend and then very slowly shook his head. "No, I never told anyone about that. Not even Fuji."

Oishi nodded slowly. "I did not think so. But, all the same time, do you think he could have guessed?"

Tezuka paused. Would Fuji, with his tensai abilities, be able to guess something like that? Tezuka knew it was possible, anything was possible with Fuji. That was what had made the tensai so terrifying in junior high and high school. But still, Tezuka wondered if Fuji would be able to reason the truth with so many factors. Tezuka did not know. As Inui would have said, there were too many variables. He looked at Oishi. "I don't know. It's Fuji, even Inui did not know about him."

Oishi bowed his head. "I think I should to talk with Ryoma." His statement was strange, even to his own ears, and Oishi did not know quite why he said it.

Tezuka nodded. "I agree."

Oishi moved to leave the room. However, just as he was walking out the door, Tezuka spoke up.

"Do you remember the favor I asked of you, the one I called you about?" Tezuka's voice was uncharacteristically hesitant.

Oishi paused and looked back at his friend. "I do. But I still don't know why you want to do this." Oishi folded his arms across his chest.

Tezuka heaved a sigh. "You have your way of relating to people and I have mine. Ultimately, though I am going to have to talk with Ryoma and I am going to-"

"-As a doctor and as your friend I want you to know I am very much against this." Oishi's voice was stern, but then he sighed. "However, I also know that I'm not going to be able to stop you." Oishi stepped back to his friend. "Sit down."

Tezuka sat on the chair adjacent to the bed and Oishi knelt in front of the taller man. "Have you had any recent pains?" Oishi asked his friend as he rolled the captain's pants' leg. Tezuka hesitated for a few seconds, which caused Oishi to glance up from rolling up the pant's leg. "Tezuka?"

Tezuka gave a soft sigh. "The pain has been minimal, and only when I stress the injury."

"That's often though, am I right?" Oishi asked as he finally revealed his friends knee. He glanced back at the captain, then back down at the joint and finally he glared at his friend. "Would you care to amend anything you just said?"

Tezuka did not return his glare, the captain merely sat stoically in the chair, pointedly ignoring Oishi's angry glare. Finally, the vice-captain just shook his head and looked back at the injury. Even after five years, the scar that ran the length of Tezuka's knee was still very visible. Along with that, the joint appeared swollen (most likely from Tezuka's exercise abuse, Oishi thought) which caused the injury to appear far more recent than it should.

As his careful fingers probed his friend's knee, checking the state of the old injury, Oishi could not help but remember what had transpired the night Tezuka received it.

_Kaidoh's brow was damp with sweat and crumpled with worry as he dashed through the hospital towards him. As soon as the power player saw him, his speed increased. Seconds later, Oishi had a perspiring Kaidoh in front of him, hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. _

"_Oishi-senpai," Kaidoh panted as he tried to regain his breath. "Got the call … said something happened!" Kaidoh was still breathing heavily. "What's going on?" A deep breath. "I ran all the way from Fourth Street."_

_Oishi stared at his kohai, not able to speak. Perhaps it had something to do with the fact that Kaidoh had just sprinted three miles, but Oishi did not know what to say. He himself had only just received the phone call that asked him to come to the hospital. At first, the vice-captain had been confused. However, the hospital staff had assured Oishi that he was indeed one of the people on Tezuka's notification, should something happen to the other, and that his presence was needed at the hospital as none of the other members could be reached._

_Oishi had just finished speaking with a nurse when he saw Kaidoh sprinting towards him. "I don't know anything yet," Oishi admitted. "I only just got here."_

_Kaidoh rested his hands on his head, still trying to regain his breath. "Did they say what happened?"_

_Oishi nodded. "It was a car crash." Oishi swallowed and then continued, "The other people involved aren't supposed to make it."_

_The look on Kaidoh's face was one of pure terror. However, before the snake player could say anything more, a harried-looking doctor came running up to them. "Are you Oishi-san?" He asked, practically tripping over his words in his haste to say them._

_Oishi nodded. "I am. Doctor, what is going on?"_

"_Please follow me." A quick glance in Kaidoh's direction. "Your friend can come as well. I'll explain everything on the way."_

_Oishi and Kaidoh hurried after the doctor. "What's going on?" Oishi asked as they half-ran, half-walked down the hall._

"_Your friend, Tezuka-san, was in an accident as I'm sure you're aware. He was unconscious when he was brought here. However, he regained consciousness upon his arrival. During that time he has been refusing treatment and begging us to get one of you. He keeps telling us to find someone." The doctor glanced at the two. "Does the name Ryoma mean anything to you?"_

_The two nodded. "Yes, he is a friend. Does Tezuka want him?"_

_The doctor nodded. "That seems to be the case. We had to sedate him in order to treat him. We assumed he was hallucinating from pain and, thus, was not thinking clearly." The doctor glanced at the two. "He is due in surgery any minute. However, he keeps demanding to speak with you both." The doctor looked around nervously. "I know your uncle, Oishi-san. That's why I am allowing this." The doctor's grey eyes were boring into the doubles player's. "Even though it's not hospital rules." They stopped outside a doorway. "He is in here, you'll only have a few moments with him so I hope you get the information he wants you to have." Then, without another word, the doctor hurried off._

_Oishi and Kaidoh looked at one another, and then entered the room._

_The hospital room smelled strongly of antiseptic and blood. However, all of that was of little importance to Oishi when he saw who was laying prone in the center of it. "Tezuka…"Oishi's voice was breathy and he was fairly certain that even a hale Tezuka would not have heard him. Wide eyed, Oishi began to assess his friend's condition._

_Tezuka's eyes were shut and it would have appeared as though he were sleeping if not for his erratic breathing. Oishi's eyes made a quick sweep of the captain's body, noting various bandages and bruises, the worst of which seemed to center around his right knee. Oishi shook himself. This wasn't what he was here for, he thought. Stepping up to stand beside the captain, Oishi spoke up._

"_Tezuka." At the sound of his name, the captain's eyes began to flutter and, with a groan, he opened them._

"_Oishi?" Had Oishi not seen his captain before him, he would have never believed that the pained and weak voice was that of his strong captain. Never, not even when Atobe had destroyed his shoulder, had Tezuka ever sounded this weak. It was like a bullet right through the vice-captain's chest._

"_Yes," Oishi said softly, leaning forward to hear his friend. "It's me. What do you want us to do?"_

_At the word 'us,' Tezuka's eyes fluttered around until they found Kaidoh standing there. Oishi had forgotten that the other was in the room. He was startled now to see the blanched, horrified look on Kaidoh's face. It was then that he realized however bad Tezuka looked to him, to Kaidoh he probably looked twenty times worse._

"_Kaidoh." Hearing his captain whisper out his name, Kaidoh's face lost even more color. However, he kept his eyes on the face of his buchou._

"_Yes, buchou?"_

"_Kaidoh … find Ryoma … please." Tezuka grimaced and clenched his teeth in agony. Oishi watched Kaidoh's face go another shade paler. Almost immediately, the doctor from before entered the room and ushered them out. As they were exiting, a medical team came running in and began to prepare Tezuka for surgery. Oishi took one last look at his friend, and then the door snapped shut._

Oishi pulled his hand away from his friend's knee. "It appears to be fine." His voice was soft. "But don't take that as my consent."

"Of course not." Tezuka's voice was serious as he unrolled his pants' leg. Oishi stood up and Tezuka followed suit.

"I'm going to go speak with Echizen," Oishi announced as he turned to leave the room.

"I'm going to stay with Fuji."

Oishi paused and then nodded slowly. "All right." Just before he shut the door of the semi-dark room, the doctor said, "Come get me when he wakes up." Then, the door clicked shut.

**Just to save my own behind, I am not a doctor or nurse or in anyway part of the medical community. What transpires in this story probably and most likely could not happen in a real hospital, at least legally. So, please don't tell me off for that bit. If anyone is part of the medical community and could tell me it would be much appreciated. :)**

**Okay, so that was a lot for you all to digest, yeah? And things may not make much sense still, but I do promise everything will make sense by the time I finish this dratted thing. I have finally figured out the rest of the chapters, there will probably be about eighteen or nineteen in all plus an epilogue at the end. **

**Anway the next chapter: Oishi goes to speak with Ryoma and discovers a bit more about why the Golden Pair split up and what happened in general. Sound familiar? :) As always, reviews are always appreciated and are used feed my inner muse. Thanks for reading and hope to see you all next time!**

**Kuramagal**


	11. A Difference in Opinion

****

**Pinnacle  
Kuramagal**

**Genre: Drama**

**Rating: T **

**Summary : Like all good things, our world, the one we had together built around ourselves, had to end. We were at the top, the pinnacle, and from there we had nowhere to go but down.**

**(A/N): I know. This took forever, and it is all my fault. I had the worst case of writers block imaginable. I could not figure out how to write the chapter between Oishi and Ryoma. I wrote about six copies before I finally decided on this one, sent it to my wonderful beta and now, I am giving it to you. So, I really hope you like it ... So, thank you for being patient. Also, a big thank you to all who reviewed. I really, really love reading all of your comments and critiques. They truly do make my day. :) Once more, I would like to thank my Prince of Tennis beta, vierblith, for beta'ing this for me. So, I think that covers everything, thank you for reading and enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I claim no rights to this anime, though I am thinking about asking for them for my birthday**

**Chapter Eleven: A Difference in Opinion**

Ryoma's heart had finally stopped trying to pound its way out of his chest a few minutes ago. The heavy thumping feeling had slowed and finally ceased, leaving Ryoma with a feeling of loneness that he welcomed. Right now, he did not feel much like talking.

Neither, it seemed, did the rest of the team that had dispersed elsewhere after Fuji's limp body was carried away. Each of them had gone in such a quiet and almost hypnotized state that talking became the last thing on their minds. Following suit, Ryoma had found his own place to disappear to. Now, with the midmorning sunlight caressing his cheek, Ryoma sat tensely and watched the waves crash against the beach with unforgiving fury. Unconsciously, Ryoma's right hand reached up and rubbed the space above his heart. Despite the fact that he was relieved of that uncomfortable sensation, Ryoma could not rid himself of the sick churning feeling that had now settled in his stomach.

Try as he might, Tezuka's protégé could not banish the vision from his mind of Fuji lying at the base of the steps. It was like it had been branded into the very cells of his brain, as though it were permanent, inerasable. Although at least an hour's time had passed since Ryoma had come dashing into the entrance hall, he could still see his senpai clearly, as though the other were in front of him now.

He could see his senpai's limb flinging carelessly around his still body. Ryoma could see blood, an artistic trickle that made its way down the tensai's forehead and across his brows, towards the closed blue eyes. He could still see the steady drip as the blood, missing his eye, dropped onto prominent cheekbones and finally onto the unforgiving stone floor.

Ryoma blinked and shifted in his chair, trying to clear the memory from his mind. The wooden chair creaked as he did so and the ice in his drink clinked against the glass, slopping a little of cranberry juice on his pants leg and staining the khaki red. Ryoma had to force himself to tear his eyes away from the reddish stain, mind still a whirl from the fresh memory of Fuji's body. Even as he did, he could not keep at bay the horrible sensation of guilt and helplessness that spread through his body.

It was a strange feeling; one Ryoma had not felt in many years… Not since … Ryoma felt his stomach lurch as an unaccustomed but still familiar feeling of nausea swept over him. He had not felt anything like this since … Ryoma felt realization's claws grip him. With sickening regret, he realized what this situation reminded him of. The situations themselves were vastly different, as different as the life and death they entailed. Yet Ryoma knew somewhere deep within him that they both were somehow tied to one another and to him.

Fighting a losing tooth and nail battle, Ryoma could only wait helplessly as he was assaulted with memories that he was sure he locked away long ago.

_"Oyaji I'm home!" Ryoma called into the house as he slipped off his shoes. He had just left Eiji's apartment after spending the night there to ensure that the latter did not do anything drastic. Ryoma stepped on the smooth wood of his family's home. A feeling of unease glossed over his mind, and he glanced around. The house was still, quiet, almost unnaturally so._

_Ryoma sighed. He brought a hand to his forehead and pressed lightly against the skin. He was just imagining things, he reasoned, as his hand moved to brush his hair back. As to why his father had not answered, Ryoma shrugged to himself. As far as he was concerned, his father was probably still sleeping off last night at Kawamura's wedding. Ryoma shook his head. Lack of sleep combined with all of the tournaments he had been competing in would make anyone paranoid like this. With that thought in mind, Ryoma headed towards the kitchen, suddenly feeling the need for a strong cup of coffee._

_As he made the preparations for the coffee, Ryoma could only think of his exhaustion and with that came last night's memories. Although it was not unusual for Eiji to get slightly inebriated, Ryoma had never seen his senpai that drunk before. When he had left Kawamura's wedding reception to take Fuji's watch over Eiji, he had been stunned by the shape his senpai had been in._

_Ryoma heaved a soft sigh, hands pausing from work. What happened, senpais? Your relationship was so good. Where did it go wrong? Ryoma wondered sadly as he flipped the switch, starting the coffeemaker. What happened?_

_He had always known something was going on between Oishi and Eiji-senpai, Ryoma realized as he leaned up against the counter. He would have had to be a social moron not to notice it. While Ryoma was very well aware of his shortcomings when it came to social situations, even he had noticed his two senpai's relationship, which meant that everyone else knew._

_It was the little things that Ryoma saw at first. Like how Eiji would hug Oishi a gentler and longer than everyone else, or how Oishi was always able to get Eiji to calm down with just with a couple of words. At first Ryoma had dismissed it as aspects of a doubles team, that the two just knew each other better. But then, when he finally graduated from Junior High and headed to High School to join the rest of the team once more, he saw something that confirmed all of his suspicions._

_He saw Oishi-senpai kissing Eiji-senpai, not on the cheek or forehead, but dead on the lips. That day, which so happened to be his first day of high school, confirmed any suspicions or doubts he had. Eiji and Oishi were a couple, an item, they were together. As he thought back on it, Ryoma realized nothing made more sense. They were the Golden Pair, a duo, they were meant to be together._

_It seems, however, that just like always, he was the last to know. No sooner did he turn around to give them some privacy, did he see Fuji standing behind him. The tensai's blue eyes were wide open, but instead of staring at Ryoma they were staring past him at what was occurring behind the prodigy. "It took them a long time," the tensai finally said, a smile creasing his perfect face as his blue eyes roved to Ryoma. "But they finally realized how much they cared about one another."_

_A loud beep caused Ryoma to jump about six feet. Once he had stilled his racing heart, he shot the coffeemaker a dark glare. After helping himself to a cup, Ryoma sat down at the kitchen table, fingers interwoven around the cup and its handle._

_He glanced at the cup of coffee in front of him warily. He already knew what Inui would do if he saw him drinking it: have a veritable conniption. Ryoma knew why yet he could only sigh at the thought. Despite all of Inui's meddling, Ryoma was still short. Barely reaching the height of five feet six inches, he was among the shortest members of his team. Thus, the data player and the other members of the team (including Fuji who barely reached five feet eight inches), had forbidden the team's 'ochibi' from drinking, eating or doing anything that would further stunt his growth._

_The problem, however, lay in Ryoma's unexpected adoration of coffee. He could not quite remember just who had introduced him to his first cup. For some reason his mind always brought up Tezuka. However, the stoic captain denied any involvement. Regardless, Ryoma had been cajoled and persuaded against coffee, and when that did not work, brute force was implemented._

_A smirk twitched on the eighteen year-olds lips; there was no one to stop him now. Then, with purposeful disobedience, he downed the cup in one motion. The coffee was bitter, but that bitterness had a revitalizing quality to it, the very same one Ryoma was craving. He gave a content sigh, and before he had set the cup down, Ryoma was up once more, getting himself another._

_As he poured the dark liquid, Ryoma felt a nagging feeling. As he probed his mind trying to find the cause for it, he came up with a blank. No matter how he searched, Ryoma could not remember anything he had forgotten to do nor anything that he needed to do. Yet the feeling persisted and it bothered him. Ryoma had felt the same last night as he was taking care of Eiji, but he had pushed it to the back of his mind. It had seemed trivial at the time, but now it was starting to crawl from his subconscious and come to the present._

_Where was his father?_

_Ryoma glanced towards the clock on the microwave. It was nearing noon, yet there was no sign of his father, and that disturbed Ryoma. Although he would be the first to call his father a sloth, he at least expected the old man to be up by now. Ryoma sighed. Beside the fact that it was getting late, his father was as much of a sloth as he was also a gossip whore. Ryoma knew his father would want to know what happened last night between his two senpais._

_The thought of the previous night brought back a slew of memories, one of which stuck out in Ryoma's mind. It involved his father calling him when he had been with Eiji. Ryoma had disregarded the call, but now as he fumbled to pull his phone out of his pocket Ryoma had to wonder what the message was._

_Ryoma flipped the phone open and dialed his voicemail._

_"You have one new message." His phone told him. "First new message sent Friday May ninth at one twenty a.m."_

_The phone clicked and suddenly he heard his father's voice on the other end. "Hey, boy!" Ryoma sighed into the phone, his father sounded drunk. "Listen, I need you to come home. I have this weird feeling … well it's not a feeling but is a feeling. Oh hell! I can't feel my left arm. So get home and take your old man to the hospital. This is important! Are you listening! Boy!" The message ended there._

_Ryoma sighed. He could only handle a sober father in small doses. Drunk … it was probably for the best that he was not around when his father had been drunk last night. With all the nonsense Nanjirou spewed normally, he was one hundred times worse drunk. Ryoma frowned slightly as he remembered a certain bit of his dad's message. What was that business about his father's arm going numb? Ryoma shook his head. He would never understand the old man._

_Still…all of this left Ryoma with an uneasy feeling. I'll just check on him to be safe, Ryoma thought. Padding down the hallway towards his father's room, Ryoma stopped to knock on the door. "Oyaji!" He called, making his voice loud enough to be heard through the wooden door._

_Perhaps he was out? Ryoma's mind mused. No, he thought, not with the hangover he would have from last night. He knocked again, louder this time. "Oyaji it's me!"_

_Ryoma sighed and swung the door open. "Oyaji, you lazy-" the words stopped on his lips._

_His father was laying in bed, but the position he was in looked anything but comfortable. Then there was the fact that he was still wearing his formal robes from the wedding. Ryoma stepped into the silent room and over to the bed. "Oyaji?" He raised a hand to shake his father awake and it was then that he knew something was wrong._

_His father was freezing and there was no movement about his body. That combined with the fact that his body was so firm. Ryoma ripped his hand away from his father's body. "Oyaji this is not funny!" Ryoma bent down towards his father's chest. "You can't hide a heartbeat you old fool! I knew it you-" Whatever Ryoma was going to say died on his lips. Wide-eyed, he backed away from his father's body. "Oyaji?" He whispered through numb lips._

_Ryoma kept backing away from his father's lifeless body until he hit the wall, the impact of which sent him to his knees. It was then that Ryoma felt panic set in._

_His father was dead._

_His father was dead. The mantra repeated in his head._

_…And it was his fault._

_Fumbling with his phone, Ryoma shakily pressed the number three and listened as speed dial took care of the rest. Only two rings later a familiar voice answered._

_"Hello?"_

_"Tezuka-buchou." Ryoma's voice was just above a whisper._

_"Ryoma?" Worry coated the buchou's voice. "Is everything all right?"_

_Ryoma wanted to talk. He truly did. He wanted to tell his buchou to come get him, to take him away. However, he could not get the words out of his mouth. He could not speak. "Ryoma!" he heard over the phone, this time the words were sharper and more apprehensive. "Ryoma!"_

_"Let me talk to him." Another voice said in the background almost out of hearing range. Whoever the person was, Tezuka must have consented to give them the phone for seconds later Ryoma heard the phone shift hands and suddenly a new voice spoke to him. "Ryoma."_

_"Fuji-senpai," Ryoma whispered._

_"Yes, it's me." Ryoma heard the tensai say. His words were gentle and soothing. To Ryoma, it felt like being wrapped in a warm blanket. The voice grew more urgent, but at the same time it never lost it's soft tone. "Ryoma, what's wrong? Please, tell me."_

_Ryoma heard himself take a shaky breath. In a voice barely auditable, he said, "My dad, he…he's dead." And then the tears fell._

Ryoma ripped himself away from that memory. He did not need to think about that now. Searching for anything else to think about, he thought back to the early morning when he had spoken with Kaidoh. Ryoma shook his head as he thought about that conversation. Despite what Kaidoh said, he had not seen Tezuka and Fuji the day before he left Japan. He had a tournament that day, where he would have seen Tezuka and, most likely, Fuji, Tezuka's veritable shadow. Ryoma glanced towards the sea, but he had not gone to that tournament. Sick dread filled Ryoma as he jogged his memory. He had skipped that tournament, he was sure of it. Because … because at that time playing singles was too painful. He felt his heart constrict as memories flooded into his mind.

_"That's it Ryoma, grip the racket like that."_

_"No, no! You have to contact the ball like this! You'll miss every time if you do it that way!"_

_"You'll make me proud. You haven't yet, but someday."_

_"Ryoma…"_

"Ryoma? Are you all right?" If it were actually possible to jump twenty feet, then Ryoma would have done just that.

"Oishi-senpai!" Ryoma panted as he whipped around and clutched his chest. His heart really needed to stop trying to pound its way out of his chest.

His senpai's face was a mask of worry. "I'm sorry! Did I startle you?" Oishi fussed.

Ryoma shook his head, all the while knowing that it was a lie. "No, no. I was just thinking too deeply and I-" Ryoma stopped when he noticed a strange look on his senpai's face. "Senpai?"

Oishi's face had changed to a very bizarre look, and when he spoke again his voice was very gentle. "Ryoma, are you crying?"

It was only then that Ryoma felt the soft tear tracks that traced down his cheeks. Raising a hand, he quickly brushed them away. "No, it's sweat. It's hot out here," Ryoma replied, not looking the older man in the eye. "Do you have something to ask me, Oishi-sempai?"

Out of the corner of his eye, Ryoma watched Oishi's body tense noticeably from the dubious look he was giving Ryoma. "Yes, actually," the previous member of the golden pair began shifting slightly from foot to foot. "I heard that you spoke with Kaidoh." Oishi was smiling, but something about that smile seemed horribly off. "I was just wondering what he told you … about myself and…"

Although Oishi never finished his sentence, Ryoma knew exactly what the other wanted to say. What else would Oishi want to talk to him about? "About you and Eiji?" Ryoma glanced up at Oishi. "What about it, Oishi-senpai?"

Oishi, to Ryoma at least, looked horribly nervous, and that did nothing to minimize the dark circles under his eyes and the worry lines that had spread across his youthful face. Whatever had happened and whatever Oishi was going to tell him, Ryoma did not think it could surprise him, especially after his conversation with Kaidoh.

"I am still in love with Eiji. In fact, I don't think I ever stopped loving him."

It was then that Ryoma realized that perhaps he should get used to being wrong. Whatever Ryoma had expected Oishi to say, this was certainly not it. "You what?" Ryoma was dumbfounded. After everything that had happened, after everything he, Ryoma, had learned about their relationship, the truth in Oishi's words was undeniable. Oishi still loved Eiji. Plain and simple, no error to be found in what the dark-haired man said. Even though they had broken off their relationship more than five years ago, Oishi was still in love with the man whom he had left Japan to avoid. Ryoma stared at the vice-captain. What the hell was going on?

"There is something that not even Kaidoh knew about me and …" The more minutes that passed the more nervous Oishi got.

"Senpai," Ryoma interrupted. "I want to know. I'm tired of not knowing what is going on. What happened between you and Eiji-senpai?"

Oishi glanced at him. "It's a long story, and I'm going to have to start at the beginning."

"I've got time." Ryoma folded his arms across his chest.

Oishi sighed and sunk into the chair across from Ryoma. "So be it then." The vice–captain took a moment to collect himself. When he had, Ryoma found his gaze not on him, but behind him towards the ocean. "I'm not sure if you ever met my parents but to explain all of this, I'll have to explain them. My parents were very traditional people. They felt everything had to follow certain ways." Ryoma felt a sense of dread take over his mind. He knew very well where this story was going. Oishi glanced at the younger man, "Especially when it came to me, their eldest child and only son."

"Oishi-senpai, I-"

Oishi raised his hand silencing Ryoma. When he was sure Ryoma would stay quiet, Oishi began again. "My parents were fairly uniform in most of their demands. They expected good grades, obedience, and compliance to all their rules." Oishi glanced towards the sea. "They expected that the company I kept would be to further my scholarly aspirations and thus never threaten it. They were very happy when I befriended Tezuka." Oishi gave a soft laugh. "I suppose that's also why they allowed me to participate on the tennis team - because it involved Tezuka.

"Tennis was wonderful for me, Ryoma." Oishi heaved a content sigh. "It gave me the opportunity to be myself and meet more and more people, almost all of whom are the group of friends you know now." Oishi looked out over the waves thoughtfully. His face had a warm smile on it that erased the careworn look from before. "Tezuka, Fuji, Inui, Kawamura, and Eiji, they were some of my first true friends, especially Tezuka and Eiji." Oishi continued staring out into the ocean. "At first, I considered Tezuka and Eiji to be my best friends." Oishi's face lost the look of blissful remembrance and in its place a saddened and resolute look took over. Ryoma eyed his sempai. Whatever had happened, it appeared that Oishi had, however unwillingly, come to terms with it. "However, I soon realized my feelings for Eiji were more than just for a best friend."

"At the age of fourteen, I realized that I loved him."

Oishi's eyes darted over towards Ryoma, as though trying to determine how the other was reacting to all of this. Ryoma, feeling that he should say something, responded back, "I don't have a problem with you dating Eiji-senpai." Ryoma's words were simple, but they seemed to placate the vice-captain.

Oishi calmed at his words. "Yes, well, I finally did get the nerve to confess to Eiji when I was sixteen. Much to my surprise, I found that he too felt the same way." Oishi's face was serious again. "We started dating shortly after that. A few people on the team, Tezuka and Fuji naturally and perhaps Inui, knew about our relationship, but we tried to keep it quiet to the rest of the world."

Oishi sighed heavily as more memories assaulted him. "But then the school dance came up. Eiji wanted us to go together, as a couple. But I did not know how to arrange that. If I went to the school dance with another man, my parents would surely find out." Oishi looked up at Ryoma sadly. "That was the first time Eiji and I ever had a fight while we were in a relationship.

"He was furious with me, demanding to know why we could not go together. I tried to tell him about my parents, but he did not understand. You see, Eiji's parents had already approved our relationship," Oishi explained quickly. "His mother had gotten so excited when we told them over dinner that she had given me this great big hug and then burst into tears." Oishi's face now looked distant. "Eiji did not understand why my parents would be so different from his." Oishi sighed. "So, I did the only thing I could. I arranged for Eiji to have dinner with my family, just a week before the dance, to tell them about us." Oishi's face was chalk-white now.

Ryoma leaned forward in his chair. "What happened Oishi-senpai?"

Oishi's eyes found his. "It was a disaster, Ryoma." Oishi's voice was strained. "My parents reacted exactly like I expected them to. They started screaming and yelling during dinner. They said that they would not have a gay son and that I would find a nice girl and marry her. Then they told Eiji to leave." Oishi brought his hands up to cover his eyes, but he did not stop his story. "Eiji and I went to the dance stag. It was up there with Kawamura's wedding as one of the worse nights of my life," Oishi admitted through his hands. "And it only got worse afterward."

At this time, Oishi got up and walked over the balcony railing. Hand's gripping its railing tightly, Oishi said, "Eiji by nature was always such a happy person, but what happened with my parents upset him greatly. That night, there was an after party we attended, and at the party there was alcohol."

Oishi gave a soft and sad laugh. "Eiji had never had anything up till that point; he always said drinking was stupid. At any rate, that night I found him having a drinking contest with a perplexed but determined Fuji." Oishi sighed again. "If I had a guess on the matter, then I would say that Fuji was trying to get Eiji drunk enough to find out what was wrong." At Ryoma's slight perplexed look, Oishi added, "I'm not sure if you know this, but Fuji can drink his weight in alcohol. The silly little drinking contest with Eiji would not have inebriated him at all." Oishi gave a small laugh. "Especially not, since he can drink Taka, Tezuka and Inui under the table."

Ryoma stared dumbfound at his senpai. Was Oishi serious? Then again, this was Fuji, which meant anything was possible. Oishi continued, "Eiji, however, was so drunk when I pulled him away that he did not even know who I was. By the time I got him home, he was throwing up everywhere.

"I told his parents what happened and gave them a vague idea why Eiji might have done what he did." He looked away. "The Kikumaru's were very understanding and wished me a goodnight while helping their semiconscious son inside." Oishi's voice, after all these years, still sounded in awe of their kindness. "They were far too nice to me."

Ryoma opened his mouth to protest. "Not at all, Oishi-senpai. It's not your fault that your parents upset Eiji."

Oishi shook his head. "Perhaps not, but what happened afterward was." Oishi paused and looked at Ryoma with a look the other could only call angst-ridden. "After that night, our relationship changed. Although we still unanimously wished to remain together, we had to become more secretive about it. Unfortunately, Eiji's new love of alcohol had him babbling all kinds of secrets. Not only that, but it started to affect our tennis game.

"I know the way you remember us playing does not show it, but trust me when I say we were far out of our league when we got to high school." Oishi had a faraway look now, as though remembering something he did not believe actually happened. "All of the other teams were a lot bigger and stronger than we were, especially when we got older." Oishi gestured to himself. "We were not among the biggest and the fastest teams out there, and so we started losing.

"Of anything, this upset Eiji more. He was used to winning. Indeed, tennis was one of the only things he really felt he was good at. When it was taken away, Eiji hit rock bottom." Oishi paused and looked over at Ryoma. When he finally spoke again, his voice was horribly sad. "And there was nothing I could do to help him."

Oishi's head dipped downward, shielding his eyes from Ryoma's. "No matter what I did or said, it just made him angrier. And when I tried to help him with his homework or anything like that, he would get mad at me and tell me he did not want my help. Eventually, it started to affect me as well. And then my parent's intervened.

"They told me that I had to choose them or Eiji and tennis."

Ryoma felt his breath catch. "They did what?"

Oishi nodded. "I did not know what to do, Ryoma. I wanted to rebel and, at first, I did. But all that did was put me in the hospital twice, once for exhaustion the other for dehydration. All the while, my parents would make hateful remarks towards Eiji every time he came over to my house. Those remarks led Eiji to drink more and tore at our already fragile relationship." Oishi gave a shaky sigh. "I did not know what to do, Ryoma. I was my parents' golden boy, the perfect child with the perfect grades, the head of the student council, yet I was in love with another man." Oishi's voice, even after all these years, sounded torn. "I finally realized that I only had one option if I was to protect the person I loved most. So I did the only thing I could." Oishi's green eyes bored into Ryoma. "I started to purposefully destroy my relationship with Eiji."

Ryoma's was fairly certain his face was lacking any color right now. This could not have happened. He did not want to believe it. Instead, he wanted to say something, anything to rebut this lies. But Oishi beat him to it.

"I started methodically, first destroying our tennis relationship. You did not come back for our Nationals in senior year, which is probably just as well. If you did, you would have seen Eiji playing singles three and myself in doubles with Inui." Oishi's eyes refused to look at Ryoma. "After we graduated, I attended college while Eiji got a job as a gym teacher at Seigaku. Coach Ryuzaki was nice enough to get it for him. From there, our relationship only faded more.

"Even without my help, it would have probably ended. I rarely had time to spend with Eiji as I was always busy with college work and Eiji was always teaching. We had nothing in common anymore." Oishi admitted softly. "Still, for some strange reason, even with everything that happened, I still love him." To Ryoma, Oishi's voice sounded heartbroken. "After a while, I began thinking of things I could do repair our relationship. I thought of telling him the truth about what had happened." Oishi shook his head. "But before I could, we broke up."

Oishi gave a dry laugh. "I suppose I should have expected it sooner. After all, I had been preparing for this since the end of high school." Oishi looked away. "Still, it hurt to realize that he was actually ready to end it. For some strange reason, that upset me more than anything else." A sad smile took over Oishi's features. "I guess that can be used to explain my actions on the night of Kawamura's wedding." Oishi looked at Ryoma. It was then that Ryoma finally understood the strange look in Oishi's eyes.

Oishi was in pain. It was emotional pain, pain so terrible that no matter what Ryoma said or did he couldn't take it away. Nothing and no one could – except the person who put it there in the first place. Eiji-senpai, I wish you could see this. See how much he still loves you, Ryoma thought sadly.

"I suppose that explains almost everything. And I won't blame you, Ryoma, if you deem me a horrible person." Oishi smiled sadly. "Indeed, I expect it."

Ryoma stood up and walked over to his senpai. It was strange now, Ryoma thought, that he was so much taller than the man who used to tower over him both physically and mentally. As he approached his senpai, he watched Oishi tense as though fearing Ryoma would hit him but the vice-captain did not budge as though he was ready to take a hit.

Ryoma raised his hand and put it on Oishi's shoulder. Oishi glanced at him and then at the hand. When he understood, Oishi's head bowed. "Thank you, Ryoma," he said, his voice thick with emotion.

"You are Oishi-fukubuchou," Ryoma replied. "You only had everyone's best interest at heart when we were on the same team. I know that no matter what you did, it was never for a selfish reason. As such, I could never hate you for it." Ryoma smiled down at his vice-captain. "No… there is one more thing I want to know." Oishi nodded his consent. "It's about the night that Kawamura announced he was going to be a father. What did you say to Eiji? I mean your relationship was … well you would not have had anything to do then. So what did you say?"

Oishi's eyes suddenly darkened and a sad look took away all of his previous happiness. "Oh that." Oishi's voice was trying in vain to be casual. "That was really nothing. I just told him that I still loved him."

**From here on in, everything is going to start tying together and as more and more of the plot is unfolded, all of the bits and pieces will start to make sense. Thank you for reading once again, and I promise I will try to be more timely with my update. (It is had already been written and written, so I think I'm done with it. ) :) Thank you again, and, as always, reviews are appreciated.**

**Kuramagal**


	12. Those Who Are Great

****

**Pinnacle  
Kuramagal**

**Genre: Drama**

**Rating: T **

**Summary : Like all good things, our world, the one we had together built around ourselves, had to end. We were at the top, the pinnacle, and from there we had nowhere to go but down.**

**(A/N): Okay, for those of you who read this earlier, not quite sure what I did to the thing ... but I fixed it now. :) Anyway, I'm sorry the chapters are taking longer to produce now, but quite honestly this is as fast as they are going to come. With school starting up, I really barely have time for myself, much less others. Anyway, here is your chapter to enjoy. A big thank you to all who reviewed. I really, really love reading all of your comments and critiques. They truly do make my day. :) Once more, I would like to thank my Prince of Tennis beta, vierblith, for beta'ing this for me. So, I think that covers everything, thank you for reading and enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I claim no rights to this anime, though I am thinking about asking for them for my birthday**

Chapter Twelve: Those Who Are Great

"_You are all settled in, sir?" The man's English was horrible, but his Japanese was inexistent so Kaidoh had settled for the lesser evil._

_Kaidoh nodded and took the last of the boxes from the man. "Yes." His reply was short but that could not be helped. He would have liked to thank the man for his help, but unfortunately, they were both without means as far as the language barrier was concerned. _

_The man seemed to understand Kaidoh's sentiments. With a toothy smile he said, "Good luck and a speedy recovery to your friend. Au revoir!" Then he was gone, leaving Kaidoh alone with about eighty boxes full of crap, furniture to be arranged, and still trying to figure out what the Frenchman had said._

_A minute and a half later, Kaidoh finally gave up. Why did he care what some irrelevant, albeit kind, Frenchman said? It was nearing nine o'clock at night, and Kaidoh was already exhausted. Beside that, he had only a few hours before Fuji's medication wore off and he would have to tend to a confused and injured tensai. _

_Kaidoh shuddered at the thought. He was not looking forward to informing Fuji of anything that happened. That was something he would rather just avoid altogether._

You can avoid it now_, the logically thinking part of his mind said, _and you can also make yourself useful by unpacking something_. Agreeing with the logical part of his mind, Kaidoh headed down the hallway towards the living room. About halfway down, Kaidoh slowed his pace and pressed his ear against the nearby door, listening for any signs of movement from the heavily drugged tensai inside. _

_Thankfully, before they had arrived, Fuji's bedroom had been set up. That had made Kaidoh's job much easier. When their flight had landed earlier in the day, the snake-like player had been able to bring the unconscious tensai straight to their apartment and into bed to sleep off the rest of the drugs effect. That had been nearly four hours ago, and, so far, he had not heard so much as a groan from Fuji._

_Tiptoeing into the living room with the silence of a mouse, Kaidoh glanced around the room, taking in each of the pieces of furniture which now resided in it. He saw his coffee table sitting in front of the couch that he had seen a few times before in Fuji's apartment back in Japan. It had not ceased to amaze him that however different their styles were, they somehow managed to flow in this apartment. Fuji's sleek-lined furniture and Kaidoh's jumbled assortment of various pieces came together into what Kaidoh would have considered a comfortable and cozy living room. And now that he was adding the final touches to various boxes strewn around the room, the once dull looking apartment was starting to look like an eclectic mix of personalities and, more importantly, a home._

_Crumbling the last piece of newspaper in his hand and shooting it into one of the empty packing boxes, Kaidoh exited the living room and entered the nearby kitchen. Preparing himself for the daunting task, he began opening the various boxes of dishes, pots and pans, cutlery, and various other kitchen accessories. Cramming the assorted kitchenware into cupboards, shelves and cabinets took Kaidoh less time than he originally expected. Now, as he stared at his handiwork, he realized that his mother and any other female would have probably had a conniption at what he had done. Kaidoh, however, could have cared less. Right now, he did not care if he had to reach underneath the sink for a glass or if the silverware was on the top shelf. He had made it all work._

_Realizing that his earlier organization of their kitchen would probably be fixed by a very amused but exasperated tensai once the other was well only convinced Kaidoh that his arrangement was fine for right now. After all, he was going to be the only one actually able to do anything in the kitchen for awhile. With a final look at his handiwork, Kaidoh left the kitchen and headed for the third bedroom, which would end up as an office of sorts._

_Entering it, Kaidoh was faced with perhaps the most boxes of anywhere in the house. Sighing softly, he bent down and began to unpack them. The first box happened to be his things: weights, training menus and various other athletic equipments were placed on his side of the room, neatly stacked beside the treadmill, his treadmill. After he had finished with that box, Kaidoh grabbed another._

_This one contained all of Fuji's photography equipment. Deciding against touching any of the very expensive-looking equipment, Kaidoh closed the box and set it beside the tensai's laptop on the desk. He would let Fuji unpack that box once he was able to. Right now it was silly to take any of it out and let it collect dust. Turning back to the other boxes, he began meticulously unpacking them. Eventually, Kaidoh was left with only one box to unpack._

_Kaidoh pulled the final box towards him and glanced at it. The handwriting on it was made by a hand he did not recognize. It was neat and nearly perfect kanji, certainly nothing like his sloppy and hasty mess. Kaidoh frowned, and glanced at the other boxes. The handwriting matched neither Fuji's sister's neat light strokes, nor his brother's heavy dark lines, this kanji was completely different. At first, Kaidoh wanted to dismiss it as not being one of their boxes; however, he saw the name 'Fuji Syusuke – office (fragile)' written neatly on the side of it. Frowning slightly, Kaidoh took a knife and sliced the tape._

_At first, Kaidoh could not figure out why the air that rushed out of the box felt so moist. Then he looked inside and his question was answered. Inside the package were several varieties of cactus. Kaidoh looked at the box and thought that it must have taken someone to design the terrarium that kept the cacti alive. Kaidoh puzzled over it, who would have sent cacti? _

_Kaidoh found his answer when he found a note wrapped in plastic inside the box. Seeing his name was on the front, Kaidoh unwrapped it and began to read._

Kaidoh –

I thought I might send some of these with Fuji. They were his favorites, these cacti of his. I'd like to ask you to take care of them while he is unable to do so himself. I assure you that they are very easy to take care of.

Although the cacti were the main purpose of this letter, I have one more favor to ask of you. As you are probably aware, my relationship with Fuji is not as platonic as it might have seemed. Due to things outside my control, I now realize that our being together will not be beneficial for him in anyway. Thus, I ask you to make sure he is unable to contact me. I have no doubt that once he is able to, Fuji will start to research my whereabouts. You must stop his efforts, sabotage them if you must. For his own happiness, he must not find me again.

I must thank you again for everything, Kaidoh. Nothing I do will ever be able to repay my debt to you for this service, but please know that you have my eternal gratitude and my highest esteem. Thus, in the future should there ever be anything you need, I implore you to ask it.

Sincerely,

Tezuka

_Kaidoh folded the letter slowly and sighed softly, all the while he wondered what was going on. Why was Tezuka-buchou so determined to cut all ties with the tensai? And why was he now telling Kaidoh to stop Fuji if the tensai did try and find him? Kaidoh shook his head. He was not sure if he could even do that. Fuji was very good at doing and getting what he wanted. Kaidoh could not think why this would be any different._

_Yet, Tezuka had asked him to do it so Kaidoh would try. After all, he refused to fail his buchou again. Leaning back, Kaidoh heaved a sigh and thought back to Tezuka's first favor. When Tezuka-buchou had asked this favor of him, that Kaidoh take Fuji to live in France, Kaidoh had been surprised. Perhaps that was not the right word. Kaidoh had been absolutely astonished._

_Never in his life had Tezuka asked anything like this of him, usually the people he asked large things from where Oishi or Fuji, Tezuka's two closest allies and friends. The buchou was never one to ask anything from someone who was not close to him and someone incapable. Kaidoh, although slightly befuddled, was touched by the trust his captain was showing him. Nevertheless, moving to France was not an easy thing to do. Kaidoh did not know the language at all, nor did he know if he could even get a job in France._

_Tezuka had waylaid his fear about the job, apparently asking Keigo Atobe to pull some strings in order for Kaidoh to have a job once he arrived. Feeling slightly mollified, Kaidoh had agreed right off the bat. In a sense, Kaidoh took it as his chance to get out of Japan. As cowardly as it sounded, Kaidoh couldn't stand to watch his old teammates tear themselves apart anymore. It had gone past the point of sadness, now it was just sickening. _

_Kaidoh promised Tezuka he would take care of Fuji to the best of his ability. And then he made himself an internal promise, a promise not to fail his buchou this time. Though, Tezuka had never considered it, Kaidoh knew he had disappointed his buchou when he returned to Tezuka's side without Ryoma in tow. Kaidoh clenched a fist, crumpling some newspaper in the process. _

_He had failed Tezuka once. He would never do it again. Getting up from the ground, Kaidoh heaved a small sigh. This was just like any other training he had endured. Like running a marathon, there eventually was an end, a completion. The start was always hard, the middle harder, and the end, the final mile, hardest yet. But if he persevered, if he did not falter, eventually he would finish victorious._

_That was why he could not give up now. Kaidoh was not accustomed to failure, and he would be damned if he started being accustomed to it now. Through out all of his matches in Junior High and High School, Kaidoh had never given up. Instead he had pushed himself to the very edge of his abilities, strengthening himself both as a player and person._

"_No," Kaidoh shook his head. Tezuka trusted him and Fuji needed him. He would not turn his back now no matter what._

_A soft, nearly audible moan caught his attention. Without missing a beat, Kaidoh walked down the hallway to Fuji's bedroom door and slowly opened it. _

_Sure enough, inside the room, the tensai was moving about and groaning softly. Kaidoh moved swiftly across the floorboards. Flipping on the light beside Fuji's bed, Kaidoh bent over the tensai. Fuji's face was covered in a light sheen of sweat. It did not take a genius to realize that the tensai was having a nightmare, about what, Kaidoh had a fair idea. Cautiously sitting beside Fuji, Kaidoh reached over for the tensai's good shoulder. "Fuji-senpai, wake up."_

_At the sound of his name, Fuji's bruised eyelids fluttered open and he dazedly glanced around the room, eyes moving sluggishly, still affected by the drugs. Kaidoh watched cautiously as the tensai's breathing hitched slightly upon finding himself in an unfamiliar place. Fuji's eyes began to move more rapidly, until they finally found the source of the voice._

_Upon seeing Kaidoh at his side, Fuji swallowed feebly and said, "Kaidoh … what?" The tensai's voice was hoarse and weak from disuse. Had Kaidoh not been sitting inches away from him, he might not have heard Fuji. _

"_It's me, Fuji-senpai. Just try and relax." The tensai looked frightened to say the least. Fuji's eyes, normally so controlled and calm, showed every emotion that passed through the tensai's mind. "You're going to be all right." The words had some effect on the tensai; his breathing became less harsh and the frightened look dissipated from his eyes. At least Kaidoh hoped that was the case because the tensai might just be hiding his emotions inside. Kaidoh did not know. How should he after all? This was Fuji-senpai he was referring to, and Fuji had up until this point only been a distant idol._

_Kaidoh sighed and wondered for the umpteenth time why Tezuka had chosen him to do this. He glanced down at the visibly calmer tensai. Deciding to test the waters, Kaidoh asked, "Do you remember anything?"_

_Fuji paused for a moment and then shook his head weakly. "No." His eyes traveled around the room once more. To Kaidoh, it appeared as though he was memorizing the room's layout, but perhaps he was just trying to calm himself for when he spoke again he asked the one question Kaidoh had been dreading. "Kaidoh," Fuji sounded nervous about asking his question, "Where are we?"_

_The snake player sighed. Then in a resigned voice he said, "We are in France, Fuji-senpai."_

Kaidoh shot up in bed and brought a hand up to massage his forehead. While he did so he thought about the dream, the memory he had just awoken from. It was strange that he would dream about something like that, after all believed that you did not usually dream about something as mundane as that. Then again, what part of his life had been mundane?

Checking the clock on his bedside table, Kaidoh saw that he was still a few hours shy of sunrise. Rolling over and attempting to go back to sleep had no effect, he was wide awake and no amount of persuasion was going to get his body back to the blissful state of sleep. Getting up and out of bed seemed to be Kaidoh's only option. Standing up, he stretched out his back and listened to the soft pops that echoed in his silent room. Once he had finished, Kaidoh looked around his room, trying to find something to occupy his time until dawn came. His gaze immediately narrowed in on his bedroom door. It was slightly ajar. Puzzling over that, Kaidoh walked over to shut it. As he was doing so, he paused.

The light was on in Fuji's bedroom. Not pausing to think about what he was doing, Kaidoh breezed down the hallway towards Fuji's bedroom. Sure enough, warm golden light spilled from underneath the doorframe. Not even bothering with politeness, Kaidoh reached forward for the doorknob and twisted it open. As he opened the door, Kaidoh almost gave a soft yelp. He had expected the room to be empty; instead, he found someone sitting beside the tensai.

"Buchou?"

Instantly, Tezuka's head whipped around to look at the newcomer, his shoulders tensed, almost as though he expected a fight of sorts. He relaxed considerably when he saw who was at the door. "Kaidoh," he said by way of greeting. Then he asked, "What are you doing here?"

Kaidoh glanced at his captain. "I should be asking you the same question, Tezuka-buchou. It's nearly four in the morning. Have you slept at all?"

Tezuka adjusted his glasses carefully. "I'm fine, Kaidoh."

"I'm glad to hear that buchou, but why are you still awake?" Kaidoh asked, trying to keep his voice as polite as possible.

Tezuka glanced at his kohai. "I suppose I felt that someone should stay with him." Dark circles under the captain's eyes were already making themselves known. "In case he wakes up."

Kaidoh glanced at the sleeping figure, something about Fuji's body seemed off, especially for sleeping, but Kaidoh pushed that to the back of his mind. Tezuka-buchou needed sleep, that was more important now. Standing up a little straighter, Kaidoh spoke up. "I can stay with him, buchou."

Tezuka glanced up briefly while his exhausted mind processed Kaidoh's words. When he finally seemed to understand them, Tezuka sounded hesitant. "I suppose, but don't you need to sleep?"

Kaidoh shook his head. "I require very little sleep." Tezuka frowned at his words. "Besides, I can't seem to fall back asleep tonight. Please, let me do this for you. You seem tired."

Tezuka's eyes widened at his words. In Kaidoh's mind, it appeared as though his captain was wondering if he had become so transparent. To that, Kaidoh would have disagreed. His buchou was not normally easy to read. It was only around a certain tensai that Tezuka's seemingly stoic personality softened and began to vanish.

In the beginning, it was hardly noticeable, but as they progressed from Junior High into High school, it became more and more apparent. At the age of seventeen, Kaidoh realized something rather crucial that he had been missing: Tezuka-buchou loved Fuji-senpai.

Tezuka sighed softly and pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his noses. "I suppose, if you truly don't mind."

Kaidoh nodded. "No, of course not." Tezuka stood slowly, stepping aside to offer Kaidoh his seat beside the tensai's bed. Kaidoh stepped forward to take it, and then he sat down.

Tezuka nodded to him. "I will see you in later then." Without another word, the stoic captain left the room for some much needed and well-deserved rest. Kaidoh listened as Tezuka's footsteps faded into nothingness. Once they had, Kaidoh glanced back at the figure on the bed. The thought from before, about Fuji appearing odd in his sleep, came back in full force. Suddenly Kaidoh realized why. In a quiet voice, Kaidoh said, "You can stop pretending now, Fuji-senpai. I know you're awake."

At first there was no movement from the figure on the bed, but after a few moments the slack jaw tightened and the tensai's blue eyes opened. Before Kaidoh could say a word, Fuji smiled sadly and gingerly sat up. "I guess I could never really fool you, hm?"

Kaidoh shook his head and reached up to help his struggling senpai, holding Fuji up while he piled pillows behind him. "I did not know at first. It was only because you used to pretend at home that I knew." Calling their apartment back in France a home was strange for Kaidoh. Back in France it was their 'maison.**'** Now to call it a home in Japanese sounded strange. Perhaps he was just acting like an idiot, but he had always considered his home to be in Japan and his maisonto be in France.

Fuji smiled. "I suppose I should have known." The smile faded a little. "I'm just glad you did not bring this fact to Tezuka's attention."

Those words piqued Kaidoh's curiosity. "Why didn't you let Tezuka-buchou know you were awake?"

Fuji glanced at Kaidoh with careful consideration. "I have many reasons. Most of which are selfish, but they all have purpose." Kaidoh frowned at the tensai's words, and Fuji noticed. With his trademark smile, Fuji added, "Don't worry Kaidoh. Tout va bien."

'Everything is well.' Kaidoh started slightly at the French words. They had become so familiar to him that he had hardly noticed the transition from Japanese to French. Kaidoh gave his senpai a rueful smile. "It is strange now that we don't have to speak French with everyone but ourselves."

Fuji smiled. "You like it, don't you?" The smile began to dissipate as the tensai mulled over his words. "Kaidoh." Fuji's voice had lost all mirth. "I know you tell me I don't have to, but still, thank you."

Kaidoh frowned. "What are talking about?"

Fuji stared at his kohai seriously. "You gave up a lot, your home, your friends, even your language to help me. I just never felt I thanked you enough for it."

Kaidoh looked at the tensai, deadpanned. "You financed the fitness center I opened in France. I think you more than sufficiently thanked me, Fuji-senpai." Kaidoh protested quietly, remembering how the tensai had calmly taken all of the bills and paid each and every one of them, never batting an eye or asking Kaidoh for a penny. Kaidoh sighed mentally. _I_ _guess you can do that when you are a genius photographer, though_, he thought with approval.

The tensai frowned elegantly. "But that was three years after we arrived. For the first three years you had to take care of me, the apartment and work to support us all by yourself." Fuji shook his head. "You did not know the language. And I was more of a hindrance than a help," Fuji added apologetically. "You did everything by yourself."

Kaidoh sighed. "Et tu sais bien que je continuerais de le faire quand on sera en retour à  
la maison.**"**

Fuji looked like he wanted to say something more, but then he just smiled approvingly and said, "Your French has gotten very good."

Kaidoh smiled back. Being praised by the tensai was something Kaidoh treasured. Fuji was Fuji, he was a genius. In Kaidoh's mind, getting a compliment or approval from him was like being given a very special gift. In junior high and high school, Fuji had always seemed like a distant idol, someone who was far more gifted, like Tezuka-buchou, and thus required special treatment. When they had moved in together, Fuji had demanded that Kaidoh stop calling him Fuji-senpai. He said it was far too formal, especially since Kaidoh had seen Fuji in every state from being in agony, sickness and almost in complete undress. The tensai had insisted that they were equals. It had taken Kaidoh's very traditional mind quite a while to grasp this idea, and although he still occasionally would slip in the honorific, he generally tried to do as Fuji wished.

"Thank you." Kaidoh's reply was halted suddenly when he looked at the tensai. Fuji, now that he was really looking at him, looked a mess. Perhaps he had been thinking too hard about everything else, or maybe he was just relieved that his senpai was all right or perhaps the room's strange lighting hid it until now. However, now that he truly saw him, Kaidoh could only worry more. There was no blood, something Kaidoh was eternally grateful for (he had seen enough of the tensai's blood to last him a lifetime). The bright white bandage wound its way around the tensai's forehead ensuring that with sterile security. Even so, it failed to completely hide the dark purple bruising that crept down Fuji's face, effectively creating a plum shadow from his left temple to jaw. As his eyes glanced over the tensai, Kaidoh saw a similar bruising on Fuji's forearms and hands. He was fairly certain that if the tensai removed his clothing, his eyes would see far more bruising now concealed by the layers of Fuji's shirt and pants.

As though Fuji could feel his eyes glancing over him, the tensai moved one bruised knuckle away from his view. "Kaidoh?" Fuji's voice was quiet and questioning, asking him to explain himself.

He sighed. Kaidoh had some questions he needed answered. "Fuji," he began quietly, looking at the calm but questioning tensai. "What happened today?"

The tensai glanced at his kohai, a slightly bemused look taking over his elegant but damaged features. "What are you referring to?"

Kaidoh, unsure of whether or not the tensai's was toying with him, got right to the point. "Why did you fall down the steps?"

At first Fuji looked confused, then suddenly his face relaxed into a perfect mask of tranquility. "I'm afraid I slipped." He gave the other man a small smile. "I know it's not very exciting or characteristic, but I'm afraid it is what happened."

"You slipped?" Kaidoh repeated, as though he had not heard correctly the first time.

Fuji's eyes betrayed nothing. "Yes, I made a wrong step on the carpet. The next thing I knew, I was in here." Fuji gestured around the bedroom. "Like I said, not very exciting."

Kaidoh felt anger bubbling up unexpectedly in him. "That's a lie."

Fuji's lips pursed slightly. "What do you mean, Kaidoh?"

Kaidoh's eyes were narrowed and his face was dark. He knew Fuji was lying to him. There was absolutely no way someone as careful as Fuji could fall down the steps. The fact that Fuji expected him to believe that lie was infuriating. "You don't fall down steps, Fuji-senpai."

Fuji looked amused as he brought a hand up to rub his bandaged forehead. He winced slightly and withdrew his hand. As he did so, he asked, "Really? How do you figure that?"

Kaidoh took a deep breath before he began. "You are not careless enough to let yourself do that. You did not spend nearly a year rehabbing your body just to start from scratch again. I know you Fuji-senpai. Thus, I also I know that you would not randomly fall down a flight of steps."

"Well," Fuji's voice had a biting quality to it. "I did."

"Yes, but that does not mean that you _fell _down the steps. Not, of course, if someone pushed you." Kaidoh knew he had hit the mark when he saw a faint flicker in Fuji's open blue eyes. It would have been untraceable for anyone else, but after living with the tensai for nearly five years, Kaidoh had learned to watch for the little things. That was something about Fuji he had learned rapidly. The tensai was not one for large or expressive displays of anger. No, Kaidoh thought warily, if one had him at that point, they might as well start digging their own grave. Rather, Fuji was one of those people who would give off little signs of annoyance. A twitch of an eyebrow, a gleam in his blue eyes or even the soft drumming of his fingers were all signs that the tensai was annoyed or starting to get angry. Right now, Kaidoh saw one of those telltale signs. "So, that leads me to a better question. Who pushed you -"

"Enough, Kaidoh!" The interruption was crisp and dangerously cool. The tensai's eyes were wide open now, and his hands were clenching the blankets tightly. For a second he allowed himself to gain control, and then he spoke again. "Not another word about it."

Kaidoh was stunned. Not another word? Someone had just pushed Fuji down the stairs? Someone had dared push his charge, the one Tezuka trusted him with, down a flight of stairs! Like hell he wasn't going to pursue it! "But Fuji-senpai!" The honorific came out instinctively. "Someone pushed you down a flight of stairs!"

Fuji shook his head. "No, I never said that. And this conversation is over." As if to signify the ending, the tensai brought his hands to cradle his head, effectively blocking his view of Kaidoh. At first, Kaidoh thought it was to block out his stare, which, in his opinion, could only be called piercing. However, when the tensai drew in a ragged breath, Kaidoh realized that perhaps it was something more.

"Fuji-senpai?" He reached forward and gently took the tensai's wrists, the act itself a plea for forgiveness. Kaidoh was upset with himself now. Because he wanted to get an answer out of the tensai, he had only caused more problems. He felt like an idiot.

When Fuji finally sat up straight, he gently but firmly pushed Kaidoh's hands away. After all of their years together, Kaidoh understood. It was his acquisition. Fuji had forgiven him for prying, but at the same time he had effectively closed the topic. The tensai glanced at him, eyes concealing all emotions. "Tezuka … you said earlier that I should have let him know I was awake." Fuji's face had regained its perfect mask, but his voice was still weaker than normal. To Kaidoh it seemed like he was trying to find a new topic of conversation.

Kaidoh nodded, allowing, although not keen on, the diversion. "Yes, I don't know why you hid that fact from him, Fuji-senpai. Tezuka-buchou was really worried." Kaidoh frowned.

"I … I can't."

"Why?" Now Kaidoh was curious. What was going on?

"It's complicated." Fuji was sealing himself off and Kaidoh was not going to let him.

"Love is not complicated, Fuji-senpai. Not unless you want it to be," Kaidoh said quietly.

Fuji's eyes narrowed, but his voice was calm as he said, "What makes you think I love him?" Fuji, ever the master of façades, looked at him quizzically.

Kaidoh sighed. "When you were finally well enough to get out of bed, your first priority was him. You tried so hard to get in contact with him. Only an idiot or Momoshiro would have not realized why you did it," Kaidoh explained gently.

Fuji's eyes peered at him accusingly. "I never told you about that…"

Kaidoh cut him off with uncharacteristic authority. "You need to talk to Tezuka-buchou, Fuji-senpai." Kaidoh's mouth was in a firm line. "I can't tell you what you want to know, but he can."

"But I-"

"If you really want to repay me for everything that you say you need to pay me back for," Kaidoh began slowly. "Then you will talk with Tezuka. That is the payment I ask, that, and that alone."

To that Fuji did not have a response. Seconds ticked by and soon became minutes. Finally, Fuji spoke again. "It's late. We should probably get back to sleep."

With Kaidoh's help, the tensai leaned back into his bed. Even after Kaidoh had long finished aiding Fuji, the tensai's eyes remained on Kaidoh. When the other did not head for the door, and instead sat back down in his chair, Fuji added, "You don't have to stay with me, Kaidoh. You could catch up on your sleep."

"I know that," was Kaidoh's only reply as he pulled the blankets up around the tensai.

"But you're going to stay?" Fuji asked, a small peaceful smile curving up his lips as he already knew what the other's answer would be.

"Yes." And that was where he stayed, seated beside his senpai for the rest of the night.

**Thanks for reading. Please review.**


	13. What Was not Known

****

**Pinnacle  
Kuramagal**

**Genre: Drama**

**Rating: T **

**Summary : Like all good things, our world, the one we had together built around ourselves, had to end. We were at the top, the pinnacle, and from there we had nowhere to go but down.**

**(A/N): Wow, this took FOREVER. My sincerest apologies, but for some reason I could not spit this chapter out. Okay, for those of you who have read this since the beginning, thank you soo much!!! I appreciate you all being patient, and I swear that the updates will be more frequent (I have written quite a few of the remaining chapters.) So, the rest will be out much more quickly. Anyway, here is your chapter to enjoy. A big thank you to all who reviewed ages ago. I really, really love reading all of your comments and critiques. They truly do make my day. :) Also, random info, but this will most likely be nineteen chapters with an epilogue. So, you all have seven more chapters to look forward to. :) Anway, I have rambled for long enough. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I claim no rights to this anime, though I am thinking about asking for them for my birthday**

Chapter Thirteen: What Was Not Known

Things were not going as planned, and Inui was not happy about it. The data master sighed heavily and folded the newspaper (the means he had tried to use to distract himself) halfway down and glanced at the breakfast behind it. In his agitated state nothing on the plate looked even remotely appetizing. Inui wanted to continue to peruse through the newspaper, ignoring the plate. But for the sake of his staff, he knew he could not. So Inui prepared himself to eat at least half of it. After all it was not their fault that everything had gotten so messed up.

Inui shook his head. No, that was his fault. Resigning himself, Inui folded the paper neatly and then placed it on the edge of his desk. Scooting his chair a bit closer, he peered at the gourmet meal laid out before him. A tantalizing assortment of delicious smells assaulted his nose, yet all of these aromas smelled less and less appealing. Sighing once more, Inui choose the blandest portion of the meal and began eating.

Inui bit into a slice of toast as he gazed from his office window out over the ocean. Being the first up, Inui had opted to take breakfast in his study rather than in the dining room alone. It was not that he minded behind alone. Rather, Inui enjoyed it. However, being in his study would allow him to get some work done and hopefully come up with a solution to the disaster he had invited into his home.

No matter how positively he was willing to think, Inui knew the chances of this get-together being a success were rapidly approaching zero. As more and more days went by and more and more little disasters occurred, the number dropped rapidly, and it would eventually hit zero.

Inui set the toast down and swallowed what little of it he had eaten dutifully. He glanced down at his meal, then he shoved it to the edge of his desk. As he did so Inui reached into his desk drawer procuring a notepad and a pen. Uncapping it, Inui began to write like mad ink drenching the pad until he had diligently listed every encounter that had occurred over the past few days. With his list successfully completed, Inui began to strategize.

As he plotted, Inui realized one thing. That was that the previous plan was not failing because of him. In fact, with all that had happened, Inui realized was giving himself too much credit if he thought that _he _was the reason it was all failing. But that was where it did not make sense. Because, despite doing exactly what his data told him Inui had not made any progress with his friends. If anything, things had only become worse. Inui eyes scanned over the list. They lingered on some of the particularly messing confrontations.

Inui's mind began to replay them as his eyes read. He remembered the numerous encounters between the golden pair over the course of the week; Oishi and Eiji could still not stand to be in the same room together. He remembered the staircase and how Fuji, who was now even more injured than when he arrived, lay there. Then he thought back about the rest of his friends and how they were wandering around in a nervous daze – awaiting the next uncomfortable moment. Inui dropped the pen on top of the pad of ink-saturated paper in agitation. Then he reached for his coffee cup.

He manfully downed the rest of his coffee and reached for the small pot on the tray. As he hefted the pot and poured himself another cup his mind mulled over how everything had gotten so messed up.

Karma, he finally determined, was the cause of all this. That was the only logical explanation. And it was a bitch, he decided as he took a swig of his coffee. Inui sighed and leaned back in his chair. Whoever thought something nice and happy like this could be so messed up by karma? He did not that was for sure.

But then again, perhaps that was what they deserved? After all they had all put this off for so long. Maybe it was their fault? Maybe they should have confronted the problems when they arose? Inui's eyes glazed over behind his glasses as memories assaulted him. Maybe, Inui thought distantly, they should not have leaned so hard against their pillars?

Inui glanced at a framed photograph on the upper right-hand corner of his desk. It was a fairly new photo, or at least it was compared to the rest on his desk. Still, this photo was nearly six years old. It had been taken at a time when the group had still been cohesive. As he glanced at the team, Inui's eyes lingered on Tezuka, Fuji and Ryoma and he remembered.

They had been so good at tennis. They had been so strong. Inui paused at that thought. Yes, it was true they were strong, but it had been their different types of strength that had made they who they were. They were three different kinds of strong. Inui's eyes fell on Tezuka. He had been the true definition of strong. He was their leader. The person they had all depended on in more ways than one. He was the one who challenged Ryoma's lackadaisical interest in tennis and ignited a passion in the boy. Inui remembered watching their last true match. Seeing Ryoma rival Tezuka had been one of the most humbling and awing moments in his life. The only other person who Inui knew how could do that was Fuji.

Fuji's power was vastly different from Tezuka's. It came from insight and a deadly understanding of just what one could accomplish with the right weather conditions and a racket. Fuji had been the only person to ever actually defeat Ryoma. But that had not surprised Inui in the least. While Ryoma and Tezuka were two in the same, Fuji was another breed entirely. He was a tensai, someone that those like Ryoma and Tezuka would forever be challenged by. But unlike them, those who attained their abilities for blood, sweat and tears, Fuji's were almost god-given.

Lastly, Ryoma had shown them a surprising kind of power. He remained the only one among them with the ability to rapidly adapt and contort his skill to his opponents. It was like he was thinking up new plays and moves as he went. He was the one who everyone underestimated, and in turn they lost to. He had a rare but justifiable cockiness that was rival to even that of Atobe Keigo. Ryoma proved to them that strength was not determined by age or experience, but by true given ability.

Each of them, Tezuka, Fuji and Ryoma, all had their roles to fill. Tezuka had inspired them. His match with Atobe was never forgotten not by the team members of Seigaku nor any other tennis player who had witnessed that ultimate match. Fuji had intimidated them. The delicate boy with the all-seeing and penetrating blues eyes; he was the team's enigma and deadly tennis ace. And Ryoma had awed them. Ryoma had been the cocky, smartass freshman who won impossible matches. He had been _their_ cocky, smartass freshman.

Inui sighed as his eyes traveled over the photograph wistfully glancing at the other members of the team. His eyes moved to Oishi, whose expression conveyed his displeasure and worry for Ryoma's predicament (being glomped by Momo and Kikumaru), to Kawamura whose expression was of pure happiness which resembled the looks on the rest of his team members faces. He glanced at Kaido, who stood shyly in the back. Then his eyes traveled to himself, and he sighed.

"Who would have thought?" He asked the silent room. Who would have thought that not six years later they scatter to the ends of the earth? That the bonds that these teenage boys had tied around themselves would unravel? Inui had not been able to predict this. He was not a sadist after all.

Yet, when he had finally realized it was happening, Inui had been powerless to stop the team's destruction. He had been forced to play the role of the helpless bystander. The one who already knows what will happen but cannot do anything about it. Indeed, this had been his reason for leaving Japan altogether. Inui could do many things, but watching his team self-destruct was not one of them.

_Even pillars can crumble. _

It had been an abrupt waking for him when he finally heard the news. Long before it happened, Inui had calculated that something would happen. Yet, he remembered that back then, as he set his pencil down and cracked his knuckles after writing hours worth of probabilities, he hoped for his teams stake he would be wrong.

And he was. The unfortunately truth was that everything was twice as bad as he originally predicted. He knew that Tezuka, Fuji and Ryoma would be the ones most affected by the eventual climax. They had the most invested in the team; they had more to lose. When it did go down they were the ones who would fall the hardest. But as good as his predictions were, Inui could not have come up with something like this. He did not realize that two of them would shatter.

Inui shook himself. He did not want to remember anymore, and he was glad when he found that he did not have a chance. As suppressed memories threatened to invade his conscience, he was interrupted from his thoughts by a soft knock on the frame of his door. "Inui-san." Spectacled eyes glanced towards the door to find Sakuno's delicate form waiting just outside it.

"Ah, Sakuno-san. Come in." Inui stood and gestured to the women outside his door and ushered her into a chair. As he did he noticed her hand was bandaged. He resolved to ask her about it sometime during their little meeting. In the meantime, he waiting while she seated herself. When she had, he asked, "How may I help you this morning?"

Sakuno smiled congenially. "I'm afraid I have a favor to ask of you." She paused momentarily. "Actually, it's more a favor to have you ask of someone else."

Inui stared at the girl curiously. "I'm listening."

"Well, as you probably know. Eiji had a bit too much to drink last night."

_And every other night beside that,_ Inui's mind added dryly. "Yes, I had noticed Eiji was drinking about seventy-two percent more than Fuji." Sakuno glanced at him in question, so Inui added. "Fuji has the potential to drink more than anyone I know. He usually stops when he starts to feel it, usually about ten and three sixteenth's shots later. As such, Eiji drinking seventy-two percent more is consuming enough alcohol to kill a small mammal."

If Sakuno was disturbed by the information she had received or Inui's morbid analogy, she did not act like it. "Yes, well Eiji does have a bit of a problem with drinking." She shrugged lightly. All the while Inui's mind corrected the word "bit." Inui thought Eiji had way more than a "bit" of a problem with drinking. "That was why I wanted you to ask Oishi to look Eiji over."

Inui frowned at her request. Had she not been around these past few days when the two of them had been skirting around each other? "I don't think that will go over very well." He was going to add something more on the matter however he stopped when he saw her expression. Inui was surprised to see a calculating and assuming look on Sakuno's attractive face. "You have thought this through, haven't you?"

Sakuno smiled. "Yes, I have." The smile slipped from her lips. "Yes, I have thought this over for a long time."

Inui stared at her for a moment. "What do you presume will happen from this?" Sakuno shrugged calmly. "You do realize that it will most likely be like every other instance where they have run into each other? Most likely they will try to get away from one another as quickly as possible. It's almost a one hundred percent chance."

Sakuno fiddled with the bandages on her hand. "While I do respect your data, I believe you're missing a few facts." Inui looked at the girl incredibly. All the while, he wondered just which facts he had missed. "The first of which is that Eiji could not run away even if he wanted. He's a little too weak for that right now." Sakuno's smile was forced. "Second is something I recently tested about Oishi."

Inui nodded with contemplation. "I'm listening."

"I have wanted to test something I remembered about Oishi. That being that he has a natural mothering instinct, a doctoral responsibility if you will," Sakuno explained slowly. "I have been waiting for the right opportunity, and it kind of just fell into my lap today."

Inui frowned in confusion, and Sakuno explained. "It all started when I cut my hand."

"_Sakuno-kun! How did you do this?" Oishi asked as he held a cloth to stem the small fountain in her palm. "It looks like you pressed your palm right on top of a carving knife!"_

_Sakuno winced slightly. "Well, that was kind of exactly how it happened." Oishi's eyes doubled in size. "I know, I know! But I wasn't paying any attention to what I was doing. I was worried about Eiji you see. He's really sick from last night. I was trying to making him some fresh orange juice. I left the knife face up and when I put my hands back on the countertop." Sakuno paused and then shrugged. "Well, I guess you get what I did." Her eyes glanced down at her palm._

_Oishi sighed softly. "No, I understand. I sometimes get lost in thought too." He smiled at her. "Plus, it sounds like you have your mind on other more important things." Oishi paused awkwardly, then he added, "This cut was clean, so I really think if we just bandage it you'll be fine."_

_Sakuno sighed. "Oh that's good news!" _

"_Yes. So let me go get some bandages and well get you all fixed up."_

"_Um Oishi? If it's not too much trouble could we go back to Eiji's room?"_

"_Why?" Oishi's voice was calm, but Sakuno could detect the wariness in his question._

"_Because I really need to watch over him. He was really sick when he woke up this morning." _

"_I suppose that's fine." Oishi's voice was still wary but a resigned note echoed in it now. "Let me go get what I'll need and I'll meet you up there."_

"You tricked him?" Inui asked in disbelief. This girl was worlds away from the Sakuno he knew from Junior High and High school.

Sakuno shook her head slowly at Inui's statement. "It was an accident, really. But once I had, I decided to test if he would put his doctoral responsibilities over his quarrels with others. And he does." Sakuno looked happy with her discovery. "Thus, I believe that even if he detests Eiji, Oishi will still look him over if you say Eiji has been ill."

"So what are you proposing then?"

Sakuno's eyes meet his. "You will ask Oishi to check over Eiji and make sure he is all right. You can say that I'm worried if you want, I don't care." Sakuno shrugged lightly. "Just make sure that Oishi goes to Eiji today."

Inui frowned. "Why today?"

Sakuno sighed softly before answering. "Well for starters, I actually am really worried about Eiji." Sakuno's expression changed slightly. "Second, Eiji is so bad from last night that he could barely get out of bed. He would not have the strength to force Oishi from his room." Sakuno paused and her eyes softened, then quietly she added, "Even if he actually wanted to."

*~*~*~*

Inui's conversation with Sakuno had left him with much to think about. He mulled over everything the young woman had said, calculating it from each and every angle. Even after reviewing the probabilities in his mind for several minutes, Inui realized that what Sakuno was asking him to do was more of a gamble than anything else.

And Inui had never been one to be rash with his decisions. Deciding he needed a break, Inui flipped his laptop open and logged in with the intent of checking his stocks and reviewing some financial information. However, sometime between checking his stocks and starting to work on his financial information, Inui got sidetracked and began reading some of the online articles.

He skimmed a couple of them, reading only small sections out of the titles he found appealing. However, when he found a tennis related article about the winning doubles team from the French Open, Inui clicked through. He had intended to read the article through to completion, rather than doing his customary skimming. However, he never even glanced at the text.

Rather, Inui's eyes were firmly focused on the photograph that headed the article. Inui's fingers paused over the keyboard each digit trembling slightly. Wide eyes behind glinting glasses gazed at the screen with a look that could only be called transfixion. Mouth agape, Inui stared at the photograph like a starved man would a piece of bread.

There was no doubt in his mind who the person in the picture was. It was unmistakable. The swing, the bodyline, it was all him. The near perfect form and the look of complete concentration, Inui had seen it all before. But what he had to ponder was how. How could he have missed this for so long?

Ryoma had gone and played in the pros. The truth was all here in this photograph. It was completely undeniable. However, as Inui scanned the rest of the article, he soon realized why he had overlooked Ryoma all these years. He found it in the simple statement, "Jackson and Smith the winning doubles team."

Ryoma played doubles. It was perfectly explainable why Inui had missed their star player all these years. Ryoma had deceived him like the tricky little brat he was. Inui continued to absorb the article. It told of all of the uproar Ryoma and Kevin had caused in the doubles scene. As he read more and more, Inui could only shake his head and smile. Even as an adult Ryoma was still causing uproar.

Still, Inui was impressed with the other. Ryoma had learned to play doubles; it was nearly a miracle. Inui distinctly remembered the other's match with Momoshiro. The tentative balance between the two had been pitiful at best. Inui was proud of Ryoma's accomplishment, and very relieved himself. It explained why Inui had not been able to track Ryoma down all these years.

And here he had been thinking he'd lost his touch. A familiar triumphant flash passed across Inui's glasses. "You didn't stop playing, Ryoma. There is still hope then," the data master mumbled to himself as a smile spread across his face. Inui was so caught up smiling at his discovery; he almost failed to notice a flash of dark hair passed by in his peripheral vision. Identifying it just in time, Inui spun around in his chair and called out to the person. "Ah! Oishi, I was meaning to speak with you." The dark haired doctor paused outside his door and Inui simultaneously got up to meet him there. At the threshold, he spoke, "I have been meaning to ask you something."

Oishi eyes widened briefly before a small half smile raised his lips. "Of course, what do you need?" The doctor looked tired, but there was no mistaking the cheerful tone in his voice. Inui felt a pang of remorse in the pit of his stomach. Never the less, he pursued onward.

"I was wondering about Fuji? Is he much better?" Inui began casually.

Oishi sighed and nodded. "As far as I can tell, he was awake and coherent this morning. And although he was bruised and sore, he seemed all right to me." Oishi frowned slightly. "Then again, I still can't figure out how he fell. He claims he slipped." To Inui, it sounded as though Oishi did not believe this.

"You don't think so?"

Oishi glanced at Inui and shrugged. "It's not that it not possible, especially for someone who already is injured." Here Oishi became hesitant. "It's just a personal thing, but I just can't bring myself to believe Fuji would fall. It just a stupid idea of mine." Oishi seemed to mentally brush the thought away. "Now, was there anything else you needed?"

Inui sighed. "Actually there is something else." Oishi looked at him expectantly, worry creeping onto his features. _Ever the doctor, _Inui's mind prompted. Then, with the remorse still drilling a hole in his stomach, Inui continued. "It's Kikumaru." Inui had not realized how quickly worry could dissipate into terror. "I'm afraid last night he had a bit more than too much to drink. According to Sakuno, he is nursing the hangover of a lifetime. At any rate, she is afraid something is really wrong with him, and she was wondering if you could take a look." Inui frowned slightly. "Is something wrong, Oishi?"

Oishi mutely shook his head. "No, nothing. Of course I'll look at him." The doctor looked nearly petrified by the prospect.

Inui pretended he did not notice. "Ah, Sakuno said you might want to wait till later though. Apparently, Eiji doesn't want anyone near him right now." Inui glanced at the relieved look that passed over Oishi's face. "She asked if you might go after dinner or so?"

"Of course." Oishi said with a forced smile. "Is there anything else you need, Inui?"

Inui shook his head. "No, thank you for that."

The doctor smiled weakly once more and was gone. Once he had left, Inui went back to looking at the picture of Ryoma and doing further research on Brendan Johnson. What he found was more and more evidence that suggested the Brendan and Ryoma had to be the same person.

There were several articles about the duo. Many talked about their inspiration for playing tennis. In his research, Inui read an article about their reason for playing. In it Brendan had said that his reason was his father. (Kevin had mentioned something about ladies.) When the interviewer had asked about his father, Brendan had responded that his father was dead and refused to elaborate on the subject. A fan site Inui encountered told him that Brendan was a fanatic for Ponta, while other websites about the duo claimed they meet in an intense tennis match when they were in junior high. Finally, in a recent interview, Brendan spoke of a certain mentor he had in junior high who had 'taught him what it meant to play tennis.' When the interviewer asked about their person, Brendan responded that he would be the first to tell her if this person ever became pro. Everything pointed to the fact that Ryoma and Brendan were the same person.

Inui was so engrossed in his research, that he did not notice the person who had appeared outside his door. That was until they decided to alert him of their presence.

"Morning Inui!"

Startled, Inui jumped and then glanced up towards the entrance of his office. Momo stood outside Inui's door, a towel hung around his neck the corner of which he used to wipe the sweat from his eyes. When he noticed the other's reaction to his greeting, Momo frowned. "You seem a bit tense." He commented taking a few steps into the room. "Something bothering you?"

Inui exhaled slowly. Leave it to Momo to scare the living hell out of him. "Good morning, Momo." One look at the young man and then at the clock, Inui had to add, "You are up before noon? Furthermore, are you going to workout in the morning?"

"Finished." Momo corrected then he shrugged lightly. "Yeah. New training regiment for the police. They like us fit."

Inui's eyebrows rose at the comment. "I see, and are jelly donuts on that regiment?"

Momo smiled cheekily. "Ok so I've gone and become the Viper. There, I've admitted to it. Happy?"

Inui's fingers were itching to pick up his pen, but he resisted. He knew putting to paper his new discovery would not be worth the satisfied smirk on Momo's face. Besides, he could remember what he had discovered long enough to wait until _after _the other left.

"What Inui? You're not going to write that down?" Momo teased.

Inui sighed audibly. "Now really do you think I still do that?" Momo's response was broad cheeky smile.

The previous Dunk Smash Star shrugged. "Old habits, Inui. We all still have them." Momo looked at the other kindly. "Besides I saw you itching to pick up your pen. My guess is you'll wait until after I leave to write it down." Momo lips formed a smile at Inui's notice twitch.

As the tall man attempted to collect himself, he glanced back down at his computer screen. Seeing the photograph from the French Open of Ryoma still there on his computer, Inui felt the need to share his discovery. "Momo come look at this."

Puzzled the younger man came around Inui's desk to stand beside the seated man. "That's the American tennis player that Kevin Smith teamed up with. His name is Brendan something. Why? Are you going to sponsor him or something?" Momo looked curiously at the bespectacled man.

Keeping his face neutral, Inui asked, "Should I? Is he good or something?"

Momo's eyes expanded to twice their normal size. "Good? Are you kidding me! He and Kevin are fricken' insane! They win everything they team up for. " Momo was going to continue by asking Inui if he lived under a rock or something, when he saw a strange look in Inui's eyes. "Wait, what?" Momo frowned. "Ok, what do you know that I don't."

Inui did not say anything. Instead, he printed off a copy of the photograph of Brendan Johnson from the online newspaper article. Standing up, he walked over to a wall on the opposite side of the room where an array of photographs from their tennis playing days hung in neat rows. Holding the printed picture up to another of Ryoma, Inui casually asked, "Notice anything."

For awhile Momo only stared. At first Inui was afraid he wasn't going to make the connection. Then quite suddenly Momo's jaw dropped, and he shouted, "Holy shit, that's Ryoma!"

**Okay, that is the end of chapter thirteen. I know the grammer is a bit rough, I went over this myself but I am not an English major so ... yeah. Anyway, what did you all think? I'm guessing you all have an idea of what will happen in the next chapter. But, I'm interested to hear your thoughts. Mad props to the people who can predict the storyline. Oh! also reviews are loved, appreciated, even if they are just to yell at me and say that I am a horrible person for ****making you wait so long.**

**And as far as that is concerned, to prove that**** I _have_ actually started chapter fourteen, here is the teaser:**

**Chapter Fourteen: Repeat, Rewind, Stop**

He heard the door creak open and was about to sit up to greet Sakuno. It was then that he realized that the footsteps were far too heavy to be those of the petite girl, and the shadow that presented itself on the floor was far too big to be that of a woman, especially the tiny Sakuno. Eiji shifted slightly, ever mindful of his throbbing head, to glance towards the doorway. He expected to see Kawamura or Inui there. However, in his wildest dreams Eiji never expected to see _him _there.

Oishi must have noticed the horrified look on Eiji's face because the doctor raised his hands, trying to placate the red-haired man. "Inui sent me here." Oishi's voice was tense and defensive. Eiji ignored him and turned his head away from the door and more importantly, Oishi. Silence reigned in the room as both parties waited for the other's next move. Eiji counted a couple of heartbeats before he heard the taller man move closer. "He said you were sleeping off the hangover of a lifetime." Oishi sounded more uneasy than before, like he expected a sharp retort from the smaller man.

Eiji was happy to oblige. "What if I was?" he snapped from his prone position on the bed, one hand shielding his eyes from the blinding light. "Why should you care?"

He heard the footsteps pause for a second at the malicious quality in his voice. At first, Eiji thought the other might leave a thought that filled him with both glee and dread at the same time. Then he thought Oishi might yell at him, and tell him what an immature brat he was being. Eiji would have preferred that to Oishi's next move because at least he could have predicted that. What he did not expect, however, was for the bed to creak and sink closer to the floor with Oishi's added weight.

Infuriating silence reigned over the room briefly. Then a soft breath escaped the doctor and in a whispered breath he said, "I've always cared. You know that."

**And that is your teaser. So, I hope that is enough to tempt you. Anyway, I eagerly awaiting hearing from you all, and I can't wait to see you all next time!**

**Kuramagal**


	14. Repeat, Rewind, Stop

**Pinnacle  
Kuramagal**

**Genre: Drama**

**Rating: T **

**Summary : Like all good things, our world, the one we had together built around ourselves, had to end. We were at the top, the pinnacle, and from there we had nowhere to go but down.**

**(A/N): Sorry about the length of the wait for this chapter. Lot's of stuff came up like finals, extended studies, the works. I'll try in the future to be more timely with the next few chapters of the story, but just to be honest the next chapter is turning out to be extremely long and is already giving me trouble. I am not particularly fond of this chapter. Originally, it seemed like a good idea, but I am not totally happy with it. At any rate, it serves its purpose and helps move the story along. I hope that you all accept this chapter, and as always please review.**

**Disclaimer: I claim no rights to this anime, though I am thinking about asking for them for my birthday**

**Chapter Fourteen: Repeat, Rewind, Stop**

"_It's not Tezuka's fault!"_

_"They don't know how he is still alive."_

_It was cold, and the wind blew almost horizontally, rustling the leaves, papers, whatever else it could get a hold of. Even so, Eiji still fought the cold to walk there. And now as he knelt down to examine the tree he could not help but feel that the trip might not be worth it._

_There were many trees along this walk, but Eiji had recognized this one for many reasons. First, this tree sat apart from its peers at the intersection of two streets in downtown Tokyo. The second reason why Eiji knew that this was his tree was that there were pieces of bark missing from its trunk. These Eiji acknowledged as areas where the impact had been so great that the soft sap wood underneath now showed through. Eiji reached out his fingers and his hand lightly brushed against the bark. Sap oozing from the wood dampened his fingertips. He glanced at it noting the rich amber color. _

_His eyes took in it all. It was strange, he thought, that he was so mesmerized by a tree. But this tree had significance to him. It had been this tree that had nearly killed his friend last night. That was reason why his eyes could not stop looking at the damage. _

_Eiji continued to stare at the tree, his eyes moving away from the pale sapwood to look at the rest. All around, the bark was lacerated, but then again about a hundred and fifty or so pound had collided with it the night before. Eiji felt himself blanch at the thought. He stood hastily and took several strides away from the tree, pulling a flask from his pocket as he did so._

_After drawing in and releasing a shaky breath, Eiji gulped down some of what was in the flask. His fingers shook as he recapped the lid and soft puffy breaths escaped his lips. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, Eiji surveyed the tree and seconds later he had to turn away._

_The wreckage was gone now, but the picture that the police had shoved in front of his nose last night would forever been seared into his memory. Eiji was here. He had to see for himself, if what the police had shown him was true. Now, after he glanced over everything, Eiji had regrets._

_He could not be here. Not so soon afterwards. It set off every warning bell in his mind. Yet, he had not found it in himself to walk away. It was a strange sensation. With every fiber of his being he wanted to get away from the tree, yet all the same he wanted to stay. He rationed that he was sleep-deprived and obviously not thinking clearly, and he took another drink from his flask._

_"Eiji!" He recognized the voice, and he turned to face the man who was running towards him. _

_"Kawamura," Eiji murmured softly as he discreetly pocketed his flask. _

_"Eiji, it's too cold to be out here." The taller man hurried over to stand beside the red-haired man he once called a teammate._

_Eiji stared at the other. "I just had to see."He told the tall man softly._

_ Kawamura glanced over at the mutilated bark and shuddered. "Come on, Eiji." Kawamura's voice was gentle, but his grip was firm. "You don't need to be here, and neither do I."_

Eiji woke with a start from a sweat-drenched sleep. Groggily, he brought his hands to his pounding head. What was this dream he was having? It had been years since the wreck, and months since he had revisited it in his dreams. Eiji rubbed his swollen eyelids. He truly needed to stop drinking so much, especially now that it was causing him to remember things like this.

Debating whether or not to attempt getting out of bed, Eiji's ears perked when he heard the door creak open. He was about to sit up to greet Sakuno, but then he realized that the footsteps were far too heavy to be those of the petite girl, and the shadow that presented itself on the floor was far too big to be that of a woman, especially the tiny Sakuno. Eiji shifted slightly, ever mindful of his throbbing head, to glance towards the doorway. He expected to see Kawamura or Inui there. However, in his wildest dreams Eiji never expected to see _him _there.

Oishi must have noticed the horrified look on Eiji's face because the doctor raised his hands, trying to placate the red-haired man. "Inui sent me here." Oishi's voice was tense and defensive. Eiji ignored him and turned his head away from the door and more importantly Oishi. Silence reigned in the room as both parties waited for the other's next move. Eiji had counted a couple of heartbeats when he heard the taller man move closer. "He said you were sleeping off the hangover of a lifetime." Oishi sounded more uneasy than before, like he expected a sharp retort from the smaller man.

Eiji was happy to oblige. "What if I was?" he snapped from his prone position on the bed, one hand shielding his eyes from the blinding light. "Why should you care?"

He heard the footsteps pause for a second at the malicious quality in his voice. At first, Eiji thought the other might leave. This thought filled him with both glee and dread at the same time. Then he thought Oishi might yell at him, and tell him what an immature brat he was being. Eiji would have preferred that to Oishi's next move because at least he could have predicted that. What he did not expect, however, was for the bed to creak and sink closer to the floor with Oishi's added weight.

Infuriating silence reigned over the room briefly. Then a soft breath escaped the doctor and in a whispered voice he said, "I've always cared. You know that."

As soon as Eiji heard the words, he shot up off the bed and blurted out. "No, you didn't!" The words were harsher than he intended and so bitter that Eiji could practically taste them in his mouth; they tasted like blood on his tongue. Or maybe the blood was the from the logical part of his mind trying to make him bite his tongue. Eiji did not know. However, what he did was that he wanted to hurt the other in any way he could. Hurt Oishi like Oishi had hurt him.

_"Oishi?" The dark haired man jumped and looked up at his name. Eiji smiled at his doubles partner. Oishi apparently had been sleeping in the library during his free period. "Were you sleeping?" The redhead asked teasingly._

_A soft blush colored Oishi's cheeks. Clearly, he was embarrassed at being caught. "Ano. I just was closing my eyes for a moment."_

_Eiji nodded. "Right." Oishi's blush deepened. "Well, I was just wondering if after practice you might want to do something, like dinner? We've haven't spent time together in a long time."Eiji gave his partner a hopeful smile._

_Oishi's face looked stricken for a moment. Then a strange mask took over the vice-captain's features, and in a quiet voice, he replied, "No, I don't think I can." Without another word Oishi gathered his stuff and fled the library leaving a hurt and highly confused Eiji still standing at the table._

Eiji wanted blood.

Oishi's breath hitched a bit, nevertheless he kept his cool. "Stop it, Eiji." Oishi's voice was familiar to Eiji's ears; it was the voice he had when he was disappointed.

But Eiji did not care. "No, don't tell me what to do. You're not in charge of me!"

"_Eiji!" Oishi made a grab for the bottle, but Eiji, ever limber, danced drunkenly out of the other's way. _

"_No, Oishi!" Eiji's voice was teasing. He knew that he was an absolutely shit-show, but Eiji could have cared less. He was having fun, and Oishi was here with him. Eiji was determined to enjoy the night._

_Oishi apparently did not appreciate the game. "Eiji, damn it! Give that to me!"Oishi swiped the bottle from his double's partner's hands. Eiji happy expression faltered. "We have a match tomorrow! You can't be drinking!"_

_Eiji pouted and tried to get his drink back. "Ooishi! Stop being a spoil-sport." As he did so, Oishi put his hand out to stop the other._

_Whether it was Oishi fault or the alcohol's depended on who was asked. But regardless, the movement sent Eiji sprawling to the ground, his back making contact with a pointy coffee table. His partner's sharp intact of breath would reverberate in Oishi's ears long after both left the party._

_Fuji, who had been watching the whole scene, was the first person at Eiji's side. The tensai gently helped the redhead to his feet. "Easy, Eiji," Fuji softly told his friend as he looped his arm around the other, supporting him. "You're all right." The much smaller tensai helped his friend over the couch. Oishi just watched listlessly._

_The next morning as they were changing in the locker room, Oishi pretended not to notice the dark purple bruise on his boyfriend's back._

"Eiji, listen to yourself. What is wrong with you?" Oishi's eyes were wide and a look of bewilderment along with frustration had presented itself on his face.

Eiji gave a hollow sort of laugh. "You're an idiot, Oishi." Eiji did not recognize his own voice. "You're a fool that just messed everything up." Eiji's vision swam in his anger. "You want to know what's wrong with me?" The red-head asked his voice quivering with fury. "Well it's you, Oishi. It's your fault." Eiji watched with a paradoxical mix of satisfaction and sadness, as his words hit the other at full force.

"My fault?" Frustration had turned to anger. "How is this my fault?"

"You caused me to start drinking!" Eiji shouted. "You and your family are the reason. They caused me to start drinking! And drinking was the reason that we started losing our matches."

Oishi's green eyes darkened in his anger. "My family did not cause you to start drinking!" Oishi shot back. "You started that by yourself, as a coping mechanism! My family is not responsible for what happened to you-" Oishi did not finish his thought.

"-Tennis was my life Oishi! I wasn't like you, Fuji, Inui and Tezuka! I wasn't smart like you all! Your family is the reason I'm like this!" Eiji shouted as he gestured to himself. He expected Oishi to shout back at him, to tell him that it was his, Eiji's, own fault he was a lush. But he was not prepared for the horrified and trembling voice that answered his claims.

"It's not my family's fault, Eiji." Oishi's voice had changed now. His voice sounded softer more delicate and sad. "Please, understand." Oishi's voice was raw with emotion.

He sounded desperate, fragile almost and something about that unnerved Eiji. The red-haired man felt something, a prick inside of him and heard a soft voice that said 'stop this now.' But Eiji ignored both. "No, I don't want to hear it! This is your fault! I hate you! I don't want you here! I don't you want you to care!"

The words shocked both of them and caused silence to descend on the room. For a long while, the two of them could only avoid eye contact as their sharp intakes of breath filled the silent the room. Finally, Eiji had enough. Pushing himself firmly off the bed, he forced his wobbly legs to support his body. Without a second glance, he headed for the door. He would have made it too, or so he told himself. But everything in his mind froze when he felt a hand clasp around his wrist. His mind, body and soul stopped when he sensed those warm digits against his icy wrist. Suddenly, running away was the last thing in his mind. Now, he was just trying to breathe.

"Don't go." The voice was breathy. "Please don't go."

Eiji kept his eyes firmly on the area in front of him. He knew far too well that if he did not, if he looked back, he would never be able to leave. "Why? You don't care about me." He murmured, trying to keep his voice neutral. However, he was trembling like frightened young child, and he knew Oishi could feel it. His whole body felt it was being torn apart by his inner emotional turmoil. He was hurt, and he was a mess, an embarrassing mess. Despite everything he had said and done, despite his best efforts, he still loved his doubles' partner. He still loved the man that was clinging to his wrist so desperately.

Yet there was nothing he could do. Because, despite the fact he would die for this man, the one who was currently holding his wrist tightly in his right hand, Eiji could not make Oishi love him back. Oishi cared, Eiji knew that. Oishi would forever care about him; it was the other's nature. But love? It did not matter how much Eiji loved Oishi in return, because Oishi could never again feel that way about him. As much as Eiji wanted to blame Oishi's parents for ruining their relationship, he knew the truth. It had been Oishi who had done so.

"_So what then? Are we just supposed to pretend like were not dating?" Eiji said as he sat down on the curb beside Oishi._

_The other shook his head which was still buried in his hands. "I'm not sure anymore." Oishi slowly lifted his head to look at Eiji. "I love you, you know that. And I'll do what I have to for the best outcome." Oishi reached for Eiji's hand. They were young, barely sixteen, but Eiji knew that when Oishi said best, that he meant was whatever was his, Eiji's, best interest. Because that was who Oishi was, and Eiji loved him for it._

Oishi had destroyed their relationship, and Eiji knew it. Oishi had pushed him away. No amount of alcohol could completely free him from the knowledge that the only person he had ever passionately loved had abandoned him. Eiji always knew, and it made him physically ill.

But he would not let that affect Oishi. He had learned that now. No matter how much he wanted not to, Eiji would push Oishi away. There was a reason his best friend and boyfriend had pushed him away. Oishi had done it for his own good, and no matter how painful it was to do so, Eiji would not let Oishi into his life again. He saw how love ended. He saw Tezuka and Fuji. He would not let that happen to him and Oishi. It was better that he knew that they still breathed than to ever undergo something like Tezuka had. Taking a firm grasp on the fingers around his wrist, Eiji wrenched them off. Then he reached for the door.

Oishi, however, was more persistent. "No, Eiji! Please come back!" The fingers were around his wrist again. Eiji ignored Oishi's grasp, though everything in him told him to turn back around. To apologize, say something remorseful. He fought the desire though, and he has just grasped the doorknob, when Oishi words stopped him dead in his tracks.

"I love you!"

_I love you. _Three little words, three little words and Eiji's whole world had flipped, spun completely out of control and came crashing back down around him. Oishi still loved him? After everything that had happened, after everything he had done, Oishi still loved him? It was impossible.

"But why?" Eiji asked once more, his voice becoming more desperate. "Why do you love me? You killed our relationship! And I broke up with you! Just like you wanted!" Eiji babbled nonsense as tears ran down his face. Behind him, Oishi stood and then carefully pulled him closer. Panicked, Eiji tried to pull away from the other's grasp. However, Oishi held him firmly and took a step closer. "Oishi! Please let go." Eiji struggled weakly against the other. Fear jolted Eiji's system and he struggled harder. However, in his weakened state it was impossible for him to win against Oishi's firm grip. "Let go!" he whispered desperately.

"No!" Oishi's voice was firm as he held onto his struggling ex-lover. "Not until you've heard what I have to say." Eiji continued to struggle. "Damn it Eiji, please! Let me explain."

Eiji's struggling ceased momentarily. "Explain what? Our relationship ended, I broke up with you! There is nothing more to explain. Let me go!" Eiji struggled some more this time more violently. Suddenly, in a series of rapid movements, Eiji found himself on the bed, arms pinned at his sides and Oishi's body on top of his own. Eiji's mind was reeling. The last time they had been a position like this … Eiji body grew limp as memories assaulted him, and he felt a shiver go up his spine.

All of Eiji's struggles ceased as he tried to control his erratic breathing. Above him, Oishi's breath was coming in soft pants. "Will you listen now?" the dark-haired man asked in a voice that was below even a whisper, yet with their faces so close Eiji heard it.

Eiji nodded slowly. It was not like he had much choice.

Oishi took a shaky breath. "The reason you broke up with me, the reason behind all of this. Is me." Eiji could feel the other's soft breath on his face. He knew that, it was not news to him that Oishi had wanted this to happen. "I caused all of this. I thought." Oishi voice caught. "I thought that I was doing the right thing. I thought that being without me would be best for you. I thought you would be happy. I just wanted you to be happy."

Eiji understood what Oishi was saying, all of it he already knew. But what he did not understand was Oishi's logic. Didn't the other realize that he, Oishi, was what made Eiji happy? Could Oishi not understand that the reason he broke up with Oishi was because he had to be in control? He could not stand that thought of the only person who he had truly loved could not love him anymore? Eiji was softly crying now. "You never understood, Oishi." The tears continued to fall.

Oishi glanced down at Eiji, his face was soft now. "What? What didn't I understand?"

Eiji's crying bordered on sobs now. "That all I ever wanted was you." More tears fell. "You promised we would always play doubles together. You promised me that!" Tears were streaming down Oishi's face now.

"I did." Oishi's voice was thick. "But I thought I could protect you. I-" Oishi was having difficulty continuing. "I just wanted to protect you."

"_You shouldn't have done that!" Eiji raved from Oishi's bed as he watched the other doctor himself in adjacent bathroom. "Look at you! You could have been really hurt!"_

_Oishi turned back to his boyfriend, a now obvious black eye was the first among many injures Eiji saw. "What was a supposed to do? You heard that guy, what he said about you was not ok!"_

_Eiji agreed with him wholly. What the guy had said about him had definitely not been alright, but that was not cause enough for Oishi to get in a fight with him. "Yes, I agree. But what were you thinking trying to fight him? He weighed as much as the two of us combined!" Oishi did not answer him. He continued his ministrations wincing every now and then. _

_When Eiji could not take it anymore, he impatiently called, "Just bring the first aid kit in here and let me help you." _

_Seconds later, Oishi flipped the light switch and entered the bedroom with the first aid kit in his hand. He plopped down beside his boyfriend and allowed the other to doctor his battered face. When He had finished, Eiji held up a mirror. "I wonder what Tezuka will say when he sees his vice-captain tomorrow?" Eiji teased._

_Oishi's eyes widened at the sight of himself. He definitely looked like he had been the one to come off worse in a fight. The vice-captain sighed. "He won't. He'll just stare at me until I tell him. He knows what he's doing."_

_Eiji hummed his agreement. "And what will you tell him? About how you got these injures I mean."_

_Oishi looked at his boyfriend seriously. "That I was protecting the person I love."_

_Eiji could not resist kissing him._

Eiji pushed Oishi away from him and wiped the tears away. "Well, you did a shitty job of it!" He managed to shove Oishi off him and stood to leave the room. Eiji knew that he needed to walk away now, before it was too late. But I could not. He was torn and strangely so. He could not make the decision he needed to have made long ago, and he knew why. And Oishi did too.

"You don't want to walk away." The vice-captain told him from his seated position on the floor. "I know you, Eiji. I know that you don't."

Eiji wanted to prove him wrong, but his legs whether from physical or emotional source refused to support his body. He felt himself come crashing to the ground. But, just as he should have hit a set of arms reached out and held him close, and for the first time in a long time Eiji felt safe.

"Eiji." The words were said tenderly, lovingly. Eiji sunk sobbing into the embrace of the man he loved more than anything; the one person that even intoxicated he could not forget about. The man who now held him close.

_This must be a dream_, Eiji thought distantly as he looked at their bodies on the floor. His legs were splayed on the floor tangled together with Oishi's. His head rested perfectly against the other's shoulder, and his body was cradled by Oishi's larger form. He was nestled against the man he loved most. Oishi close enough that Eiji could feel his body slowly rise and fall as the other breathed. Eiji felt Oishi's warm breath against his neck, and when he listened closely he could hear Oishi's heartbeat. It was a familiar sound, but it was one he had not heard in a long time. It brought back feelings of warmth and happiness. Feelings Eiji had not remembered in so long. He wanted to slip further into the other's embrace, but he knew he could not, not just yet. "We aren't back together," Eiji announced softly as he turned to face Oishi. "I can't deal with that yet."

"Okay." Oishi agreed softly. "It would be expecting too much for me to ask that of you." In the dim light, Eiji could not see Oishi's face, but when the other spoke, Eiji recognized the tone.

They sat in silence for a few more minutes, content to just be held by one another. But as Eiji listened to his own word reverberate in his head, questions sprang to mind. "Oishi." The dark-haired man glanced down at his name. "If we're not lovers and we're not exes then what are we?" Eiji asked. He did not know why it was important to him that they have a name for their now relationship. Eiji had never needed to name his relationships in the past, but now it seemed as though it was necessary.

Oishi's eyes showed his thoughtful consideration. "Maybe we're friends?" Eiji's brows furrowed at the suggestion, but Oishi continued nevertheless. "Friends who have a very special relationship, just like we we're in junior high, when we played doubles together."

Eiji nodded as pleasant memories of many years ago came to mind. "I think that's okay."

He could feel Oishi smiling above him. "So we are friends, but at the same time we are more than that. We'll be what we were during our tennis years." Oishi's suggestion sparked something in Eiji's mind.

"Oishi?"

"Hmm?" The other hummed as he cradled Eiji against him.

"Tomorrow, when I'm feeling better, can we play tennis?"

Eiji felt Oishi freeze. He turned to glance up at the other wondering what was wrong, and when he did he saw Oishi's eyes fill up with tears. Thickly his doubles partner whispered, "Of course."

**I'm a sucker. I could not keep this pair apart. So, the golden pair has sorted things out but there are still parts of the story untold. What exactly happened to Tezuka and Fuji? Who was responsible? And what about Momo? I am almost finished with this story, only about four or five chapters left, and in these final chapters you all will find out what happened. I hope you are enjoying it so far. Again, reviews are appreciated.**

**Kuramagal**


	15. One True Wish

**Pinnacle  
Kuramagal**

**Genre: Drama**

**Rating: T **

**Summary : Like all good things, our world, the one we had together built around ourselves, had to end. We were at the top, the pinnacle, and from there we had nowhere to go but down.**

**Disclaimer: I claim no rights to this anime, though I am thinking about asking for them for my birthday.**

**Chapter Fifteen: One True Wish **

"_You can do this, Syusuke!"_

_The woman's words, those of comfort and encouragement, were only annoying at this point of time. He did not need his own personal cheerleader right now, Fuji thought as sweat trickled down his face, neck, back, everywhere it could reach. No, Fuji thought again, what he needed was some ice, aspirin and a rest._

_Fuji, it was safe to say, absolutely hated his therapy sessions. As a tensai, things came naturally to him, and he was not used to having difficultly with anything. Before the accident, things like jogging a quick couple of miles or playing a difficult tennis match were easy. Now, he was struggling just to take a couple of steps. _

_He was tired, he was sore, and he was disappointed in himself. He was disappointed that he had not regained walking (something he had thought so trivial) in the past three months he had been attending the rehabilitation center in Paris, but most of all he felt defeated. The doctors had given him a ten percent chance of walking again. He had been a fool to think that he would actually be able to do that. Sure, he had beaten odds before, but now he was just wasting his time._

"_Just one more step. I know you can do this!" But, of course, it was Annette's job to encourage him: to help him regain minuscule abilities, walking and movement in general. He could not blame her for doing her job. Still, did she have to be so exuberant about it?_

_Fuji took a deep breath, and gripping the rails, tried to move his legs. His left cooperated marvelously, moving with the same ease and effortlessness he had grown accustom to in his twenty-two years of life. But, once he had moved it, the weight he had been resting predominately on it, was shifted to his far weaker right leg. _

_Teeth gritted, Fuji's hands gripped the railings tighter and the muscles of his arms strained to hold his weight up. Fuji cursed them as well. In the weeks that he had lain unable to leave his bed, they had atrophied, leaving them with only half or less of the strength they had had before. _

_With his whole body shaking, Fuji tried to push the ache of his muscle aside and focused on his right leg, willing it to move. He allowed at little of the weight his arms were supporting to be added to his leg. He realized his mistake when searing pain flared up his leg. Before he could refocus, he found himself collapsed on the floor. _

_He hit the soft padded floors with a distinct thump and a muffled curse in Japanese. After taking a second to orient himself, he used his still shaking arms to push himself up to a sitting position, and turned to await Annette's onslaught. _

_As prediction, she was right there. "All right." Annette was kneeling beside him now, proffering a cup of water. Fuji would have liked to refuse it. Unfortunately, he was thirsty from the four steps he had taken, and though it annoyed him to no end, he was not foolish enough to turn his nose up to it. "Well, that was good. Your have made some improvements."_

_Fuji almost snorted into his water. Good? She thought that was good? Fuji just shook his head mentally. She had never seen him when he _could _walk. If she had, she would clearly realize that his performance today, his jerky, weak and uneasy movements, was far from 'good.' Fuji drained the rest of the water and crumbled the cup viciously. Annette had not seen him at his best. Therefore she _would _think today's performance was 'good.'_

_If Annette had noticed his violence towards the cup, she did not act like it. "Well, when you are ready to go again, let me know. Okay, Syusuke?"_

_And another thing, he really wished she would stop calling him that. There were only a couple of people who were allowed to call him by his first name, and she was not among them. As he thought back over that judgment, he realized that his assessment was slightly harsher than necessary. Annette, a Frenchwoman, most likely was unaware of Japanese custom. That being that only family, close friends or lovers - Fuji felt a sharp stab go through his heart and his thought remained unfinished._

_Try as he might to pin his blame elsewhere, Fuji knew that the true reason for his anger rested with his lover - ex-lover, his mind corrected. He supposed that was how he could only refer to Tezuka. After all, it had been well over three months and Fuji had not seen so much as a smoke signal from the other. _

_And it was not for lack of trying. When he finally felt well enough, Fuji had put every ounce of his tensai ability into finding his boyfriend. He had found records and attempted to track the other down. Some how, however, all of his efforts seemed in vain._

_He, finally tired of his frivolous search had demanded Kaidoh tell him what the hell was going on. The younger man, unsure of what to do with the furious and injured tensai, had only said that Tezuka had told him to take Fuji to France. Kaidoh went on to say that he knew nothing more about the other._

_The next day, all of his research, everything he had put his soul into, vanished into thin air. It was then that Fuji's outward appearance gave up on Tezuka Kunimitsu. He never spoke about him again to Kaidoh, something the other seemed both relieved and saddened about. However, deep within himself, Fuji knew he could never truly give up on him. Tezuka was something far too precious to forget about that soon. Even after years and years, Fuji very much doubted that he could ever truly forget the other man._

_Fuji glanced down at his betraying body. Perhaps, it was good that Tezuka had forgotten him, however. After all, who wanted a boyfriend that was a cripple? Fuji thought savagely eyes taking in every inch of his abused body. Fuji could only look for so long, it was strange to him. After all this time, he should have been used to seeing his right leg in the state it was. Nevertheless, it still looked foreign to him, as though the leg was not his own. Fuji glanced away and gave a disgusted sigh. _

_He was frustrated. Fuji was not used to things being harder for him; the life he had known before this was easy. It made him wonder why he was even bothering. It was not like he enjoyed coming to rehab. Rather, it was fairly safe to say that he was thoroughly annoyed with this whole process, and that included her, Annette Basset, the woman in charge of his rehabilitation. Besides that, it was not getting him anywhere fast. He would be better off just to forgot the whole thing, he realized. After all, why did it matter if he could never walk again? It was not like he had a reason._

"_I can't do it." Fuji voice, much like the rest of his body, was shaking. He found it to be absolutely infuriating. Now his voice, just like his traitorous body, had finally decided to betray him. Today was not his day._

_After he spoke, he felt Annette's stare on him. "Why not? You did not hurt anything, did you?" She immediately knelt down beside him once more, and reached out to check him for injury. Her hand fell instantly on his knee, her long fingers sliding under the steel brace to check for anymore damage he might have done._

_Fuji batted her hand away agitatedly. "No, I did not hurt anything." _

_Annette grey eyes looked at him levelly and in a gentle voice she asked, "Then why can't you continue?"_

_Fuji looked back with equal intensity. "Because I don't want to."_

_Annette blinked. "You don't want to." She repeated as though feeling out the words trying to understand them in their implausibility. "Why not?"_

_Fuji sighed tiredly. "They gave me a ten percent chance of walking again. That is the nice way of saying that I'll never walk again."_

_Annette shook her head. "No, the nice way of saying you'll never walk again is to tell you. They gave you ten percent. It may not be much, but it is something."_

_Fuji shook his head firmly. "I'm done, Annette." _

_Annette glanced at him and then a strange look crossed her features. Shoving a piece of blond hair away from her face, she tentatively asked, "Can I tell you a story?" Fuji gave her a doubtful look. She wanted to tell him a story? Could she not understand he did not care? His agitation must have showed, because Annette added, "Please, it won't take long. Then you can leave if you want to, I promise I won't stop you." Fuji sighed, and Annette took it as his consent and began._

"_When I was a girl all I dreamed of was becoming a mother." Annette had a small smile on her face and failed to notice Fuji's barely concealed look of sheer incredibility. He failed to see what this had to do with anything. "It was so bad that at the age of twelve, I had all of my children's names already picked out." Annette laughed at herself while Fuji just stared. "Anyway, I had a pretty ordinary life. I went to college, got a job, got married. I was so happy, and then my husband and I decided it was time to start a family." Annette's face looked grave. "We tried for two years before we finally realized something was wrong._

"_When we went to the doctor he told us it was impossible for me to have children." Annette paused. "I could tell you the exact reasons and medical terminology, but that's not really important. The point was, they told me I _could not _have children of my own._

"_I must tell you, Syusuke, when they told that, I was crushed. It was like my greatest dream was vanishing before my eyes. Something I had always expected was now impossible. I did not know what to do. What made it worse was that the doctor told us that even in vitro would not even have a percentage worth considering it. And it was expensive, a cost my husband and I did not want to risk if there would be no results." Annette let go a soft sigh and lean back against the mat._

"_We finally decided to try the in vitro, just once." Annette got a small sad smile on her face. "It did not work." Fuji felt his heart melt a little for this woman. "They put me on thousands of fertility drugs, and those did not work." Annette sighed. "I gave up. Decided to devout myself to other things."_

"_I am so sorry," Fuji's voice was barely above a whisper._

_Annette gave him a funny look and then reached into her back pocket and pulled something out of it. With a quirk of a smile on her face, she handed it to Fuji and asked, "What for?"_

_Fuji glanced at what she handed him, only to realize it was a picture. It was not a particularly well taken photograph, nor was any of the elements in it that good. The lighting was off and the film had a slightly grainy look to it. Nevertheless, Fuji thought it was one of the most beautiful photographs he had ever seen._

_The photo showed two children, both with soft blond hair and light grey eyes that Fuji recognized. Fuji glanced in amazement between the photographs and Annette. When he finally found his voice, he had only one question to ask. "Are they yours?"_

_Annette nodded. "Yes. My twins, Juliette and Alain. I had them a little over three years ago." Annette's smile was truly beautiful. _

_Fuji glanced back at the photographs, looking for some mistake. But there was none to be found. There was not doubt in his mind that the children were Annette's. Their very eyes told him so. "But how? I thought you said that you could not have children?" _

"_Ah! I did not say that I could not have children. That is what they, the doctors, told me." A small satisfactory smile crossed the Frenchwoman's face. "And they were wrong." Fuji's eyes widened slightly as he understood her implication. _

_Annette glanced at him carefully. "You were given a ten percent chance of walking again, Syusuke." Annette shrugged. "You have better odds than I did. They told me that me baring children was impossible. You have your ten percent to work with, so what are you going to do with it?" _

_Annette was right, Fuji realized. And as she leaned her face towards his he decided on the answer to the question he knew she would ask. "Now, I have to ask you again if you truly want to quit, to never walk again?"_

_Fuji swallowed and in a calm voice, he responded. "No, I want to walk."_

_Annette smiled. "Then believe that nothing is impossible." Annette shook her head. "Not when you truly want it."_

Fuji did not know why he kept having dreams about that past. Perhaps, it was the current situation? But that was ridiculous and it still did not explain why the dreams were in reverse chronological order. It was like he was living his memories of the past five years in reverse, and he found it aggravating.

Trying to focus his agitation elsewhere, Fuji turned his head to glance at the clock whose digits read back nine-o-five in the evening. He was just about to turn his head back when he was startled by the sound of his cell phone buzzing on the nightstand beside the clock. Reach over gingerly he glanced at the caller id. It was his sister.

Typical, Fuji thought. He fell down the stairs, and she knew. Fuji answered.

"Syusuke, are you all right?" Were his sister's words before he could even get so much as utter a greeting.

"Hello, Yumiko. How are you?" Fuji asked unconsciously plastering a bright smile on his face.

"Answer my question Syusuke!"

Fuji had to try very hard to hold back his sigh. "Yes, of course Yumiko. Why wouldn't I be?" Fuji asked genially as he unconsciously covered his bruised forearm.

"You're lying."

Fuji winced inwardly. Trust his psychic sister to be perceptive. "No, Yumiko, I'm not lying, well not parse at least."

"So what did happen?" In his mind's eye, he could see Yumiko tapping her foot in annoyance. Realizing he was treading in dangerous territory, Fuji got to the point.

"I was a bit clumsy." It was a start, Fuji decided as he continued to mull over the most delicate way to tell his sister that he fell down a flight of stairs.

"And?" Yumiko was getting impatient.

"And, there were stairs involved." Fuji added calmly.

Yumiko did not answer for awhile, but when she did her voice shaky and laced with worry. "Syusuke, are you all right?"

"Fine, fine, just a little more bruised than normal."

"And your knee?"

Fuji sighed. He had forgotten how much he hated these questions. "The same as always." _Shot to hell,_ his mind added unhelpfully.

"Did you go to the hospital to have them check?"

Fuji sighed for the umpteenth time. "Oishi looked me over. He's a doctor now you know."

Yumiko ignored that. "You'll make an appointment the second you get back to Paris."

"Of course, onee-san." Fuji leaned his head back against the pillows. She was going to give him a headache, and that was not something he needed to add to his list of ailments.

"I'm sorry Syusuke." Her words caught his attention. "I know my mothering annoys you, but you worry me sometimes. I mean it's never good if anyone falls down a flight of stairs but especially not you."

"It's fine, Nee-san. I know you are just worrying. How's Yuuta? I haven't spoken with him in awhile." It was not particularly the best topic change, but Fuji hoped it would suffice.

Yumiko either did not notice his aversion or decided not to comment on it as she said, "He's well and is waist-deep in planning his wedding. He's so happy, Syusuke." Yumiko sounded happy for him as well.

Fuji felt himself smile. "Yes, I'm glad for him. I know he will be happy with her."

There was silence on the other end for a moment. Then Yumiko asked a very strange question. "How have you been holding up?"

Fuji frowned. "I'm not sure what you mean." He kept his tone innocent, but he had a fairly good idea of what she was leading to.

"Don't be coy with me." A pause and then, "I know you still love him." Although Yumiko words were vague, Fuji knew exactly to what she was referring, and it surprised him how much it bothered him to hear the words spoken aloud. Fuji was no fool. He admitted to himself freely that he still loved Tezuka. But to hear that someone else realized it was disconcerting and bordered on being embarrassing.

"That may be," Fuji said finally responding to his sister. "But he does not love me."

"Don't be so sure."

Fuji sighed and said ruefully, "I'll keep that in mind." There was a knock at his door, and Fuji was glad for it. "Listen Nee-san, I have to go. I think Oishi is here for another session of mothering," he added hastily.

Yumiko sighed. "All right. But remember what I said."

"I will make the appointment the second the plane touches down." Fuji repeated for her sake, and then added, "I love you Nee-san."

"And I you. Goodbye, Syusuke."

"Goodbye Nee-san." With those final words, Fuji hung up the phone. Once he had, Fuji called out to the person waiting at the door.

At his call the door swung open, but much to Fuji's surprise it was not Oishi behind it. Rather the person was someone Fuji was not ready to greet. Tezuka.

Tezuka's face radiated surprise. "You're awake." It was a statement, nothing more, yet Fuji was certain he heard something more behind those words. Happiness, joy? Fuji could not be sure. Then again, he was the one who just fell down the steps; maybe he should not be determining anything right now.

Fuji sat up slowly. He could already feel some rather nasty bumps and bruises that were hindering his already limited movement. Nevertheless, he kept his grimaces and ginger movements to a minimum. His reasoning was the man beside him, the one whose gentle but firm hands were now helping him to a seated position. Fuji's eyes briefly flittered upward towards the captain, accessing how much Tezuka had detected about his undeniably weak condition. Tezuka's eyes, while showing his nervousness and unease with the situation, did not intensify at Fuji's carefully controlled winces. At this realization, a small smile of satisfaction danced across Fuji's lips.

"Are you all right, Tezuka?" Fuji's voice was light, playful even, as he finally found a more comfortable and less prone position.

Tezuka eyebrows almost met together as he frowned. "I think I should be asking you that question."

The retort was sharper than Fuji expected. Regardless, he allowed a ghost of a smile to pass his lips. _I scared you, didn't I?_ he thought, aloud he said, "I'm fine, Tezuka. Just a little bruised." The tensai brushed some invisible dirt on the crisp white sheets. For some reason, he felt as though he needed to be doing something. "I should be fine in a day or so." Fuji did not miss Tezuka's raised eyebrows. "However, I can't say when I'll be out of this bed." A wry grin took over his face. "Maybe when Oishi and Kaidoh see it fit to release the cripple from their mothering." The last bit was said a little more harshly than Fuji had intended, but he did not take it back. Every word of it was true.

Tezuka gave a grunt of disapproval. "You should be mothered. You fell down a flight of stairs and…" Tezuka stopped abruptly.

However, Fuji was ready. "…you _are_ crippled." Fuji paused. "You were going to say something like that, right?" He glanced at Tezuka's tense face, which he found was not looking at him, but rather at his hands which were clenched tightly in his lap.

"Fuji, I-"

Fuji raised a hand halting the captain. "Don't apologize." His voice was stern. "I presume that's why you are here, no?" Fuji sighed as he saw the answer to his question in the other man's eyes. "God knows, I don't remember much from the accident, but most of the memories I do have involve you apologizing." Fuji paused and looked at the captain meaningfully. "And I've already told you, it was not your fault."

"Fuji-" Tezuka stopped himself. Uncharacteristically hesitant, he asked, "What do you remember of that day?"

Fuji glanced at the captain with interest. His blue eyes seemed distant and thoughtful, as though he had asked himself this question often. "Not much to be honest. At that point of time, they had me so pumped full of drugs that I did not even know I left Japan." Fuji paused here. His voice was mirthful, but it did not reach his eyes. "One thing I do remember was your voice."

Tezuka's eyes found his. "What did I say?" His face was curious.

Fuji released a soft breath and then said, "You promised me I would be safe, and then you said goodbye." Fuji paused. "That was the last memory I had of you. The next time I was actually coherent, I was in France, you were gone, and there was Kaidoh." Fuji paused once more and glanced at his captain curiously. "Now, that I finally have you alone, I too have some questions I need answered."

Tezuka nodded, as though he had been expecting this. "All right."

Fuji, though slightly surprised by the captain's agreeability, began nevertheless. "Why Kaidoh?" It was a question that had plagued his mind for years. "Don't get me wrong. He was very attentive and helpful during my recovery, but if anyone, I would have thought you might have chosen … someone else." Fuji trailed off lamely, looking unsure of himself.

Tezuka nodded and started methodically with the first question. "I thought Kaidoh would be a better choice than any of the other team members due to the fact he was not involved in any of the other's problems. He was neutral and that was what you needed, or so I thought." Tezuka took a breath and continued. "The other reason I choose him was due to his loyalty and the fact he possessed traditional Japanese honor. I trusted that because he had those two virtues, that he would be the best person to take care of you."

Fuji felt his eyes harden and he looked away. Then in a very quiet and bitter voice he said, "I can think of a better person."

Tezuka glanced away from the tensai. With a heavy sigh he said, "I know you can."

Fuji looked up at him, his eyes shining with an emotion that could only be described as hurt. "Then why, Tezuka? Why didn't _you_ take care of me?" Fuji was growing more upset by the moment. "I thought I mattered to you." Fuji gave a bitter laugh. "Perhaps, I was wrong."

Tezuka heaved a sigh and stood up. At first, Fuji thought he was going to leave. Panic flooded his being at the thought. He was about to say something, anything to stop the captain from leaving. However, he did not have to. Tezuka did not leave the room. Rather, he walked to the window and rested his palms on the sill.

Fuji waited apprehensively, eyes taking in the captain's hunched over figure and white knuckles as he leaned against the window sill. Finally, without looking at the tensai, Tezuka began speaking. "You don't remember much of your stay at the hospital. Indeed, you shouldn't. You were too injured to remember. But I…" Tezuka paused briefly. "I remember everything. In fact, I remember very distinctly, one conversation I had with your brother."

"Yuuta?" Fuji queried wondering why his brother was getting dragged into this. "What about him? I did not know he visited me." His voice was defensive.

Tezuka nodded. "Yes, once. Shortly after the accident, he came to see you. But instead, he saw something else. Something he did not want to see."

"What?" Fuji was hesitant.

Tezuka sighed again and then turned towards the tensai and answered simply, "He saw me give you a kiss."

Fuji felt his heart skip a beat. "A kiss?" He could only dare to hope.

Tezuka nodded. "It was a few days after the accident, after the doctors were finally sure you would pull through. I was allowed to see you, and I'm afraid I did not realize your brother had come in the room."

Fuji stared intently at Tezuka. "How did Yuuta take it?" Fuji knew he was a fool to ask that question. He knew very well how Yuuta would take to seeing his brother being kissed by another boy. Nevertheless, a small part of him hoped.

"Yuuta told me to get away from you. Then he started demanding answers." Tezuka looked back out the window.

"What did he want to know?" Fuji felt a sick sensation start to creep over his body. This conversation was beginning to nauseate him.

"He asked if we were dating and for how long." Tezuka still would not look at Fuji. "He kept saying that he could not believe his brother had done this and gone gay."

Fuji inhaled a shaky breath. "What did you tell him?"

"_Yuuta! What are you doing?" Yumiko shouted, throwing her stuff down in an empty chair. At first, she thought her eyes were deceiving her when she had entered the hospital room. But now she was very certain of what she saw, that being her youngest brother with a fist full of Tezuka's shirt as he held the older man up against the wall. "Yuuta you are going to hurt him!" Yumiko shouted, grabbing her little brother shoulders. Yuuta, being a head taller than she, ignored her, and his grip tightened on Tezuka's shirt. "Yuuta! Please, for Syusuke sake put him down!"_

_Yuuta's whole body grew tense at her words. A mix of emotions past across the younger Fuji brother's face, then, quite callously, he let go of Tezuka's shirt letting the other man drop unceremoniously to the floor. Without missing a beat, Yumiko was at Tezuka's side. To her relief, Tezuka seemed to have been unharmed by his encounter with her brother. Sighing softly, she offered Tezuka her shoulder and helped him limp over to a chair. After checking on Seigaku's once captain, Yumiko rounded on her brother placing herself directly between them. "What the hell were you doing?" Yumiko could feel blood rushing to her face as her anger manifested itself. "You could have hurt Tezuka more!"_

_Her words seemed at first to shame her younger brother, but then hard resolve passed over his face. "He deserved it." _

_His words were cold and horribly cruel. Yumiko gasped. "Yuuta! How dare you say that! If nissan heard you-"_

"_He is no brother of mine. He gave that up when he started dating him!" Yuuta's shaking finger was pointed at Tezuka. The room went deathly quiet, save the soft beeping of machines and peaceful breathing of __Syusuke__ as he lay unmoving on the bed, unaware of all that was going on around him. Yumiko drew in a shaky breath, as her anger disappeared and despair and sorrow gained control. _

"_Yuuta," Yumiko began weakly her eyes glancing over to the lifeless body of her other brother. She never got to finish what she said, because Tezuka's interrupted her._

"_We aren't dating, Yuuta." Tezuka's voice was strong, and Yumiko turned to look at him. The once proud captain of Seigaku appeared haggard and worn, but his voice had not yet lost its commanding strength. Not even in the face of a lie that was most likely tearing the captain apart. Yumiko knew, she had always known. The two were destined. She had known that when a boy with glasses and determined eyes first set foot in her family's house nearly nine years ago. So now, as Tezuka spun a simple lie that would ensure her brothers' relationship, Yumiko could only feel torn. "We never have dated." A brief pause. "Even though I wanted to."_

Tezuka looked back at Fuji, and in a voice just barely above a whisper he said, "I told him that we had never dated, even though I had never just thought of you as a friend." Tezuka's head dipped lower, so Fuji could not see his eyes.

The tensai's felt his stomach drop and an expression akin to horror flood his features. Suddenly, everything made sense. He knew why Tezuka has sent him away. Why Yuuta still called him and talked with him, why Kaidoh had gone in Tezuka's stead. Tezuka had tried to protect him. Tezuka had lied to protect his relationship with his brother, even though it meant giving up the only person he had ever truly loved. Tezuka had found a person loyal to him to take care of Fuji. He had even gone to the extent of changing his email and phone all so Fuji could not find him. So Fuji would hate him and forget. Tezuka had known how tedious his relationship was with Yuuta. Tezuka knew how hard Fuji worked at that. And even though it killed him, Tezuka was willing to give up his relationship with Fuji and make the other forget about him in order to keep that fraternal relationship.

The problem was that Fuji had not forgotten. It was quite the opposite actually. When he had finally been well enough to, Fuji had spent hours upon hours trying to trace Tezuka down. It had taken weeks upon weeks, and just when he had finally finished it, everything he had found, all the research vanished. He asked Kaidoh for hours on end if he knew what happened to the information. Kaidoh kept denying knowing anything about it. However, Fuji was sure Kaidoh knew. Finally, Fuji just gave up and threw himself into his photography. However, there was a part of him that still hoped that Tezuka might show up again.

"Your sister knew about us," Tezuka explained, and it was not to Fuji's surprise. "She was the one who made your parents understand the need for you to go to France. She found the rehabilitation center there. Besides that, she knew you had always wanted to work in Paris." A wry smile took over Tezuka's face, "And you brother agreed knowing it would get you away from me.

"As far as choosing Kaidoh was concerned, in all honesty I had no other choice. Momo was still distraught over losing An, Eiji could barely take care of himself, much less you, Yuuta was still attending the university and your sister was pregnant. Oishi was leaving for the United States and Ryoma was still missing. We did not know where Inui was, Kawamura was expecting a child and your brother would have never let me take care of you, not that I could anyway." Tezuka stopped ticking the names off on his figures to adjust his glasses. "Kaidoh was the only choice."

Fuji brushed the logic away and pressed onward. "But why didn't you find me? Visit, call, anything?"

Here Tezuka sighed again. "You had just rectified your relationship with your brother. It was finally on stable ground." Tezuka was fidgeting, and it was a habit Fuji had not seen before. "I knew how important that was to you; how important he was. I thought this was best."

"_I can't do this anymore. We can't do this anymore … I'm sorry, but it's time to end this."_

Fuji's eyes widened as the memory swirled in his mind. "I remember now."

Tezuka peered at him. "Remember what?"

Fuji's eyes were distant as he spoke, and his voice was calm. "You told me that it was over when I left the hospital. I remember now." Fuji's voice was shaky but his eyes had finally found Tezuka's. "I have been waiting for years to find out what happened." Fuji gave a strangled sort of laugh. "Now I know." His heart was pounding rapidly in his chest and his façade was dangerously close to fading away into tears. "I suppose it was silly to think that after all this time, we might still fix things." He turned his face away, knowing full well that his mask was gone and that he had to replace it, and fast! But before he could, a hand reached out and seconds later he was staring directly into Tezuka's amber colored eyes.

Fuji own eyes, in turn, widen and his mouth parted in surprise. "Tezuka, what-" That was all he got out before his lips were claimed in a passionate kiss.

And it was all the answer Fuji needed.

When they finally broke the kiss, both breathing heavily, Fuji was the first to speak. "Why?" His mask had disappeared when Tezuka's lips had taken over his own. Now he lay vulnerable before the only person who could hurt him. But this time Fuji did not care. For the first time in a long time, he was willing to be vulnerable.

"Because I still love you." They were the words he needed to hear.

Fuji's heartbeat quickened. Those words were beautifully strange to his ears. Fuji could not believe how much those simple words meant to him or how long he had waited to hear them. He had tried to forget Tezuka, hate him even, but all along he had loved the other. He knew it was impossible not to. While he had hated and hardened his heart to Tezuka, the other had loved him and had to come to terms with the fact that Fuji would never forgive him for what he had done. Fuji's heart began to ache, not for himself but for the one he loved. "All these years, you were able to keep your feelings from me, from everyone?" Fuji did not know what to think. He could not believe that anyone could have loved him enough to do this, to ensure that he had a relationship with his brother. "I could have talked with Yuuta," He babbled now. "I could have made him understand." Fuji's face was earnest. "For you I would have done that."

"I know that," Tezuka's voice was firm, resolved. "But I did not want you to get hurt again."

"How would I-"

"-The doctors said you weren't well to begin with. You don't remember anything that happened, Syusuke, but for a long time they thought you were going to die." Tezuka's throat sounded constricted. "You had only just woken up when the incident with Yuuta happened. You were still weak and vulnerable. I remember the doctors stressing that you had to be protected from anything that would cause you stress." Tezuka sighed softly. "I worried that losing your brother would cause you to die." The captain shook his head slowly. "I would not let that happen."

Fuji could not speak for a moment. He was overcome with everything, but especially the love he felt for the captain before him. Unable to think of anything else, he simply softly patted the space next to him. "Lay here with me," he whispered. Fuji just wanted the other close to him. He wanted to feel the other's warmth, hear his heart and his soft breathing. Fuji wanted Tezuka beside him he did not care about anything anymore.

The captain looked at the tensai for a moment, then he obligingly he lay down beside Fuji. They lay there for what seemed like eternity, content with just being in one another's proximity after so long. Tezuka listened to Fuji's breathing and Fuji Tezuka's. Both content in saying nothing.

"What happened between us?" When Tezuka realized he had said the question aloud, he glanced at Fuji. He had not meant to break the silence, but the question had come out of his subconscious and presented itself.

Fuji however, seemed to be just as perplexed. "I would not say something happened, but rather that we got new responsibilities." Tezuka nodded for him to continue. "Like Ryoma for instance. After his father's death, he became our sole responsibility." Fuji smiled. "He became like our son, you know?"

Tezuka nodded. "He was."

"He was a difficult and petulant child, wasn't he?" Fuji asked a teasing tone weaving its way through his voice.

A rare smile graced Tezuka's face. "Always."

"You must really stop that," Fuji stated seriously.

Tezuka glanced around clearly confused. "What?"

"That! That smile! It makes me want to jump you." Tezuka's cheek colored at Fuji's statement. "And due to my injuries, I'm afraid that's impossible." Fuji was pouting now, and Tezuka realized just how easily they had fallen back into routine. It was like nothing had changed. Like five years had not come and passed.

Tezuka leaned over and gently kissed Fuji. "We'll have time for that when you are well again."

Fuji's eyes grew wide. "Kunimitsu, do you really mean it?"

Tezuka nodded. "On one condition." Fuji nodded. He would do _anything_ to have the other back, and "anything" encompassed quite a few things. "You must forgive me for leaving you."

Fuji smiled when he heard the conditions. "I already have. I never could hold a grudge against you." Fuji sighed as happy memories he had held at bay for so long came flooding back into his conscious. "Love is a strange thing, Tezuka. It makes you crazy."

The captain smiled. "I know. But it's worth it."

Fuji nodded. "It always has been."

Silence descended around them. Then, "Have you talked to him?" When Tezuka paused, Fuji already knew the answer. "Do it tomorrow then."

**Please Review.**

**Kuramagal**


	16. Testing Fate

**Pinnacle  
Kuramagal**

**Genre: Drama**

**Rating: T **

**Summary : Like all good things, our world, the one we had together built around ourselves, had to end. We were at the top, the pinnacle, and from there we had nowhere to go but down.**

**Disclaimer: I claim no rights to this anime, though I am thinking about asking for them for my birthday.**

**Chapter Sixteen: Testing Fate**

_Ryoma's glassy eyes stared off listlessly. "Leave me be. Let me do this," Ryoma mumbled._

"_Let you do what?" Fuji's voice was dark and angry. The tensai gave a soft, humorless laugh. "Just w__hat are you trying do, kill yourself?" When Ryoma made no denial, Fuji roughly grabbed Ryoma's face and turned it towards his own so that Ryoma had a full view of the tensai's unforgiving blue eyes. "Because if you keep this up, that's what will happen to you." Fuji's voice was haunting. "You know that, don't you?"_

_Ryoma turned his barely lucid eyes towards his sempai. "Maybe … that is what I want."_

_Fuji's eyes darkened and his grip on his kohai's face tensed. "No you don't. And even if that's what happens, you won't be alone. If you go down, we'll all go down with you."_

_Ryoma scowled at his tensai's words. Then slowly he stated, "I don't care."_

_Fuji's lapis eyes widened briefly. Then in a tone of promise, he whispered, "You will Ryoma. So help me, one day you will."_

_Tezuka's ringtone resounded loud and obnoxious. It felt out of place, Tezuka realized his mindworking fast now. This was a dream, he was sure of it. However, something a nagging bit in the back of his minds told him that this had happened before. As he was mulling over the situation, he found Ryoma's eyes on him. "Probably should take that buchou."_

Tezuka woke from his nap with a jolt. After reaching frantically around he procured his cell phone from the end table. He stared at it as though surprised by the fact it was ringing. Before he had left on this trip, Tezuka had purchased this prepaid phone so that he would have no unnecessary disturbances. He had only given his number to two people, his parents and Atobe Keigo. A glance at the caller ID told him everything he needed to know. Switching on the bedside table light, he simultaneously answered the phone.

"Hello."

"About time, were you screening your calls or something?" The voice on the other end sounded both amused and exasperated by it.

"What do you want?" Tezuka asked he climbed out of bed and winced inaudibly. His knee hurt from sleeping in an uncomfortable position in Fuji's bed the night before, and he was not in the mood for nonsense.

"Oresama does not understand, Tezuka. Why would you think that Oresama _wants _something?" Tezuka could practically see the other narrowing his dark grey eyes.

"Because that is the only reason you call me." Tezuka's voice was flat as he tried to keep his annoyance from spilling over as he limped around the room trying to work out the stiffness.

Atobe clucked on the other end of the phone. "You know that is not true, Tezuka. Oresama does not just call you to ask things of you. He also calls you when he feels like gracing you with his presence. You should feel honored, Tezuka."

"Atobe." Tezuka's voice was warning enough. He had been woken from his afternoon nap, his knee hurt like hell and he had to deal with his egotistical boss. Tezuka was not pleased.

Atobe sighed in a put-off fashion. "Fair enough. I'll get to the point then." Tezuka shifted the phone slightly, reaching for a pen a paper on the desk beside him. Whatever Atobe had bothered to call him about, Tezuka was fairly certain it would be some important project he had to do by the time he got back to Japan. Tezuka knew his boss well, and the word "vacation" meant nothing to him when it did not pertain to the grey-haired egotist. Tezuka waited for Atobe to speak. "Oresama would like to know if you have kissed and made up with Fuji yet?"

Tezuka nearly dropped the phone. "Excuse me?" He asked rather loudly and unintelligently briefly pulling the phone away from his ear to glance at the called.

Atobe's voice sounded amused. "You heard Oresama right the first time. And don't bother denying it, either. Oresama has watched you pine over him for long enough."

Tezuka was stunned, and it was not in a good way. "You called me to ask if Fuji and I were back together?"

"Yes."

"Why?" Tezuka was confused and, if he was going to be honest, mildly disturbed.

"Because Oresama is going to date him if you won't." Tezuka nearly hung up the phone at that remark. For some reason, one unknown to even him, he did not. Rather, he remained silently on the phone, waiting for his boss to get to the point.

Atobe sighed and his tone becoming more serious. "You really are an idiot, you know that, Tezuka? Or perhaps, a masochist is more appropriate?" Atobe clucked. "I don't know why every decision you make always has to hurt you more than anyone else. It doesn't matter if its tennis related or not, you always give yourself the short end of the stick; it constantly amazes me." Atobe paused briefly. "I suppose what I am trying to say is that for once in your life, do something that you want. Forget about everyone else and be selfish. Do you understand? Oresama knows this might be a hard concept for you."

Tezuka was stunned by the other perceptiveness. "Yes." He finally added.

"Good." The cockiness from before was back. "Oh, and Tezuka?"

"Yes?"

"Give Fuji a kiss for me, won't you?"

This time around, Tezuka did hang up the phone. The conversation was over after all.

Tezuka had already taken Atobe up on the kissing part. The buchou felt his cheeks light up at the memory; he had forgotten just how good of a kisser his lover was. Memories of Fuji brought back other memories from the night as well, especially Fuji's last words to him before they had drifted off to sleep.

"_Have you talked to him?"_ Tezuka knew exactly who the 'him' was. It was hard not to assume. After all, that person had been the most important guest of this entire rendezvous.

"_Do it tomorrow then."_

Tezuka sighed and shook his head. It was time to clear things up. Tezuka knew that it would be better if approached Ryoma. Because the captain was certain that if he did not do it soon, Ryoma would come and find him. The vacation was drawing to a close, and Ryoma was too stubborn to not find out the answers he so desperately wanted to know. With that thought in mind, Tezuka threw on some shoes and headed downstairs.

After querying Inui about Ryoma's whereabouts, Inui told Tezuka that he was eighty-eight percent sure that Ryoma would be down by the courts.

Tezuka took the stairs to the courts three at a time. As he approached he could hear the steady whacking sound of ball on racket. Tezuka slowed his approach as he came to the chain link fence, then he stared at his prodigy.

Ryoma was a beautiful tennis player. His form had not changed in slightest since Tezuka had last seen him. In all honesty, it had improved. Tezuka smiled to himself, wherever Ryoma had been, and whatever the boy had been doing. He had fulfilled his promise to his captain. Ryoma had become one of the elite.

"_We'll do it together then." His captain's hazel eyes glanced upward. It was late, just after practice and Ryoma had stayed behind. It was his freshman year of high school, and Tezuka's senior. It was just like always, but this time Tezuka would graduate. Ryoma knew that he had to get some things established before the other did._

_Tezuka set down his racket, balancing it between his legs and stared at his kohai. "Do what exactly, Echizen?"He sounded curious, but as always he was stoic beyond that._

"_Go pro, buchou." He answered it like it was obvious as if the other should have already known. _

"_You think that it will be that easy?" His ever logical buchou asked. Tezuka shifted his weight and glanced over the court. "It's not going to be like this. Like playing against Atobe or Yukimura, this time it will be for real. You'll meet people who are better than you. Are you really ready for that?"_

"_I am." The cockiness was there, just like always, but then green eyes softened. "But you're coming too, buchou. You have to just so I have someone good to play against."_

"_When?" The ever practical captain asked._

"_Once I graduate. Play in college, buchou. Get good enough, so that we can both go pro."_

"Buchou." Tezuka turned to see a pair of amber-green eyes staring at him.

Tezuka faltered momentarily, before he acknowledged the other. "Ryoma."

"Were you watching me play, buchou?"

Tezuka nodded. "Yes."

Ryoma gave him a cocky smile. "Why didn't you join?"

The question took Tezuka aback, but then he remembered that Ryoma had no idea.

"_He was thrown from the vehicle."_

"…_I saw the wreckage…I don't know how they survived."_

"_She is dead because of him!"_

"Come on a walk with me, Echizen. There are things I need to tell you." Tezuka watched his prodigy's face transition from happiness to worry in a matter of seconds.

"Buchou, what's going on?"

Tezuka paused. "I promise I will tell you everything you want to know. Just please walk with me."

They walked along the beach for a long spell of time. Tezuka did not stop, however. He just kept walking until finally the house was no longer in view and the only sounds were the waves and seagulls. It was here that Tezuka finally stopped and turned to face his prodigy.

"I don't remember everything, Echizen," Tezuka warned. "And what I do remember is just a series of jumbled memories."

Ryoma stared down his captain. Tezuka was sure the other was more confused than ever. Nevertheless, there was a look of resolve on Ryoma's face. "I still want to know."

Tezuka looked around the beach and remembered how many promises he and the other had made on them how many dreams they had shared together. He stared into the eyes of his prodigy, the boy who had made that all possible. "You deserve to know." Tezuka finally agreed. "But you must promise me something before I tell you."

Ryoma nodded his blond head, but to Tezuka he was not staring at this tall young man, but rather the scrawny, pain-in-the-ass kid who he had taken under his wing so many years ago. The man before him now, though taller, stronger, better than before was the same boy who had carried all of their dreams to realities, the boy who had also had a hand in destroying them. "I'll promise you anything, buchou."

Tezuka refused to look at Ryoma as he said. "You must promise me never to blame yourself for what happened." And with those cryptic words, Tezuka set off in explaining all that had transpired five years ago.

_The air of the tavern was thick with smoke. The rich grey clouds blanketed the bar, growing steadily larger from the lit butts of at least twenty cigarettes held in drunken hands sporadically around the bar. The smoke hovered like a forbidding storm cloud, one that none of the patrons paid any heed to as the mass slowly dropped lower and lower forcing the bar's occupants to breath in the sweet yet toxic fumes. _

_The air of the bar was warm, nearly uncomfortably so, and it smelled of decades of patrons and their problems. It smelled of must and cheap liquor, of problems that were never solved and nights spent alone. It was a dingy, hole-in-the-wall kind of place, one that's sole purpose was to create an illusion of easy solutions and purchasable nightly fixes. It was an end, a black hole of sorts, and it had no exit._

_The patrons were common visitors, some frequenting the place so often that they had their own seats set out for them. The clientele all knew each other but rarely did they know why the others came. This was not a place to discuss problems, rather just a place to drink them away. No one asked, no one told, it made things simpler that way. _

_That was why, when the door slammed opened late sometime between Saturday evening and early Sunday morning, filling the place with cool moist air, the patrons noticed. All of the regulars were already present, and it was far too late for any newcomers. Who had come? The patrons nearest to the door wondered, as they swiveled in their seats, trying to catch a glimpse. They were especially surprised to see two men, college students by the look of them, enter the bar and shake the evening's rain off themselves._

_A murmur swept over variously finished drinks, as the regulars tried to determine who these two were. When they concluded that they did not know in fact know them, their suspicious glances followed the men and judgmental eyes swept over the two figures, starting methodically with the first man who entered._

_He was a tall man with the body of an athlete. His eyes, a calculating and determined tawny color, were hidden behind silver rimmed glasses that did not quite hide his sweeping glances as he gazed at the patrons of the bar. At first, the man appeared to be older, nearing his late twenties or early thirties. However, upon closer inspection, it was easy to see that his movements and mannerism held the youth and vitality of someone just beginning their life, rather than someone whose life had already been chosen for him. This man, the tall one with the almost regal look about him, appeared to be someone who could and would choose his own destiny, rather than the other way around. _

"_Do you see him, Tezuka?" The patrons' thoughts were interrupted by the second man's question. Instantly, they turned their eyes on him._

_Compared to his companion, this man should have seemed to be lacking. He did not have the impressive statuesque height, nor the lean and toned build. What he did have was an almost delicate build and a relatively short stature. With all of that, this man very well should have seemed wanting in the patron's eyes. However, that was not their thoughts at all. _

_Rather, they determined that this man, the smaller more delicate one, had an elegantly powerful aura around him. This man's face was angular and precise and his half-closed eyes revealed slivers of the perfect sapphires which hid below. His hair was a light brown that framed his face carefully, as though each strand had been put in place by the most meticulous of artists. Although his beauty and stature should have made him seem feminine, that was the last thing the patron thought about him. Rather, they all agreed that he possessed a rare type of masculinity that they had seen only in the artwork of the Renaissance. It was this, they concluded, that made this man, while standing beside the other kingly one, look like a god._

"_I don't see him." The tall man's voice, as expected, was deep and powerful. He had the voice of a leader._

_The smaller man glanced around. "Momoshiro said that this was his new place." He frowned with distaste. "Though, I can't imagine why."_

_Tezuka shot him a warning look. He had seen the curious stares of the patron when they walked in. The last thing he wanted to do was draw even more attention to them or their purpose. "He's here." He looked at the other. "Come on."_

_They walked into the crowded bar, trying valiantly to ignore the stares they were receiving and ventured towards the bar. The regal one was the first to speak, "We are looking for a young man, dark hair, golden eyes. Have you seen him?"_

_The bartender, a portly man with greedy eyes, glanced at the two. His eyes took in everything from their clothing, to their mannerisms. _Pesky kids, _he thought to himself with a frown. "That depends," he finally answered aloud, setting down the glass he had been wiping and resting his fat hands on the bar. "Why are you looking for someone like that?" He continued, leaning over the bar to speak with the two young men._

"_He's a friend." The shorter one spoke up now. "We came here to drink with him." _

_The bartender seemed surprised at first by the statement. However, when the smaller man slid some money on the bar, his greed took over. "Of course," he said, as he filled up two pints he added, "He's over there." The man handed the two young men their pints. "Good luck trying to talk with him though. He's been drinking since four. He should have passed out hours ago by my reckoning." The man was going to continue on that train of thought, but he found that the two men had already headed off in the direction of the back of the bar._

_Holding their drinks in front of them, the two pushed their way through the crowded bar back to where they could just make out the top of a white baseball cap. Circling behind the boy in the white cap, they each took seats on either side of him. _

"_Why weren't you there today?" Tezuka sat beside Ryoma, who swished his drink lackadaisically as he tried to ignore him. "Ryoma?"_

_Unfocused golden eyes glanced at his captain. "Eh? Oh buchou, I err…decided not to go." Then, to finalize the conversation, Ryoma lifted his cup to drink. However, due to his drunkenness, he failed to realize that Fuji had taken the cup from him. "Fuji-sempai, give that back." Ryoma's demand was met with raised eyebrows as he reached out drunkenly for the cup Fuji held clutched in his long fingers._

"_No, Ryoma," Fuji said, with the patience and voice one might have used with a five-year-old. "Not until you talk with us."_

_Ryoma's eyes narrowed. "I _am_ talking with you! Now, give that back!" He lunged at the tensai._

_The tensai pushed Tezuka's prodigy back. Fuji's shove was firm enough to keep the younger boy away, but not so forceful that he would tip the other over. It would have been easily accomplished as Ryoma was fully inebriated. But given the circumstances, Fuji knew it would not have its desired humorous appeal. "You know what I mean by talking, Ryoma." He told Ryoma firmly, then he sniffed the air around them. "And I think you've had enough beverages for one evening."_

"_I can judge that myself!" Ryoma was furious now. Why couldn't they leave him alone! He reiterated his thoughts. "Leave me the hell alone."_

"_No."Twin voices announced._

_Ryoma's glassy eyes stared off listlessly. "Leave me be. Let me do this," Ryoma mumbled._

"_Let you do what?" Fuji's voice was dark and angry. The tensai gave a soft, humorless laugh. "Just w__hat are you trying do, kill yourself?" When Ryoma made no denial, Fuji roughly grabbed Ryoma's face and turned it towards his own so that Ryoma had a full view of the tensai's unforgiving blue eyes. "Because if you keep this up, that's what will happen to you." Fuji's voice was haunting. "You know that, don't you?"_

_Ryoma turned his barely lucid eyes towards his sempai. "Maybe … that is what I want."_

_Fuji's eyes darkened and his grip on his kohai's face tensed. "No you don't. And even if that's what happens, you won't be alone. If you go down, we'll all go down with you."_

_Ryoma scowled at his tensai's words. Then slowly he stated, "I don't care."_

_Fuji's lapis eyes widened briefly. Then in a tone of promise, he whispered, "You will Ryoma. So help me, one day you will."_

_Tezuka's ringtone resounded loud and obnoxious. Ryoma's eyes glanced from him to it. "Probably should take that buchou."_

_Tezuka glanced at his phone, and then silenced it. "No. Right now you and getting you out of here is more important."_

_Ryoma wanted to retort something, but before he could Tezuka's hand enclosed around Ryoma's upper arm. Ryoma spun to face him. The captain stared down his prodigy. "I refuse to let this happen, Echizen. I know that you are better than this." Tezuka's eyes bored into Ryoma's. He pulled the younger man to his feet. "And I'm going to push you one more time. I'm going to make you hate me." Ryoma stumbled drunkenly as Tezuka drug him out of the bar. "Because you need someone to hate, and because I care enough to do it."_

_They were outside now. There was not a single star in the sky, it was black. The midnight air was misty and cool, and it sobered Ryoma enough to pull out of his revere and wrench his arm out of his captain's grasp. Despite the sobriety of his actions, Ryoma's words carried with them the drunken ability to hurt. "You're not my father! Stop trying to be!"_

_Ryoma was not at all prepared for the fist which connected with his cheek. In truth, he did not even realize he had been hit until he was lying on the cold, wet pavement with Tezuka standing over him furiously. Ryoma drunkenly got his baring as slowly got to a seated position. Tezuka continued to stand over him, and only when Ryoma looked up did the captain speak. "You're right, I'm not your father." Tezuka swallowed. "But I am all that you have left. Fuji and I are all that you have left." Tezuka gestured to the shorter blue-eyed man who now stood beside him his face impassive._

_Ryoma laughed cruelly and before he could gain control of his mind, he said, "Oh good, so I have two fag father-figures. Hell maybe that's why nothing ever worked out for you and Fuji, buchou? Maybe this unnatural family just was never meant to be." _

_The air was still and even Ryoma's completely intoxicated mind realized that what he had said was more hurtful than anything he could have even dreamt up. From the first brief moment the expression of agony crossed both of his sempais' faces, Ryoma realized that he had effectively killed the last two people who truly gave a damn about it. Because Ryoma of all people knew better than to say those words. In his tenuous family relationship with them, Ryoma had learned just how afraid they were of rejection. He knew how tentative and fragile Fuji and Tezuka's relationship was. Ryoma knew everything, but once more alcohol had come between him and those he loved. The words spilled out before he could contain them, but now they were there in the open and irrefutable. _

_At first Tezuka and Fuji merely stared at him. Their faces misshapen masked to conceal their emotions. Then finally, Tezuka being his ever resourceful self said, "Go then, Echizen." Tezuka's face was milky white now. "This will be the last time that I stand over you or tell you what to do."_

_Ryoma stared at the two of them not comprehending what had just occurred. Were they done with him now? Ryoma did not know. He could not know. He was too drunk and too furious with himself. Slowly, he got to his feet and without glance back once at them, he drunkenly wobbled his way from the bar and down the street. _

_Tezuka stood beside Fuji stiffly. Neither of them could say anything, neither of them knew what to say. The soft puffs of breath were the only sounds they made as they stared off at the space where Ryoma had once been. _

_The car wasn't his, Tezuka remembered as he stared the ignition. It was Fuji's sister's car. She had let them borrow it tonight for their date, a date which had gotten interrupted by a phone call from Sakuno._

"He's missing again."

_Tezuka sighed. He did not know what to do anymore. He just hoped that Ryoma won't not remember what he had said. Tezuka would forgive him, he always would. But he knew Ryoma would never forgive himself. But Tezuka had to wonder about Fuji._

_He glanced at the tensai. Fuji was much more open with his feelings, and Tezuka knew he loved Ryoma dearly. However, Fuji did not handle Ryoma's drunken cruelty well. It upset him, and Tezuka knew that all too well. He stared at his lover from his passive face to his lack of seatbelt. Forgetting to put on a seatbelt was an annoying habit of Fuji's that Tezuka constantly chastised him for. Tonight Tezuka was not going to tell him off, however. Tezuka could not bear a confrontation with anyone else. In fact all he wanted was to go back to his and Fuji's apartment, curl up beside the tensai and pretend like tonight and Ryoma's words had never happened._

_As he drove, Tezuka forced himself to only look at the road. Despite this, he could not help and look around and check the streets. He would be lying if he said he was not worried about Ryoma. He was just craning his neck to check another nearby bar out his driver side window, when he felt a hand slip into his own. He glanced at Fuji who smiled and gently squeezed his hand. Tezuka stared into the eyes of the man he loved more than anything. Eyes that told him everything would be all right. _

"_You worry too much," Fuji told him softly. "Well make this work, just like," Here the tensai gave a small hiccup. "always."_

_Tezuka' eyes widened at the sound. "Fuji?" His question hung accusingly in the air._

_The tensai gave him a small smile. "Ok, so I'm a bit drunk."Fuji's shrugged effortlessly. Tezuka stared at his boyfriend. Now that he was looking, the tensai's eyes did look a bit glossy._

"_But when did you…"_

"_I drank before we went out, with Eiji. And then at the restaurant." Tezuka's eyes grew big to which Fuji said, "Don't worry about me Tezuka. I'll be fine come morning." _

_Tezuka spared a glance at his boyfriend. "I was wondering why you were so terse with Ryoma. It was so unlike you."_

_Fuji smiled. "Well, despite that, I know that you'll appreciate it once we get home." The tensai's tone was so suggestive that Tezuka could not help leaning over and giving Fuji a brief but sweet kiss. When he looked up, he saw the tensai's eyes smiling back at him. Then suddenly, Fuji's eyes grew wide. "Tezuka!" Tezuka turned to follow his boyfriend's gaze to see headlights heading directly for them. There was a screech of tires followed by the gut-wrenching sound of metal on metal. The car lurched and Tezuka whipped around to look at Fuji just as mind blowing pain erupted on his right side. The last thing Tezuka remembered before everything went black was Fuji's wide blue eyes as he was ejected through the windshield. _

_When Tezuka woke he was in a shimmering sea of broken glass. It was everywhere, on him, on the steering wheel. The windows had been so perfectly crushed that the shards were a fine, iridescent powder that lightly coated everything. The glass even reflected the multitude of bright red and blue lights that shone on all sides of him. The wreck he had been in was serious, Tezuka realized. His stunned mind tried to understand what had happened. _

_He coughed weakly and twisted to move away from some of the more lethal shards. When he moved pain erupted on his right side. _

_White streaks flared across Tezuka's vision and tears streamed down his cheeks. "Damn it!" he whispered weakly tasting blood from when he had bitten his tongue. His fist clenched as he tried to combat the pain. He was hurt, badly at that, and it was coming from his lower right side. Tezuka refused to look down, however. He knew whatever he saw at this point of time would not be good. Instead, he tried to focus his mind on something else, anything. It was then that he remembered Fuji._

"_Hey the driver is still here?" Tezuka's head lolled weakly to the side to glance up at the person standing over him. Their voice magnified tenfold in his badly jarred brain. Tezuka watched as the paramedic's eyes widened at his movement. "Oh my god, you're awake! Don't worry! We're going to get you to a hospital. Just remain calm!"_

_Tezuka for some reason was having a hard time understanding what the man was telling him, and before he could really get a grasp on it the paramedic had multiplied into three paramedics. They began working on removing the door from the vehicle. Tezuka did not pay attention to them. He knew that finding Fuji was more important. He looked at the passenger side. The tensai seat was clearly empty and was sprayed with shards of glass. Had the tensai left the vehicle? Tezuka did not think so. _

_Tezuka heard the car door clunk to the ground. He cringed, mentally thinking of how upset Yumiko would be when she saw her car. The paramedics reached in the vehicle for him. "Can you hear me?" One of them asked him loudly._

_Tezuka nodded slowly as he did so a drop of blood fell from his forehead. Tezuka reached up to touch it, but a gloved hand stopped him. "Don't touch." The command confused Tezuka. He was bleeding and it fell on to his nose of course he was going to touch! Tezuka wanted to get angry, but he forced himself to remain calm. When he did his thoughts went back to Fuji. "On three!" The paramedic in front of him shouted. _

"_One!"Tezuka glanced around still trying to make sense of where Fuji was as hands reached in for him. It was then that he looked at the windshield._

"_Two!"Fragments of memories were floating back into his mind. He remembered seeing Fuji's wide blue eyes before-_

"_Three!" The paramedics pulled Tezuka out of the car and onto an awaiting stretcher. The pain of the movements caused him to lose consciousness but just before he did, the vivid memory of Fuji being thrown from the vehicle flared in his consciousness. _

Tezuka stopped speaking. Very slowly he turned his gaze to look at Ryoma. Ryoma was still there for all intents and purposes and for that Tezuka was relieved. But upon closer inspection, Tezuka realized that while Ryoma was bodily present the vacant look in the boy's eyes said otherwise. Ryoma was staring at him as though he was seeing a ghost, and when he looked closer, Tezuka realized Ryoma was trembling. And for the first time, in a long time, Tezuka did not know what to do.

"Ryoma," he began. But the other shook his head and slowly backed away from his captain. Tezuka glanced around. They were far from the house now. Too far, and Tezuka already knew what Ryoma was going to do. History would repeat itself.

"Don't Ryoma!" He shouted, but it was too late. The other had already taken off running.

**Please Review.**

**Kuramagal**


	17. The Rising Storm

**Pinnacle  
Kuramagal**

**Genre: Drama**

**Rating: T **

**Summary: Like all good things, our world, the one we had together built around ourselves, had to end. We were at the top, the pinnacle, and from there we had nowhere to go but down.**

**(A/N): Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I claim no rights to this anime, though I am thinking about asking for them for my birthday.**

**Chapter Seventeen: The Rising Storm**

"He left," Tezuka stated in a hushed whispered.

"Well, where do you think he went?" Fuji's voice could only be described as worried. The tensai was out of his bed, leaning heavily against the doorframe. He was pale as death, but Momo did not know if that was from his injuries or from the fact that Ryoma was now apparently missing.

The power player's right fist subconsciously clenched. Once more Ryoma was causing problems, and Momo hated it. "I don't know. He took off running." Tezuka-buchou's worried voice echoed in Momo's ears, and his anger barely managing to stay below the surface.

"We'll, find him, Tezuka," Fuji told the taller man reassuringly. "We've done this before." The tensai gave the captain a painful smile.

Suddenly Tezuka's expression morphed. "Syusuke, why are you out of bed?"

The other man shook his head. "I'm fine, this is more important."

Tezuka shook his head. "No it's not. I can find Ryoma, you need to rest." The captain rested his hands on Fuji's small shoulders and steered the man into his room, the door swinging shut behind them.

Momo counted a handful of breaths before he turned and took off down the hall towards Ryoma room. He snatched up a few things, and then booked it for the staircase. He did not know where or how he would find Ryoma; he just knew it would have to be before Tezuka did. Momo sprinted out of the villa and down to the pool and tennis courts. With everything that had happened, he knew that no one but Ryoma could or would use the courts. If Ryoma had come back, there was a good chance he would be lurking near the courts situated so far from the house.

Momo was not one to believe in luck, but when he entered the pristine courts, he was more that mildly surprised to see the boy-turned man standing with his body partially hidden in the shadows. "I knew you would eventually come back," Momo announced as he stood before Ryoma, arms crossed. "You can never just stay away."

"Momo-sempai," Ryoma's face flushed red, and he bowed his head. "What are you talking about?"

"Walk with me," Momo demanded grasping the others arm and dragging him from the courts towards the beach.

Ryoma attempted to shove him off. "Momo! I am just here to get my things! I need to leave."

Momo stared at the other with such a look that Ryoma froze where he was standing. "I have something important to tell you, Ryoma." Momo announced his eyes seeming to stare straight into Ryoma's soul. "It's important, and you need to hear it. So you will do as I ask."

Ryoma stared back at Momo, his own eyes bewildered. However, Ryoma did not attempt to fight off his sempai any longer. So, unable to do anything else, Ryoma allowed himself to lead towards the ocean.

"_Momo!" Eiji's face was soaked with tears and splotchy and red from them. Running up to the younger man, Eiji buried his face in Momo's shirt and began sobbing. _

_Upon seeing his sempai, Momo looked more relieved than Oishi had even seen him look. The man was so thankful in fact, that all he was able to do was dazedly wrap his arms around the acrobatic player. "Eiji-sempai," he whispered joyously once he had regained his speech. "You're all right."_

_Eiji nodded into his shirt, just then two more people came sprinting towards them. Sakuno and Kaidoh were as breathless and frantic as Momo had been. _

"_What happened!" Kaidoh and Sakuno cried in unison as the approached the others. Their words died when they saw Eiji sobbing into Momo's shirt and Oishi's grave face._

"_Something … an accident," Oishi articulated in a shaking voice. He opened his mouth a few more times, trying to speak. However each time he did, he shook his head and looked away. The third time he attempted speak, a doctor briskly approached them. _

"_May I speak with Kikumaru-san?" the doctor asked as he read Eiji's family name off the clipboard. _

_Eiji, his face blanched and his body shaking, took weak steps towards the doctor. "I'm Kikumaru," he said in a voice that could barely be classified as a whisper._

_The doctor glanced over him quickly. "So you are. Please come with me, Kikumaru-san." The doctor then turned to lead Eiji off. Eiji however hesitated. The doctor, turned back and stared expectantly at the red-head._

_Eiji glanced around quickly. "May I bring someone with me?" he asked tentatively. The doctor glanced at his clipboard and then at Eiji, finally he nodded. Eiji turned back to the group, "Sakuno?" he whispered. _

_The remain unchosen members all furtively glanced to Oishi, eye wide with surprise. However, the dark-haired boy was staring at his feet, refusing to meet their questioning stares. So their eyes turned back to Sakuno, who slow stepped forward to stand beside Eiji._

"What is this about, Momo-sempai?" Ryoma asked the other man cautiously. They had stopped walking now, and were somewhere alone on the moonlit beach. It would have been picturesque had the atmosphere not been so somber.

But it was, and both the young men could practically taste the tension which five years separation and childish mistakes had brought between them. It stilled their tongues momentarily so that both could only stare intently at one another – neither one ready to break the still mood between them. For them that time gave them a moment to analyze one another.

Ryoma found that he had never realized how toned the other was, but now when Momo was shirtless his well-toned and defined chest and arms were illuminated by the moonlight. The loose pants he wore, whipped around his legs in the salty breeze – to Ryoma he looked powerful and sleek. Through all the time they had played tennis and changed in the locker rooms together, Ryoma never realize how strong or menacing Momo could look. The man possessed such a strong body, yet only now did Ryoma start to realize it.

The fore spoken man continued to stare at the prodigy. Ryoma had changed a great deal since Momo had last seen the other. Ryoma hair, his height even his overall attitude had matured. It was like staring at a completed puzzle – a picture which only time could finish. Ryoma was the man they had all hoped he would be. And, if what he had learned from Inui was correct, Momo knew that he had carried their tennis dreams as high as they could have ever hoped. Momo was proud of this man, however that pride did not atone for the sins that the selfish, empowered boy had committed five years ago. In Momo's mind, Ryoma still had to atone for those. It was this which propelled Momo forward and plunged him into the abyss of blackness which would forever alter the relationship he had once treasured dearly. "So, you know now, right?" Momo began quietly. The words spilled effortless from his lips, as though he himself were not speaking them. "About Tezuka and Fuji."

Ryoma nodded slowly. Momo could see memories of conversations previous flashing before the boy's eyes. As they did Mom reached into the pocket of his pants and tossed something in the sand at Ryoma feet. "Look at them." The older man directed as he crossed his arms over his broad chest.

Ryoma bent down and lifted a small conglomerate of photographs from the sand. Opening the album, he was assaulted by a picture of a person lathered in bandages. The person was surrounded by machines, stabilizers and the like, all of which connected to the man somewhere. Ryoma could not make out who the person was, but the sickening feeling he had told him that he already knew them. He glanced up at Momo, whose mouth parted already ready to answer his unasked question.

"That is Fuji, about a week after the accident. He was still in a coma then." Momo's voice had a nonchalant almost lifeless quality to it. "At that point, the doctors still said he might not survive."

Ryoma glanced at the picture once more and felt all of the blood drain from his face. From what Tezuka had described, Ryoma knew that the accident had been horrific. His imagination, however, could not sufficiently supply a picture of the damage. Momo had now done that for him. Ryoma flipped to the next picture. This time he recognized the person in the photo. The face of his buchou stared back at him, although it was not the same buchou he knew now. This person was bruised and battered and his right leg was casted and in a traction.

"Tezuka-buchou a few days after the accident." Momo did not elaborate. Ryoma's heart clenched agonizingly in his chest. He did not want to see these photographs.

"Momo, why are you showing me these?" Ryoma asked as he tore his eyes away.

Before he could contain it, anger rose up inside of the older man. Fighting to keep it in check, he answered, "Why? Because you weren't there, Ryoma. You don't understand what it was like. You don't know how close Fuji came to dying." Ryoma's face grew white. "Or how the doctor's fear Tezuka might not walk again." Ryoma's eyes widened at the news. These were things Tezuka had not told him. Momo keyed into his realization. "You didn't know that did you? Of course not. You weren't there." The words were said so definitively, so abruptly that Ryoma had a hard time processing them. Momo just let out a sharp laugh. "You know, the rest of them are cowards or they have apparently forgotten the truth about all of this."

"What are you saying?" Ryoma asked, the album still clutched in his hands.

The laughter disappeared. "It's funny, you know. Tezuka and Fuji worked so hard to protect you from this, but in the end, they are powerless once more." Momo's eyes found Ryoma's. "These pictures, you want to know why I am showing them to you?" Momo stared at him then he gave a mirthless chuckle. "I thought that would have been obvious."

Ryoma felt a numbing sensation take over his body. What was wrong with his friend? Momo seemed just barely able to control himself, and there was a glimmer in his eyes that Ryoma had never seen before. Ryoma shrugged though there was not much behind the movement. "Clearly, I don't know."

Momo's eyes narrowed. "I'll spell it out for you then." The older man's words were sharp and biting. "Everything that has happened to us, everything the happened to them, that is all your fault."

_Momo sat in the Emergency Room waiting room between Eiji and Oishi, effectively separating the two using his own body. Not that it was really necessary. Eiji, had come back with Sakuno in tow after hearing what had happened to Fuji, was in a lifeless daze while Oishi leaned forward and buried his head in his hands. It was nearly dawn, and there had still been no word about the condition of either of the two men. Momo just sat there to ensure nothing broke out amid the frazzled nerves and exhausted lovers._

_Momo wanted to say something, anything, but then just as he began to formulate the words his phone rang. Seeing it was An he put it to silent. He did not have the courage to tell her about this now._

"My fault?" Ryoma chorused. "What do you mean?"

Momo gave an acidic laugh. "Clearly you don't know. Perfect Ryoma would never cause problems, he is too perfect to that. Originally I just thought you were a selfish fool." Momo's face hardened. "But no, you are worse." Momo's voice was horribly cold. But it was the look in his eyes that left Ryoma rooted to the spot. "It was not foolishness, you were knowingly selfish. You brought us all to the pinnacle, the top. You with all your talent and prowess, you with your infallibility, and then when we were at the top carried forward on the shoulders and dreams of Tezuka, Fuji and the rest, you left us to fall. When we needed you the needed you the most..." Momo's eyes were full of loathing now. "…you left us."

_Sweat shimmered on his arms and legs, and rivets of it dripped from his nose down onto the clay surface of the court. He won, but just barely, and his win had been hard-fought. His legs shook with exertion as he wobbly made his way back to the bench. _

_Tezuka gave him a nod of approval as he approached the bench where his team sat. Smiles and nods of approval were sent his way as he sat on the bench. He had won the first game of the match against Hyotei, and even though it had been difficult. A win was still a win. He reached for his water bottle and as he drank from it he watched Kaidoh and Inui. Both stood up, and after patting him on the back they both headed off to warm-up. _

_As he toweled his soaked forehead off, Momo felt someone slide over to sit beside him. When he glanced up to see Fuji there he smiled at the tensai. "Fuji-sempai." _

"_You played well. Just as well as Ryoma would have." The tensai gave him a kind smile. _

"_Thank you, Fuji-sempai," Momo acknowledged with a nod of his head. "I'm very thankful that we won."_

_Fuji just smiled. "I knew you would, Momo." The tensai gently patted his shoulder. When he did so, Momo noted the bandages on the other's right wrist._

"_How is your wrist?" Momo asked his tone a tad more serious than before. The tensai glanced at his injured hand, and he pulled his hand back into his lap. When he did so, Fuji could not fully hide the expression of disgust that pasted over his features._

"_It's better." The tensai's answered quietly as he fiddled with the bandages. "I should be able to start playing again next week." A smile was sent Momo's way. "Meanwhile the rest of you will just have to take up the slack."_

_Momo gave the other a wan smile. He would not really call it slack. After all, it was not Fuji's fault that he had sprained his wrist. That had been an accident. It was just poor timing that it had happened before the highly important match with Hyotei. But there was nothing that Fuji could do. Momo realized this when he had arrived early at practice the previous morning. Fuji and Tezuka were there early, as always, and just like they did every morning, they were playing a quick warm-up match. _

_It seemed like any other day, except for the fact that Fuji's tennis was off. The tensai's faultiness would not have been noticeable to most, after all Fuji played with such grace that few could even master. But to someone who knew him, Fuji's tennis was a far cry from its normal rhythm. Momo noted how jerky the others movements were, and it didn't take him long to come to the conclusion that other was in pain. His realization was affirmed when on a particularly difficult return, Fuji let out a soft yelp of pain and dropped his racket. _

_Momo listen to Fuji's racket clatter on the ground, and he watched the yellow tennis ball bounced off. Meanwhile, Tezuka came around the net and approached the tensai. _

"_I'm fine." The tensai pulled back from Tezuka and with his left hand clenching his right._

_Tezuka's eyebrow rose. "I didn't ask anything."_

"_I'm fine." The smile on the smaller man's face was perfect, but Momo knew that Fuji was far from fine._

_Tezuka frowned. "You're not playing tomorrow." Fuji opened his mouth to protest, but Tezuka stopped him. "No, Ryoma already told me he would be home for this match anyway. Rest up, we'll need you later on." _

_Momo knew that Fuji would have played the match regardless, had it not been for Ryoma's promise that he would be here. Momo sighed to himself. So much for that. Instead, he had taken Ryoma's singles spot today. The other was supposed to arrive in time for the match, but due to numerous things he had not made it. But, Ryoma was training to be a real tennis player now, and this was something they were accustomed to._

_As he heard a roar go up for the crowd, he glanced out toward the court to see Oishi and Eiji took their spots on the clay. They both smiled at the cheers, but Momo could see for the look on their faces that they were nervous. Or, Momo amended, at least Oishi was. Eiji looked mildly ill, if Momo was going to be critical, and he was fairly certain that the other was hung-over._

"_We'll just have to hope that the Golden Pair will win a match for us." Fuji smiled at Momo confidently._

_Momo smiled back though deep in his heart he did not share the same confidence._

Ryoma stood stock still. Who was this man standing before him now? It could not be Momo. Momo's voice did not have the hate or loathing in it that this man's did. Momo's voice was not malicious. Momo was not this man. So that left one question, what happened to Momo?

The man continued, a horrible sneer taking over his features. "You, perfect Ryoma, succumbed to your stupid, childish selfishness. You allowed that to rot the team away. And then, in your selfishness, you took down all of us with you."

_Momo stood beside Eiji, he had only come because the other had begged him. "I can't bring Sakuno-chan. She would have told me not to come." Eiji's voice had gotten thick then. "And I have to see him, at least one more time."_

_Momo glanced at the older man beside him. Eiji was standing in Narita International Airport, half his body hidden behind one of the tiled supports as he tried not to be seen. The redhead's blue eyes stared intently at a single being, one with dark hair and a pleasant albeit nervous air around him. "Eiji-sempai," Momo began cautiously. "Why don't you just go talk with Oishi?"_

_Without his eyes ever leaving Oishi, Eiji replied, "I can't, Momo. Not anymore."_

_Momo stared at his sempai. "But sempai, why?"_

_Eiji's eyes meet his with the most serious and sorrowful expression Momo had ever seen. "Because he doesn't love me anymore."_

"So Tezuka told you what happened to him and Fuji. So you know it was a car accident?" Momo's eyes glimmered maliciously. "But did he tell you _why _they were in the accident?"

Ryoma remained silent and Momo answered. "You. It's all your fault."

Ryoma knew that now. The painful memories brought tears to his eyes. But Momo, was not finished yet.

"Tezuka and Fuji could have fixed the Golden Pair, they could have saved them! But Tezuka and Fuji could not help the Golden Pair because they were busy with you." Momo's voice was colder than ice. "If you hadn't succumbed to your stupid selfish desires, you could have kept the golden pair together."

"That was not my fault," Ryoma protested softly. "I would never intentionally pull them apart."

Momo let out a cruel laugh. "Whether it was your intent or not by your selfish acts, by leaving us, you destroyed everything!"

Ryoma opened his mouth to defend himself. Before he could utter a word, Momo accused, "You hit Sakuno."

The words stung, like a slap to the face. The truth in those words hurt. "I…I was drunk." Was Ryoma's feeble attempt at an excuse. He soon discovered it was the wrong excuse when Momo rounded on him

Momo spun around. "You were _always_ drunk. That's not an excuse." Momo's hands were clenched in fists, and for a moment Ryoma thought he was going to hit him. Ryoma shuddered. It would not have been the first time.

"_You son of a bitch!"Momo made a grab for Ryoma and latched on to the smaller boy's collar. Momo's clenched fists shook as he held Ryoma a half-foot above the ground as he tried to contain himself and not beat his best friend senseless. Meanwhile, the two women present were shouting at him as well._

"_No! Momo stop it!" Sakuno's cries could be heard above the sound._

"_Momo! Enough!" That was An's voice. Momo's frayed nerves calmed slightly at it. He turned to look at his beautiful girlfriend. "Let him go, Momo." She her voice calm as she held Sakuno protectively against her chest, but her eyes spoke of unspeakable anger. Nevertheless, she said, "It's all right now."_

_Momo looked at the lush gripped in his fist. Ryoma just glanced back at him in defiant drunkenness. Finally, with a look of total revolution, Momo set the other down._

"You could have protected Tezuka and Fuji."

_Momo watched Fuji's chest raise and fall sporadically. To him, it looked like the tensai's body was fighting to breath. It looked so painful, and Momo shuddered with each breath Fuji took. He could not bear to see the willful and animated tensai so debilitated. But he could not look away either. _

_A gentle tap on his shoulder, alerted him of another presence. Momo turned to see Oishi standing there with a distant look in his eyes. "He doesn't look good, does he?" Oishi stated sadly. Then he added, "I have heard the doctors are considering putting him on a ventilator."_

_Momo started at the news. "Why? He can breathe. They only put dying people on ventilators, don't they?" Momo did not wait for Oishi's response. "He's not dying! He can breathe on his own!"_

"_Yes he can, now." Oishi shook his head. "Fuji has a lot of fight in him. Just making it this far proves that." Oishi's eyes were downcast. "His body is fighting to keep him alive. Even so, his body cannot fight like this for much longer. The pain is still there, even though he is unconscious." Momo glanced back at the tensai. He had thought that the other could not feel pain if he were unconscious. Momo felt unbelievable sadness course through him. Thinking that the tensai was in pain with each breath he took only made Momo feel more helpless. "If the pain becomes too much," Oishi continued, "his body will cause him to stop breathing." Oishi stared distantly at Fuji then he shook his head. "He just needs to keep fighting."_

"_How is Tezuka-buchou?" Momo asked Oishi quickly, trying to not focus on the tensai._

_Oishi's sad eyes glanced at Momo and then back to Fuji. "He is … coping the best he can." Oishi's answer was vague. "The doctors have sedated him so that he can heal."_

"_Sedated?" Momo repeated distantly._

_Oishi nodded. "Yes, well he wanted to see Fuji. But that's impossible in his state."_

_Momo nodded slowly. Even so, he could not believe everything that happened. All of which seemed directed at tearing their team apart. He wanted to ask Oishi more but was distracted by the sound of his phone ringing. _

"You could have saved her!" The fury that blazed in Momo's eyes unlike anything Ryoma had seen before. And suddenly a memory, fleeting and fading floated into his consciousness.

_Pulling out his phone, Ryoma dialed the first number he could remember. The voice on the other end answered after only one ring. "Hello?"_

"_An… it's Ryo-ma … is Mo-mo there?"_

"_No, he gone. Ryoma are you all right?"She sounded alarmed but for the life of him Ryoma did not know why._

"_Yes, I just … need a ride."_

"_Okay, stay there I'll come get you! Please just stay there."_

"She dropped you off at the airport, and then she headed home." Momo's eyes stared into Ryoma eyes. "Only she never came home." Momo's face hardened. "Look at the last picture." Momo's voice was void of emotion. Yet Ryoma felt that the other was only moments away from exploding. Momo's voice was worrying to him. It was cold, calm, almost inhuman. What was going on with this man?

"Momo, what-" Ryoma started to ask.

"-LOOK AT THE PICTURE!" Momo screamed.

His fingers trembling, Ryoma lifted the picture of Tezuka to reveal the final. Surprisingly, he discovered it was a clipping from a news paper article. Ryoma's heart stopped when he recognized the photo. It was An Tachibana.

_Momo answered his phone. "Hello?"_

"_Momo?" He did not recognize the voice at first. It was not until his mind had a chance to process it that he realized just who he was talking to. Then again, it was not his fault. He had never heard Tachibana-san cry before._

"_What's wrong, Tachibana-san?" Momo was worried for the other. Had something happened to him?_

"_Momo … An … she's …"_

_Momo felt all color leave his face. The words stunned him. An? What about her, what had happened? "What happened!" he verbalized to the man who was suppose to be his brother-in-law. "What happened to her?"_

_Beside him, Oishi immediately backed away from him. His eyes wide. Momo did not notice his vice-captain's reaction._

"_What happened!" Momo nearly screamed. Not caring that he was in a hospital._

"_She's … dead."_

_Suddenly all life left Momo, and his legs became limp. He crashed to the ground, the phone skittering from his hand and landing at Oishi's feet._

"No…" Ryoma whispered. The photographs fell out of his limp fingers.

Momo's anguished eyes stared at Ryoma. "I was going to marry her!"

Ryoma's face blanched at the choked voice. What his eyes saw, Ryoma would never forget. For rarely does one ever see such hatred emanating from the eyes of a person they once trusted. Ryoma shook his head. "No." He whispered, the words barely escaping his lips.

"No! How dare you say no!" Momo raged.

Ryoma stared back at Momo in horror.

"You crippled Fuji."

Ryoma could only shake his head now. He could not believe it was true. After everything he had discovered, and all that he learned. Everything now culminated in one true fact; one Ryoma so desperately wanted to run from. Yet Momo's glare held him rooted to the spot, its force stronger than even the most powerful of weights. Ryoma could not run, and so tears followed freely down his face.

"You're the reason Tezuka-buchou can never play tennis again."

Ryoma stared at his sempai, tears falling freely. What was happening? How could he of all people, one single person, have done this to those people he loved. How could he have hurt them like this? The very idea cause his heart to clench and sent him in a mental whirlpool of thoughts that did not seem to end. How had he been so blind not to see this?

"You're the reason she is dead!"

The words hit him harder than any punch Momo could have thrown. He had destroyed Momo's life too, and it was possibly in the worst way. He had taking from his best friend the only person that man had ever loved. Ryoma felt bile rise in his throat as memories he had repressed or forgotten surfaced.

"…_An…"_

"_Ryoma!" An put the car into park and rush to his side. "Ryoma what's going on? It's very late, Ryoma."_

"_S..oorr…y," he drunkly apologized, not surely why he was doing so, just fairly certain he should._

_An stared at him in alarm. "Are you okay, Ryoma? Let's get you home. You need to get some sleep." An sounded so worried about him. Ryoma remembered thinking that she was too kind to him. She was another reason, he mind told him, why he should leave._

"_No…to the …air…port." He was slurring his words more and more frequently now._

_An halted. Her hands froze on his back. "The airport? Why? Ryoma, are you sure?"_

"_Yes, … it's …important," Ryoma stumbled and nearly collapsed._

"_Why?"She looked so confused, and Ryoma did not know how to explain to her that he was a bad person who needed to leave._

"_I … tennis … need … to be … tomorrow." It was getting harder for him to talk._

"_It's for tennis?" An asked. Ryoma tried to nod. He did not like lying to her, but he had to. It was better for everything that he did. An did not answer for a few seconds. Then she finally said. "All right. I'll take you."_

Momo pulled out his phone. "Listen," he said clicking a button. Suddenly a voice recording echoed on the sandy beach.

"_Momo, it me. I just dropped Ryoma off at the airport. He said he has tennis? I don't know, Momo. He's drunk and acting strange. Why don't you go trying to talk sense into him? I'm so worried about him. I love you and I'll see you at home. Please go get him for me, I'm so worried. Love you."_

The message clicked in completion.

"She died worried about you!"

"I'm sorry!" Ryoma cried out sinking to his hands and knees. His eyes wide as the memories dissolved from his conscious. "I'm so sorry!" He groped in the sand blindly. "I .." He sobbed hysterically.

Momo planted himself between Ryoma and the house. "You have two options, Ryoma. You can either run away again, and leave us all in peace." Momo's eyes flashed. "Or you can permanently disappear." Ryoma looked up at his judger. What was Momo saying? "Because there is no way I'm letting you hurt them again."

"Momo…" Ryoma whispered.

"I became this team's protector. I vowed that I would not let them come to harm again. I promised I would protect them." Momo stared menacingly at him. "And I refuse to let you hurt them!" He threw Ryoma's wallet at him. "Here is what you need." Then he threw his own. "And here is mine. Stay away from them." Momo's face hardened. "Or I will make sure you cannot bother anyone ever again."

"But I…"

"If you have one ounce of compassion for them, you'll leave and never let them find you again." Momo glared furiously. "I will make sure that they cannot contact you, and then they will live happily for once. Leave!"

Ryoma stared from Momo to the wallets to the photographs which were partially covered with sand. With tears running down his cheeks, Ryoma slowly stood and brushed the sand from his body. Then he gathered up the wallets tossing Momo's back to him. Momo caught it and stared at him – then his face hardened. "I forgot. You're famous once again. You wouldn't need my money." He shook his head. "You would not even tell them that. That you had achieved what Tezuka, Fuji and the rest only dreamed about. You ruined everything, and yet you came out the best in the end."

Ryoma stared at the man he once called his friend, then resolve firm in his eyes, he turned and walked down the beach. Momo watched him the entire time impassively. When the other was finally out of sight Momo's turned-to-stone heart shattered.

**(A/N): Please review for more.**


	18. Someone I Believed In

**Pinnacle  
Kuramagal**

**Genre: Drama**

**Rating: T **

**Summary : Like all good things, our world, the one we had together built around ourselves, had to end. We were at the top, the pinnacle, and from there we had nowhere to go but down.**

**(A/N): Okay so, this is the second to last chapter before the epilogue, and it is nice and long so you'll will have quite a bit to read. I hope you all enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I claim no rights to this anime, though I am thinking about asking for them for my birthday.**

**Chapter Eighteen: Someone I Believed In**

The hardest job a man can be asked to do is watch another suffer. Philosophers like Locke and Rousseau all claim that man innately finds fault in the suffering of his own species. It infuriates and saddens him all at once. According to them, man is not meant to watch another suffer. But at times it is all that man can do. For there are certain moments when if man tries to help another he will only creates problems greater and more terrible than the previous. At times like those man has two choices. He can run and leave behind that which causes him the greatest pain or he can stay and watch what causes him grief.

A normal man will run for that is his instinct when faced with something threatening. He will flee from what causes him pain and try to forget it. Eventually, the further a man removes himself from a situation the easier it is to bear. Perhaps even with time, man will forget what he fled from or even that he fled at all. However, for this man that flees, though it is instinct, we have only one word. Coward. The word encompasses everything we as humans feel about leaving others of our kind to suffer. Though it is our nature, and we have all allowed it to happen, humans do not feel respect for those among us who flee.

Yet we rarely take time to praise the one who goes against his instinct and stays. We do not acknowledge the man who risks his wellbeing to protect his kind, even when it is those he cares about. This man is the unsung hero we all wish to emulate. Yet few of us possess the strength, determination and foresight to see how remaining amid the downpour and continuing to watch the suffering will ultimately lead us to the rebirth. We are all tested, and then and there we must choose our path. Do we run and protect ourselves or do we stay, wading in the darkest moments of life, and continue to hold on to the hope that we will one day see the darkness melt away into light.

When he was tested Kawamura choose the latter of the two alternatives. Although Kawamura would love think that he had emulated the heroes of ancient songs, he knew that was not true. In truth his staying in Japan was not a matter of choice; he could not leave Japan. It was not one of the options available to him, a sushi chef with a wife and family. When everything occurred, Kawamura had just had his first child, beautiful Keiko. He would never ask his wife to move away from her family. Yet despite the fact that Kawamura may have known moving would have been easier, he never contemplated it from the beginning. For some reason, his sense of loyalty to the team told him that he wanted to be there for when he was needed - that his sacrifice of himself would be his greatest contribution to the team.

Kawamura was no Fuji, Tezuka or Echizen. The gift he had been given was his incredible strength, but strength cannot win matches alone. When he finally realized that, Kawamura knew he did not have much tennis related that he could bring to the team. Even though he knew he was not useful in that way, Kawamura was not one to complain. It had never been a part of his nature, not at any point of time. Even so, he felt that if he ever were to complain about something it would be to himself about his lack of oneness with his team. Then again, perhaps that lack of closeness was what saved him when that same team ended up crashing to ruins. While they all tangled themselves in a web which ultimately sent them spinning out of control and crashing into darkness, he was gifted with a loving wife and beautiful children. While they suffered, he had prospered. He felt guilt at his own happiness, yet he knew that he must continue to smile.

_"Your children are so beautiful, Taka-san." The tensai told him over the phone. "Seeing them makes me so happy."_

_"You're so lucky, Kawamura," Eiji told as he cradled Kawamura's sleeping infant daughter in his arms. The blue eyed redhead stared at him with both happiness and sadness. "You managed to create such a wonderful life for yourself."_

_"I envy you sometimes, Kawamura." _

_The last statement was made by Tezuka, a little before the team had completely collapsed. The group had gone to Kawamura's father's, now Kawamura's, sushi shop. That night, Kawamura had closed down the shop to celebrate Tezuka and Echizen's recent victories in the tennis circuits. While the rest had gone off to purchase some sake to toast, Tezuka had remained and helped the tall man clean up the shop. The statement had been said quietly, but with such passion that Kawamura had immediately wheeled around to face his captain. "But, buchou why?" Why on earth would the perfect captain envy him? Kawamura was stunned._

_Tezuka merely shook his head. "Because your life is so my more pleasant and simple than mine will ever be."_

Kawamura had found the words frightening and perplexing when Tezuka had spoken them. But now, looking back on all that had occurred, everything they had endured. Kawamura realized that Tezuka not only recognized the present but also foresaw the future. While his friends' lives spiraled to an eventual destruction, Kawamura's own flourished. He was married, had three beautiful and wonderful children, and a job to support himself. He was a lucky man. No one would convince him otherwise.

Yet the fact that he and his team were distant disturbed him. He rarely if ever felt needed on that team. He was neither one of the leaders like Tezuka or Fuji, nor was he a hard worker like Kaidoh or a genius like Inui. He was just one of a couple of power players who played a fair game of tennis. But somehow, someway the fact that he had not been an all-star had saved him from spiraling downward with the rest. Instead, he was forced to watch from the sidelines as they lost match after match against themselves. He was there to watch each of them fall to their greatest opponent, life.

Kawamura stared off into the distant ocean. His eyes glazed over and his mind wandered aimlessly. He listened as the waves crashed against the beach and the water lapped up against the shore, but it did not truly register in his mind. Rather, the sound reminded him of a clock he had at home which made wave like sounds, among others, to soothe him to sleep. His wife had bought it for him a couple of years ago for his birthday. She had been so excited, and Kawamura remembered thanking her profusely for it. He never found it in his heart to tell her that his dreams would not be soothed away by the sounds of the gentle, tranquil ocean. It was the same thing now. His mind was too caught up in thoughts to be soothed.

Kawamura heaved a sigh and stood up a bit straighter. He wandered how things would change now. Echizen had come back. As impossible as that had ever seemed, after five years of not knowing whether the boy was alive or dead, he magically reappeared more alive than he was when he left them.

Kawamura stared into the distance his mind awhirl with memories of a cocky and brilliant freshman. He loved the boy, it was impossible to not. After all, Ryoma had given Tezuka his dream. The captain alone would have never been able to bring the team to glory like he had always wanted. Ryoma had made that possible. He had recognized their dream and made it a reality. He gave them a few years of complete happiness and triumph. Kawamura now wondered if the sacrifice of those years was worth what the past five years had been. What would Tezuka say? Or Fuji? Or the rest of the team? Would they say it was worth it? Kawamura did not know their answers; he could not answer the question himself.

What Kawamura did know was that Ryoma had whirlwind back into their lives again. And when the boy did arrive not a single one of them did not have a smile on his face. Kawamura smiled in spite of himself at the memory. It was Ryoma's affect on them. He represented all of their greatest moments bundled up into one small, cocky freshman. Kawamura's brow furrowed at that thought. No, he amended quietly. It was true that Ryoma carried the _team's_ greatest memories, but not his, Kawamura's, greatest memories. Now Kawamura had the chance to create his own new memories. His children, his wife, they all encompassed his greatest memories at present. And when asked about the greatest of his memories, these had replaced the time on the team so long ago. He loved his teammates and he loved those memories, however his family was more important now.

Perhaps that was it, Kawamura mused thoughtfully. Perhaps, he had found something else more important. He had something else to live for rather than old memories. He was not still tied to the team, tied to Ryoma. He had cut himself free and when the rest had fallen, Kawamura had remained where he started. He would never be at the level of Tezuka, Fuji or Ryoma, but he still flew high carried forward by his family.

Kawamura breathed a sigh as though it would dispel the feeling from his mind. He shook out his arms and shook his head. Truly, this was the largest mess he had ever been a part in, yet at the same time he could not stop himself from being drawn closer. It was like an addiction, his old team, and despite his best intents, he was slowly being drawn back into the blackness it bore. Kawamura felt his mind reel with the memories. Like a movie put on rapid rewind, he saw everything. He watched them from their greatest despair, Ryoma and Inui's disappearances and Fuji and Tezuka's fall. Back through Ryoma and Eiji's addictions, to Ryoma's father's death and then speeding up again, Kawamura watched the relationship between Eiji and Oishi as it went from its worst moments to a place at the very beginning where he watched surreptitiously as the two men proclaimed their love for one another.

"I love you." The mental video had stopped there, and Kawamura heard the words as clearly as though they were being spoken beside him.

"I know." The voice was tender, so much so that Kawamura glanced around him suspiciously. Was someone in his room? He leaned his head in the bedroom only to find it as empty as he remembered leaving it. Puzzled, he walked over to the edge of the balcony and glanced downward.

"I love you too." Kawamura followed the voice and spotted them on the patio below him. Eiji seated nearly in Oishi's lap and a blanket tucked protectively around them. Kawamura stared in marvel. It was as though the past had never occurred. As though they had never been apart, like the time they had spent apart was not significant. Kawamura smiled as he realized that perhaps the time had not been significant, not for them at any rate. Perhaps instead, their love was something which time could not touch. It was invincible to anything which was not dictated by the two of them. Kawamura watched the broken lovers quietly remember one another with a smile that brightened the night.

Elation did not describe accurately the feeling which Kawamura now held inside of him. He had not been this happy about something since the birth of one of his children. So happy was he, that Kawamura stared unabashed at the two lovers. He refused to look away because he feared that if he did the glorious vision before him would vanish without a trace.

Their touches were soft and the lack of distance between them spoke volumes. They did not need words. As close as they had become, words lost their meaning. Looking of them now safely wrapped around one another reminded Kawamura of the day they had become that way.

_Eiji's body was leaned casually against the brick wall of the school. His posture was meant to appear calm and confident, yet it was not the air he radiated. Rather, the rest of his appearance spoke volumes about his present state. His black school uniform was slightly crooked from its owners hasty dressing, his hair was mussed from tennis practice that had only ended moments before, and his foot tapped impatiently against the wall. The most telling thing, however was that Eiji's face was void of his the smile which normally lit it. That smile was gone and replaced with a tense and nervous expression._

_Despite all of this, Eiji looked millennium better than the profusely sweating and visibly nervous Oishi who seemed to be having trouble speaking. _

_"Eiji I," he had begun several times, each trailing off before he could complete the sentence. Each time he did so, Eiji seemed to get more impatient. _

_Finally, the redhead could take it no more. "Just say it already! What are you mad at me for how we played? I'm sorry! I'll try harder next time." Eiji looked completely dismayed and forlorn._

_Oishi stared at his doubles partner. The dubious expression clearly said that Eiji tennis abilities had nothing to do with what the other wanted to talk about." Eiji I just wanted to ask you a question." The redhead's face transitioned to an expression of shock, slowly he nodded. Oishi took a steadying breath. "How erm… How do you feel about me?"_

_Eiji's head tilted to the side in confusion. "You're my doubles partner! You're my best friend, and I love you." The redhead made the statement unabashed. It was one of his greatest abilities, Kawamura thought, the ability to say what he meant regardless of he thought it might come across to others._

_"I know that," Oishi began weakly, "But how do you love me? Like a friend or…" Oishi trailed off his cheeks becoming pink._

_Meanwhile, a dawning expression crossed over Eiji's face and subsequently it turned bright pink. "Oh!" He muttered his ears now starting to match his cheeks._

_For a long while the two stood there staring awkwardly at one another with bright pink faces. They were fifteen, still young enough to be part of that awkward first romance, and they had childishly put off this moment for nearly three long years. Finally, after seconds had long ago ticked into minutes, Eiji spoke up. "Well, Oishi is my best friend." He paused. "But it would be a lie to say that I don't think about Oishi that way." By the time he had finished speaking Eiji's voice was so soft that Kawamura could barely hear him._

_"You do?" Oishi asked dumbfounded looking at his partner as though he had never seen him before._

_Eiji's blush darkened. "Yes. But if Oishi does not-"_

_"But I do!" Suddenly, Oishi had bridged the gap between them and had taken a hold of Eiji's hands. "I like you a lot too, Eiji."He paused and added earnestly. "I have for a long time."_

Kawamura smiled in fondness at that memory. They had been the first of the "outted" couples on the team. It was not the last, however. Like with everything else surrounding them, it would take Fuji and Tezuka much longer to admit their own relationship. Smiling down at the duo a final time, Kawamura left them in privacy. After all, it was not his business to meddle in. He smiled upon realizing that he did not need to now.

Kawamura, trying to put distance between himself and them, soon was on the first floor of the villa. Walking down the main staircase he stood on the threshold of the lounge. He expected to find it empty, and was surprised to see a lone person inside its walls.

Fuji stood at the bar, a glass of something that looked dangerously strong in his left hand while he supported himself on the bar with his right. He wore loose pants and light colored shirt which were a step up from the pajama's Kawamura had grown accustom to seeing the tensai wearing since his accident. Since his fall, Fuji had not been permitted out of his room and if he was honest with himself, Kawamura was surprised that Fuji was out of bed currently. Yet he was fairly certain that everyone was so caught up Ryoma's sudden departure that no one had bothered to stop the tensai. Not that anyone really could, however.

Unaware of Kawamura's presence, the tall man was able to see the tensai in a different light. The realization was shocking. At this point of time, when he believed himself to be alone Fuji looked weaker. He leaned against the bar in a way that was meant to look casual. Despite this, Kawamura was fairly certain that Fuji would not be able to stay standing up without it. The fall had hurt Fuji more than he was willing to admit to himself or anyone else. But Kawamura was not surprised. Despite what he and everyone else wanted to believe, Fuji's body had been weaker ever since the accident. The tensai was frail, fragile even. Yet the team as a whole did not want to admit that.

Fuji was a support, like Tezuka. He held up the team, but he was at a point now where he needed to retire from that position. His body was not strong enough anymore to allow him to do so, and it was hurting him too much to be strong. Fuji had done his time, and, Kawamura realized sadly, the tensai had paid for it dearly. Kawamura's brow furrowed as memories of hospital visits and long hours spent waiting for scraps of information came floating back to his conscious mind. With them were the still acutely fresh memories of the visits to Fuji's hospital room itself. Kawamura drew a low sharp breath in spite of himself. To this day, he had never seen anyone in a state like that, and to see Fuji of all people made the moment a great deal worse. As he watched the tensai now and saw what the this once nearly infallible person had taken upon himself, Kawamura knew in his heart that Fuji had done enough. Of course, Kawamura also knew Fuji would never admit that or relinquish his job unless he had someone to take his place – someone like Echizen.

Quite suddenly, Fuji's head shot up. At first, Kawamura thought Fuji saw him. His mind instantly formulated an explanation, a reason for his presence, yet he discovered he did not need them. For it was not his name which Fuji uttered. "Momo," Fuji acknowledged calmly the name falling off his tongue as though he used it daily.

Kawamura titled his head to see the tall dark haired man standing a little his left entering the room through the archway. "Fuji-sempai," Momo nodded to his senior. Momo stopped his approach about ten feet from Fuji, looking unsure of whether he could approach the tensai. Kawamura found this strange, and for the life of him he could not fathom why the other power player was acting so peculiarly. Though they had never been best friends, Fuji and Momo were still teammates who shared a deep bond that only those who had been through all they had could. The power player's hesitance, however, suggested an additional wariness to which Kawamura was not privy.

"Is something wrong?" Fuji asked over his drink inclining his head casually at the space which Momo had created between them.

Momo's jaw clenched. "Please don't joke with me, Fuji-sempai." His voice was serious and now that Kawamura stared at him longer, he realized that the other looked terribly nervous.

Fuji took a sip of his drink and contemplated Momo over it. "You look like you need something to drink." Fuji used the bar for support as he limped over to the liquor racks. "What would you like?"

Momo winced at the tensai's movements as though merely watching the tensai move was causing the once power player injury. "I'm fine, Fuji-sempai. Please, sit down." Momo approached the bar, his hands up in a placating fashion.

Fuji smiled at Momo while he started making a random drink. Though the smile was kind, Kawamura knew it was forced. As he stared between the two Kawamura could not come up with a reason why the two were acting so peculiarly. Unless…

"I have been sitting for days now. I am fine." Fuji handed Momo the drink he finished making. "Here – it's what I'm having."

Momo stared at the mixed drink, but took it without complaint. Meanwhile, Fuji had limped out from behind the bar. "Why don't we go talk, hmm?" He suggested mildly. Momo nodded tersely. "Here give me your arm." The tensai reached for Momo's arm. Taking a hold of it, he used the younger man as a crutch and steering them over to the couch.

Once there, they sat in tense silence for a moment before Momo could not contain himself anymore. "Fuji-sempai, I-"

"You did exactly what I wanted you to do," Fuji stated quietly and precisely as though he had anticipated this. Kawamura almost did not catch the phrase both because it was so softly spoken and also because it was so strange. What were they talking about?

"What do you mean?" The guilty-one stuttered.

"I goaded you on, Momo. I taunted you. I wanted you to push me." Fuji's face was as dangerously serious as his tone, and Kawamura's brained reeled at the statement. What did Fuji just say? And more importantly, did that mean that Momo was the one who … Kawamura did not want to believe it.

Momo's eyes widened at the statement. "But-but-"

Fuji shook his head. "No." The single word was said very forcibly. The tensai's eyes gazed meaningfully into Momo's. "I made you do it." He urged softly.

"NO!" Momo jumped from his seat refusing to believe the tensai. Now standing over the delicate tensai, his anger left him and he suddenly looked ashamed. "No," he said again, this time much more quietly. "No, you can't take the blame for this Fuji-sempai." He shook his head. "I won't let you."

Fuji's eyes narrowed. "Since when, Momo, do you "let" me do anything?" The tensai impatiently patted the space next to him. "Sit down."

It was a command not a suggestion, and Momo obeyed his hand clenched white-knuckled in his lap. "Now listen to me, Momo," Fuji began once more, his voice calm as still water. "What happened a few days ago was the product of something far larger than you and me. It has been part of a plan I had created over years of convalescence. I used you" Momo tried to protest, but Fuji cut him off with a hand. "I _used_ you, and for that I must apologize."

"Fuji, I pushed you down a flight of steps!"

Momo's shouted words echoed in the still room long after he spoke them, and it was not until they had finally dissipated that Fuji decided to speak again. "Yes, you did, because I _wanted_ you to."

"But why?" Momo asked desperately. "Why would you want me to hurt you?"

Fuji's eyes stared into Momo's carefully. "Because it was the only way to get him back."

Momo started and then gazed at his sempai as though he had not quite understood him. "Tezuka-buchou?" He stuttered. "This was about Tezuka-buchou?"

Fuji averted his eyes, but then he nodded. "Yes."

Momo shook his head. "But why did I have to hurt you?"

Fuji sighed softly and replied, "I needed to give him a chance to repent for abandoning me five years ago. Without another injury, I would have never gotten him back." Fuji shook his head and smiled. "I am a selfish being, Momo to use you for this. But I needed to. I still love him."

_Kawamura watched from a distance as the team came tiredly, but happily towards his father's shop. They had just arrived back from a long tournament, and the whole team was tired yet happy to be home. Especially when they discovered that their coach had offered to pay for them to celebrate at Kawamura's sushi. Thus Kawamura stood happily in the doorway waiting to greet his former teammates. Naturally, Momo and Kaidoh were the first to arrive squabbling about something that one had done to the other; they gave Kawamura quick greeting, but then continued their argument. Inui was next along with the newest team member, Daichi, who had been promoted to the regulars when it appeared Ryoma would not be able to return for the year due to his training abroad. The boy was completely different from their snarky kohai. Daichi was polite, nearly a more innocent version of Kaidoh, save the hissing, of course. Kawamura smiled as he listened to Inui discuss the statics of Daichi's play for the day meanwhile the sweet-faced freshman nodded and agreed with every word amiably._

_The next to arrive were Oishi and Eiji. Kawamura bit his lip when he saw the duo trudging along in silence. When they approached the shop, they both gave Kawamura kind smiles and warm greetings, but it was obvious that their play over the tournament, not surprisingly, had not been stellar. After two Golden Pair entered the shop, Kawamura waited quite a while for the remaining members of the team, the captain and tensai. He had just about given up on their attendance when he saw two figures coming down the street in the darkness. _

_Kawamura squinted at the familiar silhouettes. In the dim-light it appeared as though the smaller figure was limping. Kawamura started. Had something happened to Fuji? He got his answer when they finally made it to the shop._

"_Hello, Taka-san," Fuji greeted pleasantly as he shifted his weight so that he was no longer leaning on Tezuka for support._

"_Hey Fuji! Are you all right?" Kawamura asked glancing at the tensai's left ankle which was wrapped._

_Fuji smiled sweetly. "Yes, I'm fine. I just twisted it over the tournament. I'm sorry it took us so long to get here, Tezuka was nice enough to slow down so that I didn't have to walk by myself." Fuji smiled up at the taller man beside him._

_Kawamura glanced at his captain. Tezuka's expression as stoic as always, yet Kawamura got the feeling that injured or nor, Tezuka would not ever let Fuji walk home by himself. Call him crazy, but Kawamura always felt this strange spark between the two. They were friends, the best of friends. But while Tezuka and Oishi were also very close, the captain and Fuji's relationship was closer somehow. Kawamura could not quite put his finger on it, but he realized whatever it was, it was up to them to figure out. He smiled at his teammates. "Well, I'm glad that you all made it, at any rate. Come on in! Dad probably has just started making everyone's sushi and sashimi."_

_The tensai and captain smiled and followed Kawamura inside where they were greeted by the loud uproar of his old team. Save Daichi's presence and Ryoma's absence, it almost felt the same as it had. Kawamura smiled at the scene then hurried back behind the counter to help his father. _

_Eventually, after his old team had stuffed their faces to their full ability, they began to trickle out of the shop, each leaving at his own pace. Daichi was the first to leave, stating that his mother would fillet him for being out so late on a school night. Kaidoh and Inui were next, each giving a thank you and pleasant goodbye. Momo left soon after, and then Oishi and Eiji took their leave. Soon it was only himself, Fuji and Tezuka left._

"_Well, I should leave too," Fuji stated. "Thank you for everything Taka-san." He smiled at his friend while slowly rising to his feet. Fuji's face flickered slightly in pain, but then a masking smile took over. It was too late, of course._

"_I'll walk you home," Tezuka stated following suite and getting to his feet. "Thank you, Kawamura," Tezuka told his former teammate. "We truly appreciate this."_

"_I'm fine," Fuji protested. "Really, my house is not far."_

_Tezuka shook his head. "It's on my way anyway." The captain's tone was so firm, that Fuji could not argue with it._

"_All right," the tensai acquiesced as he gingerly limped towards the other. Fuji then smiled at Kawamura. "We'll see you tomorrow then, Taka-san." Then with a wave Fuji moved for the door, Tezuka matching his injured pace patiently. Kawamura watched as the captain and tensai made their way out of restaurant and into the night. With a final glance towards their retreating backs, Kawamura set about cleaning up. _

_Sometime between their departure and clearing the last cup from the table, Kawamura's mind came to a shockingly simple realization. It was so much so that he was surprised it took him so long to make. It was in that moment that Kawamura realized just how Tezuka and Fuji felt about one another. The thought of it caused him to smile. _Finally_, he thought as he continued to wipe down the tables with a beaming smile._

"You love him?" Momo's wide eyes stared at him sempai, absorbing everything in stunned silence. Kawamura himself was having a hard time understanding all he had learned. Yet Fuji's certainty made him believe that tensai had reasoned and mulled his solution over numerous times. Kawamura just hoped that one day he would understand why the tensai did what he did. At this point in time, however Kawamura was merely happy to know that it had worked.

Fuji nodded with a truly happy smile. "Yes." The younger man shook his head wordlessly as he stared at the tensai. "Momo," Fuji began again, addressed him in a soft tone. "I know I have no right to ask anything of you after what I made you do. Still, I will ask it."

Momo's mouth opened instantly in protest. "Please ask, Fuji-sempai! If it is anything I can do, I will try!" Momo sounded so desperate to atone, so eager to please. It hurt Kawamura to hear.

Kawamura could see Fuji's own emotions mirrored his own. The tensai's blue eyes flickered with several emotions each one passing in a flash. Until they grew blank and the tensai's hypnotic blue eyes stared into Momo's brown ones evenly. Opening his mouth, the tensai softly made his request. "I am asking you to forgive Ryoma, Momo."

Momo's mouth floundered momentarily, before he shook his head and shook his head. "No." He whispered. "Please don't ask that of me, Fuji-sempai."

"Why?" The tensai's question was demanded not asked.

"I can't. Not now." Momo's mask was rapidly deteriorating. "I am not strong enough to forgive him now."

"Now?" Fuji let the words trail from his lips as though he were still contemplating its meaning. "Does that mean that one day you might?" The question hung in the air for a long while. Then finally, Momo made a noncommittal sound. Fuji stared at Momo impassively. "I see." He lifted his hand and placed it on top of Momo's own. "Well I hope that one day you will."

Momo nodded his eyes still downcast. Fuji patted his hand, and rising from the couch he said, "Well, it is late and I'm tired. I will see you tomorrow." The power player's head remained down as Fuji picked his way limping heavily through the lounge. It was when Fuji was at the doorway that Momo finally spoke.

"Fuji-sempai?"

The older glanced back his eyes gently. "Yes?"

Momo stared at his sempai and after biting his lip in hesitation he asked, "How did you do it? Forgive him, I mean."

Fuji started for a moment, as though he was confused by Momo's question. Then after pausing to think about it, he shook his head. "You see, that the thing. I never had to."

Kawamura watched as the tensai then turned and the left the wide-eyed Momo staring at his retreating back with a look of sheer awe.

Kawamura later was walking down the hallway when he heard the sounds of a keyboard clicking. Realizing that Inui was up, Kawamura planned to stop and pay him a visit when he saw someone else already standing in the doorway. Kawamura approached quietly and watched.

Inui sat at the desk, typing away letting his mind washing away anything that mildly resembled feelings. He almost did not seem to register the knock at the door that was until it came again. Inui's head rose up to glance at the doorway, his fingers slowing to a halt when he saw Kaidoh standing there. "Kaidoh," he greeted, removing his fingers from the keys and shutting the lid. "Come in."

"Thank you, Inui-sempai." Kaidoh entered the room gracefully and seated himself opposite of Inui.

"How may I help you, Kaidoh?" Inui asked casually as he slid some papers off to the side so he could better see his old kohai.

Kaidoh did not speak for a long time. Instead the strong and silent man stared off distantly, formulating his thoughts. Inui stared at him curiously, but his expression did not urge the issue. He was prepared to wait and give the other time to acclimate himself and his thoughts to the situation. He was prepared to wait for Kaidoh to become comfortable with his question. So, when Kaidoh final did ask his question, he found Inui still patiently waiting.

"What do you think the chances are that we'll see him again, Inui-sempai?"

Inui's eyes glanced away at the question. Reaching for a stack of papers, he carefully straightened them and asked softly. "Do you really want to know what I think?"

Kaidoh nodded. "You have never lied to me." The statement was simple but seemed to carry such meaning, that Kawamura had to wonder what had transpired between the two in the past. Kaidoh stared meaningfully at his sempai. "I know that you will tell me what is true."

Inui's fingers faltered momentarily, and then he set the carefully arranged papers back on his desk. Sighing, he adjusted his glasses and said, "If my calculations are correct, with everything that Ryoma has learned and all he had come to understand, I do not believe he will ever come back to us."

Kawamura felt his own stomach sink at Inui's words. He found his feelings mirrored perfectly on Kaidoh's face. "I see." The buff man replied. Kaidoh did not pause between his answer as he provided another question. "Why do you believe that, Inui-sempai? That Ryoma won't come back I mean."

Inui did not answer outright, but rather he stood and walked around his desk and carefully perched on the edge right beside Kaidoh. Placing a hand on the younger man's shoulder, he told the Kaidoh, "Because it's what any of us would do if we were in his place. If we knew that potentially everything that happened to people we loved was our fault." Inui paused to let his words sink into Kaidoh's mind. "Ryoma is a still a child, just barely a man. We never let him just be that, however. We always held him on a pedestal, we refused to let him fail because if he did, if he faltered for just one moment we all knew that we would come crashing down. We supported our very existence on his ability to play tennis, and he failed us." The words were disturbingly blatant, and Kaidoh beneath Inui's hand and Kawamura lurking outside the door, both flinched.

"Ryoma won't come back" Inui continued solemnly. "Because he can't bear to look us in the eyes now. He can't face us knowing how he disappointed and hurt us, and even if he had not," Inui turned away from Kaidoh. "Just the fact he can trace some guilt back to Tezuka and Fuji's injuries is enough to destroy him." Though Inui had turned away from Kaidoh, he was unaware of Kawamura who stood hidden in the shadows just behind the door. Because of this, Inui did not know to hide the haunted expression on his face. Kawamura's breath caught as the data master's stoic mask was interrupted briefly by the most anguished of expressions. It disappeared quickly when Inui shook his head and turned back to face Kaidoh. "That is why. So no, I don't think he will return. Ryoma is a man, he naturally tries to avoid suffering, and that is all we have to offer him. Only a masochist would come back to us." Inui gave a soft humorless laugh.

Besides the residual decibels of Inui's laugh, the room was shockingly silent for a long moment. Neither of the two parties in the room looked at one another, and Kawamura outside could not take his eyes off either. Finally, when it seemed neither had the courage to speak, a soft voice piped up.

"I understand what you're saying, sempai." Kaidoh's murmured slowly as though he were still trying to get a feel for the words himself. "And though it pains me to say this." Here the younger man looked up at his sempai meaningfully. "I think you are wrong."

Inui glanced at his kohai in stunned surprised, and in the doorway Kawamura knew his expression must have matched. Kaidoh was the most respectful person either of them knew. He was practically steeped in the traditional Japanese culture which dictated respect for elders and the like; he never disagreed with anyone older than him, ever. It was perhaps the most uncharacteristic thing he could have ever said.

And that fact showed quite clearly on Inui's face. But Kaidoh was not finished speaking. "I know that you are far more intelligent than I ever will be, Inui-sempai. I can't believe that Ryoma will leave us for good, however." Kaidoh shook his head. "He may be a cocky, bratty freshman, but he has grown up as well. He cares about us, probably more than he consciously knows – after all he did seek all of us out to find out what happened."

"True," Inui agreed. "But that does not change the fact that it is against his human instincts," Inui stated quietly. "How can you believe this? It's contrary to what any of us would do."

"Yes, and that is why I believe that Ryoma will." Kaidoh shook his head. "I can't explain it, sempai. But I know that Ryoma is who we all believed him to be. He is the pillar." Kaidoh paused as his words took effect. "And because of this, he is too damn stubborn to give up on us. So even if it hurts him, I know that Ryoma will come back."

Inui did not say anything for a long while. When he finally did, it was simply. "I hope that I am wrong to believe that he is like me."

"_I'm going to leave, Taka-san."_

_Kawamura whirled around to see Inui standing there with two suitcases. The sushi chef frowned and set down his knife and came around from behind the counter. He just been preparing for the lunch rush but that could wait now, however. Just what was Inui talking about?_

"_What do you mean, Inui? Where are you leaving for?"Kawamura asked as he wiped his hands on his apron._

_The other shook his head and shrugged. "I don't know. Somewhere that I can work on my juices, somewhere far from here."_

_Kawamura shook his head. "But why?" The more important question was not voiced, yet both the questioner and answerer knew it. _Why would you leave us now when we need you?

"_Because I can't do this anymore." The answer was surprisingly simple, but at the same time it layered so many complexities atop it. "I'm not strong enough to watch us all kill ourselves."_

_Kawamura's breath caught in his throat. So, then Inui had finally voice what they all feared. "Have you calculated it then?" He asked the other softly. "What will happen I mean."_

_Inui nodded solemnly. "A hundred times over." He did not elaborate._

"_And?"_

_Inui still refused to speak, merely shaking his head. Then, he stated once more. "I does not matter. I am leaving." He stopped speaking and then lowering his eyes he whispered, "Please don't think badly of me, but" He cut himself off staring at Taka with a shamed expression. Kawamura simply shook his head at the other._

"_You are doing what is best for you," the tall power player finished. He shrugged and smiled his kind smile. "It seems that is what we are all coming to now."_

_Inui swallowed a lump in his throat and nodded. "Yes, that is what it's coming to. He shook his head and reached down for his suitcases. "At any rate, I will take my leave now. Please tell them not to worry about me." He gathered himself and was preparing to depart when he paused and asked, "Taka-san, what about you? Will you leave?"_

_Kawamura started at the other's question. Truth be told, he had contemplated the question many times. But no matter how he looked at it only one true option remained. "No," he told Inui softly. "I will remain here with them."_

_Inui stared at Kawamura as though he were seeing him a new light as though Kawamura had suddenly become an entirely new person in his eyes. "You are a stronger man that me, Taka-san."_

_Kawamura smiled and shook his head. "No, Inui. I just have other things that will anchor me." He gestured to the shop and the photo of his family on the wall. "It will be these people and things that allow me to do this. I am not a stronger person than you by any means, indeed you are strong for staying so long without an anchor. I am just lucky to have something to hold onto as I fall into the eye of the storm."_

_Inui stared at him bewildered. Then in a soft voice filled with admiration, the other said, "One day I hope that I will be able to stay and weather a storm like you."_

_Kawamura smiled. "I look forward to it." He reached for the door, opening it for his longtime friend. "I hope you have a safe journey. Please remember to keep in touch."_

_Inui nodded. "Of course." Then he walked out into the grey mid-morning and disappeared into the throngs of people already crowding the streets._

Kawamura found himself walking outside, and his feet leading him down towards the courts. There he was surprised and at the same time expectant to see someone there. It seems that tonight his feet were being lead by something far more important than his conscious mind. Kawamura step downed from the last step and gazed at the person standing just outside the courts. He was curious why that person did not try to enter the courts, but he already knew who that person was. And if Kawamura knew anything, it was why Tezuka would not enter a tennis court. The power player watched with a mixture of reminiscence and sadness as the captain stared at the courts silently.

With everything that had happened, with all they had been through Kawamura still respected Tezuka as his captain. The man was impressive regardless whether he was on the court or just standing before a person. Which was why it was completely disconcerting to see that powerful and inspiring figure looking so forlorn and lost, it caused Kawamura to shirt uncomfortably. He could not tolerate that dejectedness hanging over his captain any longer.

"Buchou?"

Kawamura watched Tezuka start slightly, and twist his head towards the source of the voice. "Kawamura," Tezuka said by way of greeting as he adjusted his glasses carefully trying to see who had spoken to him.

"Are you thinking about the past, buchou?" Kawamura queried again slowly moving towards the other man. "About when we won nationals?"

Tezuka watched him approach and glanced from him to the court once before answering with a shake of his head. "No, just thinking in general." He sighed.

"About Ryoma, buchou?" Kawamura pressed leaning over to look at his captain. Tezuka glanced over at him with a mixed expression on his face. For not the first time, Kawamura wished had had Fuji's genius or Inui's mastermind so he could figure out just what that expression meant.

Tezuka, however, answered for him. "Yes, Taka-san. I was thinking about him."

Realizing the captain was opening up to him, Kawamura tentatively pressed, "Are you worried about him?"

Tezuka shook his head. "No, I'm not worried about him." The captain's voice sounded hesitant. "I'm more worried for him."

Kawamura shook his head signaling his confusion. "What do you mean, buchou?"

Sighing, Tezuka continued. "I know that Ryoma will be fine physically. However, it's his mental state that has me concerned. He learned everything we kept hidden from him for five years. And he did not learn it gradually." Tezuka shook his head. "It was not fair to do that to him. On top of that, he now knows that Fuji and my injuries could be attributed to him, that many more were aggravated by his leaving." Tezuka shook his head. "No matter who he is, Ryoma cares and he will not know how to accept that. So, yes I suppose I am worried." The captain finished crossing his arms over his chest.

"I don't think you need to." Perhaps he was a fool, but Kawamura had always believed in Ryoma. There was something invincible about the young man. Kawamura could not describe it in words, Ryoma just was. He had a strength to him which made others, friend and foe alike, want to put their trust in him. Atobe had done it, and so had Sanada. Ryoma had always seemed so strong and willful, as though nothing could rile him. Nothing could ever bring him down to the level of mortals. Because if Kawamura was certain of one thing it was that Ryoma Echizen was not a normal, mortal man. No one with his sheer prowess could be a mortal.

Ryoma exemplified the stories of gods, he was a god, and gods did not fail.

_Kawamura watched as his captain stared out on the courts. At first, Kawamura could not figure out what Tezuka was staring at. Then he saw._

_There was a boy, a new freshman by the looks of him, who possessed such great confidence and skill with a racket, that Kawamura himself could not believe it. "Do you see him?" Eiji chirped hanging off Oishi like he always did. "He's good!"_

_The vice-captain nodded, his gaze looking towards the captain. "Tezuka?"_

_The captain did not respond. He was too busy watching. Finally, he glanced at Oishi. "Do you know who he is?"_

_Oishi shook his head. "No, but I can find out."_

_Tezuka nodded. "Do that." The captain continued to stare at the boy something, an emotion which Kawamura had not seen before, shimmering in Tezuka's hazel eyes. Hope._

_Kawamura smiled to himself. It seemed that Tezuka had finally found that someone, the one who would stand beside him in leading them to nationals. With that thought in mind, Kawamura took his place among the regulars and entered the courts._

"Ryoma won't succumb to this, buchou," Kawamura stated with complete confidence.

His captain glanced back at him, but did not speak. Then slowly he nodded.

Kawamura smiled. "I believe in, Ryoma, Tezuka-buchou. He is our pillar after all. He won't let us down, not again." He stared earnestly into his captain's eyes. "He'll come back, Tezuka-buchou." Kawamura was sure of his statement. "I know that Ryoma will come back."

The captain stared at him impassively for what seemed like a very long time. Kawamura knew that he must have sounded like an idiot to Tezuka who had watched Ryoma self-destruct for so many years. Tezuka knew Ryoma better than any of them, better than Ryoma himself did. Their relationship was what propelled Ryoma to a level the young man himself had not realized he could attain. Tezuka saw so much potential in Ryoma, more than he had seen in himself. The captain recognized early on that Ryoma could carry his own dreams further than Tezuka could ever hope to do himself. Tezuka was the tennis ball, an object propelled around by fate. But Ryoma was the racket, he controlled the game, he made the plays and controlled the fate of the ball. He was the master, the one that all, even the tennis ball, trusted. The racket made occasional errors, but it also made plays so spectacular that they took one's breath away. With a faint shadow of a smile on his face, Tezuka slowly nodded. "You seem to have a lot of faith in him."

"He won't fail us." Kawamura may not have known much, however of this he was certain. Ryoma was the god, and gods did not fail. "I promise buchou."

His captain glanced at him over silver spectacles, the hazel eyes shone with hope. The same hope Kawamura saw in them, the first time Tezuka saw Ryoma play. Slowly, the captain nodded. "I hope so."


	19. The Man I Loved

**Pinnacle  
Kuramagal**

**Genre: Drama**

**Rating: T **

**Summary : Like all good things, our world, the one we had together built around ourselves, had to end. We were at the top, the pinnacle, and from there we had nowhere to go but down.**

**(A/N): Okay so, this is the last chapter before the epilogue, so I hope you all enjoy. And as always, please, please, please review and let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I claim no rights to this anime, though I am thinking about asking for them for my birthday.**

**Chapter Nineteen: The Man I Loved**

"Would you like to run that by me one more time?" the incredulous voice at the other end of the phone asked. The speaker's tone was dangerously close to sounding sardonic. Ryoma cringed at the thought. The he lowered his hand which held his phone and brought up his other hand to massage his aching head. When he realized that no amount of rubbing would relieve him of his colossal headache, he returned the phone to his ear.

"It's like I said," he mumbled attempting for the moment to sound as inarticulate as humanly possible. "Then Momo told me to leave and-" Ryoma paused and fished around in his brain for an appropriate phrase. When none came leaping out at him, he merely lowered his voice and said, "Well, I left."

The other speaker did not say anything for a long time. In fact, had it not been for the faint sound of the other's breathing Ryoma would have had no indication that the other was still on the line. "Well?" the prodigy finally asked after a minute's worth of impatiently waiting.

"I think you're a moron," his doubles partner replied without a trace of humor.

"What?" Ryoma's indignation seemed to reverberate in the phone. That was not at all the answer he had wanted nor believed he would receive. He expected Kevin's sympathy not his "But I-"

Kevin cut him off. "Don't you even try and justify this! You left them again!"

The words stung more acutely than his friend knew. "It is for their own good!" Ryoma was angry now – furious, actually. He hated the fact that his doubles partner did not understand what was going on. There was no way he could stay here, not now. He voiced his thoughts. "I can't stay here! It's only going to hurt them! Momo said-"

"Momo is a moron too!" Kevin's voice was starting to match Ryoma's in anger. "Besides that, it sounds like he is angrier with you for killing his girlfriend that for what actually happened with your old team. Which, he is right, you are a major asshole, but that is beside the point." Kevin paused for a moment to sigh agitatedly and then added, "I just can't believe that you are dense enough to go and make the same mistake again?"

"Same mistake?"

"Your whole running off, being ridiculous and depressed thing! That's the _mistake_ I am referring to." Kevin sighed. "If what you have told me is the truth, about Tezuka and Fuji then you are their leader now Ryoma." Ryoma's breath caught in his throat, but Kevin ignored that and pressed on. "It sounds like they want to depend on you, trust you with this team. And that is something considering your captain has the biggest stick up in ass I've ever witnessed." Kevin sighed again. "But how the hell are they supposed to do that if you go gallivanting off whenever something gets too hard?"

Kevin's words hit Ryoma like a slap to the face. But the truth behind them was undeniable, even though Ryoma had never thought of it in that light. For him, Tezuka was still buchou – he was still in charge. Now after hearing what Kevin told him, Ryoma realized that he had finally surpassed his buchou. He had become what they had all hoped him to be. "Listen," Kevin began once more, after he collected himself. "You are "perfect Ryoma" to them. It was you who beat Atobe and Yukimura. It was you who made it possible for your team to win nationals. You are the go-to-person on that team. In high school Tezuka and Fuji were that too, but they can't be those people anymore. Fuji sounds like he's struggling just to maintain, and Tezuka is not much better. They both can no longer hold this team together." Kevin paused and softly added, "That is your job now."

"So what are you saying then? That I need to go back?" Ryoma did not want to hear the answer to his question. But Kevin did not miss a beat.

"Yes. That is exactly what I am saying." Ryoma heard his partner shift the phone. "Listen Ryoma, we have both been running away from stuff for years now. You have been running from them and your responsibility and I have been running from well, my asshole of a father. But I really believe it is time for us to confront those things." Kevin laughed darkly. "We're not kids anymore. We need to not act like them."

"Kevin, you really don't understand." Ryoma sighed. How was he to explain everything to his friend? Kevin had not been there when everything had fallen apart. Kevin just knew the stories and had seen Ryoma's state. He did not understand what it had been like to live it.

But his friend would not let him explain. "No, Ryoma. I don't think _you_ understand. This is not an option anymore. I'm not going to let you run and hide with me this time." Kevin's voice broke no arguments. "Until you can confront your team, our doubles team is on a temporary hiatus."

"What?" Ryoma could think of nothing else to say. Just what did Kevin mean?

The other boy sighed. "You heard me, and I mean it. It is time for Brendan Jackson to die." Kevin gave a mirthless laugh. "Besides, as I told you before that name never really did suit you."

Ryoma balked. "But Kevin-"

"In fact," Kevin began slowly. "I've been think for a while that maybe it is time that we start playing singles." Ryoma nearly dropped the phone. "No offense, but doubles is just too damn easy with you." Ryoma could practically see Kevin's grin, but Ryoma was not the slightest bit amused. "I need a bit more of a challenge when I play."

"So now you're abandoning me?" Ryoma's fury returned, but this time it was fueled by an emotion he had not felt in a long time. Desertion.

"No." Kevin's voice was so sharp that Ryoma paused from his mental tirade to listen to the other. "No, Ryoma. I am forcing you back to a team who loves you. There is a difference, and you know it. So fight it all you want, but from this moment on Brendan is dead." With those words as his parting, Kevin hung up the phone.

As the dial tone sounded, Ryoma could only stare ahead distantly. He had never thought the conversation with his doubles partner would go this way. He and Kevin shared such a close bond and the other boy understood every emotion Ryoma felt so well. For Ryoma now, this felt like the greatest act of betrayal. He needed his friend more than ever now, and Kevin had just literally dumped him on his ass. It hurt more than Ryoma ever realized it would.

"Bastard," he spat out acidly as he stuffed his phone into his pocket. "Damn it!" Ryoma wanted to hurt something, to lash out, to break anything. His eyes darted around the airport lobby looking for something to let loose his fury on. He debated for a few moments pounding the life out of the trashcan by the door, but thought better of it. Trashcans cost money and money was Ryoma's problem right now.

After nearly five years of tennis related fame, Ryoma had never worried about finances. In fact, if he was honest, after this last tournament he and Kevin had won he was pretty sure they were squared away for life, not that he would have ended his career because of it. Ryoma played for the fun of the game, the fact that he got paid for it was just an added bonus. That was why when his credit card was declined Ryoma had stared at the ticket person in disbelief. He told her to try it again at least six times, then had handed her his two other backup cards. All of them were denied.

This stunned Ryoma. His luck seemed to make it impossible for him to win today. It was this that prompted him to call his doubles partner. Kevin, however, had then proceeded to ignore the fact that Ryoma was broke and instead focus on the fact that he had once again abandoned his teammates. And now, after that infuriating conversation, Ryoma found himself broke and without a doubles partner standing in the Aruba airport mad at the world. It was quite clear to him that some divine being either hated him or was getting a good laugh at his expense.

Ryoma sighed and sank down into one of the secluded benches in the back corner of the airport. As he sat there Ryoma from found that his mind was awhirl. Was this is what he deserved? He asked himself seriously. To be brought down to this level. Was this his punishment for abandoning his friends twice? Maybe this was what he now needed to understand all the pain and hurt he had cast upon his team. He did not know. Ryoma bowed his head over, hands clasped out before him as he remembered everything he had exposed during the course of his stay.

"_You had no idea, but the team was already crumbling long before you started drinking."_

"_I started to purposefully destroy my relationship with Eiji."_

"_Fuji and Tezuka didn't know what to do."_

"_He was the one who took care of me when no one else could."_

"_Guess yoou're not O-ochibi anymoore!"_

"_Inui just left."_

"_It's Fuji! He just fell down the steps!"_

"_You must promise me never to blame yourself for what happened."_

"_You crippled Fuji."_

"_My injury is permanent."_

"_You're the reason Tezuka-buchou can never play tennis again."_

"_You're the reason she is dead!"_

"_Tezuka and Fuji were wrong."_

"_It's all your fault!"_

"Ryoma?"

The sound of the voice jolted Ryoma out of his reverie, and he whirled around to see Sakuno standing behind him. She was framed by the just barely lit sky, hinting the impeding morning. Despite the early hour, she was dressed and her appearance sorely put to shame Ryoma's own dishelved one. The moment he saw her, Ryoma's first instinct was to run. He did not, however. Besides the fact that he had nowhere else to go, Ryoma got the distinct feeling that Sakuno would follow him. There was a steely look in her eyes which he had never seen before. The Sakuno he remembered was timid and sweet girl. This woman before him was not the same. She was defiant-looking and her body language said that she was ready to wage a war. Ryoma had never seen anything quite like it from her before.

"You're leaving then?" She addressed him directly, and even though her voice was calm he heard the accusation behind it. "And here I thought people were done running away."

"What makes you think I'm running away?" He glanced away, refusing to look her in the eye. He knew full well that if he did, he would never win.

A laugh, like the tinkling of bell ran in the pre-dawn air. "Well, you are the one being chased."

Ryoma's pulled his jacket around him subconsciously. "What would you know of it?

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw her shake her head. "Nothing, absolutely nothing, Ryoma. I could never understand what you've been through." A pause. "What I do know is that you've been running for five years now. Isn't it time that you stopped?"

Now it was his turn to laugh. "And how am I supposed to do that?"

"You have to face your fears."

"What fears?" Ryoma shouted back at her now staring directly into her eyes. This conversation brought his temper dangerously close to the surface once more. "What fears do I have?"

He expected her to flinch, to back away from him. He was extremely surprised at first when she did not, when her pretty eyes stared level with his and her body planted itself, ready to fight. This Sakuno, the person before him now, was not the girl he had known throughout his junior high school years. She no longer possessed the timid and sweet personality of a girl. Now she had the cool collected presence of a woman. Ryoma balked at the realization that even she had grown up, even she had taken on a role.

The woman shook her head. "What fears?" she repeated his question quietly. "Plenty, Ryoma." Sharp eyes held his as she accused, "You are afraid of what you see Tezuka and Fuji have become. You hate that Oishi and Eiji aren't together, that others have had to take what is your slack." She paused, and lowering her voice she stated, "You hate what Momo has become." Her voice was terribly sad. "But above all else you hate that you could not do anything to save them." Sakuno took a step forward and placed her hand on Ryoma's shoulder. "Those are your fears. Deny them as you will, but that does not change the fact that you need to face them."

Ryoma pulled back, trying to get away from her. But he found himself planted firmly. It was as though his body knew better than his brain what he truly wanted. "Why?" he demanded furious. "Why are you doing this?"

Sakuno continued to stare him down as her hands reached up and cupped his face. For a moment neither spoke, each one only staring into the others eyes in pure silence. Finally, Sakuno's voice rose up and stated clearly, "Because only you can, Ryoma." She let go of him, and as her arms fell to her sides she said, "You are their pillar. They depended on you, and you left them." At her declaration, her lips formed a thin line. "Don't leave them again, Ryoma. Learn from your mistakes."

"I can't."

"Why no? They love you!" She practically shouted throwing her arms up. "Despite everything that has happened, they all still love you!" Sakuno stared him down. "Despite the fact that you brought them down and then left them, they love you!" She shook her head sadly and asked. "Who do you love, Ryoma?" Ryoma started. Sakuno's question caught him off guard. Indeed, he really was not sure he knew the answer or that there was even an answer at all.

"I…I love them all." He finally answered weakly.

Sakuno stared at him then slowly she smiled. "You know, they say if you truly love something you'll always return to it."

Ryoma shook his head. "I can't." The words caused him great pain because he knew that it was not that he could not but that he would not. That he was afraid.

Ryoma had taken on the mask of fearlessness for so many years now. Ever since he had been a child he had carried it with him everywhere. He wore it like his own skin, and it had served him very well, until now. But now, when it was in his benefit to remove that mask and cast it aside, Ryoma found that he could not. The mask which had allowed him to do such amazing things, to win titles and matches, now served only to pull him away from what he truly loved and cared about. Ryoma did not know how to remove that mask, but deep inside himself, he realized that Sakuno might.

"They need you Ryoma." She urged.

Ryoma practically laughed when she said that, the mask creating the words, "No, you're wrong, Sakuno. I am the last thing that they need."

"You still can't see it, can you?"

"See what?" He asked, confused by what he had missed.

Sakuno bit her lip. "How they would do anything for you because they know they need you."

"Momo-" Ryoma began scrambling for excuses.

"Momo needs you most of all." Sakuno told him sharply.

"I killed An! Momo does not want me anywhere near him!" Ryoma felt tears from earlier sting his eyes. Ryoma felt his breath catch at this realization. How long had it been since he had cried? Years? Perhaps? He did not know. Brushing his fingers up towards the moisture, he could only stare in wonder as his fingertips came back damp. He marveled over those strange drops. What was happening?

Sakuno shook her head. "No, Ryoma. Momo thinks he needs to blame you. But what he really needs is his best friend back." Ryoma opened his mouth to protest, but Sakuno stopped him. Her eyes told him that it was not yet his turn to speak. "In one way or another, they all need you back. You carry their dreams in your ability to play tennis. You hold memories of a better time. You are the one who made it." Ryoma's eyes were wide at her statement. Did Sakuno know that he –? He had to ask. "How did you know that?"

Sakuno gave him a small smile. "The blond hair." She gave a soft laugh and quizzically asked, "Brendan?"

Ryoma felt his cheeks light up. "Kevin's idea." He lied in a mumble.

Sakuno continued, "They all need you, Ryoma." She paused, "They who love you who have held on and waited for so long, need you now most of all. Tezuka and Fuji need you. They cared about you so much," She smiled lovingly at him as tears began to fall down her cheeks shamelessly. "They need you, their son back."

By now tears were falling freely down Ryoma's face but he was too caught up to notice. "How can I go back to them now? Knowing that I am responsible for all of this." Ryoma shook his head. "I can't do that."

Sakuno stared at him thoughtfully and gently rested her hand on his shoulder. "They love you. You don't have to ask for their forgiveness. They forgave you years ago."

"_Tezuka-san." Sakuno hated that her voice shook. She promised herself that when she went to visit the previous captain of Seigaku's team, that she would be strong and confident. Now instead, she was the quivering mess that she always was. She really needed to learn to be more self-confident._

_The captain looked up from his hospital bed. Sakuno barely managed to contain her wince in empathy. He looked positively awful. His face was marred by several bruises each in a different stage of the healing process. The result leaving his face looking like it was a mosaic of green, blue, purple and black. The sheets of the bed were wrapped around him neatly, yet with all the neatness it was easy to see his right leg casted. It only served to make Sakuno's stomach twist uncomfortably. She hated situations like this, and she hated hospitals. _

_This was better than the last time she had visited. She reminded herself quickly as her heart fluttered nervously. Then Oishi had told that the captain was sedated. It was a week later now. She had returned to find the captain awake. Even so she still wanted to leave. Only the importance of her question kept her grounded. She could not wait any longer to ask. It was too imperative._

"_Ryuzaki-san," Tezuka acknowledged her. His tawny eyes stared at her with mild curiosity. "How are you?"_

_Sakuno bowed her head. "I am well, thank you. And you?" Sakuno trailed off weakly. She was so accustomed to the routine asking of the question, that she did not even stop to think how stupid the question seemed. Luckily, Tezuka took her question at face value._

"_I am getting better, thank you." He glanced at her nervous fidgeting and asked, "Would you like to sit down?"_

_Sakuno nodded eagerly, and slowly sunk into the chair placed alongside the captain's bed. The last time she had been here, it had been Oishi's space as he kept watch over his friend. She felt awkward sitting in it now. "Tezuka-san," she began softly. "I came here today because…" she paused. Unsure of what to say, Sakuno decided to rearrange her thoughts. She felt dumb for having to do so, after all she had spent nearly an hour before this meeting planning what she would say. Unfortunately, her perfectly ordered mental list was not complying with her highly nervous mind._

_The captain did not seem to mind, however. He patiently waited while Sakuno nervously wrung her hands and sorted her thoughts. He was still waiting when she finally spoke. "Tezuka-san," she began in a voice less nervous than before. "I have to ask you about Ryoma."_

_Tezuka nodded his acknowledgement. He seemed to have anticipated this question. "What about him?" he prompted._

_Sakuno's hands clenched and nervously she blurted out. "Do you still care about him?" She paused, and then murmured, "Do you still love him?"_

_Whatever the captain thought she was going to ask him, it was not this. Indeed, Tezuka did not answer for a long while. He merely stared at Sakuno as though he had never really noticed her before. She knew that she should have felt ashamed, but she did not. Something inside her said that he stared because of the question's simple acuteness. That he marveled over the fact that this girl who always seemed so distant in the past knew so much about his team and man she had loved._

"_I love him," the captain stated quietly and simply. "Which is why I let him go."_

Silence had fallen on the two. Ryoma contemplating all that Sakuno had told him, and Sakuno allowing him to mull it over. Finally, Ryoma broke the silence. "Sakuno," he said, staring at the girl who had loved him when they were children. The very same girl he had hurt. "Who do you love?" The reiteration of her question surprised Sakuno. But then, Ryoma watched as her lower lip trembled and she shut her eyes to hide the tears forming there.

Despite her best efforts a tear dropped from closed lashes. "I love you all." Two more followed. "I just want this to stop." Many more tears began to fall. "I don't want to watch you all hurt." A soft sob escaped her. "It breaks my heart, Ryoma." She was crying freely now. "I am tired of watching Eiji move from man to man getting so drunk that when they sleep together he is convinced that it is Oishi. I'm tired of watching him be miserable! I am tired of knowing that Fuji and Tezuka are in pain because they constantly worry about what has become of you." Sakuno shook her head, remnants of tears still on her cheeks. "I don't want you all to be sad anymore!" She choked back a sob. "That is why I told Inui to plan this."

Suddenly realization dawn on Ryoma. "It was you! You planned this."

Sakuno nodded slowly. "I did. I started this." She paused to stare at Ryoma. "But your presence made this happen. You brought Eiji and Oishi back together, you reminded everyone of what it once was. You took your position as the leader!" She was earnest and her eyes were so bright, so happy. "Without your presence, none of this would have happened."

"None?" Ryoma repeated softly.

Sakuno nodded as she brushed the tears away. "None," she affirmed. "You are the pillar, Ryoma. You make everything right."

It was although her simple statement made everything come together. He was the pillar? Ryoma mused. So what did that mean?

"_Ryoma become the pillar of Seigaku!" _He heard his buchou's voice loudly in his mind.

"_But I did!" _Ryoma found himself replying back. _"I did become the pillar! I beat Atobe. I won against Yukimura! I brought you all to the top!" _Ryoma protested crossly.

Suddenly another voice shouted, _"Don't you see you stupid boy!" _Ryoma heard his father say. _"The pillar isn't just supposed to bring their team glory! But they're also supposed to be there when the team falls. They are the one to weather both the good and bad. Dumb boy! You brought them to the top and left them! That's not what you're suppose to do!" _Ryoma could practically see his father shaking his head. _"Mada mada dane." _

It was although his mental tirade finally made everything click for Ryoma, and he finally realized what his place was on the team. He was the pillar. He was the one who held the team up in troubled times and helped them soar in the good. He was strong enough to do it, and Ryoma realized, he was now finally ready to resume that job and take his proper place.

"Sakuno," he began tentatively. "Can I come back with you? I think I know what needs to be done."

"Yes, Ryoma. Yes!" Ryoma was sure not even the midmorning sun shone so brightly.

They returned back to Inui's beach home after the sun had risen. Entering the estate with Sakuno trailing behind, Ryoma headed for the dining room. Through the glass doors he could see everyone seated around the table waiting to be served by Inui's servants. With firm resolve, Ryoma opened the doors and stood at their entrance. Almost instantly, every head in the room glanced his way. He saw Oishi and Eiji sitting beside one another, Inui heading the table with Momo beside him, Taka and Kaidoh either side and Fuji and Tezuka at the back corner all staring at him as though they could not believe their eyes.

Whispers of his name and questions of his presence echoed through the room as he slowly entered. A few of his former teammates stood from their chairs and stared at him bewildered. He paid them no heed, but instead circled the table heading back to where Tezuka and Fuji sat waiting – their eyes wide. Slowly as he came to stand before them he sunk to his knees at their feet. Bowing his head, he said the only thing he knew would truly matter. "Forgive me."

The room was dead silent. Not even the servants made a move. It was as though they too realized the gravity of this situation. Ryoma stayed bowed over the only sound he heard was that of his own breath as he stared at Fuji and Tezuka's feet. Suddenly, a gentle hand cupped his chin and his faced was tilted upward to meet the glowing smiles of his two sempais. Fuji smiled brilliantly at him, while Tezuka had a small but very present smile gracing his face. They did not say anything, no words were needed. Fuji's hand on his chin was removed. When the tensai removed his hand, Tezuka's hands replaced it, reaching for both of Ryoma's own, then the captain pulled the boy to his feet and embraced him like a father would a son.

Tears leaked down Ryoma's face as the man whom he had admired like a brother and loved like a father embraced him. Looking around, Ryoma saw that his tears were joined by tears on the faces of the other regulars. There were no words spoken. At this moment in time they were useless, even when Tezuka finally did let him go, Ryoma marveled at the silence as he looked around the room at everyone he loved. Their faces welcomed him and with a true, beaming smile, he joined them. Their prodigy and variable prodigal son had finally returned.

**Thank you also so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this, the final chapter of this rather long story. I am currently in the process of writing up an epilogue which should show up sometime in the near future. I am also currently writing another really long epic which I am super excited about so if you want to read more of my work, check it out! The first chapter should show up sometime next week. **

**I want to thank all of you all who stuck through and read this till the end, and those who you who reviewed and gave amazing feedback and comments. Those reviews inspired me and helped me continue to write this story over the past two years. So thank you, thank you, thank you! **

**As always please review and let me know what you thought. I always look foward to feedback whether it be good or bad.**

**Kuramagal**


End file.
